


Für dich, mein Herz

by LucySummerlove



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 95,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucySummerlove/pseuds/LucySummerlove
Summary: Marguerite de Rochefort ist noch nicht volljährig und unter der Vormundschaft ihrer Tante und deren Ehemann, die alles tun, um eine Heirat Marguerites zu verhindern. Durch die Mithilfe einer vertrauten Freundin gelingt es dem jungen Mädchen dennoch, in die Gesellschaft bei Hofe in Paris eingeführt zu werden. Zu diesem Anlass erscheinen auch drei italienische Adlige, die sich angeblich auf einer Bildungsreise durch Europa befinden. Sie bleiben nur wegen Marguerite auf dem Ball, da allein sie in der Lage scheint, drei kalte Herzen zu erwärmen, und erweisen sich für die junge Comtesse letztlich als Retter in der Not.





	1. Chapter 1

**_Leide, meide, liebes Herz!_ **

**_Leide deinen Teil im Stillen,_ **

**_Meide deinen eig'nen Willen,_ **

**_So besiegst du deinen Schmerz_**.

~ Benjamin Schmolck (1672 - 1737) ~

 

***

 "Bald ist also wieder einmal ein Jahr um..."

Seufzend wandte sich das hochgewachsene, schlanke, blonde Mädchen von den hohen Fenstern ab, durch die es die dicken Schneeflocken beobachtet hatte, die bereits seit dem frühen Morgen vom Himmel fielen, und schaute zu einer anderen jungen Dame, die am Tisch in einem eleganten Stuhl saß und lächelnd eine dampfende, dunkle Flüssigkeit in zwei elegante Tassen goss.

"Die Zeit ist eine wahre Geißel", erklärte diese geduldig und stellte eine der Tassen auf den Platz vor dem unbesetzten Stuhl. "Kommt, Comtesse, Ihr solltet Euch von dem Einbruch des Winters nicht die Stimmung verderben lassen. Ein heiße Schokolade wird Euch auf andere Gedanken bringen."

"Ihr habt recht, Louise", gab das blonde Mädchen nach und gesellte sich zu ihr an den Tisch. "Aber es ist fast genau ein Jahr her, dass mein Vater starb. Er fehlt mir noch immer. Sein Verlust ist nicht zu ersetzen."

"Das verlangt auch niemand, Comtesse, vor allem, wenn man bedenkt, wie sehr Euer Vater und Ihr Euch nahe gestanden habt. Allerdings wäre Comte de Rochefort gewiss nie damit einverstanden gewesen, dass Ihr Euch vor aller Welt zurückzieht. Er wollte immer nur das Beste für Euch."

"Ja, ich weiß. Aber ich habe mir immer vorgestellt, dass Vater mich in die Gesellschaft einführt. Wer soll diesen Part nun übernehmen?"

"Wenn Ihr an Euren Vormund schreibt, wird er Euch sicherlich jemanden zur Seite stellen. Wir sollten nächstes Jahr unbedingt nach Paris fahren und es würde mich wundern, wenn Seine Eminenz eine andere Meinung in dieser Angelegenheit vertritt. Immerhin werdet Ihr nächstes Jahr 18 Jahre alt."

"Selbstverständlich ist mir bewusst, dass andere Mädchen meines Alters längst bei Hofe eingeführt wurden, aber da mein Vater letztes Jahr im November gestorben ist, fand ich es unpassend."

"Natürlich, dafür wird jedermann Verständnis haben."

"Mein Vormund hatte es und ließ mich Gott sei Dank in Ruhe", erwiderte das blonde Mädchen und seufzte erneut leise. Dann nahm sie einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse, bevor sie diese wieder absetzte, und fuhr fort: "Vermutlich habt Ihr recht, Louise, und ich werde mich gleich im Januar wegen dieser Angelegenheit mit meinem Vormund in Verbindung setzen. Aber bis dahin möchte ich nichts mehr davon hören, bei Hofe eingeführt zu werden."

"Ganz wie Ihr wünscht, Comtesse."

Einen Moment später klopfte es zaghaft an die Tür.

"Ja bitte?!", fragte das blonde Mädchen.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und eine junge Bedienstete trat mit einem kleinen Tablett in der Hand schüchtern herein.

"Verzeiht, Comtesse, aber soeben wurde eine persönliche Nachricht durch einen Eilkurier für Euch überbracht", meldete das Dienstmädchen.

Die Angesprochene winkte sie herbei, nahm das Schreiben vom Tablett und öffnete es. Rasch überflog sie es, wobei ihre Miene allmählich einen erschrockenen Ausdruck annahm. Danach sah die Comtesse zu ihrer Gesellschafterin auf und erklärte tonlos: "Mein Vormund ist gestern gestorben..."

"Wie bitte?!", entfuhr es Louise überrascht.

"Oh, Ihr habt die Nachricht richtig verstanden", bestätigte die Comtesse nochmals. "Kardinal Richelieu weilt seit gestern nicht mehr unter den Lebenden. Allerdings bat mich seine Nichte, davon abzusehen, an seiner Beerdigung teilzunehmen."

"Wie? Das verstehe ich nicht."

"Ich kann es ganz gut nachvollziehen. Schließlich habe ich Seine Eminenz niemals persönlich kennengelernt und er weiß lediglich durch meinen Vater von der Existenz einer Comtesse Marguerite de Rochefort, deren Vormundschaft er nur übernommen hat, weil mein Vater ihn darum bat."

"Aber was wird nun aus Euch? Ihr seid noch nicht volljährig."

"Keine Ahnung, Louise, doch ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass weder mein Vater noch mein Vormund an diesen Fall gedacht haben. Sie haben sicherlich Vorsorge dafür getroffen, also beruhigt Euch."

"Und was wird aus uns?", wagte das Dienstmädchen schüchtern zu fragen.

Louise und Marguerite, die die Anwesenheit der Bediensteten für einen Moment vergessen hatten, blickten nun zu ihr.

"Du wirst vorerst Stillschweigen über die Neuigkeit bewahren", sagte die Comtesse. "Ich möchte keinerlei Unruhe im Haus! Geh jetzt!"

"Selbstverständlich", versprach die junge Dienerin, knickste leicht und verschwand eilig aus dem Raum. Marguerite blickte ihr nachdenklich nach, bevor sie sich wieder an ihre Gesellschafterin wandte: "Ihr könnt sicher sein, dass innerhalb kurzer Zeit der Tod Seiner Eminenz das Gesprächsthema in unserer Gesindeküche ist."

"Natürlich, aber die Dienerschaft wird sich schon zusammennehmen!"

"Das hoffe ich sehr!", seufzte Marguerite. "Ebenso wie ich hoffe, dass ich bald darüber informiert werde, wer mein nächster Vormund sein wird. Es ist für mein weiteres Leben von maßgeblicher Bedeutung."

"Vermutlich der Nachfolger Seiner Eminenz", meinte Louise. "Und wenn er es mit der Fürsorge ebenso hält wie der Kardinal, habt Ihr nichts zu befürchten."

"Wir müssen es hinnehmen, wie es kommt. Ändern können wir ja doch nichts", erwiderte die Comtesse traurig. "Jedenfalls scheint die dunkle Jahreszeit mir alles andere als wohlgesonnen zu sein. Letztes Jahr im November mein Vater, nun mein Vormund... Nein, ich habe wahrhaftig keinen Grund, die dunkle Jahreszeit zu mögen."

 

***

 

Das junge Dienstmädchen eilte schnurstracks  in die Küche, wo einige Bedienstete sich wie fast jeden Tag zu einem nachmittäglichen Schwatz bei einem Becher Milch zusammengesetzt hatten. Dem Boten aus der Hauptstadt hatte man ebenfalls einen Becher Milch sowie eine kleine Mahlzeit vorgesetzt, um sich für die Rückreise zu stärken. Zum Dank informierte er das Gesinde gerade darüber, dass  "die rote Robe"  gestorben sei.

"Was denn, der Kardinal ist tot?", entfuhr es einem der männlichen Bediensteten überrascht.

"So wahr, wie ich hier sitze", bestätigte ihm der Kurier, ein kräftiger, junger Bursche, und nickte lebhaft. "Für den König endlich die Gelegenheit, das Zepter über Frankreich wieder selbst zu führen."

"Diese Worte sind gefährlich, wenn sie in die falschen Ohren gelangen", warnte ihn der Diener.

"Aber die meisten Leute in Paris denken so wie ich", erwiderte der junge Mann.

"Trotzdem solltest du vorsichtig sein, Junge. Man sagt auch, dass der König den Kardinal als Ratgeber immer sehr geschätzt hat."

"Abwarten, wie er spricht, wenn Seine Eminenz erstmal unter der Erde ist."

Die Köchin schüttelte leicht den Kopf über den Burschen, ehe sie sich dem jungen Dienstmädchen zuwandte.

"Nun, Linette, was hat unsere Comtesse zu der Hiobsbotschaft gesagt?", erkundigte sie sich.

"Sie war nicht besonders erfreut, aber doch ziemlich gefasst", antwortete das Mädchen.

"Was wird jetzt wohl aus ihr?", sinnierte einer der Stallburschen.

"Irgendjemand erhält die Vormundschaft über sie", gab die Köchin ungeduldig zurück. "Die Frage ist nur, wer das sein wird."

"Hat die junge Dame denn keinerlei Verwandtschaft mehr?", wollte der Bote wissen.

"Unser alter Herr, der Comte de Rochefort, Gott hab ihn selig, hat sehr zurückgezogen hier auf seinem Landsitz mit seiner Tochter gelebt, nachdem er aus dem Dienst der Kardinalsgarde ausgetreten war und mit allen Ehren ausgezeichnet wurde, die Seine Eminenz zu vergeben hatte", erklärte die Köchin. "Viele seiner Freunde sind gefallen und Verwandte hat er auch keine mehr, bis auf... bis auf seine Schwester, die Comtesse Adrienne. Aber nachdem sie geheiratet hat, pflegte sie nur noch wenig Kontakt mit unserem Herrn und hat sich schließlich gar nicht mehr gemeldet. Vermutlich weiß sie nicht einmal, dass sie eine Nichte hat."

"Was ist mit der Mutter der Comtesse?"

"Darüber sprach der Herr niemals ein Wort. Er kam nur eines Tages mit einem Säugling und einer Amme hierher auf das Landgut, informierte uns alle darüber, dass dieses Kind seine Tochter Marguerite sei und übertrug mir für einige Zeit die Obhut über die Kleine, bis er eine passende Kinderfrau gefunden hatte."

"Und auch später gab er niemals preis, wer die Mutter seines Kindes ist?", fragte der Kurier ungläubig.

"Nein, niemals. Aber nach ein paar Jahren erkannte der König das Mädchen als legitime Tochter unseres Herrn an, so dass er sie zu seiner Erbin machen konnte. Und da Comte de Rochefort immer ein sehr gründlicher Mann war, der seine Tochter über alles liebte, hat er vermutlich testamentarisch bis ins Kleinste festgelegt, wie man für Comtesse Marguerite zu sorgen hat, so lange sie noch minderjährig oder unverheiratet ist."

"Und wie alt ist die junge Dame jetzt?"

"Sie wird nächstes Jahr siebzehn und wir alle gehen fest davon aus, dass man sie bald bei Hofe einführen wird. Die Hochzeit dürfte nicht allzu lange auf sich warten lassen."

"Na, ich weiß nicht", meinte der Bote zweifelnd. "Die hohen Herren in Paris wollen sicherlich wissen, wer die Mutter von Comtesse de Rochefort ist."

"Wen interessiert so etwas denn, wenn er ein gebildetes, adliges Fräulein von untadeligem Ruf und Schönheit zur Frau gewinnen kann?", tat die Köchin es ab.

"Einige der adligen Herrschaften interessiert so etwas sehr", gab der junge Bote zurück.

"Dann fehlt es Ihnen eindeutig an Verstand", kommentierte die Köchin es ärgerlich.

"Nein, nein, es ist nur so, dass es bei Hofe sehr auf die richtigen Verbindungen ankommt", erklärte der Jüngling und schaute die rundliche Frau mit treuherzigen Augen an.

"Zunächst einmal müssen wir abwarten, welche Pläne der neue Vormund mit unserer Comtesse hat", mischte sich der alte Diener wieder ein. "Womöglich will er sie selbst zur Frau nehmen?"

"Ach, so ein Unsinn! Der König würde zu so etwas sicherlich seine Zustimmung verweigern. Wie man hört, ist er ein Mann, der sehr viel Wert auf Anstand und Sitte legt."

"Man merkt schon, dass ihr einfache Leute vom Lande seid", meinte der junge Kurier nachsichtig. "Seine Majestät meint es gut, das ist wahr, aber leider... leider neigt er oft dazu, sein Ohr den falschen Leuten zu leihen und darüber hinaus auf sie zu hören... ich hoffe nur für Eure junge Herrin, dass sie einen ehrenhaften Mann zum Vormund erhält."

Der Bursche erhob sich und setzte sich seinen Hut wieder auf.

"Vielen Dank für die gute Mahlzeit und eure Gesellschaft. Aber jetzt muss ich wieder zurück nach Paris und wenn ich mich beeile, schaffe ich es noch vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit. Auf Wiedersehen."

"Auf Wiedersehen", sagte das Gesinde fast gleichzeitig und beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er seine Jacke zuknöpfte, seinen Gürtel enger zog und dann zur Tür hinausstapfte. Kaum war er draußen, wandte sich Linette in ängstlichem Ton an die Köchin: "Glaubst du, er hat recht mit seiner Befürchtung?"

"Ich hoffe nicht - und wenn, dann werde ich schon dafür sorgen, dass diesem neuen Vormund die Mahlzeiten schwer im Magen liegen", grummelte die rundliche Frau ärgerlich.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hochmut ist eine Art von Verachtung der Menschen - die eigene Person ausgenommen._ **

_Theophastors von Eresos (ca. 390 - 287 v. Chr.)_

~~~~~

Zwei Tage später weilte Marguerite gerade allein in der Bibliothek, als einer ihrer Dienstboten ihr erneut ein Schreiben überbrachte, dessen Absender Monsieur Cayot, der Anwalt ihres verstorbenen Vaters, war. In der Gewissheit, endlich zu erfahren, wer die Vormundschaft über sie erhalten hatte, brach sie rasch das Siegel und las:

 

_> Sehr verehrte Comtesse de Rochefort,_

_mit Bedauern hörte ich vor wenigen Tagen die traurige Nachricht, dass Euer Vormund, Kardinal de Richelieu, gestorben ist. Über diesen, gewiss nicht nur für Frankreich, großen Verlust möchte ich Euch meines herzlichen Beileids sowie meines Mitgefühls versichern... <_

 

Marguerite überflog die anderen Kondolenzwendungen rasch, wobei sie den Kopf über die übertriebenen Ausdrücke schüttelte.

"Cayot tut gerade so, als ob Seine Eminenz mir besonders nahe gestanden hätte. Dabei weiß er doch, dass ich dem Kardinal nie begegnet bin", dachte das blonde Mädchen irritiert, während ihre Augen die weiteren Zeilen überflogen und endlich die Stelle erreichte, die die für sie wichtigste Information enthielt:

 

_> ... jedenfalls  hat  Euer Herr Vater in weiser Voraussicht einen Zusatz in seinem Testament vermerkt, dass - sollte Seine Eminenz das Zeitliche segnen, während  Ihr das  21. Lebensjahr noch nicht erreicht habt oder noch nicht verheiratet seid - Eure Tante Adrienne, die seit ihrer Heirat Baronesse de Lebrunne heißt, die Vormundschaft über Euch erhält. Euer Einverständnis vorausgesetzt habe ich mir erlaubt, die Baronesse davon schriftlich in Kenntnis zu setzen, da sie Eure noch einzig lebende Verwandte ist und Ihr sie gewiss gerne kennenlernen wollt. Vermutlich wird sich Eure Tante in naher Zukunft bei Euch melden. _

_Gott schütze Euch und die Euren, Comtesse._

_Ergebenst Ihr_

_Albert Cayot <_

 

"Ich habe noch eine Tante?", wunderte sich Marguerite, nachdem sie den Brief gelesen hatte, und wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Vater hatte in all den Jahren kein einziges Wort darüber verloren, dass er noch eine Schwester besaß. Und warum hatte ihre Tante nie den Kontakt zu Vater gesucht? Das war schon recht seltsam. Ob es zwischen Vater und seiner Schwester einen Streit gegeben und sie sich im Zorn voneinander getrennt hatten?

Die junge Comtesse überlegte, wer im Schloss ihr etwas darüber erzählen könnte. Louise konnte sie davon gleich ausnehmen, war diese doch erst ins Haus gekommen, nachdem Vater ihre alte Gouvernante entließ. Aber wie stand es mit Berthe, der betagten Köchin? Sie diente ihrer Familie bereits unter ihren Großeltern und wusste gewiss das eine oder andere, was sich früher mal hier im Schloss abgespielt hatte. Doch war es richtig, sich in einer so intimen Familienangelegenheit an eine Bedienstete zu wenden, von der jedermann wusste, dass sie äußerst schwatzhaft war?

Marguerite verwarf den Gedanken, die alte Berthe nach ihrer Tante auszufragen, obwohl sie die Köchin und ihre Kunst sonst überaus zu schätzen wusste. Nein, ihr würde wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als abzuwarten, bis Tante Adrienne und deren Ehemann sich bei ihr meldeten. Letzterer war also ein Baron, verfügte womöglich selbst über einen Landsitz... vielleicht wollten die de Lebrunnes sie auch zu sich ins Haus holen und dann galt es, von ihrem liebgewonnen Zuhause Abschied zu nehmen. Welch ein schrecklicher Gedanke!

"Oh, warum gefällt es dem Schicksal, mich durch den Tod Seiner Eminenz in solch eine Bedrängnis zu bringen", fragte sie sich nervös, wusste sie doch, dass sie sich dem Wunsch ihrer Verwandten nicht widersetzen konnte, falls diese sie tatsächlich bei sich haben wollten.

Die Befürchtungen Marguerites erwiesen sich als hinfällig, denn noch am gleichen Nachmittag, als sie mit Louise im kleinen Salon zusammensaß, eine Tasse heiße Schokolade trank und ihr von den Neuigkeiten des Monsieur Cayot berichtete, wurde ihr eine Depesche durch Linette überbracht, auf der der Absender Baronesse A. de Lebrunne deutlich sichtlich prankte.

"Eure Tante verliert keine Zeit, wie es scheint", bemerkte Louise und lächelte ein wenig spöttisch.

"Sie wird mich bestimmt kennenlernen wollen", meinte Marguerite, schon wieder ein wenig zuversichtlicher, nachdem sie sich ihrer Gesellschafterin anvertraut hatte. Gespannt öffnete sie das Schreiben und richtete in froher Erwartung ihren Blick auf die spitz nach oben verlaufenden Schriftzüge:

 

_> Meine liebe Nichte,_

_mit Bedauern erfuhr ich vom Tode deines Vaters im letzten Jahr durch einen Brief seines Anwaltes. Es ist ungeheuerlich, dass man mich nicht vorher davon in Kenntnis setzte. Nun, dieses Versäumnis ist nicht zu ändern, ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass man mir jetzt die Vormundschaft  für dich übertrug._

_Dieser Umstand zwingt meinen Gemahl, Baron des Lebrunne, und mich geradezu, unverzüglich zum Stammsitz unser Familie, den du - wie Monsieur  Cayot mir mitzuteilen beliebte - einst erben wirst, aufzubrechen._

_Das Dienstpersonal soll separat zwei große Räume, einen für meinen Gemahl und einen für mich, herrichten, in denen wir für die Zeit unseres  Aufenthaltes  auf dem Stammsitz derer von Rochefort zu wohnen gedenken._

_Wir werden am 7. Dezember gegen Abend eintreffen. Lass uns darum ein herzhaftes Wildbret mit dazu passenden Beilagen und einem guten Tropfen aus dem Weinkeller deines  Großvaters  zum Abendessen  servieren, das mein Gemahl und ich zusammen mit dir einzunehmen wünschen. Danach möchte ich ein Gespräch unter vier Augen mit dir führen. Wir haben viel zu besprechen._

_Auf bald._

_Adrienne de Lebrunne <_

 

"Der 7. Dezember... das ist ja schon heute!", entfuhr es Marguerite.

"Eure Tante scheint es sehr eilig zu haben, auf den Familienstammsitz zurückzukehren", bemerkte Louise, die sich nichtsdestotrotz erhob und rasch zur Tür schritt. Dort drehte sie sich noch einmal zu der jungen Comtesse um und sagte: "Keine Sorge, ich kümmere mich schon darum, dass alles nach den Wünschen Eurer Tante hergerichtet wird."

"Danke", erwiderte Marguerite und lächelte ihrer Gesellschafterin zu, ehe diese sich entfernte. Dann widmete sich die junge Frau erneut dem Schreiben ihrer Tante. Der Ton, in dem diese die Depesche verfasste, war ganz und gar nicht dazu angetan, Sympathie für sie zu entwickeln. Außerdem stand kein erklärendes Wort darin, warum die de Lebrunnes zu Lebzeiten ihres Vaters nichts von sich hören ließen; ja, die Tante schien nicht einmal verwundert zu sein, dass sie - Marguerite - existierte. Wusste sie am Ende etwas, das man ihr, seit sie denken konnte, verschwiegen hatte? War dieses Geheimnis möglicherweise der Grund, warum Tante Adrienne den Kontakt zu Vater abgebrochen hatte?

Eine irrationale Hoffnung erfüllte das Herz der jungen Comtesse. Konnte es sein, dass ihre Tante wusste, wer ihre Mutter war und ob sie noch lebte? Vater hatte zwar vor ein paar Jahren behauptet, dass Maman seit langem in einer  'besseren Welt'  weilte, aber es konnte ja sein, dass er in diesem Fall nicht aufrichtig war, um sie - seine Tochter - zu beschützen. Schließlich war es nicht normal, ein kleines Kind ohne seine Mutter aufzuziehen und es wäre interessant, etwas über die Gründe dafür zu erfahren. Dieser Gedanke versöhnte Marguerite **etwas** mit der baldigen Ankunft ihrer Tante, aus deren Schreibstil deutlich ihre herrschsüchtige Art herauszulesen war...

 

***

 

Gegen halb acht trafen der Baron und die Baronesse de Lebrunne mitsamt zwei großen Reisekoffern ein und wurden bereits von einigen Bediensteten in der Empfangshalle erwartet.

"Wünscht Ihr etwas zu trinken, während Ihr Euch frischmacht und für das Abendessen umzieht?", erkundigte sich der langjährige Kammerherr des verstorbenen Comte de Rochefort höflich bei den Besuchern.

"Nein, danke! Das ist nicht nötig!", fuhr ihn die Baronesse sofort an. "Lasst unser Gepäck auf unsere Zimmer bringen! Der dunkle Koffer gehört meinem Gemahl. - Und nun führt uns zu meinem Mündel! Ich will sie sofort sehen!"

"Ganz wie Ihr wünscht!", erwiderte der alte Kammerherr, verneigte sich etwas und winkte eines der Dienstmädchen heran. "Führe die Herrschaften zu der Comtesse."

Die Bedienstete knickste vor dem adligen Paar, schaute sie eingeschüchtert an und meinte dann in zaghaftem Ton: "Wenn Ihr mir bitte folgen würdet."

"Natürlich!", herrschte die Baronesse sie an. "Nimm deine Beine in die Hand, Mädchen."

Die dermaßen Zurechtgewiesene nickte und ging schnellen Schrittes voraus, ohne **sich** zu wagen, sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Sie führte die Besucher direkt in den großen Salon, wo Marguerite und ihre Gesellschafterin das Ehepaar bereits erwarteten. Die Comtesse erhob sich, nachdem das Dienstmädchen die Tür geöffnet und Baron und Baronesse de Lebrunne gemeldet hatte.

"Willkommen", begrüßte Marguerite ihre bis vor kurzem unbekannte Verwandtschaft und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, obwohl der Anblick ihrer Tante ihre Einschätzung über deren Person bestätigte. Adrienne de Lebrunne, obwohl recht ansehnlich, konnte man kaum eine Schönheit nennen. Sie besaß zwar große, haselnussbraune Augen und kunstvoll hochgesteckte Haare von derselben Farbe, aber ihre Nase war lang, dünn und spitz, die Brauen sah man kaum und ihr Mund wurde von zwei schmalen Lippen umrahmt. All dies ließ ihre dünne, hochgewachsene Gestalt unansehnlich erscheinen, obwohl sie in einem hübschen, grünschimmernden Taftkleid steckte, welche von einem wärmenden Umhang aus Fuchspelz umrahmt wurde.

"Ich hoffe, Ihr hattet eine angenehme Reise hierher?", erkundigte sich die Comtesse höflich.

"Oh ja", versicherte der Baron und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln.

"Was redet du da für einen Unsinn, Roger?!", widersprach ihm seine Frau, die ihm kurz einen wütenden Blick zuwarf, ehe sie sich wieder an Marguerite wandte. "Unsere Reise war keineswegs angenehm, mein Kind, das versichere ich dir. Wir kamen wegen des Schnee's nur langsam voran und eigentlich wären wir gar nicht erst aufgebrochen, wenn man mir nicht die Pflicht auferlegt hätte, für dich zu sorgen."

"Es tut mir leid, dass Eure Reise unangenehm war, liebe Tante. Bitte, setzt Euch einen Augenblick an den Kamin, um Euch aufzuwärmen. Ich werde Euch sofort einen Chateau l'Avergne servieren lassen, der Eurem Gemahl und Euch gewiss mundet."

"Danke, sehr freundlich von dir, Kind", erwiderte Adrienne herablassend und ließ sich auf den Diwan vor dem Kamin nieder. Ihr Gemahl, der Marguerite ein entschuldigendes Lächeln schenkte, gesellte sich gleich an ihre Seite. Offensichtlich tat er alles, was seine Frau von ihm verlangte.

"Geh in die Küche und hol den Wein für meine Gäste!", befahl Marguerite der Bediensteten, die sofort davoneilte, um den Auftrag zu erledigen. Danach richtete die Comtesse ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihre Tante und deren Ehemann, während sie mit einer Geste auf ihre Gesellschafterin, die sich ebenfalls während des Eintritts der de Lebrunnes erhoben hatte und immer noch abwartend dastand, wies und erklärte: "Darf ich Euch meine Gesellschafterin, Mademoiselle Louise Lefevre, vorstellen?"

Adrienne nickte der jungen Frau mit kühlem Blick zu, während ihr Gemahl erneut lächelte. Dann wandte sich die Baronesse an ihre Nichte: "Es wäre mir lieb, wenn wir uns unter vier Augen mit dir unterhalten könnten, Kind. Daher fände ich es überaus angebracht, wenn Mademoiselle Lefevre uns jetzt allein lassen würde."

Marguerite empfand die Worte ihrer Tante gegenüber ihrer vertrauten Freundin **als** sehr unhöflich und ihr trat vor Scham eine leichte Röte ins Gesicht. Dennoch schaute sie zu Louise und bat: "Wärt Ihr wohl so freundlich, der Bitte meiner Tante Folge zu leisten?"

"Selbstverständlich, Comtesse", antwortete die Gesellschafterin, offensichtlich unbeeindruckt von der taktlosen Art der Baronesse. "Wenn Ihr erlaubt, würde ich mich für heute Abend gern zurückziehen."

"Natürlich, Louise. Ich wünsche Euch eine angenehme Nachtruhe."

Die Angesprochene nickte ihr lächelnd zu und verließ dann den Raum, ohne ( **noch)** ein **weiteres** Wort an die Besucher zu richten. Einen Moment später servierte ein Diener zwei Gläser des gewünschten Weines und verschwand genauso lautlos, wie er gekommen war.

"Ein überaus edles Tröpfchen", lobte der Baron, nachdem er einen Schluck davon gekostet hatte. "Man merkt sofort, wie es das Blut erwärmt."

"Genug der Höflichkeiten", unterbrach seine Frau ihn ungeduldig und ließ ihren Blick erneut zu ihrer Nichte wandern, die sich mittlerweile auf den Diwan ihnen gegenüber gesetzt hatte. "Wir sind schließlich nicht zum Vergnügen hier, sondern um unsere Pflicht zu erfüllen. Auch wenn **uns** die Bürde, die das Testament meines Bruders und qua Gesetz der König mir auferlegte, noch so schwer zu tragen ist. Schließlich bist du die einzige Verwandte, die mir blieb."

"Dasselbe kann ich auch von Euch behaupten, Tante."

"Es kränkt mich, dass du mich nicht gleich nach dem Tode deines Vaters verständigt hast, Kind. Ich wäre doch sofort hergekommen, um dir beizustehen. Ein unnötiges Ansinnen, Seine Eminenz darum zu bitten, die Vormundschaft für dich zu übernehmen. Was hat sich mein Bruder bloß dabei gedacht?"

"Die letzte Frage kann ich unmöglich beantworten, da sich auch mir oft die Beweggründe meines Vaters entzogen. Wenn ich etwas von Eurer Existenz gewusst hätte, wärt Ihr die Erste gewesen, die ich von seinem Ableben in Kenntnis gesetzt hätte."

"Was? Er hat dir nie von mir erzählt?!", entfuhr es der Baronesse ungläubig.

"Nein, tut mir leid. Glaubt mir, ich wäre Euch gern schon viel früher begegnet, Tante."

"Was sagst du dazu, Roger?", fragte Adrienne ihren Ehemann. "Kannst du das glauben, was das Kind mir soeben erzählte?"

"Oh ja, da ich die Gelegenheit hatte, deinen Bruder recht gut kennenzulernen", erwiderte der Baron in heiterem Ton. "Gilbert liebte seine kleinen Geheimnisse, wie du selbst sehr genau weißt. Mach also der Kleinen keine Vorwürfe. Bestimmt hat dein lieber Bruder vor ihr auch noch so manch anderes verborgen."

"Aber Kardinal Richelieu kannte unsere Familie gut", entgegnete seine Frau ärgerlich und blickte wieder zu ihrer Nichte. "Sag mir, Kind, hat Seine Eminenz denn kein Wort über mich verloren?"

"Nein, er schrieb mir lediglich nach Vaters Tod einen sehr freundlichen Brief, in dem er mich seines Wohlwollens, seines Beistandes und seiner Fürsorge versicherte. Schade, dass ich ihn nicht persönlich kennengelernt habe."

"Wie? Seine Eminenz ist nicht zur Beerdigung deines Vaters erschienen?"

"Nein, Tante, er entschuldigte sich, da er viele Regierungsgeschäfte zu erledigen hatte."

"Und du? Warst du denn niemals in Paris zu einer Audienz beim Kardinal?", fragte Adrienne ungläubig. "Ich meine... schließlich warst du alt genug, um in die Gesellschaft eingeführt zu werden."

"Das ist richtig, aber ich fand es unpassend, da mein Vater gestorben war. Seine Eminenz akzeptierte meine Entscheidung. Ihr müsst wissen, dass er mich im Sommer nach Paris zum Hofball einlud."

"Dann bist du also niemals in Paris gewesen und auch noch nicht bei Hofe eingeführt?"

"Nein, Tante."

"Das ist vielleicht auch ganz gut so..."

"Wie meint Ihr das?"

"Wenn... wenn die Gerüchte über deine Mutter stimmen..."

"Meine Mutter?", entfuhr es Marguerite sofort und sie starrte ihre Tante erwartungsvoll an, während sie spürte, wie ihr Herz plötzlich heftiger schlug. "Wisst Ihr, wer sie ist?"

"Nein, mir kamen lediglich Gerüchte zu Ohren. Sollten diese allerdings der Wahrheit entsprechen, wäre es besser für dich, niemals am Hofe zu erscheinen", gab Adrienne zögernd zurück. "Mon Dieu! Allein die Vorstellung, es könnte wahr sein... solch eine Person die Mutter seines Kindes! Der Himmel bewahre mich davor jemals zu erfahren, ob es stimmt."

"Wer... wer soll denn meine Mutter sein?", fragte Marguerite erneut. "Bitte! Ihr müsst es mir sagen!"

"Nein! Nein, nein, nein! Meine Lippen sind versiegelt!", stieß ihre Tante hervor und schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. "Besser, wir verlieren nie wieder ein Wort über diese Angelegenheit! Gerüchte müssen nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen."

"Es stellt sich allerdings die Frage, warum dein Bruder dann nicht die Mutter seines Kindes geheiratet hat?", bemerkte der Baron süffisant, während er nachdenklich das halbgefüllte Weinglas gegen das Licht des Kaminfeuers hielt und es betrachtete.

"Was weiß denn ich? Vielleicht war sie von niedrigem Stand oder ist bei der Geburt gestorben. Jedenfalls entzog sich Gilbert nicht seiner Pflicht wie so viele andere Männer dies zu tun pflegen", entgegnete Adrienne in giftigem Ton, wobei sie ihren Ehemann mit einem zornigen Blick bedachte.

"Ungeachtet Eurer Bedenken bitte ich Euch, mir zu erzählen, wer den Gerüchten nach meine Mutter sein soll", wandte sich Marguerite, deren Anwesenheit von dem adligen Ehepaar scheinbar für einen Moment vergessen worden war, an ihre Gäste. "Man könnte sicherlich nachprüfen, ob es der Wahrheit entspricht. Wie heißt diese Dame?"

"Oh bitte, Kind, wer soll diese Überprüfung vornehmen? Etwa Monsieur Cayot?", meinte Adrienne und verzog ihre dünnen Lippen leicht zu einem verächtlichen Lächeln.

"Na ja, warum nicht? Er ist schließlich unser Familienanwalt und lebt in Paris."

"Diese Kleine ist wirklich zu niedlich!", entfuhr es dem Baron und er fing an zu lachen. Seine Frau verzog ihren Mund ebenfalls zu einem breiten Grinsen.

"Hör mal, Marguerite - so ist doch dein Name, nicht wahr?"

"Ja, Tante."

"Monsieur Cayot ist zwar Anwalt, aber auch ein unfähiger Idiot. Das einzige, was er kann, ist vor den Obrigkeiten zu buckeln, Gesetze zu überprüfen und Papiere durchzuarbeiten. Doch ein Gerücht zu überprüfen - und noch dazu eins, dass den Ruf seines einstigen Klienten, den Comte de Rochefort, einen hochdekorierten Offizier aus der Kardinalsgarde Richelieus, beschmutzen könnte - gehört weder zu seinen Fähigkeiten noch zu den Dingen, die er für Geld zu erledigen bereit sein wird."

"Demnach ist dieses Gerücht also ziemlich schlimm?"

"Die besagte Dame hatte einen gewissen Ruf, war zu Lebzeiten jedoch eine geachtete Person und ging bei Hof ein und aus. Dennoch gibt es einige aus dem engeren Umkreis Seiner Majestät, die sie selbst jetzt noch verachten, obwohl sie schon lange nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilt", erklärte der Baron geduldig. "Es wäre wirklich besser, wenn du den Stammsitz deiner Familie nicht verlässt. Auf diese Weise bleibst du für die Hofschranzen ein Kind, durch das sich niemand bedroht fühlt."

"Bedroht? Warum sollte sich jemand von mir bedroht fühlen?", fragte Marguerite irritiert.

"Aufgrund der Gerüchte, kleine Comtesse, nur darum", antwortete de Lebrunne in heiterem Ton.

"Wie dem auch sei, ich wünsche keine weiteren Gespräche mehr über dieses unerfreuliche Thema", mischte sich Adrienne nun wieder in die Unterhaltung ein. "Erzähl mir lieber etwas über deine Gesellschafterin, diese Mademoiselle Lefevre. Wie lange ist sie schon hier auf dem Landsitz?"

"Seit etwa drei Jahren, als Vater fand, dass ich keiner Gouvernante mehr bedarf."

"Kommt diese Louise aus einer anständigen Familie?"

"Ich denke schon, es gibt nichts Gegenteiliges über sie zu berichten. Jedenfalls hat sie gute Referenzen, darum hat Vater sie eingestellt. Er meinte, dass ich etwas Gesellschaft brauche, da das Landleben für junge Mädchen doch recht eintönig werden kann. Außerdem schickt es sich nicht, ohne Begleitung auszufahren, zu reiten oder spazierenzugehen."

"Nun ja, die Gründe deines Vaters kann ich gut nachvollziehen. Deshalb darf Mademoiselle Lefevre bleiben. Schließlich wollen wir dir nicht gleich zu viele Änderungen zumuten."

"Änderungen? Welche Änderungen?"

"Oh, ich bin überzeugt, dass hier nicht alles so läuft wie es sollte", erklärte Adrienne. "Seine Eminenz hat sich nicht selbst ein Bild von deinem Leben hier gemacht, da er offenbar tatsächlich keine Zeit dazu fand, und nicht einmal jemand anderen hergeschickt, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Vermutlich macht das Personal hinter deinem Rücken, was ihm gefällt. Aber keine Sorge, mein Kind, ich werde Zucht und Ordnung schon wieder herstellen, um das Gesinde daran zu erinnern, wer hier die Herrschaften sind. Du wirst mir eines Tages noch dankbar dafür sein."

Die Comtesse bedachte ihre Tante mit einem zweifelnden Blick, zog es jedoch vor zu schweigen. Allerdings schwante ihr bei den Ausführungen der Baronesse nichts Gutes...

 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Es gibt kaum ein zäheres Gewächs als die Missgunst_ **

**_und eine zuverlässigere Zuneigung als jene zu materiellen Besitzgütern._ **

_Rosemarie Tscheer (*1930)_

~~~~~

Der Morgen war bitterkalt und ein dunkler Nebel hüllte die weite, schneeverhangene Hügellandschaft ein, die zum Anwesen des Stammsitzes der Rocheforts gehörte. Dennoch waren zwei junge Damen bereits gleich nach Sonnenaufgang allein ausgeritten, um 'frische Luft' zu schnappen, obwohl der Stallmeister ihnen davon abriet. Doch Comtesse Marguerite de Rochefort wollte davon nichts wissen und ihre Gesellschafterin war wie immer stets an ihrer Seite.

Die junge Adlige trieb ihren weißen Hengst zunächst in leichtem Trab voran und verlangsamte das Tempo erst, als Louise und sie außer Sichtweite des Herrenhauses waren.

"Endlich wieder einmal ein Stück Freiheit", seufzte Marguerite und atmete in tiefen Zügen die kalte Luft ein. "Die letzten Tage waren einfach unerträglich und ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich es noch mit meinen Verwandten aushalten kann."

"Eure Tante führt in der Tat ein strenges Regiment und hat gnadenlos mehrere Dienstboten entlassen", bestätigte Louise die Ausführungen ihrer Herrin. "Seid Ihr sicher, dass der Baronesse so etwas gestattet ist?"

"Sie ist nun einmal zu meinem Vormund ernannt worden, was mir durch ein offizielles Schreiben des Hofes noch einmal bestätigt wurde", erwiderte Marguerite resigniert. "Demnach ist sie dazu befugt, alle Entscheidungen für mich oder über mich zu treffen, ohne dass ich etwas dagegen tun kann, bis zu dem Tag meiner Eheschließung oder meiner Volljährigkeit. Parbleu, was hat sich Vater nur dabei gedacht, dieser grässlichen Frau die Vormundschaft für mich zu übertragen?!"

"Wahrscheinlich ging der Comte davon aus, dass Blut dicker ist als Wasser und seine einzige Schwester, Eure Tante, nur Eurer Wohl im Auge haben würde."

"Ja, das behauptet sie auch immer wieder! Und sie kontrolliert mich, wo sie kann! Ich bin mir nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob nicht einige unserer alten Bediensteten mich im Auftrag meiner Tante bespitzeln. Deshalb sind wir jetzt hier, damit wir uns unterhalten können, ohne befürchten zu müssen, dass jemand uns belauscht."

"Aber warum sollte die Baronesse unsere Gespräche belauschen, Comtesse? Wie Ihr selbst sagtet, ist sie doch momentan die Herrin im Hause und sollte vor Euch nichts zu befürchten haben."

"Ich spüre, dass sie mir gegenüber nicht ehrlich ist. Außerdem haben ihr Mann und sie ja angedeutet, dass meine Mutter eine Frau von zweifelhaftem Ruf sein könnte und mir davon abgeraten, jemals eine Einladung an den Hof anzunehmen."

"Klingt geradeso, als ob die beiden verhindern wollten, dass Ihr einen potenziellen Ehemann findet", meinte Louise nachdenklich. "Dennoch solltet Ihr Euch von dem Geschwätz Eurer Verwandten nicht davon abhalten lassen, Euch nächstes Jahr in die Gesellschaft einführen zu lassen. Wenn Ihr tatsächlich einen angenehmen Mann mit guter Reputation kennenlernt und er Euch heiratet, verliert Eure Tante ihre Vormundschaft über Euch und Ihr könnt das Erbe Eures Vaters antreten."

"Ein guter Vorschlag, aber er hat einen gewaltigen Haken, liebe Freundin: Bevor ich heiraten darf, muss mein zukünftiger Ehemann bei meiner Tante um meine Hand anhalten - und sie hat das Recht, ihn abzuweisen."

"Das ist allerdings wirklich ein Problem", gab Louise zu. "Mir scheint, Euch wird nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als Eure Tante vor vollendete Tatsachen zu stellen."

"Und das heißt?"

"Ihr müsst Eure Tante glauben machen, dass Ihr gezwungen seid, Euren Auserwählten zu heiraten."

"Na schön, gesetzt den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass ich wirklich einen Mann bei Hofe kennenlerne, dem ich meine Hand geben will - wie soll ich meine Tante davon überzeugen, dass eine Heirat unerlässlich ist und sie einwilligen muss?"

"Nun, Eure Tante mag ja recht herrisch sein, aber sie ist doch sehr auf den guten Ruf der Familie bedacht, nicht wahr? Und da Ihr durch den König als legitime Tochter Eures Vaters anerkannt worden seid, muss sie Euch notgedrungen als Nichte und zukünftige Erbin ihres Bruders akzeptieren. Aus diesem Grund wird sie gewiss ihre Zustimmung zu einer Heirat geben, wenn Ihr ihr andeutet, dass Ihr guter Hoffnung seid."

"Wie bitte? Louise, ich bin ein ehrbares Mädchen! Und ich würde nie vor einer Heirat mit einem Mann... ! Nein, das werde ich auf keinen Fall tun!"

"Oh, ich habe nicht gesagt, dass Ihr das tun sollt - Ihr müsst nur Eure Tante Glauben machen, dass Ihr es getan habt. Sobald Ihr verheiratet seid, interessiert das ohnehin niemanden mehr!"

"Ihr schlagt also vor, dass ich lügen soll, falls ich heiraten möchte?"

"Da die Dinge für Euch derzeit so fatal stehen, fürchte ich, dass Euch keine andere Wahl bleibt. Die Alternative wäre, bis zu Eurer Volljährigkeit unter der Fuchtel Eurer Tante zu verharren. Ihr müsst selbst entscheiden, was Euch lieber ist."

Marguerite starrte ihre Vertraute einen Augenblick lang konsterniert an, dann seufzte sie traurig und meinte: "Diese Entscheidung steht erst an, sobald ich einen passenden Heiratskandidaten gefunden habe. Bis dahin muss ich wohl die Vormundschaft meiner Tante über mich ergehen lassen."

"Der Baron de Lebrunne scheint ähnlich zu denken wie Ihr", bemerkte Louise spöttisch. "Er tut, was immer seine Frau von ihm verlangt und wagt kaum, ihr Widerworte zu geben. Ein äußerst eigenartiger Mann."

"Bestimmt ist er es leid, mit ihr Streitgespräch zu führen. Vergesst nicht, dass die beiden schon lange Jahre miteinander verheiratet sind und er sie besser kennt als jeder andere."

"Darum sucht er sich wohl auch zu trösten. Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass er bereits einige der Dienstmädchen belästigt hat, sobald er allein mit einer von ihnen war."

"Wie bitte?!"

"Mit zweien hat ihn seine Madame erwischt. Warum, glaubt Ihr wohl, wurden die brave Linette und die zuverlässige Josephine so schnell entlassen?"

"Davon wusste ich gar nichts. Das ist wirklich die Höhe!"

"Ihr solltet Euer Zimmer des Nachts gut verschließen, Comtesse, ich tue das bereits seit der Ankunft des Barons. Sicher ist sicher."

Marguerite schluckte. Bisher hatte sie ihren Onkel als nicht sonderlich störend eingestuft, doch der Bericht von Louise warf  jetzt ein völlig anderes Licht auf ihn. Und wenn sie es recht bedachte, gab es da diese eindringlichen Blicke, mit denen de Lebrunne sie manchmal bei Tisch musterte oder während sie im Salon am Cembalo spielte. Stets vermeinte sie, dass er lediglich neugierig war und sie aus Zwecken der Charakterstudien beobachtete, doch man konnte es auch anders interpretieren und nachdem, was sie gerade durch Louise erfahren hatte, war es wohl besser, auf den Rat ihrer Freundin zu hören. Dabei wäre ihr nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass sie sich einmal nicht mehr im eigenen Haus sicher fühlen konnte. Gewiss war Vater bei der Abfassung seines Testaments davon ausgegangen, dass seine Schwester und deren Gemahl so viel Ehre und Anstand besaßen, dass sie sich um ein Mitglied der eigenen Familie gut kümmern würden, sonst hätte er sie bestimmt nicht Tante Adrienne anvertraut.

"Ach, wenn es doch nur einen Weg gäbe, mich von der Kuratel meiner Tante zu befreien", seufzte die Comtesse. "Monsieur Cayot wüsste das sicher, aber Tante Adrienne lässt mich gewiss nicht nach Paris fahren."

"Vielleicht werden wir in der Bibliothek fündig?", schlug Louise vor. "Vergesst nicht, Euer Vater war ein überaus gebildeter Mann mit vielen Interessen. Bestimmt gibt es in der Bibliothek auch einige Bücher über unsere Gesetzgebung und deren Auslegung. Womöglich benötigen wir den Rat eines Anwaltes nicht, sobald wir diese Bücher studiert haben."

"Ja, das ist eine gute Idee", erwiderte Marguerite und schaute ihre Freundin hoffnungsvoll an. "Wir sollten gleich heute Vormittag damit beginnen. Zum Glück findet meine Tante, dass es einer jungen Dame wie mir nicht schadet, mich durch Lektüre weiterzubilden. Dies müssen wir nutzen, um einen Ausweg aus der derzeit misslichen Lage zu finden."

*

Als Marguerite mit ihrer Gesellschafterin eine halbe Stunde später ins Haus zurückkehrte, meldete ihr ein Bediensteter sogleich, dass die Baronesse bereits nach ihr gefragt habe.

"Meine Tante ist zu so früher Stunde wach?", wunderte sich die Comtesse und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Ja, und sie erwartet Euch im Esszimmer", erklärte der Diener demütig.

"Na schön, sie soll sich noch etwas gedulden, bis ich mich umgezogen habe", gab Marguerite zurück und wandte sich dann an Louise. "Wir sehen uns gleich im Esszimmer, meine Liebe."

Die Gesellschafterin neigte leicht ihren Kopf, bevor die Comtesse sich von ihr abwandte und in ihr Zimmer eilte. Eine ihrer Kammerzofen erwartete sie bereits, um ihr beim Umkleiden und Frischmachen zu helfen.

"Wie ist die Stimmung meiner Tante, Anne?", erkundigte sich Marguerite, während ihr das Mädchen aus ihrem Reitkostüm half.

"Oh, sie scheint heute mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden zu sein", erklärte die Zofe in leisem Ton. "Die übelste Laune, glaubt mir, und als sie hörte, dass Ihr mit Mademoiselle Louise ausgeritten seid, ohne sie darüber informiert zu haben, ließ sie den Stallmeister kommen und machte ihm Vorwürfe, dass er Euch allein mit Eurer Gesellschafterin ohne männliche Begleitung ausreiten ließ."

"Hat er meiner Tante denn nicht erklärt, dass wir das bereits zu Lebzeiten meines Vaters taten? Wir reiten doch nur in der Nähe unseres Stammsitzes aus, wo es nichts zu befürchten gibt."

"Der Stallmeister sagte ihr dies, doch das interessierte die Baronesse nicht! Sie machte ihm sehr deutlich klar, dass sie jetzt die Verantwortung für Euch trage und daher nicht mehr das gelte, was vordem war. Und wenn der Stallmeister Euch noch einmal ohne ihre Erlaubnis und ohne männliche Begleitung ausreiten lässt, kann er gehen."

"Die Baronesse übertreibt es wirklich!", murrte Marguerite ärgerlich. "Wie kann sie es wagen, einen Mann, der meinem Vater seit Jahren treu diente, auf diese Weise zu maßregeln? Der Stallmeister ist nur ein einfacher Bediensteter, der seiner Herrschaft zu gehorchen hat. Und ich bin immer noch seine Herrin, selbst wenn ich noch nicht volljährig bin. Aber ich habe Vater versprochen, für den Stallmeister bis an sein Lebensende zu sorgen. Dieser Mann stand ihm in all den Jahren seines Dienstes in der Kardinalsgarde treu und loyal zur Seite, sogar während der Belagerung von La Rochelle. Meine Tante hat nicht das Recht, ihm mit Entlassung zu drohen oder es gar zu tun."

"Ach, Comtesse, sie ist Euer Vormund und ich fürchte, dass sie doch Leute maßregeln und entlassen darf. Bereits zwei Dienstmädchen mussten gehen!"

"Ja, davon habe ich gehört. Es ist eine Schande, dass meine Tante nicht denjenigen zur Verantwortung zieht, der die peinliche Situation, in die Linette und Josephine gerieten, verursacht hat. Sag, ist er auch dir zu Nahe getreten?"

"Zum Glück nicht, weil ich ihm wohl nicht gefalle - und darüber bin ich sehr froh, Comtesse."

"Ich werde ein ernstes Wort mit meiner Tante darüber reden", versprach Marguerite.

"Seien Sie bloß vorsichtig bei der Baronesse", wisperte Anne. "Mir scheint, sie führt etwas gegen Euch im Schilde. Sie ist eine Frau, der man nicht trauen kann."

"Ja, diese Ansicht teile ich mittlerweile auch", erwiderte die junge Adlige. "Dennoch kann sie nicht einfach mit mir machen, was sie will. Sie hat nur die Vormundschaft für mich, doch sie ist nicht meine Herrin."

"Mag sein, Comtesse. Dennoch führt sich die Baronesse so auf. Vermutlich glaubt sie das sogar, schließlich ist sie hier aufgewachsen. Die Köchin erzählte uns, dass sie sie als junges Mädchen kannte und dass sie ein recht verwöhntes, ungezogenes Kind war, das seinen Vater um den Finger wickeln konnte. Sie erhielt von ihm alles, was immer sie sich wünschte."

"Nun, diese Zeiten sind schon lange vorbei und ich vermute, dass sie nach ihrer Heirat mit dem Baron nicht alles bekam, was sie wollte. Findest du es nicht auch merkwürdig, dass meine Tante und ihr Gemahl so rasch hierherkamen, nachdem sie die Vormundschaft über mich erhielt, anstatt mich zu sich auf den Landsitz ihres Mannes holen zu lassen?"

"Darüber habe ich noch nie nachgedacht", gab die Kammerzofe zu. "Ein einfaches Mädchen wie ich hat von derlei Dingen keine Ahnung."

"Schon gut, Anne, ich habe nur ein wenig lauter gedacht als sonst. Komm, hilf mir in das grüne Kleid, damit ich meiner Tante endlich vor die Augen treten kann, bevor sie vor Zorn wieder einmal ihre Selbstbeherrschung verliert."

*

Als Marguerite nach unten kam und den Gang in Richtung Esszimmer entlang schritt, erwartete Louise sie bereits vor der Tür. Die Comtesse nickte ihrer Gesellschafterin mit ernstem Gesicht zu, öffnete die Tür und trat als Erste ein. Adrienne de Lebrunne sah auf und begegnete dem Blick ihrer Nichte. Sofort zogen sich ihre Augenbrauen zusammen, sie erhob sich und begrüßte sie mit kühlen Worten: "Ah, das gnädige Fräulein bequemt sich doch noch, zum Frühstück zu erscheinen."

"Guten Morgen, Tante Adrienne", erwiderte Marguerite in höflichem Ton, ohne auf die Vorwürfe der Baronesse einzugehen. "Ich hoffe, Ihr hattet eine angenehme Nachtruhe?"

Dann wandte sich das blonde Mädchen an den Baron und fuhr fort: "Auch Euch einen guten Morgen, lieber Onkel, habe Ihr gut geschlafen?"

"Oh ja, danke der Nachfrage, mein Kind", antwortete der Angesprochene jovial und lächelte sie breit an.

"Da dem Austausch von Höflichkeiten Genüge getan ist, sollten wir ein ernstes Wort über dein Verhalten heute Morgen sprechen", erhob die Baronesse daraufhin in strengem Ton die Stimme und sandte ihrer Nichte einen bösen Blick.

"Warum?", fragte Marguerite, tat so, als wüsste sie nicht, wovon ihre Tante sprach, und setze sich auf einen der bequemen, gepolsterten Stühle, die um den runden Tisch herum standen. Als Louise sich anschickte, sich auf den Platz neben ihrer Freundin niederzulassen, rief Adrienne laut: "Nein!"

Die beiden jungen Damen schauten erstaunt zu ihr auf und Marguerite fragte verständnislos: "Warum? Louise pflegt immer mit uns das Frühstück einzunehmen."

"Damit hat es jetzt ein Ende!", erklärte die Baronesse in hartem Ton und sah die Gesellschafterin ihrer Nichte nun ebenso böse an wie zuvor Marguerite. "Sagt mir, Mademoiselle Lefevre, hat mein Bruder Euch nicht eingestellt, damit Ihr ein wenig acht auf seine Tochter habt?"

"Unter anderem auch das", antwortete Louise sachlich und blickte Adrienne furchtlos ins Gesicht. "Und ich versichere Euch, dass ich stets an der Seite der Comtesse bin, was immer sie auch unternimmt."

"Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Ihr meiner Nichte heute Morgen beim Ausreiten Gesellschaft leistetet. Entspricht das der Wahrheit?"

"Ja, Baronesse. Es war der Wunsch der Comtesse, am frühen Morgen auszureiten, und ich habe sie dabei begleitet."

"Obwohl es dunkel und neblig war?"

"Nun, es ist Winter und da ist es morgens meistens dunkel. Aber es schneite nicht mehr und es war auch nicht windig, sondern mild. Außerdem kennen die Pferde die Reitwege in- und auswendig, genauso wie Eure Nichte und ich. Es bestand kein Grund zur Sorge."

"Eure Meinung interessiert mich nicht, Mademoiselle Lefevre! Meiner Meinung nach wäre es Eure Pflicht gewesen, meiner Nichte diesen unsinnigen Ausflug auszureden, zumal ihr beiden ohne männliche Begleitung unterwegs wart."

"Wir pflegen seit Jahren zu jeder Jahreszeit auszureiten, wenn es uns beliebt, und wir bleiben immer auf dem Familienanwesen, wo nichts passieren kann. Der Comte de Rochefort hatte nie etwas dagegen."

"Und außerdem müssen die Pferde bewegt werden", mischte sich Marguerite in die Unterhaltung ein.

Adrienne beachtete ihre Nichte nicht, sondern hielt ihren Blick immer noch wütend auf Louise gerichtet, während sie nun wieder das Wort ergriff: "Mein Bruder, der Comte de Rochefort, lebt nicht mehr und mir scheint, er war gegenüber seiner Tochter und Euch stets zu nachsichtig. Aber ich bin nicht gewillt, Marguerites leichtsinniges Verhalten weiterhin zu dulden."

"Ihr übertreibt, Tante Adrienne!", protestierte die Comtesse. "Es gab überhaupt nichts zu befürchten! Auf unserem Anwesen kann uns nichts geschehen!"

"Schweig!", fuhr die Baronesse ihre Nichte an, ehe sie sich erneut an Louise wandte. "Mir scheint, dass Ihr keinen besonders wohltuenden Einfluss auf Marguerite habt und mein Bruder viel zu nachsichtig mit Euch war, Mademoiselle Lefevre! Darum seid Ihr ab sofort aus den Diensten der Comtesse entlassen!"

"Nein!", protestierte Marguerite und starrte ihre Tante nun böse an. "Das könnt Ihr nicht machen! Louise ist meine Gesellschafterin und ich wünsche, dass sie weiterhin in meinen Diensten bleibt! Wenn Ihr unbedingt jemanden bestrafen wollt, dann tut es mit mir!"

"Wir beide sprechen auch noch ein ernstes Wörtchen miteinander", entgegnete Adrienne. "Aber Mademoiselle Lefevre wird sofort ihre Habseligkeiten packen und sich überlegen, wohin sie geht. Eine unserer Kutschen bringt sie dann zu der nächstgelegenen Poststation, wo sie dann ihre Reise fortsetzt, wo immer sie sie hinführt."

Die Baronesse wandte sich erneut an Louise, die mit unbewegtem Antlitz dastand, den Blick immer noch furchtlos auf Adrienne de Lebrunne gerichtet: "Guten Tag, Mademoiselle Lefevre! Den Weg findet Ihr selbst hinaus!"

"Natürlich, Madame!", gab Louise ungerührt zurück, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ wortlos das Zimmer.

"Louise!", rief Marguerite aus und wollte ihrer Freundin nacheilen, doch ihre Tante hielt sie am Arm fest und zog sie zurück.

"Du wirst hierbleiben und dir anhören, was ich dir zu sagen habe!", zischte Adrienne das Mädchen an.

"Nein! Es gibt nichts, was Ihr mir sagen könntet!"

"Vorsicht, Mädchen, so spricht man nicht mit seinem Vormund!"

"Ihr habt Louise ohne Grund entlassen! Ebenso wie die beiden anderen Dienstmägde!", entfuhr es Marguerite in empörten Ton und sie sah ihre Tante mit einem Ausdruck von Wut an. Dann ließ sie ihren Blick kurz zu dem Baron schweifen und fuhr fort: "Wenn Ihr schon vermeint, jemanden bestrafen zu müssen, so solltet Ihr dies auch der Person angedeihen lassen, die die Ursache für ein Verhalten ist, das Euch missfällt!"

"Kind! Ich meine es nur gut mit dir!", tönte die Stimme Adriennes in vorwurfsvollem Ton zurück. "Du solltest mit vertrauen und dich nicht über etwas aufregen, wovon du nichts verstehst. Mademoiselle Lefevre hat nicht unbedingt dein Wohl im Auge und die beiden Mägde, auf die du anspielst, habe ich beim Stehlen erwischt."

"Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen!"

"Dein Vater war schon immer blind für die Fehler der Dienstboten, die er sympathisch fand. Und in dieser Hinsicht gleichst du ihm völlig, Marguerite!", stellte Adrienne klar. "Ein hübsches Gesicht und freundliche Worte machen noch keine vertrauenswürdigen Personen aus Dienstboten. Du kannst mir glauben, dass es mir selbst nicht besonders gefällt, derart handeln zu müssen - aber mir bleibt keine Wahl!"

"Oh doch, Ihr habt eine Wahl!", widersprach das blonde Mädchen. "Mit Dienstboten kann man zwar streng, aber nicht ungerecht umgehen! Vater meinte immer, man muss eine Sache von allen Seiten betrachten."

"Glaub mir, Marguerite, das habe ich getan!", versicherte die Baronesse, die allmählich wieder ruhiger, aber nicht freundlicher wurde. "Man hat mir die Fürsorge für dich übertragen und diese Aufgabe nehme ich sehr ernst. Schließlich bist du das einzige Kind meines Bruders und meine noch einzig lebende Verwandte. Kannst du dir eigentlich vorstellen, welche Angst ich um dich ausgestanden habe, als ich heute Morgen hörte, dass du bei diesem widrigen Wetter allein mit deiner Gesellschafterin ausgeritten bist?"

"Wenn es so ist, dann tut es mir leid", sagte die Comtesse, obwohl sie ihrer Tante keine Sekunde lang glaubte, dass diese wirklich um sie besorgt gewesen war. Seit ihrer Ankunft hatte sie ihr kein liebevolles Wort angedeihen lassen, sondern immer nur an allem herumkritisiert und ihr Vorwürfe gemacht.

"Versprich mir, dass du nie wieder ohne meine Erlaubnis das Haus verlässt!", forderte Adrienne de Lebrunne.

Marguerite zögerte. Sie traute ihrer Tante nicht über den Weg und der Gedanke, von ihr völlig kontrolliert zu werde, gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht.

"Warum sollte ich Euch solch ein Versprechen geben?", fragte das Mädchen. "Vertraut Ihr mir nicht, Tante?"

"Du bist wirklich sehr eigensinnig, Marguerite. Verstehst du denn nicht, dass ich für dich verantwortlich bin?"

"Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr, Tante Adrienne, und bei meinem eigenen Vater, der meines Erachtens viel zu früh diese Welt verließ, musste ich mich nicht wegen jeder Kleinigkeit abmelden."

"Es interessiert mich nicht im Geringsten, auf welch leichtsinnige Weise mein Bruder deine Erziehung vernachlässigte."

"Vater hat mich nicht vernachlässigt und ich habe eine überaus gute Erziehung genossen."

"Und dennoch scheinst du keinen Respekt vor mir zu haben, obwohl ich nun für dich verantwortlich bin."

"Natürlich respektiere ich Euch, Tante Adrienne. Es gefällt mir nur nicht, von Euch wie ein kleines Kind behandelt zu werden. Vergesst nicht, dass ich alt genug bin, um zu heiraten."

"Das ist richtig", gab die Baronesse in ärgerlichem Ton zu, wobei sich ihr Gemahl ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. "Allerdings bist du meines Erachtens noch nicht reif genug für die Ehe. Welcher Mann wünscht sich schon ein eigensinniges, verwöhntes Mädchen zur Gemahlin, das ihm Widerworte gibt?"

"Nun, nun, Adrienne, jetzt scheinst du mir doch ein wenig zu streng über die Kleine zu urteilen", mischte sich der Baron ein. "Marguerite benimmt sich derzeit gewiss nur so eigensinnig, weil sie deine Handlungsweise nicht versteht. Und außerdem wirkt das arme Kind noch sehr durcheinander wegen des Todes ihres Vaters. Offensichtlich hat sie dies noch nicht verwunden, da sie so oft von ihm spricht."

"Oh ja, ich bedaure sehr, dass Vater nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilt", gab die Comtesse unumwunden zu. "Dann hätte es diese vielen Entlassungen von Dienstboten, die uns seit Jahren treu gedient haben, nicht gegeben. Er hätte das niemals gebilligt!"

"Dein Vater ist nicht mehr hier, Marguerite!", herrschte Adrienne ihre Nichte hart an. "ICH bin jetzt diejenige, die hier im Hause bestimmt und du, mein Kind, solltest dich damit abfinden! Alles, was ich tue, hat einen Sinn und du solltest auf mich hören, anstatt gegen mich zu opponieren."

"Mit Eurer Handlungsweise bin ich ganz und gar nicht einverstanden!", entgegnete das Mädchen. "Und ich fordere Euch auf, die Entlassung von Louise Lefevre auf der Stelle zurückzunehmen!"

"Uneinsichtiges, törichtes Kind!", schrie Adrienne daraufhin voller Zorn. "Es ist wohl besser, wenn du jetzt auf dein Zimmer gehst und dort den ganzen Tag bleibst, um über dein respektloses Verhalten mir gegenüber nachzudenken! Meinst du, ich habe mich darum gerissen, die Vormundschaft für dich zu übenehmen?! Weißt du, welch eine Belastung das für mich darstellt?!"

"Oh, ich bin überzeugt, dass man gern eine andere Person mit dieser Aufgabe betrauen wird, wenn Ihr offiziell erklärt, dass Euch diese Bürde zu schwer ist", erwiderte Marguerite ironisch. Fassungslos starrte die Baronesse sie daraufhin an, dann gab sie ihr plötzlich eine Ohrfeige und schrie wie von Sinnen: "Geh mir aus den Augen, du undankbarer Wurm!"

"Mit dem größten Vergnügen", antwortete die Comtesse, drehte sich um und verließ eilig das Zimmer. Als sie die Tür laut hinter sich zuschlug, blickte Adrienne ungläubig darauf.

"Was sagst du dazu, Roger? Dieses freche, kleine Ding wagt doch tatsächlich, sich mir zu widersetzen!", zischte sie dann zornig.

"Hast du etwa erwartet, dass das Comtess'chen jubiliert, wenn du ihre Freundin entlässt?", murmelte ihr Gemahl, wobei ihm das Grinsen immer noch ins Gesicht stand. "Musstest du gleich so schwere Geschütze auffahren, ma Cherie? Diese Louise scheint doch ganz vernünftig zu sein und hat sicherlich die meiste Zeit dazu beigetragen, dass deine süße, kleine Nichte bisher nicht aufmuckte. Aber jetzt, fürchte ich, wird Marguerite ziemlich aufsässig und schwer im Zaum zu halten sein."

"Hast du etwa Mitleid mit dem Bastard meines Bruder?", fragte Adrienne empört. "Es ist ein Skandal, dass Richelieu durch seine Fürsprache beim König dafür sorgte, dass dieses Mädchen als Gilberts legitimes Kind und Erbe anerkannt worden ist. Dabei steht das Vermögen und die Besitzungen unserer Familie einzig und allein mir zu, einer wirklich geborenen Comtesse de Rochefort."

"So viel ich weiß, hat dein Vater dir dein Erbteil bei unserer Hochzeit ausgezahlt, liebste Adrienne, und du hast unterschrieben, dass du auf weitere Zuwendungen verzichtest."

"Damals waren andere Zeiten und ich hätte mir niemals träumen lassen, dass mein Herr Gemahl so dumm sein würde, sich die Feindschaft Richelieus sowie Seiner Majestät zuzuziehen, weil er den Bruder und die Mutter des Königs bei ihren konspirativen Umsturzplänen unterstützte und deshalb seine sämtliche Besitzungen und sein Vermögen einbüßte. Dass du noch lebst, hast du einzig und allein der Tatsache zu verdanken, dass ich eine geborene Rochefort und die Schwester eines seiner loyalsten Offiziere bin, die bei Richelieu um Gnade für dich flehte, Roger! Und jetzt, wo ich durch den unerwarteten Tod Seiner Eminenz plötzlich die Vormundschaft über den Bastard meines Bruders erhalten habe, werde ich meine Chance nutzen, um wieder ein schönes Leben zu führen."

"Wie willst du das denn anstellen, Adrienne? Deine Nichte ist ein hübsches Ding und findet ganz sicher eine Menge Verehrer, sobald sie bei Hofe eingeführt wird. Mit ihrer Heirat endet deine Vormundschaft und Marguerites Mann wird dich rasch aus dem Haus jagen. Darum fände ich es besser, wenn du die Kleine nicht gegen dich aufbringst, sondern sie zu deiner Freundin machen würdest."

"Freundin? Ich soll die Freundin dieses verwöhnten, frechen Fratzes werden? Vergiss es, Roger! Und was eine mögliche Heirat Marguerites betrifft, so lass dir gesagt sein, dass wir alles tun müssen, um ihr Debüt bei Hofe zu verhindern! Außerdem muss ich als Vormund erst meine Einwilligung zu einer möglichen Eheschließung geben und ich finde sicherlich bei jedem Kandidaten etwas, das gegen ihn spricht - egal wie gut sein Leumund oder dein Vermögen auch ist."

"Und wenn schon, ma Cherie, eines Tages wird Marguerite 21 Jahre alt und tritt das Erbe an."

"Wer sagt denn, dass sie dieses Alter erreicht, Roger?"

Nachdem diese Worte den Mund seiner Gattin verlassen hatte, erbleichte der Baron und sein Grinsen verschwand augenblicklich.

"Was soll das heißen, Weib?", fragte er tonlos.

"In ein paar Jahren kann allerhand passieren", erwiderte Adrienne leichthin. "Marguerite könnte krank werden und einen Unfall erleiden oder..."

"Was soll das, Adrienne?"

"Wenn ihr etwas passieren sollte - und das ist bei ihrem eigensinnigen Wesen nicht ausgeschlossen - , stehe ich als legitime Tochter meines Vaters, des alten Comte de Rochefort, in der Erbfolge an nächster Stelle. Wäre es nicht schön, wieder ein eigenes, angemessenes Heim für uns zu haben und genügend Geld, um sorgenfrei bis zuletzt leben zu können? Ein stilles Leben auf dem Lande, weitab von den politischen Intrigen bei Hofe, wäre genau das Richtige für uns beide, findest du nicht auch?"

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll, Adrienne? Mir gefällt der Gedanke nicht, das junge Mädchen einfach..."

"Vielleicht müssen wir gar nichts tun außer abzuwarten. Bei Marguerites aufsässigem Wesen ist zu erwarten, dass sie selbst sich in Gefahr bringt. Doch bis dahin denke ich nicht daran, mir von dem ungezogenen Fratz alles bieten zu lassen. Womöglich wird sie ja auch endlich zahm, wenn ich sie von vielem isoliere, was ihr lieb ist. Zunächst wird diese Mademoiselle Lefevre verschwinden, dann verbiete ich ihr allein auszureiten oder auszufahren. Außerdem wird sie lernen, mich bei allem, was sie vorhat, um Erlaubnis zu fragen... mal sehen, ob sie am Ende nicht doch klein beigibt."

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**_Anmerkungen der Autorin:_ **

_Im Gegensatz  zu  den Büchern sind  hier die drei Ältesten der Volturi's  ohne Gefährtinnen._

~~~~~

****

**_Auch in der Stunde der Verzweiflung - bleibt nicht im Grunde des Herzens_ **

**_doch eine winzig kleine schwelende Hoffnung?_ **

_Alexandre Dumas, der Jüngere (1824 - 1895)_

~~~~~

In einer der nördlichen Provinzen Frankreichs glitt an diesem nebelverhangenen Morgen ein prunkvoller Ausfahrtsschlitten kurz vor Sonnenaufgang über die glatte Fläche des gefrorenen Bodens, kutschiert von einem schweigsamen Mann in Livree-Uniform mit unbewegtem, blassen Gesicht. Im hinteren Teil des imposanten Gefährtes saßen drei Männer, ebenso bleich wie der Kutscher, und blickten mit gelangweilten Mienen über die Landschaft, die rasch an ihnen vorbeiglitt.

"Ein Morgen ganz nach meinem Herzen", bemerkte einer der drei Männer, dessen schwarzes, glattes Haar über dem Kragen seines zurückgeschlagenen, dunklen Samtumhanges lag. "Allerdings frage ich mich ernsthaft, was wir in Paris sollen, Marcus? Jedes Mal, wenn wir dort einen Besuch machten, überkam mich das Gefühl unendlicher Langeweile. Egal zu welcher Epoche, egal welcher Regent herrscht, sie faseln immer denselben Unsinn. Es ist ermüdend."

"Nun ja, irgendwo müssen wir uns schließlich für eine Zeitlang niederlassen, solange es einem der eifrigen Inquisitoren Roms gefällt, Hexen in Volterra zu jagen", gab der Angesprochene, ein hagerer, hochgewachsener Mann mit ebenso langem, dunkelbraunem Haar gleichmütig zurück. "Also lassen wir das immer gleiche Gefasel ruhig an herabgleiten, hier ist es ebenso gut wie anderswo. Außerdem bemerkt zu dieser wunderbar undurchsichtigen Jahreszeit niemand, dass wir regelmäßig auf die Jagd gehen und Nahrung zu uns nehmen. Bis man unsere Beute findet, wird eine Menge Zeit vergehen."

Der jüngste der drei, ein blonder Mann mit einem harten Zug um den Mund, lächelte nun grimmig und auch der Schwarzhaarige verzog seine Lippen leicht amüsiert.

"Einer der wenigen Vorteile, wenn wir uns schon auf einer angeblichen Bildungsreise befinden", gab er dann zu. "Wollen wir hoffen, dass der Hofball dieses Mal nicht wieder so langweilig wird wie das letzte Mal, als wir dort waren."

"Und wenn doch, Aro, finden wir gewiss den einen oder anderen Appetithappen", erwiderte der hagere Mann in mildem Ton und lächelte jetzt ebenfalls. "Wie lange ist es her, dass wir Neuzugänge bei uns begrüßen konnten?"

"Damit hat es keine Eile", wandte der Blonde sofort vehement ein. "Neugeborene kosten Zeit und es ist viel zu riskant, sie in einer Stadt wie Paris zu erschaffen."

"Ruhig, Bruder", erwiderte Aro. "Marcus meinte ganz gewiss nicht, dass wir ausgerechnet in Paris jemanden verwandeln sollten. Doch es spricht nichts dagegen, sich nach potenziellen Kandidaten umzusehen, nicht wahr? Neben dem Stillen unseres Durstes gibt es schließlich noch andere Bedürfnisse, nach denen sich nicht nur die Menschen sehnen."

"Dafür muss man kein Weib verwandeln", widersprach der blonde Mann. "Wir können uns auch so mit ihnen vergnügen und sie nachher als Dessert genießen."

"Bitte, Caius, sei doch nicht so ungalant. Hast du dich nie gefragt, ob dein Dasein erträglicher wäre, wenn du eine Gefährtin hättest?"

"Nein, Aro, ich verspüre ganz und gar nicht das Bedürfnis, mich an ein Weib zu binden. Ich komme auch so ganz gut auf meine Kosten. Allerdings wäre es schön, bald wieder nach Volterra zurückzukehren. Diese Europareise beginnt allmählich, mir auf die Nerven zu fallen. Bildungsreise? Dass ich nicht lache. Kaum jemand kennt die europäische Geschichte so gut wie wir."

"Ich merke schon, dass du unbedingt Abwechslung brauchst, mein Lieber", meinte der Schwarzhaarige und lächelte nachsichtig. "Wie ich hörte, wird in Paris demnächst wieder eine Oper aufgeführt. Ah, ich liebe derlei kulturelle Veranstaltungen, vor allem, wenn dabei hübsche Sängerinnen schöne Lieder vortragen und einige niedliche Tänzerinnen im Hintergrund sich dazu bewegen. Eine wundervolle Form der musikalischen Darbietung, nicht wahr?"

"Wie ich sehe, hat sich deine Laune erheblich verbessert", stellte Marcus zufrieden fest.

"In der Tat. Es gibt schließlich nicht nur den Hof, sondern auch noch andere Abwechslungen in einer Großstadt wie Paris."

"Appetitlich anzusehende, ungeschminkte Frauen und dunkle Gassen", kommentierte Caius die Bemerkung Aros sarkastisch. "Dann ist es nicht unbedingt notwendig, nachts in den Wäldern heimlich auf die Jagd zu gehen."

"Ganz recht, Bruder, wenn wir vorsichtig sind, können wir eine Zeitlang recht gut in Paris leben."

 

***

 

Marguerite eilte nach der Ohrfeige, die ihr ihre Tante verabreicht hatte, nach oben und suchte sofort die Kammer ihrer Gesellschafterin auf, der sie weinend um den Hals fiel.

"Ihr dürft mich nicht verlassen, Louise", schluchzte sie, während sie sie fest an sich presste.

"Bitte, beruhigt Euch, Comtesse", versuchte die junge Dame ihre Herrin zu beschwichtigen. "Eine Weile werde ich wohl noch hier sein, bis ich eine neue Stellung gefunden habe."

"Ich will, dass Ihr bleibt!"

Louise schob Marguerite ein wenig von sich und sah ihr ernst in die Augen.

"Ihr wisst, dass ich nicht bleiben kann, nachdem mich Eure Tante aus dem Dienst entlassen hat, Comtesse", erklärte sie ihr dann in ruhigem Ton. "Die Baronesse ist leider Gottes nun Euer Vormund und hat damit das Recht, mir zu kündigen. Wenigstens besitzt sie so viel Anstand, um mich nicht sofort an die frische Luft zu setzen."

"Oh, ich bestehe darauf, dass meine Tante Eure Entlassung zurücknimmt. Sie hat überhaupt keinen Grund, Euch zu entlassen!"

"Leider befürchte ich, dass die Baronesse nur auf einen Grund gewartet hat, um mich rauszuwerfen, da sie offensichtlich annimmt, ich besäße einen großen Einfluss auf Euch."

"Ihr seid mir mit den Jahren eine liebe Freundin geworden, die ich nicht missen möchte."

"Dasselbe kann ich auch von Euch sagen, Comtesse, aber wir müssen vorsichtig sein und sollten alles vermeiden, um Eure Tante zu reizen, denn ich fürchte, sie wird es Euch spüren lassen."

"Oh, ich habe keine Angst vor ihr!", sagte Marguerite in heftigem Ton. "Mag sie mir nur so viele Ohrfeigen verabreichen, wie sie will, sie wird meinen Willen nicht brechen können!"

"Was? Sie hat Euch geohrfeigt?!", entfuhr es Louise entsetzt und sie starrte die Comtesse ungläubig an.

"Ja, aber das könnte vielleicht ein Grund sein, Ihr die Vormundschaft über mich zu entziehen?", meinte Marguerite hoffnungsvoll. "Möglicherweise gelingt es Euch, Kontakt mit Monsieur Cayot aufzunehmen, sobald Ihr in einer anderen Stellung seid. Ich werde heimlich einen Brief an ihn aufsetzen und bitte Euch, diesen gut zu verbergen."

"Natürlich mache ich alles, was Ihr wünscht, Comtesse", versprach Louise. "Allerdings könnte es ein wenig dauern, ehe ich eine neue Stellung habe."

"Wie sehr wünschte ich, dass Ihr bei mir bliebet", sagte Marguerite traurig. "Oh, meine Tante ist verabscheuungswürdig. Wie konnte Vater ihr nur vertrauen?"

"Mag sein, dass sich die Baronesse im Laufe der Jahre verändert hat", meinte Louise. "Doch nun halte ich es für besser, wenn Ihr geht. Es wird Eurer Tante gewiss nicht passen, wenn sie hört, dass Ihr zu lange bei mir wart."

"Also schön, aber meine Tante kann nicht verhindern, dass ich Euch nachts heimlich aufsuche. Wenn sie glaubt, dass ich mich durch ihr Verhalten einschüchtern lassen, befindet sie sich in einem großen Irrtum."

*

Allein in ihrem Zimmer beruhigte sich Marguerite allmählich und überlegte, was sie nun tun sollte. Ihre Tante hatte ihr zwar aufgetragen, den Rest des Tages dort zu bleiben, aber das Mädchen erinnerte sich daran, dass es in der Bibliothek nach Büchern über das französische Recht suchen wollte. Es schien ihr nun eine gute Idee, um sich ein wenig von der Ungerechtigkeit ihrer tyrannischen Tante abzulenken und wenn sie Glück hatte, fand sie ein juristisches Schlupfloch, damit die Schwester ihres verstorbenen Vaters die Vormundschaft über sie wieder entzogen bekam.

Vorsichtig erhob sich Marguerite von ihrem Bett, eilte zur Tür und lugte hinaus. Der breite Korridor des Ganges war menschenleer, so dass sie heraustrat und leise wieder nach unten in den östlichen Flügel eilte, in dem sich die Bibliothek befand, neben der das Arbeitszimmer ihres verstorbenen Vaters lag.

Auch hier hielt sich momentan keine Menschenseele auf und außerdem war es nicht geheizt. Nichtsdestotrotz machte sich Marguerite auf die Suche nach dem Regal, in dem sich die Gesetzbücher am wahrscheinlichsten befanden. Versteckt in der zweiten Reihe unter den drei vollen Regalen mit Geschichts-, Strategie- und Wappenlehre entdeckte sie die juristischen Bücher und zog das erste davon hoffnungsvoll aus dem Regal. Mit zitternden Händen schlug sie es auf und überflog das Inhaltsverzeichnis. Doch es handelte sich durchweg um Auslegungen der Rechtsprechung über Landesverrat, Kriegs- und Militärrecht. Enttäuscht stellte die Comtesse das erste Buch wieder zurück und zog das zweite hervor. Aber auch hier ging es um alles andere als um Familienrecht. Erst bei dem dritten Band hatte sie Erfolg, allerdings nicht im Hinblick auf das, was sie sich erhoffte. Die Vormundschaft über ein Mündel konnte nicht so leicht entzogen werden, es sei denn, man könne dem Vormund nachweisen, dass er zum Schaden des ihm anvertrauten Minderjährigen handelte oder gar dessen Leben bedrohe. Das Letztere konnte sich Marguerite nicht vorstellen. Tante Adrienne mochte zwar eine Tyrannin sein und sie zu unterdrücken versuchen, aber der leiblichen Tochter ihres eigenen Bruders würde sie doch nicht nach dem Leben trachten wollen? Was hätte das schließlich für einen Sinn, zumal ihre Tante testamentarisch überhaupt nicht bedacht worden war. Und was die Sache betraf, dass sie zum Nachteil für sie handelte, war es fast unmöglich, dies Tante Adrienne nachzuweisen. Jeder würde ihr glauben, wenn sie erklärte, einige Dienstboten nur deswegen entlassen zu haben, weil sie stahlen oder sie keinerlei Aufgaben für sie hätte und mit dem Geld rechnen müsse.

Dabei wusste Marguerite, dass ihr Vater ihr genügend Geld hinterlassen hatte, um ein gutes Leben mit ausreichend Dienstpersonal zu führen und außerdem den Familiensitz instand zu halten.

"Trotzdem wird mich wohl niemand ernst nehmen, wenn ich meine Tante deshalb verklage, weil sie zu meinem Schaden handelt. Schließlich habe ich keinerlei Beweise dafür in der Hand und alle werden glauben, dass es mir an Nichts mangele, da Tante Adrienne klug genug ist, mich nicht hungern zu lassen oder mich in anderer Hinsicht zu vernachlässigen", überlegte das blonde Mädchen. "Außerdem würde alle Welt Verständnis für ihre Strenge mir gegenüber haben, wenn sie erklärt, dass ich eigensinnig und schlecht erzogen sei. Es scheint aussichtslos für mich zu sein, mich von ihrer Kuratel zu befreien. Vermutlich bleibt mir tatsächlich nichts anderes übrig, als mir einen ehrbaren Mann als Gemahl zu suchen und meiner Tante dann genau die Lüge zu erzählen, wie Louise es mir geraten hat. Aber wie soll ich das bloß anstellen, so lange ich hier festsitze? Ich muss unbedingt bei Hofe eingeführt werden, sonst drehe ich noch durch."

Resigniert stellte die Comtesse das Buch wieder an seinen Platz zurück und verließ mit gesenktem Haupt die Bibliothek. Auf dem Weg zurück in ihr Zimmer wäre sie beinahe mit dem Baron de Lebrunne zusammengestoßen, weil sie in Gedanken versunken zu Boden geblickt hatte.

"Na, na, in welchen Gefilden schweifen denn Eure Gedanken, liebe Nichte?", erkundigte sich der Gemahl ihrer Tante freundlich.

"Natürlich bin ich betrübt, weil Eure Gemahlin meine Gesellschafterin entließ", gab Marguerite beinahe patzig zurück. "Louise hat überhaupt nichts getan, dass solch eine Vorgehensweise ihr gegenüber rechtfertigt."

"Darin stimme ich Euch durchaus zu, liebes Kind", gab de Lebrunne ihr Recht und beobachtete mit Genugtuung, wie das junge Mädchen ihn erstaunt musterte. "Hört mal, ich bin nicht Euer Feind und verstehe selbstverständlich, wie wichtig Euch die Freundschaft mit Mademoiselle Lefevre ist. Allerdings konnte ich meine Frau bisher nicht umstimmen, die Entlassung Eurer Gesellschafterin zurückzunehmen."

"Dann wollt Ihr also auch, dass Louise bleibt?", erkundigte sich die Comtesse fassungslos.

"Aber natürlich", behauptete der Baron und lächelte sie breit an. "Es macht mir wahrlich kein Vergnügen, Euch mit so trauriger Miene zu sehen, und ich kann selbstverständlich nachvollziehen, dass Ihr Euch erst einmal an die Art meiner Gemahlin gewöhnen müsst. Doch ich versichere Euch, dass sie es im Grunde nur gut mit Euch meint."

"So, wirklich?", fragte Marguerite und musterte de Lebrunne misstrauisch.

"Ganz gewiss, mein liebes Kind. Habt doch ein wenig Vertrauen zu uns."

"Ich muss zugeben, dass mir das tatsächlich schwer fällt. Aber da Ihr einem Gespräch nicht abgeneigt seid, verratet mir bitte, warum Ihr und Eure Frau mich nicht einfach in Euer Refugium geholt, sondern zu diesem Landsitz gekommen und Euch wohnlich eingerichtet habt?"

"Eure Tante Adrienne hat natürlich Sehnsucht nach ihrem Vaterhaus, schließlich gehört es seit Generationen den Rocheforts und sie möchte eine Zeitlang hier leben."

"Dann habt Ihr also vor, nach einer gewissen Zeit in Euer eigenes Haus zurückzukehren, wohin ich Euch dann begleiten soll?"

"Nun ja, darüber denken wir noch nach. Im Augenblick halten meine Gemahlin und ich es für das beste, Euch nicht aus Eurer vertrauten Umgebung herauszureißen, Marguerite, und ich hoffe, dass wir eines Tages ein überaus gutes, sehr enges Verhältnis zueinander haben werden", erklärte der Baron und sah die Comtesse zwar immer noch mit diesem breiten Lächeln, aber mit so hungrigen Augen an, dass sie sich überaus unbehaglich fühlte.

"Warten wir es ab", meinte Marguerite daraufhin. "Wenn Ihr mich jetzt entschuldigen würdet, Onkel?"

"Selbstverständlich, mein liebes Kind. Wo wart Ihr eigentlich?"

"Oh, ich habe nur ein Buch in die Bibliothek zurückgebracht. Danke der Nachfrage", log die Comtesse und schritt dann eilig von dannen, bevor der Baron sie in ein weiteres Gespräch verwickeln konnte.

Als sie ihr Zimmer erreicht und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, atmete das junge Mädchen erleichtert auf. Obzwar der Gemahl ihrer Tante freundlich gewesen war, empfand sie das Zusammensein mit ihm allein als äußerst unangenehm. Er hatte etwas Schmieriges an sich, dass sie abstieß, und selbstverständlich glaubte sie ihm kein Wort von dem, was er soeben gesagt hatte. Sie war davon überzeugt, dass der Baron zu seiner Ehefrau stand, egal wie oft er sie gegenüber Tante Adrienne in Schutz nahm. Vermutlich gehörte es zu dem Schauspiel, dass die de Lebrunnes vor aller Welt zur Schau stellten, um die Menschen zu täuschen.

"Aber mich täuscht ihr nicht", dachte Marguerite entschlossen und warf einen Blick auf ihren kleinen, weißen Sekretär. Sie würde keine Zeit verlieren, an Monsieur Cayot zu schreiben und ihn um Hilfe zu bitten. Zwar hatte sie in den juristischen Büchern nichts ausmachen können, dass ihr weiterhalf, aber ein Anwalt kannte die Gesetze und deren Auslegung viel besser als sie und womöglich fand er einen Ausweg...

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**_Freundschaft ist die Verbindung der Seelen._ **

_Voltaire (1694 - 1778)_

_~~~~~_

Seit dem Tag, an dem Louise durch die Baronesse entlassen worden war, wurde kein Wort mehr über diesen Vorfall gewechselt. Marguerites Gesellschafterin durfte so lange auf dem Gut der Rocheforts bleiben, bis sie eine neue Stellung gefunden hatte, musste allerdings ihre Mahlzeiten auf ihrem Zimmer einnehmen, während Adrienne de Lebrunne ihre Nichte zwang, gemeinsam mit ihr und ihrem Gemahl im Esszimmer zu speisen. Marguerite fügte sich dem allerdings nur deshalb widerspruchslos, weil Louise ihr dazu geraten hatte. Ansonsten achtete die Baronesse penibel darauf, dass ihre Nichte und deren Gesellschafterin nicht einen Augenblick allein waren.

Jedoch musste Adrienne es widerwillig dulden, dass Mademoiselle Lefevre mit der Familie am sonntäglichen Gottesdienst teilnahm, um erst gar kein Gerede in der Gemeinde aufkommen zu lassen. Und so traf es sich, dass am nächsten Sonntag, dem zweiten Advent, Marguerite mitsamt ihrer Gesellschafterin und ihren Verwandten in einem Pferdeschlitten zur Kirche fuhr, während dichte Flocken vom Himmel herabrieselten. Die junge Comtesse tauschte dabei einen, von ihrer Tante unbemerkten, amüsierten Blick mit Louise aus, weil Adrienne de Lebrunne wegen des Schnee's ein saures Gesicht zog.

Als der Schlitten vor der Kirche hielt, wandte sich die Baronesse in leisem, strengen Ton an Louise und murmelte ihr unfreundlich zu: "Ihr werdet selbstverständlich nicht mit uns im Familiengestühl sitzen, sondern Euch einen Platz innerhalb der Sitzbänke suchen."

"Natürlich, Madame!", erwiderte die Gesellschafterin in kühlem, sachlichen Ton, wobei sie wieder einmal auf die formelle Anrede gegenüber der Baronesse verzichtete und Adrienne so tat, als ob sie dies nicht gehört hätte.

Vor der Kirche standen einige Leute plaudernd beisammen, verstummten jedoch, als die Baronesse de Lebrunne mit ihrem Mann ausstieg und mit hochmütiger Miene den Weg zum Eingang entlangschritt, vor dem der Pfarrer bereits wartete, um einige seiner höher gestellten Gemeindemitglieder persönlich zu begrüßen. Marguerite schritt hinter ihren Verwandten her, lächelte jedoch nach links und rechts in die ihr vertrauten Gesichter und nickte ihnen zu. Die Leute lächelten zurück, einige zogen den Hut vor der jungen Comtesse und verneigten sich leicht oder knicksten, alles Gesten, die man der hochmütigen Baronesse und ihrem blasiert dreinblickenden Gemahl nicht zuteil werden ließ.

"Willkommen in der Gemeinde Rochefort", begrüßte der Pfarrer das Ehepaar de Lebrunne.

"Vielen Dank, Hochwürden", erwiderte der Baron und seine Frau, einen Arm in seinen eingehängt, nickte dem Geistlichen herablassend zu. "Ihr solltet den Himmel um besseres Wetter ersuchen."

"Wir müssen alles hinnehmen, wie es dem Herrn gefällt", gab der Pfarrer ergeben zurück und verneigte sich etwas. Dann wandte er sich Adrienne zu: "Wie ich hörte, hat man Euch die Vormundschaft für die Comtesse übertragen?"

"Das ist richtig", antwortete die Baronesse knapp.

"Wie schön, wenn eine Familie nach langer Zeit endlich wieder vereint ist und man sich umeinander kümmert", fuhr der Geistliche in jovialem Ton fort und wagte es, die de Lebrunnes anzulächeln.

"Es gehört zu unserer Pflicht und wir kommen dieser selbstverständlich nach", erwiderte Adrienne kühl und zog ihren Mann mit sich in die Kirche hinein, ohne den Pfarrer noch eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Marguerite, die das abweisende Verhalten ihrer Verwandtschaft miterlebt hatte, wandte sich nun in entschuldigendem Ton an den Pfarrer: "Bitte, verzeiht das Benehmen meiner Tante, Hochwürden. Anscheinend hat sie durch ihr langes Leben in der Stadt die Grundregeln der Höflichkeit verlernt."

"Eure Tante war durchaus höflich", meinte der Angesprochene in immer noch gleichbleibend freundlichem Ton. "Und natürlich verzeihe ich ihr, denn Taktgefühl und Liebenswürdigkeit ist nicht jedem in die Wiege mitgegeben. Wie geht es Euch, Comtesse?"

"Wie Ihr bereits gegenüber dem Baron de Lebrunne angedeutet habt, müssen wir unser Schicksal hinnehmen, wie es dem Herrn gefällt", sagte Marguerite. "Doch vielleicht könnt Ihr etwas für Mademoiselle Lefevre tun? Meine Tante ist der Meinung, dass ich ihre Dienste nicht mehr benötige und hat ihr deshalb nahe gelegt, sich um eine neue Stellung zu kümmern. Da Ihr so viele Menschen kennt, wärt Ihr wohl so freundlich, Euch zu erkundigen, wer aus unserer Gemeinde eine Gouvernante oder Gesellschafterin sucht?"

"Das kann ich gerne tun, Comtesse."

"Vielen Dank, Hochwürden, Ihr seid sehr freundlich."

Louise, die direkt hinter Marguerite stand und alles mit angehört hatte, schenkte dem Geistlichen ein dankbares Lächeln und er nickte ihr wohlwollend zu, ehe die beiden Mädchen die Kirche betraten. Marguerite sah ihre Freundin entschuldigend an, ehe sie sich zu ihren Verwandten in das Familiengestühl der Rocheforts gesellte. Louise hingegen bewegte sich auf die vorderen Sitzreihen zu, als ihr eine ältere Dame zuwinkte, die zum Bekanntenkreis des alten Comte de Rochefort gehörte und früher hin und wieder zu Besuch gekommen war. Die Gesellschafterin ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten, sondern ging zu ihr und setzte sich neben sie.

"Guten Morgen, Madame de Colignon, wie geht es Euch?", begrüßte Louise die ältere Dame. "Es ist schon lange her, seit wir uns gesehen haben."

"Das liegt einfach daran, dass ich eine lange Zeit bettlägerig war", erklärte Madame de Colignon.

"Oh, das tut mir leid, Madame. Hoffentlich seid Ihr jetzt wieder vollkommen wohlauf?"

"Es geht mir sehr viel besser, Mademoiselle Lefevre. Aber warum sitzt Ihr heute hier und nicht wie üblich im Familiengestühl der Rocheforts?"

"Nun, wie Ihr gewiss gehört habt, übertrug man Baronesse de Lebrunne, der Schwester des verstorbenen Comte de Rochefort, nach dem Tod Seiner Eminenz die Vormundschaft für die Comtesse. Und nach Auffassung der Baronesse hat eine Angestellte nichts im Familiengestühl zu suchen."

"Aber der verstorbene Comte betrachtete Euch doch als zweite Tochter und für die Comtesse seid Ihr sehr viel mehr als eine bloße Angestellte."

"Leider will Baronesse de Lebrunne davon nichts wissen", erklärte Louise. "Außerdem hat sie mich von meinem Dienst als Gesellschafterin der Comtesse entlassen und ich muss mir eine neue Stellung suchen."

"Das ist wirklich unerhört!", entfuhr es Madame de Colignon leise und sie schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. "Ihr seid doch eine der wenigen Personen, die Comtesse Marguerite ein wenig Halt geben."

"Ich denke, genau deshalb wurde ich entlassen", wisperte Louise ihrer Sitznachbarin zu und warf einen kurzen Blick in das Familiengestühl, in dem sich Adrienne de Lebrunne auf dem Platz des Familienoberhauptes, den all die Jahre Gilbert de Rochefort inne hatte, breit machte.

Madame de Colignon war dem Blick der jungen Gesellschafterin gefolgt und nahm die Baronesse nun genauer in Augenschein.

"Offensichtlich eine sehr stolze Frau", murmelte sie dann, ohne den Blick von Adrienne zu nehmen.

"Euer Eindruck täuscht Euch nicht", bestätigte Louise.

"Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall", fuhr Madame de Colignon ungerührt fort. "Comtesse Marguerite wirkt auf mich hingegen sehr unglücklich."

"Wenn ich nur wüsste, wie ich ihr helfen kann", flüsterte Louise besorgt. "Ihre Verwandten scheinen sie von jeglicher Gesellschaft abschotten zu wollen und sind sogar dagegen, dass sie bei Hofe vorgestellt wird. Dabei ist das längst überfällig."

"Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass die Vormundschaft der Baronesse bei einer Heirat unserer kleinen Comtesse endet?", erkundigte sich Madame de Colignon interessiert.

"Genau so verhält es sich."

"Nun, dann ist es wohl an der Zeit, dass ich mich der Baronesse nach dem Gottesdienst persönlich vorstelle und ein wenig mit Comtesse Marguerite plaudere."

"Darüber wird sich die Comtesse sicherlich freuen. Sie benötigt unbedingt etwas Aufmunterung, vor allem, wenn ich das Haus verlassen habe."

"Hm, wenn ich es mir recht überlege, ist eine Gesellschafterin genau das, was mir noch fehlt", sinnierte die ältere Dame und schaute Louise an. "Habt Ihr nicht Lust, in meine Dienste zu treten?"

Die junge Frau blickte ihre Sitznachbarin überrascht an, dann glitt allmählich ein ungläubiges Lächeln über ihre Züge.

"Natürlich...", stammelte sie. "Mit dem größten Vergnügen, Madame."

"Auf diese Weise könnt Ihr Kontakt mit Eurer Freundin halten, denn die Baronesse kann nichts dagegen haben, wenn Ihre Nichte eine alte Bekannte besucht, nicht wahr?"

"Leider fürchte ich, dass Ihr die Tante miteinladen müsst, sonst lässt sie die Comtesse nicht aus dem Haus."

"Kein Problem! Ich bin schon mit ganz anderen Damen, die ihre Nase zu hoch trugen, fertig geworden."

 

***

 

Aro stand am Fenster des luxuriös eingerichteten Wohnzimmers in dem stattlichen Haus, welches er zusammen mit seinen beiden Freunden für ein halbes Jahr gemietet hatte, und starrte neugierig auf die Straße hinaus, in der trotz des heftigen Schneefalls ein breites Treiben der Bevölkerung von Paris herrschte. Da ihr sogenanntes Hôtel, wie diese prachtvollen Mietshäuser bezeichnet wurden, in dem erst kürzlich errichteten Nobelviertel Saint-Germain stand, war es hier nicht ganz so schmutzig wie in anderen Bezirken dieser Großstadt, deren Einwohnerzahl stetig wuchs. Er konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie klein Paris im Mittelalter gewesen war, zu jener Zeit, als die Pest hier wütete... für seine Freunde, seine Dienerschaft und ihn ein Festschmaus, bei dem sie sich sogar gnädig vorkommen konnten, weil sie die von der Krankheit Befallenen oft erlösten, ehe sie ein langer, qualvoller Tod dahinraffte. Ja, manchmal konnten sogar Wesen wie er ein gutes Werk tun, wie makaber das auch immer klang.

Es klopfte leise an die Tür, wodurch sich die Aufmerksamkeit Aros vom Fenster löste und auf die Tür richtete.

"Ja, bitte?!", rief er in herrischem Ton.

Vorsichtig öffnete sich die Tür und einer seiner Dienstboten kam demütig herein, wobei er ein Tablett in den Händen trug, auf dem ein rotversiegeltes Schreiben lag.

"Komm ruhig näher, mein guter Francois", forderte Aro den Bediensteten auf und richtete interessiert seine dunkelschimmernden Augen [1] auf den Brief. Der mit Francois angesprochene bleiche Mann, etwa vor drei Jahren erschaffen, folgte der Aufforderung seines Meisters und hielt ihm das Tablett hin.

"Dann wollen wir mal sehen, was es Neues gibt", murmelte der schwarzhaarige Vampir, nahm das Schreiben an sich, roch genießerisch daran und wandte sich dann an seine beiden Freunde, die auf einem breiten, blumengemusterten, bequem gepolsterten Sofa vor einem brennenden Kamin saßen, Marcus ein Buch in der Hand und Caius schweigend in die Flammen starrend.

"Ein sehr schweres, teures Parfüm, Brüder", erklärte Aro dann lächelnd, ehe er das Siegel brach und den Brief durchlas, wobei sich ein Schmunzeln auf sein Gesicht stahl. Dann sah er auf und fuhr fort: "Na bitte, kaum hat es sich in Paris herumgesprochen, dass die Conte's Di Volturi angekommen sind, folgt prompt eine Einladung. Was glaubt ihr, von wem diese hier ist?"

"Offensichtlich brennst du darauf es loszuwerden", erwiderte Marcus in müdem Ton. "Also sprich!"

"Eine Einladung zum Hofball in den Palais du Luxembourg", klärte Aro ihn auf.

"War ja zu erwarten", meinte Caius gelangweilt und drehte seinen Kopf nun in Aros Richtung. "Wollen wir hingehen?"

"Warum nicht? Wir müssen ja nicht lange bleiben", gab der schwarzhaarige Vampir zurück. "Zumindest sollten wir uns ein paar der Appetithappen anschauen. Vielleicht sind einige hübsche Exemplare dabei."

"Was bringt das, Bruder?", murrte der blonde Vampir. "Es ist viel zu gefährlich, eine adlige Dame  zu beißen, und wir waren uns doch einig, dass wir vorsichtig sein und in dieser Stadt keine Neugeborenen erschaffen wollen."

"Ob wir hier herumsitzen oder uns einige hübsche Gesichter bei Hofe anschauen, ist doch gleich", mischte sich Marcus nun in das Gespräch ein. "Vielleicht könnten wir ein paar nützliche Bekanntschaften machen? Es wäre jedenfalls viel zu auffällig, wenn wir ausgerechnet eine Einladung zum königlichen Hofball ausschlagen würden. Wie unser Bruder ganz richtig bemerkte, müssen wir ja nicht lange bleiben, wenn es allzu langweilig ist. - Wann, sagtest du, findet dieser Ball statt, Aro?"

"Ein rauschendes Fest zum Jahresende", antwortete der Angesprochene. "Und man trug mir kürzlich zu, dass einige Debütantinnen dazu eingeladen worden sind."

"Junge Mädchen, auch das noch", stöhnte Caius genervt. "Alberne Gänse, die ständig kichern."

"Sie sind doch nicht alle so", meinte Aro gut gelaunt. "Außerdem solltest du es ihnen gönnen, wenigstens in ihrer Jugend ausgelassen und fröhlich zu sein. Den meisten dieser Mädchen wird das Lachen spätestens dann vergehen, wenn sie an sehr viel ältere Männer verheiratet werden."

Caius starrte den schwarzhaarigen Vampir an, dann glitt ein gemeines Lächeln über seine hübschen Züge und er erwiderte: "In diesem Fall wäre es doch besser, wir lassen es gar nicht erst dazu kommen."

"Musst du ständig ans Essen denken?", stöhnte Aro und wirkte jetzt seinerseits genervt.

"Da man sich mit albernen, jungen Mädchen kaum vernünftig unterhalten kann, bleibt mir nicht viel anderes übrig", höhnte Caius und wandte seinen Blick wieder den rotglühenden Flammen zu. "Am liebsten würde ich allerdings nach Volterra zurückfahren und dort auf die Jagd nach dem dreckigen Hundesohn von Inquisitor gehen, der gerade einige unserer Beutetiere als Hexen denunziert und hinrichten lässt. Was für eine Verschwendung!"

"Mit diesen Pfaffen sollten wir uns nicht anlegen!", rief ihn Marcus streng zur Ordnung. "Wenn einer verschwindet, schickt der Vatikan gleich zwei neue dieser Sorte. Nein, nein, wir sollten Felix und Dimitri vertrauen, die ihn auf andere Weise aus dem Verkehr ziehen werden. Wie sie das tun, ist ihre Entscheidung. Wird Zeit, dass der Nachwuchs mal zeigt, wie hinterlistig er sein kann. Nach 50 Jahren bei uns können wir das ruhig von ihnen erwarten."

"Oh, ich bin überzeugt, dass es funktioniert. Die beiden Jungs wirken auf mich sehr vielversprechend", meinte Aro zuversichtlich. "Wenn sie diese Bewährungsprobe bestehen, winkt ihnen ein höherer Rang als sie ihn nun innehaben."

"Dieses Herumsitzen und Abwarten macht mich ganz krank!", schimpfte Caius.

"Komm, Bruder, beruhige dich", sprach Aro jetzt beschwichtigend auf seinen blonden Freund ein. "Heute gegen Mitternacht machen wir beide einen kleinen Ausflug zum Hafen. Es haben wieder einige Schiffe angelegt und wir dürfen uns sicherlich auf den einen oder anderen Matrosen freuen, der betrunken aus einer Spelunke in die nächstbeste dunkle, menschenleere Gasse wankt. Das wird deine Laune bestimmt wieder heben."

"Einverstanden!", sagte der jüngere Vampir und grinste ein wenig.

"Und für dich...", richtete Aro das Wort nun an Francois, der immer noch wartend an der gleichen Stelle stand wie zuvor, "... für dich wird es selbstverständlich auch einen Leckerbissen geben. Du darfst uns heute Nacht begleiten."

"Danke, Meister", antwortete der Diener und verneigte sich. Als Aro ihm mit einer Geste seiner Hand zu verstehen gab, sich zu entfernen, gehorchte Francois. Marcus blickte ihm nach und schaute dann Aro an: "Wie lange sollen wir den eigentlich noch ertragen, Bruder? Er ist ein wenig schwerfällig im Denken, findest du nicht?"

"Was solls?", tat der schwarzhaarige Vampir diesen Einwand ab. "Wir brauchen Personal und Francois ist wenigstens loyal und zuverlässig."

"Aber er taugt nicht dazu, diskrete Erkundigungen für uns einzuziehen", seufzte Marcus.

"Dafür haben wir andere Leute", erwiderte Aro. "Darf ich erfahren, über wen speziell du diskrete Erkundigungen einzuholen beabsichtigst?"

"Das prachtvolle Haus uns gegenüber gehört einer angesehenen, älteren Dame und ich möchte mehr über sie erfahren. Womöglich wünsche ich, ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen", erklärte Marcus und ließ seine braunen Augen sehnsuchtsvoll zu einem der Fenster wandern, die in Richtung Straße gingen.

"Bruder, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass du ernsthaft an Frauenbekanntschaften interessiert bist", meinte Aro und wirkte überrascht. Marcus lächelte milde und sagte: "Nun ja, wenn wir schon einmal in der Stadt der Liebe sind, sollten wir die Chancen wahrnehmen, die sich uns vielleicht bieten, nicht wahr?"

Aro lächelte breit und nickte, während Caius' Miene sich noch mehr verfinsterte. Er fühlte sich nicht wohl in dieser Stadt, sondern gefangen und unterdrückt, doch seine beiden Freunde hatten ihn quasi dazu gezwungen, sich zusammenzunehmen und den beiden unerfahrenen Jüngelchen Felix und Dimitri die Aufgabe übertragen, den von Rom geschickten Inquisitor auszuschalten. Voller Zorn erinnerte er sich daran, dass Aro und Marcus die jungen Vampire dazu anhielten, listig vorzugehen, damit die Pfaffen vom Vatikan keine Veranlassung dazu sahen, weitere Hexenjäger nach Volterra zu schicken. Nein, der Papst und sein Hofstaat sollten davon überzeugt werden, dass es in ihrer Heimatstadt weder Hexen noch Zauberer gab. Diese Umstände waren seiner Meinung nach vollkommen unnötig. Was hinderte den mächtigen Volturi-Clan eigentlich daran, erst den Hexenjäger zu erledigen und dann die gesamte Priesterschaft im Vatikan-Palast? Diese Geheimhaltung über die Existenz von Vampiren war einfach lächerlich!

 

***

 

Nach dem Gottesdienst ergriff Marguerite die Gelegenheit, zuerst mit dem Pfarrer über seine Predigt zu sprechen und danach draußen mit einigen ihrer Bekannten aus der Gemeinde zu plaudern. Auch erkundigte sie sich bei den Bauern und Pächtern, ob alles in Ordnung sei und ermunterte sie darin, sich bei etwaigen Problemen an den Rochefort'schen Verwalter zu wenden.

Adrienne beobachtete ihre Nichte missmutig, hielt sich aber zurück, da sie wusste, dass es sich für eine Adlige und zumal der Erbin eines großen Besitzes gehörte, sich um ihre Untergebenen zu kümmern. Dagegen war nichts zu sagen und wenn Marguerite ihre eigene Tochter wäre, würde sie stolz auf sie sein. Aber leider war Roger, ihr Gemahl, aufgrund seiner Intrigen verarmt und sie selbst hatte durch eigene Dummheit ihre Stellung als Hofdame der Königin verloren. Warum nur ließ sie sich auch darauf ein, Ihre Majestät für Richelieu auszuspionieren? Wer hätte denn ahnen können, dass Königin Anna innerhalb ihres überaus intriganten Hofstaates tatsächlich ein paar ihr treu ergebene, loyale Hofdamen besaß, die ihr zutrugen, für wen Adrienne de Lebrunne heimlich arbeitete. Natürlich fiel sie daraufhin sofort in Ungnade und wurde aus dem Dienst entlassen. Und genau wegen dieser unglücklichen Umstände wollte die Baronesse sich nicht mehr bei Hofe blicken lassen. Wer wusste schon, was die Königin dann tat, um sich an ihr zu rächen? Doch hier in Rochefort war sie weitab von Paris und könnte ein unbeschwertes Leben mit Roger führen, von den Hofschranzen vergessen, wenn es da nicht Marguerite gäbe, die mit 21 Jahren ihr Erbe antreten sollte. Aber sie würde schon dafür sorgen, dass es nicht soweit kam.

"Baronesse de Lebrunne", wurde Adrienne plötzlich durch eine weibliche Stimme aus ihren dunklen Gedanken gerissen, und blickte erstaunt auf. Louise Lefevre kam in Begleitung einer elegant gekleideten, älteren Dame auf sie zu und neigte ein wenig das Haupt vor der Baronesse, ehe sie das Wort an sie richtete: "Darf ich Euch Madame de Colignon vorstellen? Sie wohnt im Herrenhaus, etwa drei Meilen südlich vom Rochefort'schen Anwesen entfernt, und war eine gute Freundin Eures Bruders."

Adrienne zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und nickte der älteren Dame zu.

"Sehr erfreut, Madame Colignon. Dies hier...", die Baronesse wies auf ihren Mann, der die Unbekannte interessiert musterte. "... ist mein Mann, Baron Roger de Lebrunne."

"Freut mich sehr, Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen, Baron und Baronesse de Lebrunne", erwiderte Madame de Colignon lächelnd und neigte ihrerseits nun auch ein wenig das Haupt. "Wie ich höre, seid Ihr erst kürzlich in Rochefort angekommen."

"Sehr richtig."

"Wie gefällt es Euch?"

"Nun, ich bin auf dem Landgut aufgewachsen und muss sagen, dass mein Bruder kaum etwas verändert hat. Allerdings musste ich einige Dienstboten entlassen, das war unumgänglich."

"Dafür hattet Ihr gewiss Eure Gründe, Baronesse."

"Erfreulich, dass es wenigstens eine vernünftige Person gibt, die mich versteht", meinte Adrienne und lächelte nun freundlich. "Sicherlich kennt Ihr meine Nichte, die Comtesse, nicht wahr?"

"Oh ja, von klein auf. Sie war der ganze Stolz Eures Bruders", bestätigte Madame de Colignon. "Habt Ihr selbst auch Kinder, Baronesse?"

"Leider ist uns dieses Glück versagt geblieben", antwortete Adrienne, wobei sie einen kurzen, vorwurfsvollen Blick auf ihren Mann warf. "Und wie steht es mit Euch, Madame de Colignon?"

"Mein Mann und mein Sohn sind in La Rochelle gefallen und ich vermisse sie jeden Tag schmerzlich,"

"Demnach seid Ihr also Witwe?"

"Ja, leider. Nachdem ich Mann und Sohn verloren habe, tröstete mich Euer Bruder so gut er es vermochte. Wenigstens sind die beiden für König und Vaterland gefallen und bekamen ein ehrenvolles Begräbnis", erzählte Madame de Colignon. "Dennoch versteht Ihr sicher, dass ihr Verlust eine große Lücke in meinem Leben hinterlassen hat. Aus diesem Grunde gab es eine Zeit, in der ich mich viel um Eure Nichte kümmerte. Sie war damals natürlich noch ein Kind, aber ohne die Fürsorge für Marguerite wäre mir das Leben unerträglich geworden. Mich um seine Tochter zu kümmern, während Euer Bruder damals für einen längeren Zeitraum dem Haus fernblieb, um seinen Dienst als Offizier in der Kardinalsgarde zu versehen, gab meinem Leben wieder einen Sinn. Der Comte de Rochefort verstand das und vertraute mir, er war ein so guter Mann."

"Ja, das war er wohl", meinte Adrienne. "Bedauerlicherweise versäumte man es, mich darüber zu informieren, als er starb, sonst wären mein Gemahl und ich selbstverständlich zu seiner Beerdigung gekommen."

"Eurer Bruder ist im Frieden mit sich und der Welt gestorben", sagte ihre Gesprächspartnerin. "Sein letzter Gedanke galt nur dem Wohlbefinden seiner Tochter. Für Comtesse Marguerite war es ein schwerer Verlust, was bei einem so jungen Mädchen nur allzu verständlich ist."

"Aus Eurer Erzählung schließe ich, dass Ihr das Vertrauen meiner Nichte genießt und sicherlich einen gewissen Einfluss auf sie habt, Madame. Dürfte ich Euch darum um einen Gefallen ersuchen?"

"Gern, wenn ich helfen kann."

"Bitte führt doch ein ernstes Gespräch unter vier Augen mit meiner Nichte und macht ihr dabei klar, dass ich bei allem, was ich tue, nur ihr Wohl im Auge habe. Momentan glaubt sie nämlich, dass meine notwendigen, strengen Maßnahmen ungerecht seien, und weigert sich partout anzuerkennen, dass dies nur zu ihrem besten geschieht."

"Natürlich kann ich zu einer ruhigen Stunde, die Ihr bestimmt, die Comtesse einmal zu mir nach Hause einladen und ein Gespräch mit ihr führen."

"Das würdet Ihr also wirklich für mich tun?"

"Aber ja, warum denn nicht? Ich hatte ohnehin vor, Eure Nichte demnächst einmal zu mir einzuladen, und ich würde mich freuen, wenn Euer Gemahl und Ihr die Comtesse begleitet."

Adrienne schenkte Madame de Colignon ein breites Lächeln und der Baron grinste ebenfalls, enthielt sich jedoch eines Kommentars.

"Da wäre dann noch eine Sache, Baronesse", ergriff die ältere Dame das Wort. "Wie ich hörte, habt Ihr Mademoiselle Lefevre aus ihrem Dienst als Gesellschafterin entlassen?"

Adriennes eben noch breites Lächeln schwand ein wenig und sie versteifte sich etwas, als sie zögerlich sagte: "Ja, das ist wahr. Meine Nichte bedarf  keiner Gesellschafterin mehr, da ich mich um sie kümmere."

"Ausgezeichnet", gab Madame de Colignon zurück. "Dann habt Ihr gewiss nichts dagegen, wenn ich Mademoiselle Lefevre als meine Gesellschafterin einstelle?"

Ein Ausdruck der Erleichterung glitt der Baronesse über das ganze Gesicht und ihr Lächeln kehrte zurück, bevor sie antwortete: "Aber nein! Ich freue mich, dass Mademoiselle Lefevre so schnell eine neue Aufgabe gefunden hat. Wenn Ihr wünscht, wird mein Kutscher sie noch heute Nachmittag zu Euch bringen. Das wäre sicherlich im Interesse aller."

"Einverstanden, meine Liebe", sagte die ältere Dame und strahlte sie an, ehe sie sich an Louise wandte. "Dann erwarte ich Euch heute Nachmittag bei mir."

"Danke, Madame, ich werde da sein."

"Und nun entschuldigt mich bitte, Baronesse", fuhr Madame de Colignon in freundlichem Ton fort und schickte sich an zu gehen. "Wenn Ihr erlaubt, möchte ich noch ein paar Worte mit Eurer Nichte wechseln."

"Selbstverständlich! Marguerite wird sich gewiss freuen, eine so gute Nachricht zu hören."

Die ältere Dame nickte den de Lebrunnes zu und ging dann gemessenen Schritte auf die Comtesse zu, gefolgt von Louise. Als Marguerite ihre Nachbarin und Freundin des Vaters erblickte, streckte sie lächelnd die Hände nach ihr aus und umfasste diejenigen von Madame de Colignon, als diese sie ihr reichte.

"Es freut mich, Euch endlich einmal wiederzusehen", begrüßte das blonde Mädchen sie. "Wie ich hörte, wart Ihr lange krank und wolltet auch keinen Besuch empfangen. Geht es Euch ein wenig besser?"

"Ach, es sind nur die Zipperlein des Alters, deren Anblick ich niemandem zumuten möchte, liebes Kind. Macht Euch um mich nicht allzu viele Gedanken, es geht mir recht gut. Aber Ihr, meine Liebe, scheint betrübt zu sein und Mademoiselle Lefevre hat mir schon einiges über die Gründe dafür angedeutet."

"Ja, die Vormundschaft meiner Tante ist mir unerträglich, doch scheinbar kann ich nichts dagegen tun. Stellt Euch vor, sie hat sogar Louise entlassen, obwohl diese sich nichts zuschulden kommen ließ!"

"Ja, ja, ich weiß und ich bin hier, um Euch ein wenig zu beruhigen. Mademoiselle Lefevre wird ab heute ihren Dienst als neue Gesellschafterin bei mir antreten, damit Eure Tante sie nicht weiter demütigen kann. Außerdem brauche ich jemanden, der sich ein wenig um mich kümmert."

"Oh, ich bin so froh, dass Ihr Euch meiner Freundin annehmt, Madame de Colignon, auch wenn das bedeutet, dass ich dann allein mit meiner Tante und ihrem Mann bin. Hattet Ihr schon Gelegenheit, die beiden kennenzulernen?"

"Louise hat mich mit Ihnen bekannt gemacht und die Baronesse scheint so entzückt von mir zu sein, dass sie mich bat, mit Euch ein ernstes Gespräch unter vier Augen zu führen."

"Wie bitte?!", entfuhr es Marguerite ungläubig und sie starrte zuerst von Madame de Colignon zu ihrer Freundin und dann wieder zurück. "Wie habt Ihr denn das bewerkstelligt?"

"Oh, meine Erfahrungen als junge Hofdame bei der Königinmutter waren mir in meinem Leben immer recht nützlich gewesen", erklärte die ältere Dame mit schelmischem Lächeln. "Ohne Diplomatie hätte man unter der Regentschaft der damaligen Königin nicht lange bei Hofe überlebt."

"Alles, was ich über das Hofleben erfahre, weckt nicht gerade das Verlangen in mir, dort mein Debüt zu geben."

"Aber das müsst Ihr, Marguerite! Anders entkommt Ihr nicht der Unterdrückung durch Eure Tante. Doch darüber lasst uns ein anderes Mal sprechen, wenn wir unter uns sind. Erwartet also in den nächsten Tagen eine Einladung zu mir und nehmt sie an. Wundert Euch jedoch nicht darüber, dass diese Einladung auch Eure Verwandten mit einschließt, das gehört zur Diplomatie und verstärkt das Vertrauen, das Eure Tante in mich setzt. Und seid unbesorgt! So, wie ich die Baronesse und ihren Mann einschätze, legen sie keinen hohen Wert darauf, Euch zu mir zu begleiten. Eine alte Witwe ist nicht gerade die amüsanteste Gesellschaft, nicht wahr?"

"Nun, wir sollten zumindest meine Verwandten in diesem Glauben lassen", bestätigte Marguerite und grinste ein wenig, wobei ihr der Schalk aus den Augen schaute. "Wie sehr freue ich mich, dass Ihr wieder wohlauf seid und Euch meiner Freundin annehmt."

"Ich werde mich auch Eurer annehmen, liebes Kind. Seid versichert, dass Ihr nicht völlig allein steht, sondern in mir eine treue Freundin und Verbündete habt."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[1] Man möge mir verzeihen, aber mit roten bzw. rötlichen Augen würden die Vampire innerhalb der menschlichen Gesellschaft zu sehr auffallen. Da diese übernatürlichen Wesen den Mythen nach über ungewöhnliche Kräfte verfügen, wäre doch denkbar, dass sie die Verfärbung ihrer Augen unter Kontrolle halten können. Für diese Selbstkontrolle allerdings sollten sie bei Kräften bleiben, weshalb sie sich regelmäßig ernähren müssen.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**_In einem Streit geht fast nie um den Gegenstand des Streites,_ **

**_sondern darum, wer mehr Macht hat._ **

_Nadine Pomes (*1977)_

~~~~~

Adrienne de Lebrunne und ihr Mann saßen einige Tage danach am späten Vormittag im Esszimmer und frühstückten zusammen, als einer der Diener hereinkam und sie bat, ihm in das Arbeitszimmer des verstorbenen Comte de Rochefort zu folgen.

"Was soll das nun wieder?", fragte die Baronesse irritiert und blickte den Bediensteten auffordernd an.

"Die Comtesse erwartet Euch dort zu einem Gespräch unter vier Augen", richtete der Diener aus.

"Worum geht es?"

"Tut mir leid, Baronesse, das entzieht sich meiner Kenntnis."

Adrienne tauschte einen schnellen Blick mit ihrem Ehemann aus, der sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. Dann richtete sie das Wort erneut an den Diener und sagte: "Schon gut, ich werde meine Nichte gleich aufsuchen."

"Sehr wohl, gnädige Frau, dann werde ich dies der Comtesse sofort melden."

Ärgerlich schaute die Baronesse dem Bediensteten hinterher, als er den Raum wieder verließ, bevor sie sich ihrem Gemahl zuwandte: "Eigentlich hatte ich angenommen, dass es mit der Aufsässigkeit der Kleinen ein Ende hat, sobald diese Lefevre aus dem Haus ist, aber offensichtlich habe ich mich geirrt. Neuerdings gefällt sich meine Nichte darin, kleinere Machtspielchen mit mir auszufechten. Bin mal gespannt, was sie sich heute wieder ausgedacht hat."

"Du hättest Mademoiselle Lefevre lieber hierbehalten sollen", gab der Baron zurück. "Ich bin überzeugt, dass die junge Dame einen beruhigenden Einfluss auf Marguerite hatte. Deine Strategie, die Kleine zu isolieren, scheint nicht aufzugehen, ma Cherie."

"Mit der Zeit wird sie schon zahm werden, Roger, wart's nur ab! Diesem Sturm im Wasserglas werde ich bald abgeholfen haben", erklärte Adrienne entschlossen und erhob sich, um den Raum zu verlassen und sich auf den Weg zum Arbeitszimmer neben der Bibliothek zu machen, in dem sie früher immer zu ihrem Vater zitiert worden war, wenn sie als kleines Mädchen etwas angestellt hatte. Damals konnte sie Papa leicht um den Finger wickeln und kam meist ohne Strafe davon, wenn sie ihn mit großen Hundeaugen und einem Schmollmund ansah. Doch diese Strategie würde bei ihrer eigenwilligen Nichte nichts nützen. Der kleine, zum legitimen Erben ernannte Bastard ihres Bruders ging ihr gehörig auf die Nerven! Was fiel diesem blonden Biest ein, sie wie eine Angestellte zu sich zu zitieren? Schließlich war immer noch sie Marguerites Vormund und damit das Oberhaupt im Herrenhaus!

Voller Wut drückte Adrienne die Klinke der Tür herunter und trat mit festem Schritt in das Arbeitszimmer ein, den Blick zornerfüllt auf die schlanke Gestalt in dem hellblauen Samtkleid gerichtet, welche hinter dem mächtigen Schreibtisch aus schwerem Nussbaumholz saß und sie mit eindringlichem Blick ansah.

"Schön, dass du so rasch Zeit für ein Gespräch mit mir gefunden hast, Tante", sagte Marguerite in ernstem Ton und deutete auf mehrere Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch. "Bitte, setz dich doch, ich muss etwas Wichtiges mit dir besprechen."

"Erstens steht es dir nicht zu, mich durch einen Diener hierher zu nötigen, und zweitens hast du hinter dem Schreibtisch überhaupt nichts zu suchen!", fuhr Adrienne das Mädchen an.

"Das sehe ich völlig anders", gab die junge Adlige in leicht hochmütigem Ton zurück und reckte ihr Kinn in die Höhe, wobei sie ihrer Tante einen kühlen Blick zuwarf. "Als zukünftige Herrin Rocheforts wird das eines Tages mein Platz sein, also setz dich bitte!"

Die selbstverständliche Ruhe, mit der Marguerite dies vorbrachte, verblüffte die Baronesse dermaßen, dass sie sich endlich niederließ, ihrer Nichte dabei aber giftige Blicke zuwarf. Das Mädchen beachtete dies nicht und fuhr sachlich fort: "Das Weihnachtsfest steht in wenigen Wochen vor der Tür und es ist seit Jahren Tradition bei uns, am Heiligen Abend in der Empfangshalle alle, die im Gut wohnen und arbeiten, zu einem ausgiebigen Mahl einzuladen. Wir müssen uns nur noch auf Vorspeise, Hauptspeise und Dessert einigen, damit das Personal in der Küche alle Vorbereitungen für das Festessen treffen kann. Darüber hinaus wird jeder unserer Pächter eine kleine Zuwendung erhalten. Du musst dich dabei um nichts kümmern, da wir dies seit Jahren so handhaben, dass sich der Verwalter um diese Angelegenheit kümmert."

"So, so? Es wird also seit Jahren so gehandhabt?", fragte Adrienne in lauerndem Ton.

"Ja, es ist Tradition, seit ich denken kann", erklärte Marguerite.

"Dann wird es Zeit, mit dieser Tradition zu brechen", entgegnete ihre Tante mit harter Stimme und erhob sich wieder vom Stuhl, wobei sie ihren Blick unheilverkündend auf dem jungen Mädchen ruhen ließ. "Es kommt natürlich überhaupt nicht in Frage, dass wir ein Festessen an Heiligabend für das ganze Gesinde geben werden, und die Zuwendungen für unsere Pächter sind auch gestrichen!"

"Das ist doch wohl nicht dein Ernst, Tante!", fuhr die Comtesse heftig auf. "Es ist unsere Pflicht, für unsere Bediensteten zu sorgen!"

"Gut und schön, aber das bedeutet nicht, Geld zum Fenster rauszuwerfen!"

"Für das Fest und die Zuwendungen wird immer extra Geld vom Gewinn unserer erwirtschafteten Erträge, die das Gut abwirft, beiseite gelegt, so dass dies keine unnötige Ausgabe darstellt", erklärte Marguerite. "Außerdem hat Vater immer gewünscht, dass wir wenigstens einmal im Jahr unseren Bediensteten eine Anerkennung in Form eines Festessens zu Weihnachten zukommen lassen. Und unsere Pächter können eine kleine Zuwendung am Jahresende auch gut gebrauchen. Es spricht also nichts dagegen, diese Tradition im Sinne meines Vaters auf die übliche Weise fortzuführen."

"Dein Vater war schon immer viel zu sentimental mit dem Personal", höhnte Adrienne. "Vermutlich hängt das damit zusammen, dass er seit seiner Jugend einen starken Hang zu Mägden hatte."

"Ich glaube, Ihr verwechselt meinen Vater mit Eurem Gemahl, Tante", gab Marguerite in frechem Ton zurück und erntete daraufhin wieder einmal eine Ohrfeige. Ihre Wange lief rot an und sie legte eine Hand auf die schmerzende Stelle, doch sie hielt ihre Tränen zurück und starrte die Baroness voller Hass an.

"Niemand, aber auch NIEMAND spricht so über meinen Mann!", brüllte Adrienne los, wobei ihr Kopf feuerrot anlief. "Der Baron hat einen hervorragenden Leumund, den ich auch von dir nicht beschmutzen lassen werde! Wage es also nie wieder, in solcher Weise über meinen Mann zu sprechen!"

"Tut mir leid, Tante, aber es entspricht nun einmal der Wahrheit, dass Euer Gemahl dazu neigt, das weibliche Dienstpersonal zu belästigen und Eure Reaktion darauf die Entlassung dieser Mädchen ist."

Erneut holte die Baronesse aus, um ihre Nichte zu ohrfeigen. Doch diesmal duckte sich Marguerite rechtzeitig und die Hand ihrer Tante traf voller Wucht das schwere, große Tintenfass mit dem Erfolg, dass die schwarze Farbe herausspritzte und nicht nur den Schreibtisch beschmutzte, sondern auch den Teppich und vor allem das blassgelbe Taftkleid Adriennes.

Konsterniert starrte die Baronesse an sich herunter, sah ungläubig, wie ihr hübsches Gewand sich dunkel verfärbte, sandte danach ihrer Nichte einen zornigen Blick, drehte sich dann abrupt auf dem Absatz um und verließ lautstark das Zimmer. Marguerite hörte nur noch, wie sie draußen in ohrenbetäubender Weise nach dem Personal schrie und ihre Stimme allmählich verstummte, je weiter sie sich entfernte. Das Mädchen vermutete, dass Tante Adrienne sich in ihr Gemach zurückgezogen hatte, um die Kleider zu wechseln, was eine Weile dauern würde. Zeit genug, um von hier zu verschwinden!

Die Comtesse lief aus dem Arbeitszimmer, eilte in ihr eigenes Refugium, warf sich den schweren Winterumhang um, den Kopf in die dichte Kapuze gehüllt, wechselte rasch ihre bequemen Schuhe mit den Winterstiefeln, verließ dann wieder ihr Zimmer, raste die Treppe hinunter und aus dem Haus hinaus, direkt in den Stall.

"Sattelt meinen Schimmel!", befahl sie einem der Stallburschen, der sie bei ihrem Eintritt überrascht anstarrte. "Los! Wirds bald?!"

"Sehr wohl, Comtesse", gab der junge Mann zurück und tat, was sie von ihm verlangte. Danach stieg sie auf und stürmte auf ihrem Hengst in schnellem Galopp vom Gut...

 

***

 

In Paris war es immer noch frostig und schneite nach wie vor, während die drei Volturi-Brüder, die eigentlich nicht miteinander verwandt, sondern lediglich befreundet waren, auf den beiden Sofas am Kamin saßen. Aro widmete sich einigen Flugblättern, die er interessiert studierte, Caius hatte sich das >Malleus maleficarum< [1] besorgt und war darin vertieft, während Marcus mit undurchdringlicher Miene den Blick wie gebannt auf die Flammen im Kamin gerichtet hielt. Keiner der beiden anderen ahnte, wie sehr er sich danach sehnte, endlich jene Witwe kennenzulernen, die die Besitzerin des Hauses gegenüber war. Es handelte sich dabei um eine Amelie de Colignon, der man trotz ihres Alters noch eine gewisse Schönheit nachsagte. Man erwartete sie kurz nach Weihnachten in Paris, da sie ihr Personal in der Stadtwohnung davon in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte, am Hofball teilnehmen zu wollen. Vielleicht handelte es sich bei ihr um eine gebildete Dame, mit der er ins Gespräch kommen und so die ermüdende Gesellschaft eines Balls besser ertragen konnte. Er hoffte, dass Madame de Colignon keine Lust zum Tanz verspürte und einige Interessen mit ihm teilte, denn es fehlte ihm an Anregung. Die Gesellschaft seiner beiden Freunde, so sehr er sie auch schätzte, konnte nicht die Sehnsucht nach einer adäquaten Gefährtin in ihm ersetzen, welche ihm die Unsterblichkeit etwas angenehmer zu machen imstande sein würde. Jedenfalls hatte er die Hoffnung darauf, solch eine Partnerin zu finden, noch nicht aufgegeben, auch wenn er seit Jahrhunderten vergeblich Ausschau nach einer ihm verwandten, weiblichen Hälfte hielt.

Nachdenklich ließ er seinen Blick zu seinen beiden Freunden schweifen. Aro schien gut mit seinem Dasein zurechtzukommen, obwohl er wesentlich älter als er war, jedoch in jungen Jahren verwandelt wurde und immer noch das Antlitz eines Mannes von Mitte zwanzig besaß. Darüber hinaus war sein schwarzhaariger Freund von je her vielseitig interessiert und es amüsierte ihn teilweise sehr, sich unter Menschen aufzuhalten, sie zu beobachten und zu studieren. Außerdem fand er Gefallen an den sterblichen Frauen und Marcus zweifelte keinen Augenblick daran, dass Aro sich binden würde, wenn er eines Tages einer Frau begegnete, die ihn faszinierte und eine innige Verbundenheit mit ihm besaß.

Bei Caius allerdings verhielt es sich völlig anders. Seit Marcus den blonden Vampir kannte, war dessen Wesen stets schnell aufbrausend. Hinzu kam eine innerliche Unruhe und ein Zorn, dessen Ursache ihm schleierhaft war. Ja, manchmal kam es dem älteren Vampir so vor, als ob Caius selbst sich nicht im Klaren über die Ursache dieses inneren Zornes war, der ihn umtrieb. Der Jüngere handelte oft sehr impulsiv, ohne nachzudenken, so dass er manchmal gefährlich nahe an die Grenze kam, um ihr Geheimnis zu offenbaren. Sollte dies eines Tages tatsächlich geschehen, wären Aro und er leider gezwungen, ihren hitzköpfigen Weggefährten zu eliminieren. Ein Gedanke, der Marcus nicht sonderlich gefiel.

In diesem Moment blickte Aro von einem der Flugblätter auf, welches er soeben gelesen hatte, und sah Marcus direkt in die Augen. Das amüsierte Grinsen, das der Schwarzhaarige dabei im Gesicht trug, verlor sich jedoch sofort, als er die Miene seines Gegenübers bemerkte.

"Was ist mit dir, Bruder?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd. "Dich scheint etwas zu bedrücken."

"Nein, nein, es ist nichts", tat der älter aussehende Vampir es ab und zwang sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln. "Ich habe nur gerade ein wenig über das Dasein sinniert."

"Du solltest Philosoph werden und dicke Wälzer über deine tiefen Gedanken verfassen", bemerkte Caius ironisch, während er die Augen weiterhin auf das Buch in seinen Händen gerichtet hielt. "Es wäre bestimmt viel fundierter und klüger als das, was dieser schwachsinnige Idiot hier geschrieben hat. Er behauptet doch allen Ernstes, durch einen Stich in ein Muttermal eindeutig eine Hexe identifizieren zu können. Dabei ist doch egal, wohin man in einen Menschen sticht, er blutet immer. Und solch ein Unsinn wird als Beweis gewertet. Es ist nicht zu fassen!"

"Du weißt, dass Menschen nicht über so viel Wissen verfügen wie wir und dass gerade in den letzten Jahrhunderten viele wissenschaftliche Erkenntnisse, die man im Altertum längst gewonnen hatte, wieder vergessen oder vernichtet wurde, da man sie als heidnisch und damit als teuflisch abwertete", erklärte Aro geduldig. "Wenn sie die Wahl haben, ziehen Menschen oft die Dummheit und den Aberglauben wissenschaftlichen Fakten vor. Darüber sollte man sich weder wundern noch aufregen!"

"Es ist jedenfalls überaus freundlich von dir, mir mehr zuzutrauen als dem Verfasser jener Schrift, die du gerade liest, Caius", sagte Marcus lächelnd. "Dabei ist dieses Werk immer noch durch den Vatikan als Leitfaden zur Hexenjagd anerkannt und wer an der Richtigkeit der Aussagen von Institoris zweifelt, gerät rasch selbst in Verdacht, Hexerei oder Zauberei auszuüben. So schwachsinnig sind die Ausführungen des fanatischen Autors also nicht. Fast alles kann man als Zeichen für einen Pakt mit dem...", nun ließ der sonst stets gelassene Marcus ein leicht sarkastisches Lächeln erkennen und sprach das folgende Wort überaus langsam, deutlich und fast genießerisch aus: "... T e u f e l ...", wieder machte der melancholisch wirkende Vampir eine kleine Pause, bevor er seinen Satz vollendete: "...deuten. Ein normaler Sterblicher hat gegen die Inquisition nicht die geringste Chance."

"Welch eine Verschwendung!", schnaubte der blonde Vampir, der nun zu seinen Freunden aufsah und äußerst empört wirkte. "Warum unternehmen wir eigentlich nichts gegen diese verlogenen Pfaffen? Sind wir nicht mächtiger als sie?"

"Beruhige dich", mischte sich Aro nun erneut ein und machte eine beschwichtigende Geste in Richtung seines aufgebrachten Freundes. "Du weißt ganz genau, dass unsere Art, wenn man sie einmal erkannt hat, von den Menschen gejagt würde und gegen deren Übermacht kaum eine Chance hätte, auch wenn unsere Kräfte stärker sind als ihre. Die Menschheit im Allgemeinen mag zwar ignorant sein, aber es gibt unter ihnen Exemplare, die überaus erfindungsreich und listig sind, genauso wie einige von uns. Darum steht zu befürchten, dass - wenn sie sich gegen uns zusammentun - sie etwas finden werden, womit sie unsere Art endgültig vernichten. Darum ist es besser, sie im Glauben zu lassen, dass Vampire und andere übernatürliche Geschöpfe, von denen sie aus Erzählungen ihrer Ahnen wissen und es später schriftlich in Mythologien festgehalten haben, lediglich den Ängsten und Phantasien ihrer Vorfahren entsprungen sind. Die Aufklärung war das beste, was uns jemals passieren konnte. Du siehst ja, dass wir heutzutage unbehelligt mitten unter Menschen leben können und keiner vor uns Angst hat, obwohl..."

Aro hielt das Flugblatt hoch und flatterte damit ein wenig hin und her, ehe er fortfuhr: "...tja, obwohl sie inzwischen die Überbleibsel unserer letzten Nahrung gefunden haben."

"Wie denn das?!", entfuhr es Caius ungläubig und er starrte den Schwarzhaarigen irritiert an. "Wir haben ein Loch in das Eis geschlagen, ehe wir die drei Matrosen in die Seine versenkten und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, sind die Temperaturen seitdem noch mehr gesunken. Mittlerweile vermeiden es die meisten Menschen, bei dieser Kälte überhaupt rauszugehen."

"Gelangweilte oder abenteuerlustige Adlige und junge Leute aller Gesellschaftsschichten lassen sich durch eisige Temperaturen keineswegs davon abhalten, ihr Vergnügen beim Eislaufen zu finden. Dabei überquerte ein Pärchen just in dem Moment die gefrorene Bahn, als eine der drei Leichen aufstieg und gegen die Eisdecke schlug, was die Frau sofort bemerkte und dies auch laut kundtat. Daraufhin wurden einige Soldaten der königlichen Garde gerufen, die das Eis aufschlugen und die drei Leichen bargen." [2]

"Warum müssen Weiber immer solch ein Gekreisch um alles machen?", knurrte Caius missmutig und zog seine Augenbrauen ärgerlich zusammen. "Was nun, Aro?"

"Nichts, mein Lieber, gar nichts", erklärte der Angesprochene und erneut stahl sich ein amüsiertes Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. "Man kam zu dem Schluss, dass die Seeleute im Alkoholrausch in die Seine gestürzt und ertrunken sein müssen. Das ist alles!"

Caius schüttelte nur den Kopf und murmelte: "Schwachsinnig, absolut schwachsinnig! Als wir uns an den drei Kerlen labten, war die Seine doch bereits durch eine dicke Eisschicht bedeckt. Sie können also gar nicht - selbst nicht in volltrunkenem Zustand - in die Seine gefallen sein."

"Die Menschlein haben keine andere Erklärung dafür und wir sollten uns darüber freuen", meinte Aro belustigt. "Welch ein Glück, gerade in einem so strengen Winter in einer Großstadt leben zu dürfen."

"In Volterra ist es mit Sicherheit inzwischen auch sehr kalt", gab Caius schlecht gelaunt zurück. "Lasst uns nach Hause zurückkehren und dafür sorgen, dass der Hexenjäger und seine Helfershelfer vermeintlich auch dem Winter zum Opfer fallen."

"Nein, lieber Bruder, diese Aufgabe haben wir unseren beiden jungen Adepten übertragen. Vielleicht haben sie ja ähnliche Ideen wie du sie anscheinend hegst, um die Störenfriede in unserer Heimat auszuschalten."

"Was, wenn die beiden Jungen scheitern?", fragte der blonde Vampir lauernd.

"Falls dieser äußerst unwahrscheinliche Fall eintreten sollte, werden wir uns zu gegebener Zeit darum kümmern, doch nicht jetzt!", stellte Aro in strengem Ton klar und Marcus nickte bekräftigend zu diesen Worten. "Vergiss nicht, dass es in unserer Familie üblich ist, dem Nachwuchs unserer Leibgarde die Gelegenheit zu geben, sich an schwierigen Aufgaben zu bewähren. Dimitri und Felix sind ehrgeizig und brennen darauf, diese Herausforderung zu meistern, um uns ihre Kräfte und ihre Loyalität zu beweisen. Also hör endlich auf, an den beiden zu zweifeln, denn ich tue es nicht! Meinst du, ich habe die beiden ohne Grund ausgewählt, Teil unserer Familie zu werden?" [3]

"Nein, natürlich nicht!", räumte Caius ein und blickte zu Boden. Er kochte innerlich vor Zorn und glaube, es kaum noch ertragen zu können. Einen Moment lang hielt er inne, dann sprang er vom Sofa auf, sagte: "Entschuldigt mich!" und verließ das Zimmer.

Marcus und Aro blickten ihm nach.

"Sein unbeherrschtes Wesen könnte uns eines Tages noch einmal in große Schwierigkeiten bringen", meinte Marcus dann und sah mit einem leichten Ausdruck von Besorgnis in die dunklen Augen seines Freundes. Aro hingegen lächelte nur und erwiderte: "Spürst du denn gar nicht, was mit Caius los ist, lieber Bruder? Er ist auf die beiden Nachwuchs-Wächter eifersüchtig. All seine Worte und sein ganzes Gehabe verraten mir, dass er liebend gern selbst die Aufgabe übernehmen würde, die wir den Jungen übertragen haben."

"Aber die Angelegenheit ist zu delikat, um sie allein durch Gewalt zu lösen, so wie Caius es gerne zu tun pflegt."

"Alles, was unser kleiner Bruder braucht, ist eine Abwechslung. Für Frauen scheint er nicht viel übrig zu haben. Ich frage mich, ob wir es mal mit einem hübschen Jüngling versuchen sollten?"

Marcus lachte verhalten auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich fürchte, du machst dir in dieser Hinsicht etwas vor, Aro, weil du selbst gerne und oft flirtest und Freude an der Gesellschaft liebreizender, weiblicher Wesen hast. Aber Caius scheint sich weder für das eine noch für das andere Geschlecht zu interessieren, schließlich ist er oft genug überaus attraktiven Frauen und Männern begegnet, die ihn alle kalt ließen. Offensichtlich hegt er tief verborgene Rachegelüste und sehnt sich danach, diese auch auszuleben. Das Einzige, was ihn daran hindert, ein Blutbad unter Menschen anzurichten, ist der Respekt vor uns."

"Respekt? Du meinst wohl, er hat Angst."

"So könnte man es auch ausdrücken - vor allem hat er Angst vor dir, seinem Schöpfer und Lehrer!"

"Das will ich ihm auch geraten haben", brummelte der Schwarzhaarige ein wenig verärgert. "Bedauerlich, dass die Kinder nicht immer nach einem selbst geraten."

"Ja, das ist überaus bedauerlich", seufzte Marcus und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf das brennende Feuer im Kamin, das eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn ausübte. Er war froh, endlich mit Aro über seine Befürchtungen bezüglich Caius gesprochen zu haben und hoffte, dass der Ältere nun vermehrt auf diesen achten würde...

 

***

 

Nachdem sich Adrienne mit Hilfe einer Kammerzofe neu eingekleidet hatte, eilte sie zurück in das Esszimmer, wo sich ihr Gemahl immer noch aufhielt und sich gerade ein letztes Stück Kuchen in den Mund schob.

"Roger! Du musst auf der Stelle mitkommen und das kleine Biest festhalten, damit ich ihr eine Tracht Prügel verabreichen kann!", schrie Adrienne, wobei sich ihre Stimme beinahe vor Zorn überschlug.

Erstaunt blickte der Baron sie an und fragte: "Warum? Was hat das kleine Mädchen dir denn getan, dass du so mit ihr verfahren willst? Ist sie nicht etwas zu alt dafür, übers Knie gelegt zu werden?!"

"Das ist mir egal!", rief seine Frau empört aus und berichtete ihm danach von dem Gespräch im Arbeitszimmer des Hauses. Als sie damit zu Ende war, lachte er ein wenig und meinte dann in mildem Ton: "Komm, ma Cherie, reg dich ab! Das ist doch alles halb so schlimm! Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, was du dagegen hast, dass deine Nichte die Traditionen weiter pflegen will. Es ist allgemein üblich, am Weihnachtsabend für das Gesinde ein Festessen zu veranstalten, an dem auch die Herrschaften teilnehmen. Kein Grund, deshalb gleich die Fassung zu verlieren!"

"Du verstehst es einfach nicht, was?!", herrschte Adrienne ihn an. "Hier geht es um das Prinzip! Dem kleinen Bastard steht es nicht zu, sich hier als Hausherrin aufzuspielen und mir zu sagen, was ich zu tun habe. ICH bin ihr Vormund und sie muss sich MIR fügen!"

"Meiner Meinung nach übertreibst du es", gab ihr Mann ungeduldig zurück. "Wärst du von Anfang an ein bisschen netter zu der Kleinen gewesen, wäre sie jetzt fügsam und wir hätten keinerlei Probleme mit ihr. Beruhige dich und lass das Mädchen in Frieden. Im Grunde bist du eigentlich der Auslöser für all die Streitigkeiten im Hause!"

"Oh, sei du nur ja still!", entgegnete die Baronesse wütend. "Wer hat sich denn zu konspirativen Verschwörungen gegen König und Kardinal mit Herzog de Orleans getroffen? War ich das etwa?!"

Roger, der gerade seinen Mund geöffnet hatte, um seiner Frau Widerworte zu geben, verschluckte, was ihm auf der Zunge lag, und starrte sie wie ein getretener Hund an.

"Ja, da fehlen dir die Worte, nicht?", giftete seine Frau ihn an und ergriff dann eine Glocke, die auf dem Tisch lag, um zu läuten. Einen Moment später erschien ein Dienstmädchen im Flur und fragte: "Ja, was wünscht Ihr, Baronesse?"

"Ich will die Comtesse sprechen!", befahl Adrienne mit harter Stimme.

"Sehr wohl", gab die Bedienstete zurück und verschwand. Etwa zehn Minuten später trat sie wieder ins Zimmer und meldete: "Ich kann Comtesse de Rochefort nirgendwo finden."

"Sie war zuletzt im Arbeitszimmer ihres verstorbenen Vaters. Hast du dort nachgesehen?"

"Ja, gnädige Frau."

"Und in ihrem Gemach?"

"Da bin ich zuerst hingegangen, aber die Comtesse hielt sich dort nicht auf."

"Womöglich ist sie im großen Salon, wo das Cembalo steht, auf dem sie so gern stundenlang herumklimpert", meinte der Baron, aber das Dienstmädchen schüttelte bekümmert den Kopf.

"Nein, Monsieur, ich war überall, wo sich die Comtesse aufhalten könnte, aber sie scheint wie vom Erdboden verschluckt worden zu sein."

Der Baron schaute zu seiner Frau und meinte ärgerlich: "Dann ist sie bestimmt ausgeritten, um deinem... ähm...", er unterbrach sich und wandte sich der jungen Bediensteten zu. "Es ist gut, mein Kind, du kannst gehen."

Das Mädchen knickste und entfernte sich.

"Wenn sie tatsächlich ausgeritten sein sollte, ohne mich um Erlaubnis zu fragen...", zischte Adrienne leise, wobei sich ihre Wangen dunkelrot verfärbten. "Und der Stallmeister kann seine Sachen dann auch gleich packen und verschwinden! Ich habe ihn extra angewiesen, meine Nichte weder ausreiten noch ausfahren zu lassen, bevor er mich nicht um Erlaubnis gefragt hat."

"Man kann es deiner Nichte nicht einmal verdenken, dass sie vor dir Reißaus genommen hat", erwiderte ihr Mann süffisant. "In deinem Zornanfall verwandelst du dich tatsächlich in eine solche Furie, dass man es mit der Angst zu tun haben könnte. Und bevor du noch weitere Phantasien darüber spinnst, was du alles mit Marguerite anzustellen gedenkst, wenn du sie wieder in deine Finger bekommst, solltest du lieber überprüfen, ob die Kleine tatsächlich den Gutshof verlassen hat. Sollte das der Fall sein, musst du sofort eine Suchmannschaft  zusammenstellen, um sie ausfindig zu machen. Hast du dir schon einmal überlegt, dass deiner Nichte bei diesem heftigen Schneetreiben etwas zustoßen könnte?"

Adrienne starrte ihren Mann an, der Mund stand ihr offen und einen kurzen Augenblick wirkte sie tatsächlich erschrocken. Doch dann schlossen sich ihre Lippen wieder und ein hämisches Lächeln glitt über ihre verhärmten Züge.

"Nein, mein lieber Roger, diese Möglichkeit ist mir noch nicht in den Sinn gekommen", schnurrte sie plötzlich sanft wie ein Kätzchen, das sich wohlfühlte. "In diesem Fall... sollten wir uns Zeit lassen nachzuprüfen, wohin meine Nichte... verschwunden... ist... Ja, du hast ganz recht, mon Cherie, dieses Schneetreiben ist wirklich schrecklich. Da jagt man doch keinen Hund vor die Tür..."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[1] "Malleus maleficarum" (dt. "Der Hexenhammer") von Heinrich Kramer (lat. Henricus Institoris) war ein etwa 1486 in Speyer entstandenes Buch, das die Hexenverfolgung und damit die Inquisition legitimierte.

[2] Es gab zur damaligen Zeit noch keine Gendarmerie.

[3] Mit "Familie" meint Aro den weitgefassten Familienbegriff, wie er im antiken Rom galt: "Familia" beinhaltete alle, die in einem Haushalt zusammenlebten, ohne dass sie miteinander verwandt sein mussten. Der "Volturi-Clan" ist eine solche Gemeinschaft, deshalb gelten diejenigen, die durch einen der drei Ältesten verwandelt wurden bzw. alle, die sich entschließen, bei den Volturi zu bleiben und/oder ihnen zu dienen, als Familienmitglieder.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**_Fersengeld geben nützt nicht, wenn einem die Strafe bereits auf dem Fuße folgt._ **

_Peter E. Schumacher (1941-2013)_

~~~~~

Nach der Zurechtweisung seines Freundes und Meisters Aro hielt es Caius nicht mehr im Hôtel aus. Geschützt in seinem langen, wärmenden Umhang aus dickem, schwarzen Samt, das Gesicht unter der Kapuze verborgen, verließ er das Gebäude in der Absicht, Paris für eine Weile den Rücken zu kehren und in den Wäldern Frankreichs auf die Jagd zu gehen. Dabei war es ihm gleich, ob seine Beute ein Mensch oder ein wildes Tier war. Eine innere Wut zerriss ihn fast und er musste sie dringend ausleben, um das Inkognito seiner Art zu schützen. Dafür würden Aro und Marcus sicherlich Verständnis haben, denn es lag keineswegs in seiner Absicht, ihre Autorität in Frage zu stellen oder sie in Gefahr zu bringen, nur weil er die Selbstkontrolle über seine grausame Seite zu verlieren drohte. Er benötigte unbedingt Bewegung, um seinen inneren Zorn abzureagieren.

Solange er sich noch innerhalb der Stadt befand, versuchte er, eine normale, menschliche Gangart beizubehalten und brauchte deshalb fast zwei Stunden, bis er eines der Stadttore erreichte und Paris verließ. Zwar glotzten die Torwächter Caius bestürzt an, als er mit einem stummen Kopfnicken an ihnen vorüberschritt, aber es interessierte den Vampir nicht weiter. Sobald er sicher war, aus ihrem Blickfeld entschwunden zu sein und keiner weiteren Menschenseele mehr zu begegnen, begann er, mit rasender Geschwindigkeit über die weiße, weite Landschaft zu preschen. Die wirbelnden Schneeflocken peitschten ihm dabei ins Gesicht, was ihm jedoch keinerlei Schmerz bereitete. Ganz im Gegenteil empfand er eine fast wahnsinnige Freude dabei, fühlte er sich doch frei. Endlich war er raus aus diesem Pariser Mietshaus, das ihm wie ein Gefängnis vorgekommen war. Natürlich musste er spätestens vor Beginn dieses königlichen Silvesterballs wieder dorthin zurückkehren, seine beiden Freunde erwarteten dies, aber das war noch eine Weile hin. Zeit genug, um sich in der Wildnis Frankreichs auszutoben. Danach würde es ihm wieder besser gehen und er würde sich in Gegenwart der Sterblichen zusammennehmen können, was ihn angesichts des verlockenden Blutes, das durch ihre Adern pulsierte, durchaus Anstrengung kostete. Doch darüber machte er sich jetzt keine Gedanken. Bisher hatte er es geschafft, seine Tarnung und Selbstbeherrschung aufrechtzuerhalten.

Ohne irgendeinen konkreten Plan sprintete Caius einfach immer weiter und spürte nach einem sicherlich für Menschen sehr langen Dauerlauf, bei dem er mehrere Meilen zurückgelegt haben mochte, dass sein innerer Zorn fast verraucht und er wieder in der Lage war, vernünftig zu denken. Als er einen dichten, großen Wald erblickte, rannte er dort hinein und ließ sich auf einem umgefallenen, dicken Stamm nieder. Dabei sog er genießerisch das Odeur des ihn umgebenden nassen Holzes der verschiedenen Baumarten ein, welches sich mit dem Geruch von frischgefallenem Schnee vermischte. In diesem Moment fühlte sich der blonde Vampir einfach nur frei und glücklich und hätte sicherlich eine Weile dort verharrt, wenn ihm nicht ein leichter, feiner Duft aus einem Gemisch von Rosen, Flieder und Veilchen in die Nase gestiegen wäre, der immer intensiver wurde. Caius konnte es kaum glauben, aber das deutete darauf hin, dass in dieser einsamen Gegend und bei solch heftigem Schneetreiben tatsächlich noch ein Mensch unterwegs war, der sich verirrt haben musste.

Rasch erhob sich der blonde Vampir und suchte im Schatten einer dicht zusammenstehenden Baumgruppe Schutz, wobei er auszumachen versuchte, aus welcher Richtung sich das sterbliche Wesen näherte. Ein leiser Durst begann in ihm zu brennen und er wartete gespannt auf die unverhoffte Mahlzeit, die er alsbald zu genießen trachtete. Und dann sah er sie... oder vielmehr eine schlanke, in einen ebenso dicken Samtmantel mit Kapuze gehüllte Gestalt wie er es war, nur dass es sich bei der auf einem weißen Pferd daherkommenden Person um ein weibliches Wesen handelte...

Caius freute sich über seine bevorstehende Mahlzeit, die nicht mehr weit von ihm entfernt war, beobachtete aufgeregt, wie ihr Pferd plötzlich stehenblieb und sie begann, mit sanften, leisen Worten auf das Tier einzureden. Ein Umstand, der den drängenden Durst des blonden Vampirs schlagartig vertrieb und einer inneren Ruhe Platz machte, ohne dass in ihm wieder jene Zornes- und Rachegefühle hochstiegen, die sein Inneres so oft quälten. In seiner Brust breitete sich ein seltsam warmes Empfinden aus, das er als äußerst wohltuend wahrnahm und es auf jene angenehm melodiöse Stimme der unbekannten Reiterin zurückführte, die sehr jung klang. Caius fragte sich gerade, wie wohl das Antlitz aussehen mochte, das zu einer solch lieblichen Stimme gehörte, als sich ihm plötzlich ein weiterer Geruch von kaltem Schweiß und Alkohol aufdrängte, der ihm gar nicht behagte. Irritiert wandte er sich in die Richtung, aus der dieser Gestank kam, und sah einen in abgewetzten Kleidern gehüllten, vor Dreck starrenden Mann, welcher ihn seinerseits noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Und dieser Kerl zog jetzt eine Pistole aus seinem Gürtel, ehe er aus dem Wald trat...

*

Seit Marguerite das Rochefort'sche Landgut  in rasendem Tempo verlassen und ihren Hengst in Richtung des Landhauses von Madame de Colignon gelenkt hatte, kam es dem jungen Mädchen so vor, als ob der Wind, der das seit Tagen unaufhörliche Schneetreiben begleitete, noch stärker geworden war. Die Flocken peitschten ihr während ihres schnellen Ritts schmerzhaft ins Gesicht, aber Marguerite war fest entschlossen, ihr Vaterhaus nicht mehr zu betreten, so lange ihre grässliche Tante sich dort aufhielt und sich als Herrin des Guts aufspielte. Die Comtesse beabsichtigte, Madame de Colignon zu bitten, sie eine Zeitlang bei sich aufzunehmen, hoffte inständig, dass ihre mütterliche Freundin dazu ja sagte und ihr außerdem dabei half, einen Brief an Monsieur Cayot zu übermitteln, in dem sie dem Anwalt den Auftrag erteilte, Baronesse Adrienne de Lebrunne die Vormundschaft über sie zu entziehen. Gehörte es sich denn für einen Vormund, zumal aus der eigenen Blutsverwandtschaft, sein Mündel zu quälen, zu demütigen und zu schlagen? Wenn sie das gegen ihre Tante vorbringen würde, müsste man dem doch Gehör schenken und sofort Abhilfe schaffen!

Plötzlich blieb der Schimmel stehen und wollte partout nicht weitergehen. Marguerite beugte sich ein wenig zu ihm hinunter und flüsterte: "Was ist mit dir, mein guter Blanchett? Bist du erschöpft?"

Ein leichtes Schnauben des Pferdes antwortete ihr. Sie tätschelte dem Hengst liebevoll den Hals und murmelte bittend: "Komm, noch ein kleines Stück, dann sind wir an unserem Ziel. Bitte, du darfst auch ruhig im Trab gehen, mein treuer Freund. Denk doch nur an den warmen Stall, der dich erwartet."

Aber Blanchett schien keine Lust mehr zu haben weiterzugehen. Ein Umstand, der Marguerite verwunderte, war ihr Pferd doch sonst ein gehorsames Tier.

"Was hast du denn nur?", fragte sie leise und tätschelte den Schimmel erneut sanft.

Plötzlich wieherte der Hengst ängstlich und machte Anstalten, sich umzudrehen, aber Marguerite hielt die Zügel fest und sprach beruhigend auf das Tier ein: "Ho - ho, Blanchett, alles ist gut. Komm, du warst mit mir doch schon oft bei Madame Colignon. In ihrem Stall kannst du dich ausruhen und bekommst auch etwas zu fressen. Bitte, beruhige dich."

Der Schimmel hielt tatsächlich inne, blickte jedoch immer noch nervös auf den Weg vor sich. Und dann erschien der Grund, weshalb ihr Pferd nicht weitergehen mochte. Ein mit einem schäbigen Umhang bekleideter Mann trat aus dem Wald hervor, stellte sich ihr in den Weg und hielt ihr eine Pistole entgegen.

"Heute muss mein Glückstag sein", sagte der Wegelagerer amüsiert und musterte ohne jegliches Schamgefühl die Gestalt der jungen Reiterin von oben bis unten. "Nun, gnädiges Fräulein, Ihr habt Euch ganz bestimmt bei diesem Sauwetter verirrt, nicht wahr?"

"Nein, keineswegs!", entgegnete Marguerite mit fester Stimme, obwohl der Anblick des Räubers sie im ersten Moment erschreckt hatte. Doch sie fing sich gleich wieder, fest entschlossen, sich von dem Kerl vor ihr nicht einschüchtern zu lassen. Langsam zog sie ihre Gerte aus der dafür vorgesehen Vorrichtung des Damensattels, ohne den Mann vor sich aus den Augen zu lassen.

Ihr solltet bei diesem Wetter besser auch machen, dass ihr ein Dach über den Kopf bekommt!", riet sie dem noch immer mit einer Pistole, die er auf sie gerichtet hielt, bewaffneten Mann.

"Ganz recht, kleines Fräulein, deshalb steigt jetzt bitte ab und übergebt mir die Zügel Eures Gauls", forderte der Wegelagerer sie mit einem schmierigen Lächeln auf. "Danach werden wir zu meinem Quartier im Wald gehen, wo Ihr Euch zuerst Eures Schmucks entledigt und ich mich dann mit Euch zu vergnügen gedenke. Hätte niemals im Leben zu hoffen gewagt, vor Weihnachten noch so ein hübsches Geschenk zu bekommen."

"Das schlagt Euch gefälligst aus dem Kopf!", entgegnete Marguerite in hochmütigem Ton. "Und nun geht mir aus dem Weg oder ich bin gezwungen, Euch weh zu tun!"

Der Räuber lachte laut auf und fragte dann höhnisch: "Ihr wollt mir weh tun, kleines Fräulein? Womit denn?"

"Wollt Ihr mir nun aus dem Weg gehen oder nicht?!", fragte sie lauernd, während ihre Finger die Gerte noch fester umklammerten.

"Ganz bestimmt nicht, dafür musste ich schon zu lange auf ein Weib verzichten", erklärte ihr Gegenüber und begann, sich ihr zu nähern, wobei er immer noch die Pistole auf sie richtete. Als er seine Hand langsam ausstreckte, um sie am Arm zu fassen und vom Sattel herunterzuziehen, schlug sie ihm mit der Gerte plötzlich hart ins Gesicht und trieb ihr Pferd durch ein lautes Schnalzen mit der Zunge an, endlich loszurennen, während der Wegelagerer das Gleichgewicht verlor und auf dem Boden landete. Blanchett, der ohnehin die ganze Zeit nervös gewesen war, wieherte jetzt laut auf und lief dann in schnellem Galopp davon. Verdattert starrte der Räuber dem Pferd mitsamt seiner Reiterin nach, setzte sich halb auf und rieb sich vorsichtig über die Wange.

"Verdammtes Weibsstück", murmelte er und betrachtete sich die Hand, mit der er eben über die schmerzende Stelle gestrichen hatte. Als er Blut sah, stieß er einen lauten Fluch aus. Danach schaute er nochmals in die Richtung, in die das Mädchen verschwunden war. "Na warte, kleines Biest, ich finde dich schon und dann wirst du für diese Schmach bezahlen."

Er traf Anstalten, sich zu erheben, als er plötzlich zwei schwarze, hohe Schaftstiefel vor sich erblickte.

"Wer, zum Teufel...?", fragte er, wurde jedoch von einer süßlich klingenden, leicht höhnischen Stimme unterbrochen: "Der Teufel hat heut keine Zeit für dich. Dafür bin ich jetzt da!"

Erschrocken blickte der Räuber auf und sah in das Gesicht eines jungen, gut aussehenden Mannes, der ihn böse anlächelte. Ahnungsvoll schluckte der Mann etwas, dann fragte er kleinlaut: "Monsieur... wie kommt Ihr hierher?"

"Wie bitte?!"

"Ich... ich meine... ich habe Euch gar nicht bemerkt."

"Nein, ganz gewiss nicht, du Lump, denn sonst hättest du es nie gewagt, dich der jungen Dame, die eben hier entlangritt, in den Weg zu stellen, sie mit diesem lächerlichen Blecheisen zu bedrohen und sie mit deinem unsittlichen Ansinnen zu beleidigen!"

"Aber... aber, Monsieur, das war doch alles gar nicht ernst gemeint...", stotterte der Räuber und ließ seinen Blick verstohlen auf die Pistole fallen, die immer noch im Schnee lag. Caius bemerkte dies, schritt auf die Waffe zu und stieß sie mit dem Fuß weit weg. Dann wandte er sich wieder dem Mensch zu, der ihn ängstlich beäugte.

"Ich habe jedes Wort gehört, das du zu der jungen Dame sprachst, Lumpenkerl!", fuhr Caius ihn ärgerlich an. "Natürlich muss dir klar sein, dass ein solch ehrloses Verhalten, wie du es gerade an den Tag gelegt hast, bestraft wird!"

"Es tut mir wirklich leid, gnädiger Herr, aber... aber ich ahnte ja nicht, dass die junge Dame unter Eurem Schutz steht."

"Was spielt das für eine Rolle? Du hast kein Recht jemanden zu bedrohen, der hier des Weges kommt, Kerl!"

"Sehr wohl, gnädiger Herr... Ihr habt vollkommen recht... ich... ich habe... verstanden! Ich werd's nie wieder tun! Nie wieder, Herr, darauf gebe ich Euch mein Wort!"

"Nicht nötig!", erklärte der blonde Vampir höhnisch und schenkte dem Mann erneut ein fieses Lächeln. "Denn ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du es nie wieder tust! Ich bin der Vollstrecker deiner Strafe..."

 

***

 

Marguerite war erleichtert, als sie vor sich das Herrenhaus von Madame de Colignon erblickte, und redete wieder sanft auf ihr Pferd ein.

"Schau mal, Blanchett, nur noch ein kurzes Stück und wir haben unser Ziel erreicht."

Der Hengst schien sie zu verstehen und trabte nun völlig ruhig auf das Haus von Madame de Colignon zu. Vor der Tür hielt die Comtesse an, stieg vom Pferd und pochte heftig daran. Einen Augenblick später wurde ihr geöffnet und ein Bediensteter sah sie erstaunt an.

"Comtesse de Rochefort, Ihr hier?", fragte er verdutzt.

"Ja, und ich bin heilfroh, unbeschadet angekommen zu sein", erwiderte das Mädchen. "Bitte, ich muss Madame dringend sprechen. Würdet Ihr mich bitte bei Ihr melden?"

"Natürlich, aber tretet doch erst einmal ein, Comtesse."

"Danke, Ihr seid sehr freundlich. Jemand müsste auch noch um mein Pferd versorgen, es ist ein wenig erschöpft."

"Ich kümmere mich sofort darum", versprach der Diener und rief dann laut: "Charles! Es gibt etwas für dich zu tun!"

Etwa zwei Minuten später erschien ein kräftiger Mann von gedrungener Statur, der seiner Kleidung nach einer der Stallburschen sein musste.

"Versorg doch bitte das Pferd von Comtesse de Rochefort", sagte der Diener, der Marguerite empfangen hatte. "Es muss völlig durchfroren sein."

"Natürlich, ich werde mich gleich um Ihren Schimmel kümmern und dafür sorgen, dass er abgerieben wird, eine warme Decke und etwas Heu bekommt", versicherte der mutmaßliche Stallbursche und eilte sofort aus der Tür zu Blanchett, auf den er beruhigend einsprach, ihn dann an den Zügeln ergriff und mit sich führte.

Währenddessen hatte der andere Bedienstete die Tür wieder geschlossen und wandte sich freundlich an Marguerite: "Bitte, folgt mir, Comtesse. Madame erklärte mir kürzlich, wie sehr sie sich über einen Besuch von Euch freuen würde."

Das Mädchen war über diese Worte sehr erleichtert und ihre Zuversicht, die nach dem Zwischenfall mit dem unverschämten Wegelagerer ein wenig geschwunden war, kehrte zurück. Sie ging hinter dem Diener her, der sie in den großen Salon des Hauses führte. Hier saßen Madame de Colignon und Louise auf einem Sofa beisammen und tranken Tee.

"Madame, Comtesse de Rochefort bittet, von Euch empfangen zu werden", meldete der Diener und die Herrin des Hauses schaute überrascht auf. Als gleich darauf Marguerite den Raum betrat, erhoben sich sowohl sie als auch Louise.

"Du lieber Himmel, Kind, seid Ihr etwa bei diesem Schneesturm unterwegs gewesen?", erkundigte sie sich besorgt und kam auf das blonde Mädchen zu. Marguerite nickte, worauf Madame de Colignon sofort anordnete: "Noch ein Teegedeck bitte und dann weise Albertine an, ein heißes Bad für die Comtesse einzulassen."

"Sehr wohl, Madame."

"Meine Güte, Ihr müsst völlig durchgefroren sein, Marguerite. Setzt Euch erst mal!", forderte die ältere Dame sie auf, bevor sie sich an Louise wandte: "Seid so gut und nehmt der Comtesse den schweren Umhang ab!"

Die Gesellschafterin beeilte sich den Auftrag auszuführen. Danach brachte sie das Kleidungsstück hinaus, während die Herrin des Hauses ihren Gast zum Sofa geleitete, wo sich beide niederließen. Kurz darauf wurde das Teegedeck gebracht und Louise erschien auch wieder, wobei sie sich gleich daran machte, ihrer Freundin heißen Tee einzugießen. Dankbar nahm Marguerite die Tasse, führte sie zum Munde und nahm vorsichtig einige Schlucke des aromatischen Getränks zu sich.

"So, mein Kind, und nun erzählt mal, warum Ihr bei einem solchen Unwetter ausgeritten seid", bat Madame de Colignon. "Kein Wunder, dass Ihr Euch dabei verirrt habt. Zum Glück kennt Euer Pferd den Weg zu meinem Haus, so dass nichts Schlimmeres passiert ist."

"Ich habe mich keinesfalls verirrt, sondern wollte zu Euch", gestand Marguerite und setzte die Tasse wieder auf dem Tisch ab. "Bitte, Madame, ich möchte Euch ersuchen, mich für eine Zeitlang bei Euch im Haus aufzunehmen. Denn es ist mir unmöglich, nach Hause zurückzukehren."

"Aber, aber, was ist denn nur vorgefallen?", erkundigte sich Madame de Colignon beunruhigt.

Daraufhin erzählte ihr Marguerite von dem Gespräch mit ihrer Tante und deren Weigerung, die weihnachtlichen Traditionen fortzuführen, obwohl das in gut situierten Adelskreisen Gang und Gäbe war. Sie verhehlte auch nicht, dass die Tante ihren Vater beleidigt und sie dann geohrfeigt hatte, nur weil sie sie auf das unsittliche Verhalten des Barons hinwies.

"Dabei entspricht dieser Vorwurf der Wahrheit!", erklärte die Comtesse. "Sein unmögliches Benehmen wurde mir bereits mehrfach von verschiedenen Seiten heimlich zugetragen. Aber meine Tante tut so, als ob nichts wäre. Stattdessen beleidigt sie meinen Vater, obwohl Papa sich in dieser Hinsicht wirklich nie etwas zuschulden kommen ließ!"

"Natürlich ist es nicht recht von Eurer Tante, einem Toten etwas Schlechtes nachzusagen", bestätigte Madame de Colignon den letzteren Einwand Marguerites. "Und ich verstehe durchaus, dass Ihr es nicht einfach hinnehmen wollte, grundlos von ihr gezüchtigt zu werden. Darüber muss ich mit der Baronesse wirklich einmal ein ernstes Wort sprechen. Allerdings war es sehr leichtsinnig von Euch, ohne nachzudenken einfach das Haus zu verlassen und Euch allein zu Pferd auf den Weg hierher zu machen. Gerade bei diesem Wetter könnte sich Lumpenpack in den Wäldern herumtreiben, die in Höhlen Schutz vor dem Winter finden. Meine Güte, wenn ich daran denke, was alles hätte passieren können. Mein liebes Kind, ich bin so froh, dass Ihr wohlbehalten bei mir angekommen seid."

Marguerite war ein wenig blass geworden, als ihre mütterliche Freundin von den Halunken sprach. Sie war sich selbst darüber im Klaren, welch großes Glück sie gehabt hatte, dass der Wegelagerer, der sie mit seiner Pistole bedrohte, nicht damit rechnete, von ihr einen Streich mit der Gerte zu bekommen. Nur durch diesen Überraschungsmoment war es ihr gelungen, dem Dreckskerl zu entfliehen. Aber es war sicher besser, niemandem davon zu erzählen, um ihre Gastgeberin und Louise nicht noch zusätzlich zu beunruhigen. Es war wohltuend, endlich wieder mit Menschen zusammen zu sein, denen etwas an ihr lag.

"Bitte, Ihr schickt mich doch nicht etwa zu meiner Tante zurück?", erkundigte sich die Comtesse besorgt und sah Madame de Colignon mit einem flehenden Ausdruck in den Augen an.

"Nein, vorerst wohl nicht, da ich davon ausgehe, dass dieser Schneesturm noch einige Tage lang wüten wird", versicherte ihr ihre Gastgeberin und lächelte nun etwas. "Dennoch bin ich gezwungen, Eurer Tante eine schriftliche Nachricht über Euren Verbleib und Euer Wohlergehen zu senden, sobald es einem meiner Dienstboten möglich ist, unbeschadet zu Eurem Anwesen zu gelangen."

"Muss das unbedingt sein?", fragte Marguerite, die davon alles andere als begeistert war.

"Ja, die Baronesse hat immer noch die Vormundschaft über Euch und muss davon in Kenntnis gesetzt werden, wo Ihr Euch aufhaltet und wie es Euch geht", erklärte Madame de Colignon geduldig und tätschelte nun beruhigend eine Hand ihres ehemaligen Schützlings. "Aber sie hat sicher nichts dagegen, wenn Ihr ein paar Tage unter meiner Obhut verbringt."

"Das hoffe ich!"

"Sie wird Ihr Einverständnis dazu geben, liebes Kind, denn immerhin ist es mir gelungen, das Vertrauen Eurer Tante zu gewinnen. So lange sie glaubt, dass ich auf ihrer Seite bin, kann ich Euch helfen."

"Dann gibt es da noch einen Gefallen, um den ich Euch bitten müsste."

"Darüber können wir morgen sprechen, Marguerite. Himmel, Eure Hand ist ja eiskalt! Ihr müsst dringend ein Bad nehmen und begebt Euch danach sofort ins Bett. Es fehlte noch, dass Ihr Euch eine Erkältung einfangt!"

"Danke, Madame, ich bin so froh über Euren Beistand."

"Louise, bitte kümmert Euch um die Comtesse und sorgt dafür, dass sie nach dem Bad eine warme Mahlzeit und noch eine Kanne heißen Tee erhält."

"Sehr wohl, Madame."

Marguerite trank den Rest des Tee's aus, erhob sich dann und folgte ihrer Freundin, die sie in eines der Gästezimmer führte. Dort half sie ihr aus ihren Kleidern und Unterröcken und begleitete sie in das durch eine Seitentür mit dem Raum verbundene Bad, in dem bereits dampfendes Wasser in einen großen Holzbottich gefüllt worden war...

*

Nachdem Caius sich an dem Wegelagerer gesättigt und seinen Mund von den Blutspuren mit Schnee gereinigt hatte, nahm er wieder Witterung nach dem lieblichen Parfüm des jungen Mädchens auf, welches sich selbst durch ihre mutige Abwehr des sie bedrohenden Halunken gerettet hatte. Caius fand es höchst beeindruckend, wie selbstsicher und stolz sie diesem Haderlumpen Widerpart geboten hatte. Und mit welcher Kraft sie die schlanke Gerte über das Gesicht des Mannes gestrichen hatte, der nun tot im Schnee lag und bald davon bedeckt sein würde.

Caius warf noch einmal einen verächtlichen Blick auf sein letztes Opfer, bevor er dem Parfüm folgte, das ihn unwiderstehlich anzog. Er sehnte sich danach, die schöne Stimme noch einmal zu hören, die ihm zum ersten Mal nach langer Zeit einen inneren Frieden geschenkt hatte, und er war nun sehr froh darüber, das junge Mädchen verschont zu haben. Solch eine Sterbliche war viel zu schade, um lediglich den Durst eines hungrigen Vampirs zu stillen.

Bald hatte Caius die schlanke Gestalt auf dem weißen Hengst wieder im Blick, darauf achtend, nicht von ihr bemerkt zu werden. Er wollte auf jeden Fall sichergehen, dass sie wohlbehalten dort ankam, wohin sie anscheinend unterwegs war. Als dann endlich ein großes Herrenhaus auftauchte und die Kleine, deren Antlitz er immer noch nicht kannte, erneut mit ihrer lieblichen Stimme zu ihrem Pferd sprach, spürte Caius wieder die wohltuende Wärme in seiner Brust. Er schloss die Augen und genoss es, hörte dabei, wie das Mädchen weiterritt, an die Tür pochte und mit dem Titel "Comtess de Rochefort" angesprochen wurde. Aha, er hatte offensichtlich tatsächlich einem adligen Fräulein dabei geholfen, einen Widersacher loszuwerden, ohne dass sie etwas davon ahnte. Schade, dass er das junge Mädchen nicht persönlich kennenlernen würde, da sie hier auf dem Lande lebte und nicht in Paris.

"Die Glückliche", dachte er, froh darüber, dass sie nun in Sicherheit zu Hause war. "Sie muss wenigstens nicht auf diesen eintönigen Silvesterball und sich den schwachsinnigen Austausch von Höflichkeiten antun oder falsche Komplimente anhören. Wenn sie allerdings dabei wäre, würde ich mich freuen. So selbstsicher, mutig und stolz; und sie ließ sich nicht von überflüssigen Gewissenbissen davon abhalten, dem räuberischen Sittenstrolch einen wohlverdienten, tiefen Streich mit der Gerte über seine freche Visage zu ziehen, sobald er es wagte, seine Hand nach ihr auszustrecken. Gut gemacht, kleines Fräulein, bravo! Und wenn ich daran denke, wie lieblich ihre Stimme klingt, muss sie zudem auch noch ziemlich hübsch sein..."

Caius beschloss, dass es besser wäre, sich aus der Nähe des Herrenhauses und des Mädchens zu entfernen, das er gerne kennengelernt hätte. Aber da er niemanden verwandeln durfte, hatte es keinen Sinn, sich näher auf sie einzulassen. Wenigstens verdankte er ihrem Ausflug im Schneesturm ein aufregendes Erlebnis und eine gute Mahlzeit...

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**_Gegen Schufte muss man mit List agieren, sonst ist man perdu._ **

_Heinrich Heine (1797 - 1856)_

~~~~~

Bereits am nächsten Tag, nachdem der Schneesturm nachgelassen hatte und man es wagen konnte, einen Boten zu Pferd loszuschicken, erhielt Adrienne de Lebrunne, die sich zusammen mit ihrem Mann und einigen ihrer Bediensteten gerade im großen Salon aufhielt und darüber sprach, wie man die Suche nach ihrer Nichte am besten organisierte, die Nachricht von Madame de Colignon, dass Marguerite gestern bei ihr angekommen sei und man sich keine Sorgen machen müsse. Etwas, wodurch sich erneut Zornesfalten auf der Stirn der Baronesse abzeichneten. Mit leicht verärgerter Stimme wandte sie sich an die Bediensteten und erklärte: "Die Besprechung hier hat sich erübrigt. Soeben wurde mir mitgeteilt, dass die Comtesse wohlauf und eine Suche nach ihr nicht mehr nötig ist. Ich danke euch. Ihr dürft jetzt gehen."

Auf den Gesichtern des Personals konnte man deutlich die Erleichterung über diese Nachricht ablesen, was Adrienne und ihrem Mann nicht entging. Als das Ehepaar dann unter sich war, meinte die Baronesse an ihn gewandt: "Das kleine Biest hat es doch tatsächlich bis zum Haus von Madame de Colignon geschafft. Leider hat sie sich dabei eine Erkältung zugezogen, so dass mich unsere Nachbarin darum bittet, den kleinen Bastard einige Tage in ihrer Obhut zu belassen."

"Dieses Mädchen muss einen wirklich guten Schutzengel haben", erwiderte Roger und zuckte die Achseln. "Eigentlich ist das doch eine gute Nachricht, auch für dich. Stell dir vor, wenn deiner Nichte etwas passiert wäre, würde das Personal hier sicherlich bald in Umlauf bringen, dass du es gestern verabsäumtest, sofort Suchmannschaften zusammenzustellen, um Marguerite aufzuspüren. Meinst du, dass hätte unserem Ruf gut getan?"

"Gestern", ergriff seine Gattin sofort in heftigem Ton das Wort und blitzte ihn aus zornigen Augen an, "...gestern herrschte nach dem Verschwinden des kleinen Bastards meines Bruders ein so arger Schneesturm, dass es Wahnsinn gewesen wäre, Leute auf die Suche nach ihr auszuschicken. Jeder hätte das gut nachvollziehen können. Und ich bezweifle, dass ein anderer unserer Nachbarn seine Dienstboten der Gefahr ausgesetzt hätte, sich während eines solch heftigen Unwetters hinauszubegeben. Sie wären nicht weit gekommen und die Chance, ein junges Mädchen zu Pferd mit einem schwer einzuholenden Vorsprung bei einem solchen Schneetreiben zu finden, wäre äußerst gering gewesen. Niemand hätte mir einen Vorwurf daraus gemacht."

"Jedenfalls besitzt du ein überaus großes Talent dafür, dich gewandt aus allem herauszureden, ma Cherie", stellte der Baron mit leichtem Spott in der Stimme fest. "Schade, dass du nicht als Mann geboren wurdest. Aus dir wäre bestimmt ein guter Rechtsanwalt geworden."

"Immer noch besser als ein durch eigene Intrigen all seines Vermögens verlustig gegangener Adliger, der es nur der Fürsprache seiner Gattin verdankt, dass sein Kopf noch auf dem Hals sitzt!", gab Adrienne giftig zurück. "Anstatt mich hier zu maßregeln, solltest du mich lieber darin unterstützen, mir das Vermögen meiner Familie zurückzuholen."

"Unmöglich, fürchte ich", meinte Roger bedauernd und schüttelte den Kopf. "Deine Nichte wurde durch den König als legitimes Kind deines Bruders anerkannt, der ihr all sein Hab und Gut vermachte. Finde dich damit ab, dass Marguerite dich eines Tages aus dem Haus jagen könnte, es sei denn, du überwindest endlich deinen Stolz, bittest sie für dein bisheriges Verhalten um Verzeihung und versöhnst dich mit ihr. Das, liebste Göttergattin, ist der einzige Weg, damit deine Nichte uns auch nach ihrer Heirat oder Volljährigkeit weiterhin hier wohnen lässt."

"Du irrst dich!", widersprach die Baronesse. "Wenn sie durch irgendeinen Unfall oder durch eigenen Leichtsinn umkommt, dann bin ich laut Erbfolgevertrag als Nächste an der Reihe."

"Welcher Erbfolgevertrag? Dein eigener Vater zahlte dir bei unserer Eheschließung den Anteil deines Erbes aus. Erinnerst du dich, dass du damals eine schriftliche Vereinbarung darüber unterschriebst, teuerste Gemahlin? Eine Abschrift davon besitzen wir und die andere befindet sich gewiss bei diesem Cayot, dem Anwalt deines verstorbenen Bruders."

"Na und?! Wenn die einzige Erbin meines Bruders nicht mehr ist, steht mir als zuletzt übrig gebliebene Verwandte und geborene Rochefort das Vermögen meiner Familie zu."

Ihr Mann warf ihr einen nachdenklichen Blick zu, dann nickte er langsam.

"Ich verstehe...", sagte er dann gedehnt in leisem Ton. "Dann willst du also an deinem Plan festhalten, dafür zu sorgen, dass Marguerite das 21. Lebensjahr nicht erreicht?"

"Etwas, das sich bestimmt bewerkstelligen lässt, ohne dass jemand Verdacht schöpft", murmelte seine Frau und lächelte nun böse. "Außerdem scheint es mir erspart zu bleiben, in dieser Hinsicht nachhelfen zu müssen. Du siehst ja, wie leichtsinnig das Mädchen ist. Kaum aus dem Haus, liegt sie schon mit einer Erkältung bei unserer Nachbarin. Eine, wie ich finde, höchst hoffnungsvolle Entwicklung der Dinge."

"Dann hast du also vor, der Bitte deiner Nachbarin nachzugeben und deine Nichte bei ihr zu lassen?", erkundigte sich Roger interessiert.

"Vorerst ja, damit ich mich nicht um sie kümmern muss. Vielleicht bekommt sie ja noch hohes Fieber und wenn sie das nicht überlebt, kann mir wenigstens keiner nachsagen, dass es an meiner mangelnden Krankenpflege lag."

"Marguerite könnte sich auch wieder erholen", gab der Baron zu bedenken. "Ihrer Mutter war seinerzeit nur schwer beizukommen und wenn sie nach ihr schlägt, wird sich die Kleine gewiss rasch von ihrer Erkrankung erholen."

"Wir wissen nicht, ob Mylady tatsächlich ihre Mutter war", erwiderte Adrienne ärgerlich. "Mein Bruder war kein Weiberverächter und hatte mehr als eine Affäre. Ihre Mutter könnte wer weiß wer sein."

"Unsinn, Adrienne, er hätte sicherlich niemals das Kind einer Frau als seines legitimieren lassen, wenn sie nicht zumindest aus niedrigem Adel stammen würde."

"Wie dem auch sei - momentan sieht es nicht so aus, als wäre das kleine Biest so zäh wie Mylady. Wollen wir also hoffen, dass das Schicksal es gut mit uns meint und dafür sorgt, dass das Rochefort'sche Vermögen auch weiterhin im Besitz einer echten Rochefort bleibt."

 

***

 

Marguerite erfreute sich indessen bester Gesundheit und stand nach einer Nacht erholsamen Schlafs erst am späten Vormittag auf. Neugierig warf sie einen Blick zum Fenster und war erfreut zu sehen, dass es nicht mehr schneite. Sie erhob sich aus dem Bett und lief barfuß dorthin, um sich zu vergewissern, ob ein Bote in der Lage sein könnte, einen Brief zu übermitteln. Die Landschaft rings um das Haus von Madame de Colignon war von einer blendend weißen Pracht überzogen, die durch trübes Sonnenlicht erhellt wurde und den Nebel vertrieben zu haben schien, der fast jeden Morgen seit dem Ausbruch des Winters bis zur Mittagsstunde zu sehen war.

Marguerite kehrte zum Bett zurück, setzte sich auf dessen Rand und zog an einer Kordel, die daneben hing, um ein Dienstmädchen herbeizurufen, welches ihr beim Ankleiden half. Danach erledigte sie ihre Morgentoilette im Bad, wobei ihr wieder einfiel, dass Madame de Colignon ihre Tante über ihren Aufenthalt informieren wollte, sobald das Wetter dies erlaubte. Das war der einzige Wermutstropfen ihres Aufenthaltes. Doch bis ihre Tante möglicherweise ihre Rückkehr nach Hause fordern würde, der sie sich so lange wie möglich widersetzen wollte, hatte sie genügend Zeit, um einen Brief an Monsieur Cayot zu schreiben.

Wenig später erschien ein Dienstmädchen im Gästezimmer, in dem sich Marguerite aufhielt, und fragte, was sie wünschte.

"Ich möchte mich ankleiden", erklärte die Comtesse.

"Natürlich helfe ich Euch gern dabei, aber Eure Kleidung wurde gestern auf Wunsch von Madame zum Reinigen abgeholt. Sie war ein wenig verschmutzt und nass und es dauert gewiss noch etwas, bis Ihr sie wieder anziehen könnt."

"Ja, das sehe ich ein. Nun, dann besorg mir doch bitte einen Morgenmantel. Schließlich kann ich nicht im Nachthemd durch das Haus gehen."

"Gut, Comtesse, ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann", versprach das Dienstmädchen und entfernte sich wieder. Marguerite war zuversichtlich, dass sie bald mit einem der seidigen Morgenröcke von Madame de Colignon wiederkehren würde, die beinahe wie ein echtes Kleid aussahen. Bis dahin blieb genügend Zeit, um mit dem Brief an den Anwalt beginnen.

Auf dem kleinen Sekretär in einer Ecke sah Marguerite Tintenfass und Feder und vermutete, dass sich in einer der Schubladen auch Papier und Siegelwachs befanden. Rasch setzte sie sich dorthin und schaute nach. Ihre Erwartung wurde nicht enttäuscht und sie zog vorsichtig einen Bogen heraus, legte ihn sorgfältig auf die Schreibunterlage, tunkte dann die Feder in das Tintenfass und fing zu schreiben an. Als sie den Brief bis zur Hälfte fertig hatte, klopfte es an die Tür. Marguerite wandte sich um und rief laut: "Herein!"

Louise erschien mit einigen Kleidungsstücken über einem Arm und lächelte sie an.

"Guten Morgen, Comtesse, ich hoffe, Ihr hattet eine angenehme Nachtruhe und es geht Euch wieder besser?"

"Ja, danke sehr. Ich habe lange nicht mehr so gut geschlafen. Und wie geht es dir, liebe Freundin? Fühlst du dich bei Madame de Colignon wohl?"

"Oh ja, Madame ist eine überaus liebenswerte Dame und behandelt mich sehr gut."

"Das freut mich für dich."

"Aber um Euch machen wir uns große Sorgen", meinte Louise. "Dass Ihr Hals über Kopf aufbracht, nur um Eurer Tante zu entfliehen, war sehr gefährlich."

"Das stimmt, aber es ist ja nichts passiert", tat Marguerite es ab und blickte einen kurzen Moment zu Boden, ehe sie sich wieder ihrer Freundin zuwandte. "Doch durch meinen Bericht gestern Abend können Madame und du gewiss nachvollziehen, wie unerträglich mir mein eigenes Heim geworden ist. Noch nie zuvor hat es jemand gewagt, mich zu ohrfeigen, aber meiner Tante scheint dies ganz leicht von der Hand zu gehen. Soll ich etwa warten, bis sie mich eines Tages totschlägt?"

"Dazu wird sie so schnell keine Gelegenheit bekommen. Madame de Colignon hat Ihr nämlich bereits geschrieben und mitgeteilt, dass Ihr erkältet seid und eine Weile hierbleiben müsst."

"Gesegnet sei Madame de Colignon!", entfuhr es Marguerite und sie fühlte, wie ihr eine Last von den Schultern fiel. "Wie ich sehe, hast du eine Lösung für mein Kleiderproblem gefunden?"

"Na ja, da Eure Kleidungsstücke noch trocknen müssen, wollte ich Euch einige von meinen Sachen anbieten. Sie sind zwar nicht so elegant wie Eure, aber frisch gereinigt."

"Das ist völlig in Ordnung, Louise,  ich danke dir. Wärst du wohl so nett, mir beim Ankleiden zu helfen?"

"Selbstverständlich, Comtesse. Danach wünscht Madame de Colignon, Euch zu sprechen, denn sie möchte Euch einen Vorschlag unterbreiten."

"Ich höre mir gern alles an, was sie mir zu sagen hat."

 

***

 

Nachdem er Caius gestern im ganzen Haus nicht aufgefunden hatte und sein Freund bis jetzt immer noch nicht zurückgekehrt war, ahnte Aro, dass jener sich einige Tage lang außerhalb von Paris herumtreiben würde. Es war wie immer, wenn der innere Zorn seinen jüngeren Bruder übermannte und er seine Selbstkontrolle zu verlieren drohte. Der schwarzhaarige Vampir fand das ganz in Ordnung, diente es doch dem Schutz der Geheimhaltung ihrer Existenz und bedeutete, dass Caius sich vor Beginn des königlichen Hofballs wieder einfinden würde, um gemeinsam mit Marcus und ihm daran teilzunehmen. Aro hing seine ganze Zuversicht an diese Vorstellung, um der anderen Befürchtung, die er leise hegte, keine Nahrung zu geben. Aufgrund der Eifersucht auf Felix und Dimitri, die Caius gestern nur schwer verbergen konnte, bestand nämlich auch die Möglichkeit, dass sein jüngerer Bruder sich auf den Weg nach Volterra gemacht hatte, um die Aufgabe der beiden Nachwuchs-Wachen einfach an sich zu reißen. Und das war das Letzte, was Aro wollte. Damit wäre der Ärger nämlich vorprogrammiert, weil Caius in seinem Hass auf alles, was ihn irgendwie an Priester erinnerte oder gar mit ihnen zu tun hatte, keine Vorsicht walten lassen und somit erst recht die Aufmerksamkeit der römischen Inquisitionsbehörde auf sich ziehen würde. Damit wäre ihnen der Weg in ihre Heimat für mindestens zwei Generationen versperrt, damit die Menschen und auch die Katholische Kirche sich beruhigten und schließlich feststellen könnten, dass Volterra eine langweilige Stadt ohne irgendwelche übernatürlichen Wesen oder Menschen, die Magie praktizierten, war.

Porca miseria! [1] Hoffentlich drehte Caius jetzt nicht wirklich durch!

Aber halt! Was tauchte da plötzlich für ein Bild in seinem Kopf auf? Schnee, ein Sturm... ah, das musste eine telepathische Botschaft von Caius sein, damit er sich keine unnötigen Sorgen machte. [2] Offensichtlich war es seinem Freund gelungen, sich wieder zusammenzureißen. Doch was war das für eine seltsame Erinnerung? Ein Parfüm, eine liebliche Stimme... und da... es wurde ein Name genannt: Comtesse... Comtesse de... oh, es war zu undeutlich. Warum tauchten diese Sinneseindrücke jetzt so deutlich auf? Hatte Caius etwa eine Begegnung gehabt? Ja, natürlich, das musste es sein! Offensichtlich war ihm unterwegs eine Sterbliche begegnet, an der er seinen Durst stillen konnte. Warum sonst verschwendete sein jüngerer Bruder einen Gedanken an diese Comtesse, wo ihn die "Weiber", wie er unlängst selbst erklärte, ziemlich auf die Nerven fielen?

Nun ja, immerhin schien Caius vorsichtig gewesen und keine Aufmerksamkeit erregt zu haben und das war die Hauptsache. Sollte er sich ruhig noch ein paar Tage lang im Freien, fernab von menschlichen Ansiedlungen, austoben und auf die Jagd gehen. Dann wäre er bei seiner Rückkehr wenigstens gesättigt und in der Lage, mit unbewegter Miene und starker Selbstbeherrschung die Gesellschaft vieler Menschen, die er nicht antasten durfte, zu ertragen...

 

***

 

Madame de Colignon erwartete Marguerite im kleinen Salon, wo auf einem Tisch bereits ein Frühstücksgedeck für das junge Mädchen stand.

"Guten Morgen, mein Kind", begrüßte die ältere Dame ihren Gast.

"Guten Morgen, Madame", erwiderte die Comtesse und strahlte sie dankbar an.

"Bitte, setzt Euch und greift tüchtig zu! Ihr müsst nach Eurem abenteuerlichen Ritt durch den Schneesturm doch ziemlich hungrig sein."

Marguerite ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen, setzte sich und schenkte sich aus einer Kanne heiße Schokolade in die Tasse.

"Ach, Madame, Ihr verwöhnt mich", bemerkte sie und sah wieder zu ihrer mütterlichen Freundin auf. "Ihr habt nicht vergessen, wie gern ich dies trinke."

"Es ist bei vielen Damen sehr beliebt, mein Kind", erklärte Madame de Colignon mit verständnisvollem Lächeln. "Eurer Tante habe ich bereits mitgeteilt, dass sie sich keine Sorgen um Euch zu machen braucht und dass es angebracht ist, wenn Ihr einige Tage hier verweilt."

"Louise erzählte mir bereits davon", gab Marguerite zu. "Hat meine Tante auf Euren Brief schon geantwortet?"

"Nein, bisher noch nicht. Aber ich gehe davon aus, dass sie mit meinem Vorschlag einverstanden ist."

"Dürfte ich mir nach dem Frühstück auch noch einen Boten von Eurem Dienstpersonal ausleihen?"

"Wohin wollt Ihr ihn denn schicken?"

"Nach Paris zu Monsieur Cayot, dem Anwalt meines Vaters."

"Wenn es unbedingt nötig ist, habe ich nichts dagegen."

"Danke, es ist ein sehr wichtiger Brief", sagte Marguerite. "Sobald ich mit dem Frühstück fertig bin, werde ich gleich wieder in mein Zimmer eilen, um ihn zu Ende zu schreiben. Wer weiß, wie lange das Wetter so ruhig bleibt?"

"Ich verstehe, mein Kind. Doch bevor Ihr irgendwelche übereilten Schritte macht, möchte ich Euch einen Vorschlag unterbreiten."

"Gern, ich höre."

"Gleich nach Weihnachten werde ich zusammen mit Louise nach Paris in mein Stadthaus fahren, da ich eine Einladung des Hofes zum Silvesterball erhielt. Hättet Ihr nicht Lust mitzukommen?"

Marguerite, die gerade ein Stück ihres Brötchen abgebissen hatte, verschluckte sich beinahe, als sie das hörte, und musste husten. Schnell nahm sie einen Schluck Schokolade zu sich und schlug sich leicht gegen die Brust, bis der Hustenanfall vorbei war.

"Oh je, offensichtlich habt Ihr Euch doch etwas verkühlt", meinte die Herrin des Hauses besorgt.

"Nein, nein, Madame, das ist es nicht", versicherte ihr Marguerite, die nun wieder zu sprechen in der Lage war. "Ich habe mich nur gerade verschluckt, weiter nichts."

Madame de Colignon wirkte wieder beruhigt und fragte: "Nun, was haltet Ihr von meinem Vorschlag?"

"Wirklich überaus großzügig von Euch. Aber verhält es sich eigentlich nicht so, dass man persönlich eine Einladung vom Hof bekommen muss, damit man an diesem Ball teilnehmen darf?"

"Nun, diese Einladung wird ganz gewiss in wenigen Tagen bei Euch zu Hause eintreffen", antwortete Madame de Colignon und lächelte verschmitzt. "Ich habe eine meiner Nichten, die in den Diensten der Königin steht, darum gebeten, Euch eine Einladung zum Silvesterball am königlichen Hof zu schicken. Viele Herrschaften des Hochadels werden dort erscheinen, nahezu perfekt für eine Debütantin. Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen, Euch höchstpersönlich bei Hofe einzuführen."

"In diesem Fall nehme ich Euren Vorschlag mit Freuden an."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[1] Porca miseria = ital. "Verdammt"

[2] Da die drei Volturi-Ältesten schon seit mehreren Jahrhunderten über ihren Clan und Volterra herrschen, scheint es mir beinahe normal, dass sie auch telepathisch miteinander kommunizieren können, wenn sie es wollen.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**_Der Unterschied zwischen Enttäuschung und Überraschung ist der,_ **

**_ob man im Vorfeld eine Erwartung hat oder nicht._ **

_Tomasz Ogorek (*1976)_

~~~~~

Mehrere Tage vergingen, an denen man außer der Nachricht der Baronesse de Lebrunne, die ihr Einverständnis zu einem Aufenthalt Marguerites bis zu ihrer Genesung bei Madame de Colignon gegeben hatte, nichts weiter hörte.

In dieser Zeit ließen es sich die junge Comtesse, deren Freundin und die Herrin des Hauses gut gehen. Sie musizierten, lasen, diskutierten über ihre Lektüre und die jungen Damen bekamen von Madame de Colignon viele gute Ratschläge, wie man sich bei Hofe am besten zu verhalten hatte. Außerdem übten Marguerite und Louise im großen Salon einige Tänze, um darin sicherer zu werden, denn Madame hatte beschlossen, ihre neue Gesellschafterin ebenfalls als Begleitung zum Ball mitzunehmen, auch wenn sie das Mädchen natürlich nicht offiziell dort einführen konnte. Aber niemand hätte etwas dagegen, eine weitere Tanzpartnerin zu diesem Fest am Jahresende dabei zu haben.

"Oh, ich bin ganz aufgeregt", verriet Louise. "Eigentlich habe ich ein bisschen Angst, da ich nicht von Adel bin und eigentlich nichts auf dem Silvesterball zu suchen habe."

"Das ist doch Unsinn!", meinte Marguerite aufmunternd. "In der Einladung an Madame stand ausdrücklich, dass sie und ihre Begleitung herzlich willkommen sind. Keiner verlangte, dass die Begleitung unbedingt von Adel sein muss."

Leider ging auch diese unbeschwerte Zeit vorbei und wenige Tage vor Weihnachten sprachen der Baron und die Baronesse de Lebrunne bei Madame de Colignon vor, um nach Marguerite zu sehen und sie wieder nach Hause mitzunehmen. Die ältere Dame empfing das Ehepaar freundlich, ließ ihnen Tee und Gebäck servieren und dann sprachen sie zunächst über die Neuigkeiten in der Gemeinde, ehe sie zu Marguerite kamen. Adrienne beklagte ihre Probleme mit ihr, hörte sich die diesbezüglichen Ratschläge der Hausherrin an und war schließlich bereit, sich mit ihrer Nichte auszusprechen. Daraufhin schickte Madame de Colignon nach dem Mädchen, das in wenigen Minuten im kleinen Salon erschien, innerlich auf einen erneuten Disput mit ihrer Tante vorbereitet.

"Marguerite", hörte sie dann mit Erstaunen die zuckersüße Stimme der Baronesse, die sich bei ihrem Eintritt erhoben und ihren Mund zu einem dünnen Lächeln verzogen hatte. "Ich bin sehr froh darüber, dass du dich wieder so gut erholt hast."

"Danke...", gab das Mädchen zurück und warf dann einen fragenden Blick zu ihrer mütterlichen Freundin, die sie jedoch aufmunternd anlächelte.

"Nanu, mein Kind, du wirkst ja so überrascht", ergriff Adrienne wieder das Wort und setzte sich. "Dabei ist es doch selbstverständlich, dass ich nach einigen Tagen herkomme, um nach dir zu sehen. Außerdem habe ich gute Neuigkeiten für dich."

"Ach, tatsächlich?"

"Kommt, Comtesse, und nehmt Platz. Eure Tante hat Euch Interessantes zu berichten", forderte Madame de Colignon das Mädchen, das immer noch verdutzt an derselben Stelle verharrte, auf. Marguerite ließ sich auf dem Sofa neben der Hausherrin nieder und sah die Baronesse erwartungsvoll an. Diese zeigte erneut ein dünnes Lächeln und begann: "Vorgestern erhielt ich eine Einladung zum Silvesterball in das Palais Luxembourg."

"Und das bedeutet?", fragte Marguerite, die mit dem Namen des Palastes nichts anfangen konnte.

"Wir werden nach Paris fahren, an den königlichen Hof, wo du in die Gesellschaft eingeführt wirst", erklärte Adrienne und wirkte glücklich. Ihr Mann saß daneben, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

"Wir?"

"Ja, mein Kind, die Einladung gilt für dich, für mich und meinen Gemahl. Gleich nach Weihnachten werden wir aufbrechen. Ich habe sofort eine Depesche an einen Freund deines Onkels gesandt, damit er uns ein Haus in einem guten Viertel mietet."

"Aha... sehr umsichtig..."

"Ja, nicht wahr? Oh, ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie ich mich freue! Wir werden vorher natürlich deine gesamte Garderobe inspizieren, denn du sollst bei Hofe einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen."

"Oh, das wird Ihre Nichte bestimmt", meinte Madame de Colignon.

"Bevor du beginnst, Pläne für unsere Abreise zu schmieden, sollten wir noch all die Sachen klären, die das Weihnachtsfest betrifft", wandte Marguerite ein, die von der Aussicht, mit ihren Verwandten nach Paris zu fahren, nicht besonders begeistert war. Sie hatte sich darauf eingestellt, mit Madame de Colignon und Louise an dem Hofball teilzunehmen, anstatt mit Tante Adrienne und ihrem Ehemann.

"Ach das!", tat die Baronesse leichthin ab und lachte etwas. "Das ist alles schon geklärt."

"Was ist geklärt, Tante?"

"Die Köchin hat ihre Anweisungen für das Gesindefestessen in der Empfangshalle und der Verwalter wird den Pächtern ein wenig Geld auszahlen, so wie dein Vater es seit Jahren handhabte. Das ist doch in deinem Sinne, mein Kind, nicht wahr?"

"Ja... ja, natürlich...", erwiderte Marguerite verblüfft, die glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Was war denn nur mit ihrer Tante geschehen? Beim letzten Mal hatte sie sich doch partout geweigert, die Traditionen fortzusetzen und nun tat sie so, als ob es den Streit zwischen ihnen nie gegeben hätte.

"Nachdem das also geklärt ist, wäre es schön, wenn du dich fertigmachen würdest. Wir werden in etwa einer halben Stunde aufbrechen. Es ist so still im Haus, wenn du nicht da bist", sagte Adrienne überfreundlich und lächelte nun breit.

"Ja, keiner klimpert mehr den halben Tag auf dem Cembalo herum", bemerkte der Baron spöttisch. "Das vermisse ich besonders."

Marguerite starrte ihn konsterniert an, schwieg jedoch und erhob sich, um der Bitte ihrer Tante nachzukommen. Doch vorher eilte sie in den großen Saal, in dem sie zuvor mit Louise wieder Tänze geübt hatte, griff ihre Freundin am Ärmel und wisperte ihr zu: "Komm, ich muss mit dir unter vier Augen sprechen!"

Erstaunt folgte die junge Frau der Comtesse auf deren Zimmer.

"Ist etwas geschehen?", erkundigte sich Louise, nachdem Marguerite die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

"Na, und ob", antwortete das blonde Mädchen. "Meine Tante ist hier und berichtete mir, dass nicht nur ich, sondern auch ihr Mann und sie an den Hof eingeladen wurden. Oh, Louise, was hat das zu bedeuten? Ich dachte, wir beide würden zusammen mit Madame de Colignon zum Silvesterball nach Paris gehen, ohne meine Verwandtschaft!"

"Offensichtlich glaubt man, dass es unschicklich wäre, wenn Ihr ohne Euren Vormund dort erscheint", meinte ihre Freundin. "Deshalb hat man auch die Baronesse und deren Gemahl eingeladen."

"Das vergällt mir die ganze Freude an diesem Fest."

"Aber weshalb denn, Comtesse? Madame de Colignon und ich werden doch auch da sein - und so, wie es aussieht, scheint Eure Tante auf Madame zu hören. Ihr habt also nichts zu befürchten."

"Ich traue meiner Tante nicht", erklärte Marguerite. "Sie ist plötzlich so freundlich, dabei wirkte sie bei unserem letzten Gespräch, bei dem sie mir eine Ohrfeige gab und gerne noch mehr davon verteilt hätte, als ob sie mich am liebsten gefressen hätte. Dieser Sinneswandel... dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel... nein, ich traue ihr nicht!"

"Madame de Colignon hat einen guten Einfluss auf sie, davon bin ich felsenfest überzeugt", erwiderte Louise aufmunternd. "Vielleicht ist die Baronesse doch in sich gegangen und bereut ihr vorheriges Verhalten Euch gegenüber."

"Wenn ich es nur glauben könnte..."

"Ihr solltet Eurer Tante eine Chance geben. Womöglich hat sie sich ja tatsächlich geändert."

"Nein, ihr Sinneswandel hat mit Sicherheit andere Gründe. Mir ist nur schleierhaft, welche."

Marguerite warf ihrer Freundin einen nachdenklichen Blick zu, dann fuhr sie fort: "Jedenfalls werde ich vor ihr auf der Hut sein, denn lange wird sie ihre freundliche Maske gewiss nicht aufrecht erhalten können."

"Natürlich ist es immer gut, sich vorzusehen, Comtesse. Doch gebe Gott, dass die Baronesse sich zum Besseren geändert hat."

"Oh, du bist so lieb und gut", meinte das blonde Mädchen und umarmte Louise. "Hoffnung ist letztendlich doch das, was uns die Kraft zum Durchhalten gibt, nicht wahr?"

 

***

 

Aro saß zusammen mit Marcus im Wohnzimmer am Kamin und las, als es an die Tür pochte und diese sich gleich darauf öffnete. Francois steckte vorsichtig seinen Kopf hindurch und fragte zaghaft: "Meister Aro?"

Überrascht blickte der schwarzhaarige Vampir von seinem Buch auf.

"Was gibt es?", fragte er in leicht ärgerlichem Ton, da es ihm nicht passte, dass der Lakai nicht darauf gewartet hatte, bis man ihm gestattete hereinzukommen.

"Verzeiht, Meister Aro, aber soeben ist ein junger Mann angekommen, der Euch und Meister Marcus dringend zu sprechen wünscht", erklärte Francois demütig.

"Wer ist es?"

"Er sagte, er heiße Demetri und hätte Neuigkeiten für Euch, die Euch sicherlich erfreuen würden."

Die beiden älteren Volturi-Anführer tauschten einen verwunderten Blick aus, dann wandte sich Aro wieder dem Diener zu: "Ich lasse bitten!"

Einen Moment später trat ein schlanker Jüngling mit schulterlangem, gewelltem, dunklen Haar ein und verneigte sich leicht vor Marcus und Aro.

"Francois sagte, du hättest erfreuliche Nachrichten für uns?", erkundigte sich Marcus.

"Ja, und ich wollte Euch sofort persönlich darüber Bericht erstatten."

"Ich nehme an, es geht um den Hexenjäger?", fragte Aro, worauf der junge Mann nickte.

"Zeig es mir!", forderte der schwarzhaarige Vampirführer ihn auf und erhob sich.

Demetri kannte diese Prozedur zur Genüge, kam auf seinen Meister zu und reichte ihm die Hand. Ein kurzer Augenblick genügte und über Aros Züge verbreitete sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen.

"Ausgezeichnet!", meinte er dann und wandte sich zu Marcus um. "Es ist kaum zu fassen, Bruder, aber unsere beiden Nachwuchs-Wachen haben dafür gesorgt, dass der Hexenjäger jetzt selbst auf der Anklagebank sitzt und beschuldigt wird, einen Pakt mit dem Teufel eingegangen zu sein."

"Incredibile!", entfuhr es dem melancholisch wirkenden Vampir erstaunt und er starrte Demetri beinahe ehrfürchtig an. "Wie ist euch dieses Meisterstück gelungen?" [1]

"Erzähle es selbst, mein Junge!", sagte Aro und setzte sich wieder. "Darauf könnt ihr beiden ruhig stolz sein, bestell das auch Felix, wenn du zurückkehrst. Ich bin überaus zufrieden!"

"Ganz wie Ihr wünscht", gab der Jüngling höflich zurück und begann: "Da die Herausforderung vor allem darin bestand, die Aufmerksamkeit der Inquisition aus Volterra abzuziehen, waren Felix und ich uns schnell darüber einig, dass wir den Abgesandten des Vatikans unglaubwürdig machen mussten. Daher haben wir ihn eine Zeitlang sehr genau bei seiner Vorgehensweise beobachtet und wandten dann seine eigenen Methoden gegen ihn an."

Demetri hielt inne und lächelte etwas, ehe er fortfuhr: "Wir sorgten dafür, dass Gerüchte über ihn in Umlauf kamen... Gerüchte, die manche an seinem guten Ruf zweifeln ließen... eine Bemerkung hier, eine Andeutung da... und die Menschen, die den Padre zuerst unterstützt hatten, fingen an, ihm zu misstrauen und ihn zu beobachten. Schließlich vermeinte jemand, den Hexenjäger bei einem heidnischen Ritual im Wald beobachtet zu haben und denunzierte ihn. Und nun sitzt der Padre selbst im Hexenturm, nachdem er einmal befragt wurde, und beteuert unaufhörlich seine Unschuld."

"Dass mit den Gerüchten interessiert mich außerordentlich", erwiderte Marcus. "Wie ist es euch gelungen, diese unter die Menschen zu streuen? Schließlich müssen wir doch vorsichtig sein, wenn wir in Interaktion mit ihnen treten."

"Nun, Meister, wir baten eine unserer Schwestern, im Hinblick auf unser aller Wohl ihre Fähigkeit einzusetzen, Zweifel unter den Menschen aufkommen zu lassen. Der Rest war ein Kinderspiel."

Marcus lächelte und nickte.

"Dann wollen wir hoffen, dass der Prozess gegen den Padre schnell vonstatten geht."

"Jedenfalls sind den Richtern mittlerweile Zweifel gekommen, ob die von dem Padre Angeklagten, die immer noch leben und die jener selbst einer peinlichen Befragung oder Folter unterzog, tatsächlich schuldig sind. In einigen Fällen handelt es sich um vermögende Personen, deren Reichtum nach ihrem Tod in die Hände des Vatikans gelangen würde."

"Die von der Kirche unabhängigen Richter fangen allmählich an, die Inquisition in Frage zu stellen", fügte Aro, an Marcus gewandt, erklärend hinzu. "Die Aufklärung beginnt Früchte zu tragen und ich denke, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit ist, bis die Welt nicht mehr bereit sein wird, die absolute Autorität des Klerus weiterhin anzuerkennen."

"Die Entwicklung in Volterra scheint hoffnungvoll", gab Marcus zu. "Aber warten wir es ab, Bruder, und seien wir hier mit derlei Bemerkungen lieber vorsichtig. Immerhin befinden wir uns im katholischen Frankreich und König Louis gilt als sehr frommer Mann." [2]

"Natürlich, mein Lieber. Wer wäre so dumm, sich mit irgendeinem Menschen darüber zu unterhalten?", meinte Aro und lehnte sich bequem gegen das Sofa zurück, dabei Demetri mit einem fast glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck musternd. "Ich kann Felix und dich gar nicht genug loben, mein Junge! Und nun geh wieder zurück nach Hause und hilf deinen Geschwistern dabei, für die Verurteilung des Padre zu sorgen und... nun ja, die Richter dazu zu bringen, die noch lebenden Angeklagten aus der Haft zu entlassen."

"Natürlich, Meister Aro", versprach der Jüngling und verneigte sich erneut. "Wenn Ihr mich nun bitte entschuldigen würdet. Die Reise war lang und es verlangt mich nach Nahrung."

"Gut, aber sieh' zu, dass du diskret bist", ermahnte ihn der älteste Volturi. "Wir beabsichtigen, noch eine Weile hierzubleiben."

"Euer Aufenthalt wird nicht gefährdet", versprach Demetri und verließ danach den Raum. Die beiden älteren Volturi blickten ihm mit nachsichtigem Lächeln nach, ehe Marcus sich an Aro wandte: "Jetzt, wo ich Gewissheit habe, dass Caius sich nicht in diese Angelegenheit eingemischt hat, bin ich überaus beruhigt."

"Ich sagte dir doch, dass er sich lediglich austobt und kurz vor dem Ball zurückkehren wird, Bruder."

"Dieses üble Temperament", seufzte Marcus und schüttelte den Kopf. "Glaubst du, er wird irgendwann in der Lage sein, die Wildheit und den Zorn in sich zu kontrollieren?"

"Er muss - und das weiß er auch", erwiderte Aro gelassen. "So lange er immer einen Weg findet, sich unbemerkt von den Menschen auszutoben, ist alles in Ordnung."

Marcus schwieg und lächelte.

 

***

 

Indessen genoss es Caius, sich seit Tagen unbeschwert und frei durch die menschenleeren Wälder Frankreichs fortzubewegen. Hin und wieder begegneten ihm dabei auch größere Tiere und er stillte seinen Hunger an ihnen, ohne einen Gedanken an Paris und seine Brüder zu verschwenden. Inzwischen war er in einer gebirgigen Gegend angelangt, in der er inaktive Vulkane bemerkte. Es erschien ihm beinahe so wie in Volterra, während sich allmählich die Dämmerung über die weite Landschaft ausbreitete. Die Luft war nach wie vor eisig und es hatte seit ein paar Tagen kaum mehr geschneit, weshalb Caius in einen fast wolkenlosen Nachthimmel blicken konnte und fasziniert beobachtete, wie ein runder, weißer Mond aufstieg.

"Eine so schöne Nacht", dachte er und lächelte. Dann erinnerte er sich wieder an die liebliche Stimme des Mädchens, dessen Gesicht er nicht kannte und dessen Name ihm wieder entfallen war. Er wusste lediglich, dass sie vermutlich eine wohlerzogene, stolze, junge Dame war, die sich nicht scheute, sich zu wehren und unverschämten Menschen zu zeigen, wo ihr Platz war. Erneut erfüllte Caius leise Sehnsucht danach, sie kennenlernen zu wollen, doch das durfte nicht sein! Er wollte ein solch bewunderungswürdiges Geschöpf nicht töten! Wenn überhaupt, sollte man sie in eine Unsterbliche verwandeln. Doch genau dies hatte Aro verboten und er sah ein, dass dieses Verbot berechtigt war.

"Wir werden uns nie wiedersehen, kleine Comtesse", murmelte er leise.

Auch wenn Caius nicht genau wusste, wie das junge Mädchen aussah, stellte er sich gerne vor, dass sie eine Schönheit war. Welche Farbe wohl ihr Haar hatte? Und ihre Haut war gewiss makellos und zart, umhüllt von einem betörenden Duft aus Rosen, Veilchen und Flieder. Sie war sicherlich ein hinreißendes Wesen, jemand, der auf diesem stumpfsinnigen Hofball die Blicke aller Männer auf sich ziehen würde... jemand, der diesen langweiligen Abend erträglich machen würde... aber die Chance, dass sie dort erschien, war gering. Eine junge Adlige vom Land lebte bestimmt wohlbehütet bei ihren Eltern auf deren Gutshof, welche kaum Lust darauf hätten, im Winter nach Paris zu fahren. Wirklich sehr schade...

Plötzlich horchte der blonde Vampir überrascht auf. Der Geruch eines Menschen war ihm in die Nase gestiegen und er hörte, dass dieser Sterbliche durch den Wald rannte.

Irritiert zog Caius seine Augenbrauen zusammen und folgte dieser Spur. Es vergingen nur einige Sekunden , bis er den Schatten dieses Mannes gewahrte, der scheinbar planlos durch das Dickicht raste, ohne dass ihn irgendwer verfolgte. Handelte es sich bei ihm um einen Wahnsinnigen? Bestimmt war es diesem gelungen, aus dem Tollhaus [3] auszubrechen. Sei's drum! Das Blut eines Geisteskranken schmeckte ebenso gut wie das jedes anderen Menschen; und da der Sterbliche sich alleine hier herumtrieb, war davon auszugehen, dass ihn weder jemand verfolgte noch ein Mensch ihn vermissen würde.

Als der Sterbliche auf einmal innehielt, zum Mond aufblickte, laut gellend aufschrie und sich dann auf alle Vierte fallen ließ, ohne mit seinem Geschrei aufzuhören, sah Caius darin eine Bestätigung seiner Vermutung. Doch dann glaubte er, seinen Augen nicht trauen zu können: Dem Sterblichen wuchsen mit rasender Geschwindigkeit lange, dichte Haare auf Gesicht, Hals, Handrücken und Armen... dann krümmte er seinen Rücken und die Kleidung zerriss.

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Dieser Mann war nicht wahnsinnig, sondern ein Kind des Mondes! [4]

Nie hätte er gedacht, dass noch einer dieser natürlichen Feinde seiner Art existierte! Aber nicht mehr lange!

Caius ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und machte sich auf einen Kampf gefasst! Keine Sekunde zu früh! Denn die Verwandlung war vorbei und der Werwolf roch ihn, jaulte auf und warf den Kopf zu ihm herum, den blonden Vampir mit bösen, funkelnden Blicken betrachtend. Sie knurrten sich an, bevor sie aufeinander zusprangen und versuchten, sich gegenseitig die Kehlen aufzureißen. Der Wolf war ein starker Gegner und Caius hatte Mühe, sich seiner zu erwehren. Immer und immer wieder schnappte der Halbmensch unter drohendem Geknurre nach ihm, bis der Vampir dessen Schnauze zu fassen bekam und sie ihm unter größter Anstrengung zuhielt. Heftig bewegte der Wolf seinen Kopf hin und her, um sich aus dem harten Griff seines Gegners zu befreien, aber es nützte nichts. Stattdessen packte Gaius ihn bei nächster Gelegenheit am Nacken und drückte zu, bis der Wolf winselte und sich krümmte. Der Vampir empfand keinerlei Mitleid mit ihm, konzentrierte sich einen Augenblick und brach seinem Gegner dann das Genick. Jener zuckte kurz auf, dann verließ ihn alle Spannung und er sackte zu Boden, als Gaius ihn losließ. Vor seinen Augen verwandelte sich der tote Wolf wieder in einen Menschen zurück, auf dessen Leichnam das fahle Mondlicht fiel. Nichts erinnerte mehr daran, dass dies vor wenigen Minuten noch ein kraftvolles, gefährliches Raubtier gewesen war.

Gaius starrte den toten Leib an, dann wischte er sich über die Stirn, auf der sich eine tiefe Zornesfalte gebildet hatte. Er fragte sich erneut, wie es möglich sein konnte, dass noch ein Wesen dieser Art existierte, wo er zusammen mit mehreren seiner Familie aus dem Volturi-Clan doch in ganz Europa eine Jagd auf die  'Kinder des Mondes'  gemacht hatte. Damals war es ihnen gelungen, sie alle zu töten, weshalb solch ein Vorfall wie eben eigentlich nicht hätte vorkommen dürfen.

"Also gut", dachte der Vampir aufgebracht. "Womöglich sind einige von einem anderen Kontinent nach Europa gekommen - und da es anscheinend so ist, werden wir wohl im nächsten Frühjahr eine neue Treibjagd gegen die Werwölfe aufnehmen müssen. Wir kriegen euch schon!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[1] Incredibile = ital. "unglaublich"

[2] Ludwig XIII.

[3] Tollhaus = andere Bezeichnung für "Irrenanstalt"

[4] "Kind des Mondes" = diese Bezeichnung legt Stephenie Meyer Caius im letzten Teil des Buches in den Mund, um die Werwölfe zu beschreiben. Aus diesem Grund verwende ich diesen Begriff hier auch, ohne damit eine Unterscheidung zwischen "echten" und "Quileute"-Werwölfen zu machen. Die Bezeichnung "Werwolf" heißt übersetzt nämlich nichts anderes als  "Mann in Wolfsgestalt", womit die im Buch gegebene Unterscheidung hinfällig ist.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**_Jedes Verhalten wird allein durch die Absicht gut oder böse._ **

_Gloria Beck (*1968)_

~~~~~

 

"Nun, wie gefällt Euch das Haus, Baronesse?"

Adrienne de Lebrunne und ihr Gemahl ließen den Blick noch einmal über den großen Raum und die schöne Inneneinrichtung schweifen, ehe die Angesprochene sich dem Anwalt zuwandte, der sie im Auftrag des Hausbesitzers durch das gesamte Gebäude geführt hatte.

"Ich muss sagen, dass es meine Erwartungen bei Weitem übertrifft", räumte Adrienne ein. "Wir werden es für etwa einen Monat mieten."

Die Baronesse drehte sich zu Marguerite um, die ihren Verwandten schweigend bei der Tour durch das Mietshaus gefolgt und von dem Anwalt kaum beachtet worden war.

"Was sagst du, mein Kind? Findet dieses Haus dein Wohlgefallen?"

"Ja... ja, es ist recht hübsch hier", gab die Comtesse zu, obwohl sie sich nicht dafür interessierte. Viel lieber wäre sie Gast bei Madame de Colignon gewesen, aber die Einladung zum Hofball hatte diesem Plan ein Ende gemacht und nun war sie gezwungen, mit Tante Adrienne und dem Baron einen Monat lang in einem Mietshaus zu verbringen, in dem man sich nicht so gut aus dem Weg gehen konnte wie auf dem Landgut Rochefort. Zudem bestand ihre Tante darauf, dass sie als Debütantin unbedingt ein neues Kleid für den Silvesterball brauche, weil keines ihrer alten Kleider in den Augen ihrer Tante für diesen Anlass passend war. Daher würde morgen eine Schneiderin herkommen, um dieses Problem zu beseitigen. Wenigstens hatte Tante Adrienne auch Madame Colignon dazu gebeten, damit sie sie bezüglich des neuen Kleides beriet. Hoffentlich würde Louise Madame begleiten, dann könnte sie diesen Zirkus, der darum gemacht wurde, besser ertragen.

Zu Marguerites großem Erstaunen verhielt sich ihre Tante sehr freundlich zu ihr, seitdem sie nach ihrem letzten Streit weggelaufen war. Darüber hinaus benahm sich Adrienne de Lebrunne auch während des Weihnachtsessens in der großen Halle von Gut Rochefort gegenüber dem Personal wohlwollend, was angesichts ihrer zuvor gezeigten Hochmütigkeit ein kleines Wunder darstellte. Dennoch konnte sich Marguerite des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass diese Freundlichkeit bloße Fassade war und sich dahinter etwas verbarg, das ihr bis jetzt allerdings schleierhaft blieb. Doch tief in sich vermeinte die Comtesse den Ratschlag ihres Vaters zu hören, der ihr einst unter vier Augen sagte: 'Hör immer auf dein Gespür. Es ist der beste Wegweiser bei einer drohenden Gefahr.'

Als erfahrener Offizier hatte Papa sicherlich gewusst, wovon er sprach, und Marguerite wollte seinen Rat unbedingt beherzigen. Einen ersten Schritt, die drohende Gefahr zu bannen, hatte sie bereits durch die Übermittlung ihres Briefes an Monsieur Cayot getan, den sie eigentlich persönlich aufsuchen wollte, wenn sie in Paris angekommen war. Damals allerdings konnte sie nicht ahnen, dass sie nun mit ihren Verwandten hier war, was ihr Vorhaben erschwerte. Wie sollte sie es bloß bewerkstelligen, Monsieur Cayot aufzusuchen, ohne dass Tante Adrienne oder deren Mann etwas davon merkten?

"Baronesse, Ihr werdet Eure Entscheidung nicht bereuen", hörte das Mädchen in diesem Augenblick den Anwalt zu ihrer Tante sagen. "Der Marais ist wirklich eines der besten Viertel in Paris. Ihr befindet Euch in ausgezeichneter Gesellschaft."

"Dessen bin ich mir bewusst", gab Adrienne zurück und lächelte. Der Anwalt verneigte sich leicht vor ihr und erklärte: "Ich lasse die Verträge noch heute fertig machen und sende sie am Nachmittag durch meinen Angestellten an Euch."

"Gut, dann steht einem sofortigen Einzug hierher wohl nichts mehr im Wege?"

"Ich bitte Sie, Baronesse, was ist denn das für eine Frage? Selbstverständlich könnt Ihr sofort darüber verfügen."

Der Anwalt reichte Adrienne einen Schlüsselbund und lächelte breit. Dann verneigte er sich erneut vor ihr: "Erlaubt mir, mich jetzt zu entfernen."

"Natürlich, und vielen Dank für Eure Mühe."

"Ich empfehle mich, Baronesse - Baron - Comtesse", sagte der Anwalt, neigte seinen Kopf leicht vor jedem der Angesprochenen und verließ dann das Gebäude.

"Ah, wir werden eine schöne Zeit hier verleben", meinte Adrienne hoffnungsvoll und wirkte überaus zufrieden. "Lass unsere Diener also gleich das Gepäck ausladen, mein Lieber."

Sie küsste ihren Mann auf die Wange und wandte sich dann an ihre Nichte: "Am besten nimmst du das letzte Zimmer rechts in der oberen Etage, mein Kind. Es bietet eine schöne Aussicht auf den Place Royale und wird dich sicherlich darüber hinwegtrösten, vier Wochen lang fern von Gut Rochefort zu leben."

"Ganz wie Ihr wünscht, Tante", erwiderte Marguerite und nickte. "Erlaubt Ihr mir, mich gleich zurückziehen zu dürfen?"

"Natürlich, mein Kind, du bist sicher ein wenig müde von unserer Reise hierher."

Marguerite verzog keine Miene und verließ stumm das Zimmer, um nach oben zu gehen, damit sie nicht länger als nötig in der Gesellschaft des Ehepaares de Lebrunne verbringen musste. Im Zimmer angekommen, eilte sie gleich ans Fenster, um die Aussicht auf die schöne Gartenanlage des Place Royale zu werfen, in deren Mitte ein großer Springbrunnen stand und in der sich Wege befanden, die von Baumreihen gesäumt wurden. Natürlich wirkte dies jetzt im Winter wie erfroren, aber sobald es warm wurde, sah das alles sicherlich sehr reizend aus. Außerdem sprach nichts dagegen, auch in der kalten Jahreszeit einen Spaziergang im Garten des Place Royale zu machen. Ach, wenn sie doch wenigstens Louise noch hätte, müsste sie Tante und Onkel nicht darum bitten mitzugehen, denn es gehörte sich für eine junge Dame einfach nicht, allein auszugehen. Madame de Colignon hatte sie extra beim Abschied darauf hingewiesen und dies nicht ohne Grund getan. Wie sehr vermisste sie jetzt die Gegenwart ihrer mütterlichen Freundin, deren Haus in einem ganz anderen Stadtteil von Paris stand. Sie müsste auch schon eingezogen sein. Aber das würde sie erst erfahren, sobald ihre Tante eine Antwort von Madame de Colignon erhalten hatte...

 

***

 

Gut erholt und innerlich wieder ruhig ging Caius auf das vornehme, hohe Haus zu, das für etwa ein halbes Jahr die Wohnstätte für Aro, Marcus und ihn darstellte. Es dürften nach seiner Einschätzung nur noch ein paar Tage bis zum königlichen Silvesterball im Palais Luxembourg sein, so dass seine Brüder ihm nichts vorzuwerfen hatten. Während seines Ausflugs hatte er sich satt getrunken, nach dem Kampf mit dem Werwolf sogar noch zwei Wegelagerer überrascht und sich an ihnen gütlich getan, bevor er die telepathische Nachricht von Aro erhielt, dass es an der Zeit sei, nach Paris zurückzukehren. Und hier war er nun, zwar ohne große Lust auf die Feier ins Neue Jahr hinein, aber er sah dem Ganzen nun viel gelassener entgegen.

Der blonde Vampir klopfte kräftig gegen die Tür und als ihm Francois öffnete, zog er seinen Umhang aus und warf ihn dem Bediensteten entgegen, ohne ein Wort zur Begrüßung an den Lakai zu richten. Zielstrebig ging Caius auf das Wohnzimmer zu, in dem sich seine Brüder - wie er innerlich wusste -  aufhielten, öffnete und trat mit breitem Lächeln in den Raum.

"Bonsoir, mon cher frères, comment allez-vous?", fragte er. [1]

"Wir können nicht klagen", erwiderte Aro, der sich beim Anblick seines Freundes vom Sofa erhob und lächelnd auf ihn zutrat.

Caius warf einen erstaunten Blick auf Marcus, der am Fenster stand und sich bei seinem Eintritt nur kurz nach ihm umgedreht und ihm zugenickt hatte, bevor er sich wieder etwas anscheinend höchst Interessantem auf der Straße zuwandte. Der Blick des jüngeren Vampirs wanderte von ihm zu Aro zurück, der leise erklärte: "Marcus beobachtet das Haus unserer Nachbarin gegenüber. Sie ist vorgestern zusammen mit einer jungen Dame angekommen, von der wir annehmen, dass es ihre Tochter oder eine andere Verwandte ist."

"Warum habt ihr den beiden nicht eure Aufwartung gemacht?", erkundigte sich Caius. "Dann wüsstet ihr genau, wie das Verhältnis der beiden zueinander ist und ob sich die Bekanntschaft überhaupt lohnt."

"Nun, Marcus sprach sich dafür aus, damit noch etwas zu warten, bis sich die Damen ein wenig akklimatisiert haben."

"Aha, wohl eine neue Strategie?"

"Es ist nichts Verkehrtes daran, Zurückhaltung im Umgang mit Menschen zu üben", gab Aro zurück und reichte ihm seine Hand. "Ich hoffe, dass du das bei deinem Ausflug beherzigt hast, lieber Bruder?"

"Unser Geheimnis ist bewahrt worden", versicherte der blonde Vampir und reichte ihm die Hand, um sich einen mündlichen Bericht zu ersparen. Aro versenkte sich in seine Erinnerungen und lächelte eine Minute später breit, als er die Hand des Jüngeren wieder los ließ. "Überaus interessant, Caius, vor allem dieses unbekannte Mädchen mit der bezaubernden Stimme und dem betörenden Parfüm. Dabei hattest du doch kurz vorher erklärt, alle jungen Dinger für alberne Gänse zu halten."

"Die kleine Comtesse scheint eine Ausnahme davon zu bilden", gab der blonde Vampir zurück. "Und immerhin musst du doch anerkennen, dass ich mich wirklich sehr zurückgehalten habe, um dieses faszinierende Geschöpf nicht zu verwandeln. Ich würde wirklich nie etwas tun, was unsere Gemeinschaft oder unsere Art gefährdet. Du solltest mir mehr vertrauen, Aro. Allerdings wird es wohl notwendig sein, auf Wolfsjagd zu gehen, sobald der Schnee getaut und es wieder ein wenig wärmer geworden ist."

"Das sehe ich durchaus ein", gab der schwarzhaarige Vampir zu und nickte. "Im Frühjahr wird die Angelegenheit mit dem Hexenjäger wohl erledigt sein und du kannst mit all jenen, die dazu Lust haben, diese Aufgabe in Angriff nehmen."

"Die Angelegenheit mit dem Hexenjäger?", hakte Caius überrascht nach. "Gibt es darüber etwas Neues?"

"Oh ja", antwortete Aro und gab dann den Bericht Demetris wieder.

"Höchst erfreulich", stellte der blonde Vampir danach fest und grinste über das ganze Gesicht. "Hätte wirklich nicht erwartet, dass die Jüngelchen das Problem auf solch eine Weise lösen würden. Offenbar habe ich die beiden doch unterschätzt."

"Tja, du solltest mir eben auch mehr vertrauen", gab sein Meister zurück. "Und jetzt würde ich dir raten, ein Bad zu nehmen und dich umzuziehen. Dein langer Aufenthalt in der Wildnis hinterlässt eben Spuren..."

Caius grinste nur, ehe er erwiderte: "Natürlich, mein Lieber, entschuldige, dass ich daran nicht gedacht habe, als ich heimkam und als Erstes euch beide begrüßen wollte. Aber jetzt gehe ich selbstverständlich, um deinem Wunsch nachzukommen und deine Nase nicht mehr mit dem... Wolfsgestank... zu belästigen. Ich hoffe nur, dass dieser üble Geruch auch mit dem ersten Bad verschwindet."

Aro zog konsterniert seine Augenbrauen nach oben, was seinem jüngeren Bruder ein kurzes Lachen entlockte.

"Und wenn nicht...", nahm Caius seine Ausführungen wieder auf, "...dann werde ich es so machen wie die adligen Laffen, mit denen wir bald zusammentreffen werden: Viel Parfüm, Parfüm, Parfüm..."

Sein Meister schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, als der blonde Vampir danach lachend den Raum verließ. Gedankenvoll blickte er ihm nach, die Erinnerung an dessen Begegnung mit der jungen Reiterin im Schneesturm, deren süße Stimme und ihr mutiges Verhalten gegenüber einem Wegelagerer ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Sinn. Ihn beeindruckte sie ebenso wie Caius, aber darüber hinaus hatte er seine Aufmerksamkeit noch auf ihr Äußeres gerichtet, das verschwommen in den Gedanken seines jüngeren Bruders existierte und auf eine schlanke, hochgewachsene Gestalt schließen ließ. Schade, dass Caius sich nicht mehr an den Namen der Kleinen erinnern konnte, denn das würde es ihm erleichtern, sie aufzuspüren, während sein jüngerer Bruder Werwölfe jagte.

Aro lächelte hinterhältig. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, diese geheimnisvolle Unbekannte selbst kennenzulernen. Wenn sie wirklich so außergewöhnlich war, wie es den Anschein hatte, sprach nichts dagegen, sie nach Volterra zu entführen und zu verwandeln. Aber das würde bis zum Frühjahr warten müssen...

 

***

 

"Ihr seht sehr hübsch aus, Comtesse", sagte Arlette, die neue Zofe, die ihre Tante eingestellt hatte, und ging ein Stück zurück, um Marguerite genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. Das blonde Mädchen hingegen, dem Arlette in ein blau-weiß-geblümtes Taftkleid geholfen hatte, musterte sich kritisch im Spiegel.

"Also, ich weiß nicht", meinte Marguerite unzufrieden. "Das gelbe Kleid mit dem kleinen Spitzenbesatz hätte es auch getan. Schließlich handelt es sich doch nur um ein Souper."

"Aber Eure Tante bestand darauf, Euch so elegant wie möglich herauszuputzen", erklärte Arlette. "Sie sagte, dass sie heute Abend einen lieben Gast erwarte, mit dem sie Euch bekannt machen möchte."

"Einen Gast? Wir sind doch erst heute Nachmittag angekommen!", entfuhr es Marguerite.

"Dann muss es sich wohl um einen alten Bekannten der Baronesse handeln, Comtesse. Hat Eure Tante früher nicht einmal in Paris gelebt?"

"Ich weiß es gar nicht so genau. Ach, vielleicht hast du ja recht. - Na schön, wenn meine Tante es so wünscht, werde ich dermaßen übertrieben zum Souper erscheinen und es möglichst schnell hinter mich bringen. An den Bekannten meiner Verwandtschaft bin ich nämlich keinesfalls interessiert."

"Aber, Comtesse, ich dachte, dass Ihr auf der Suche nach einem Ehemann seid", kam es Arlette über die Lippen.

Marguerite ließ ihren Blick zu der neuen Zofe wandern und meinte kühl: "Du bist ziemlich vorlaut, weißt du das?!"

"Bitte, entschuldigt, Comtesse, das wollte ich nicht", sagte die Zofe zerknirscht und schaute verlegen zu Boden. "Manchmal ist meine Zunge schneller als mein Verstand."

"Du musst dich unbedingt in Selbstbeherrschung üben", ermahnte das blonde Mädchen sie, wobei jedoch bereits der Anflug eines amüsierten Lächelns auf ihrem Antlitz erschien. "Nun, ich nehme an, in der Gesindeküche wird darüber geklatscht?"

"Ja, Comtesse."

"Offensichtlich habt ihr alle zu wenig zu tun."

"Nein, das ist es nicht!", widersprach Arlette, schlug sich danach jedoch erschrocken auf den Mund.

Marguerite wandte sich ihr nun ganz zu und fragte: "Nicht? Aha, na schön. Dann verrate mir wenigstens, weshalb ausgerechnet meine Person das Gesprächsthema unter euch bildet?"

"Aber Ihr seid doch unsere Comtesse und wir wünschen uns, dass..."

"Was wünscht ihr euch?"

"Alle möchten doch nur, dass Ihr glücklich werdet."

"Glücklich? Wer kann glücklich werden, wenn man ihn zu irgendetwas zwingt?", meinte Marguerite, der bei dieser Antwort das kleine Lächeln wieder verging. "Doch du kannst eurer Klatschrunde in der Küche ruhig mitteilen, dass ich ganz bestimmt niemals jemanden heiraten werde, der mit meinen Verwandten bekannt oder befreundet ist! So eine Person wird von mir nicht einmal in Erwägung gezogen, verstanden?!"

"Ja... ja, Comtesse...", stotterte Arlette, jetzt hochrot im Gesicht. "Verzeiht mir bitte, dass ich so vorlaut war."

"Schon gut", erwiderte das Mädchen verstimmt. "Aber es wäre mir sehr lieb, wenn es möglichst wenig Gerede über mich gäbe."

Die Zofe nickte, worauf Marguerite in dem geblümten Taftkleid an ihr vorbeirauschte und den Raum verließ, um sich hinunter in das Esszimmer zu begeben, wo man sie bereits erwartete.

"Ah, da ist sie ja endlich!", verkündete ihre Tante, als das Mädchen eintrat. "Mein lieber Monsieur de Guignot, darf ich Euch mit meiner Nichte Marguerite bekannt machen? - Marguerite, dies hier ist Monsieur de Guignot, ein guter Freund meines Mannes."

Ein etwa 40 Jahre alter Mann mit langem, braunen Haar, gekleidet in einen grünen, silberdurchwirkten Seidenrock mit dazu passenden, dunkelgrünen Hosen erhob sich vom Tisch, kam auf das Mädchen zu, lächelte es an, nahm ihre Hand und hauchte einen Kuss darauf.

"Enchanté, Comtesse", sagte der Fremde galant [2] und sah ihr dann direkt in die Augen, wobei er sein öliges Lächeln beibehielt. "Ihr seid genauso reizend, wie Eure Tante und Euer Onkel es mir erzählten."

"Danke sehr, Monsieur", erwiderte Marguerite, die sofort eine heftige Abneigung gegen diesen Mann fasste.

"Monsieur Guignot hat uns dieses schöne Haus hier vermittelt", erklärte Adrienne ihrer Nichte. "Zum Dank dafür ist er heute Abend unser Gast. Das ist das Mindeste, womit wir uns bei ihm revanchieren können."

Marguerite zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und ließ sich auf den freien Platz neben dem Gast nieder, was ganz sicher ihre Tante eingefädelt hatte. Deren Gemahl sah nämlich nicht so erfreut aus. Ein Umstand, bei dem sich das Mädchen unwillkürlich fragte, ob dieser Guignot tatsächlich ein Freund ihres Onkels war.

"Gefällt es Euch in Paris?", wandte sich in eben diesem Moment der Gast an das Mädchen.

"Dazu kann ich nicht viel sagen", antwortete Marguerite und sah ihn an. "Wir sind doch erst heute Mittag hier eingetroffen."

"Natürlich, wie konnte ich das nur vergessen", meinte Guignot und lachte verlegen.

Die Baronesse lachte ebenfalls, ihr Mann jedoch nicht.

"Und wie gefällt Euch dieses Haus, Comtesse?", versuchte Guignot erneut, ein Gespräch mit Marguerite zu beginnen.

"Ganz annehmbar", gab sie kühl zurück, sehr darauf bedacht, diesem fremden Mann zu zeigen, dass sie an ihm nicht interessiert war. Eigentlich fand sie das Haus recht hübsch und ihr Zimmer war bei Weitem das beste von all den Räumen, die sie besichtigt hatten. Wenigstens etwas, wenn sie schon gezwungen war, die meiste Zeit dort zu verbringen, da sie außer ihren Verwandten sowie Madame Colignon und Louise niemanden in Paris kannte. Auf ein Zusammentreffen mit Bekannten von Tante und Onkel, so wie heute Abend, konnte sie gern verzichten. Niemals würde sie sich auf so jemanden einlassen, mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass die Männer unter ihnen zu alt für sie waren.

"Meine Nichte ist noch müde von der langen Fahrt hierher", beeilte sich Adrienne de Lebrunne in entschuldigendem Ton zu sagen und lächelte ihren Gast an. "Sie meint es sicher nicht so, wie es jetzt klingt."

"Dafür habe ich das vollste Verständnis", versicherte Guignot liebenswürdig und bedachte Marguerite erneut mit einem Lächeln, bei dem ihr innerlich schlecht wurde. Offensichtlich würde dieser Mann nicht so schnell aufgeben. Aber an ihr sollte er sich seine Zähne ausbeißen! Der wütende Blick, den ihre Tante ihr jetzt zuwarf, bestätigte der Comtesse, dass ihre Einschätzung, was die Baronesse betraf, völlig richtig war. Nun herrschten wenigstens wieder normale Verhältnisse und es drängte Marguerite danach, ihrer Tante zu zeigen, was sie von ihrem Verkupplungsversuch hielt.

"Ihr seid wirklich zu freundlich, Monsieur", wandte sich das Mädchen an ihren Sitznachbarn. "Bitte, verzeiht mir, aber ich fürchte, meine Tante hat recht. Ich fühlte mich tatsächlich sehr müde und würde mich gern zurückziehen. Ich bin sicher, dass Ihr auch dafür Verständnis haben werdet."

Marguerite erhob sich mit einem Lächeln, sagte: "Noch einen angenehmen Abend, Monsieur, Tante Adrienne, Baron"  und verließ dann einfach den Raum, ohne sich nach den anderen umzusehen, die ihr fassungslos hinterher starrten. Sie fanden erst nach einer Weile ihre Sprache wieder.

"Also... ich muss sagen, Eure Nichte ist... sie ist... unglaublich", meinte Guignot.

"Wie kann sie es nur wagen, mich so zu blamieren?", kam es tonlos von den Lippen der Baronesse, deren Wangen sich blutrot verfärbt hatten. "Es tut mir wirklich leid, Rouven, aber ich hätte meiner Nichte niemals solch eine Unhöflichkeit zugetraut."

"Ich bitte Euch, Baronesse, wir sollten bedenken, dass Comtesse Marguerite nur aufrichtig zu uns war", nahm der Gast das junge Mädchen in Schutz. "Wir hätten sie nicht zum Souper herunterbitten sollen, wenn sie übermüdet ist."

"Ja, dem stimme ich absolut zu", pflichtete der Baron seinem Freund bei. "Dieses Souper können wir doch nachholen und dabei kommt unser Gast dann bestimmt in den Genuss, einen musikalischen Vortrag deiner Nichte auf dem Cembalo zu hören."

Er wandte sich an Guignot und fuhr fort: "Weißt du, Rouven, die kleine Comtesse liebt Musik und klimpert gerne stundenlang auf ihrem Instrument herum und singt zeitweise sogar dazu."

"Welch eine schöne Beschäftigung für eine junge Dame", meinte Rouven. "Es passt zu dem reizenden Wesen Eurer hübschen Nichte, Baronesse."

"Vielleicht wirst du deine Ansicht diesbezüglich ändern, wenn du ein paar Tage auf dem Gut Rochefort verbringst und es selbst miterlebst. Vor allem das Geklimpere ist manchmal kaum zu ertragen, während gegen die Stimme der Kleinen nichts einzuwenden ist."

"Rede doch nicht solch einen Unsinn, Roger!", wies seine Frau ihn verärgert zurecht. "Nur weil du Musik nichts abzugewinnen vermagst, muss es anderen ja nicht so gehen. Das Gute an Marguerites Klavierspiel ist immerhin, dass sie dann keinen anderen Unsinn anstellt."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[1] "Guten Abend, meine lieben Brüder, wie geht es euch?"

[2] Enchanté = frz. "sehr erfreut"

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**_Die Vergangenheit ruht nicht!_ **

_Anonymus_

~~~~~

 

Am nächsten Morgen saß das Ehepaar de Lebrunne zusammen beim Frühstück im Esszimmer, während Marguerite es vorzog, eine kleine Mahlzeit auf ihrem Zimmer einzunehmen.

"Dieses Mädchen treibt mich noch in den Wahnsinn", murrte Adrienne verdrießlich. "Angeblich hat sie leichte Kopfschmerzen und weiß noch nicht, ob sie sich in der Lage fühlen wird, in den großen Salon herunterzukommen, wenn die Schneiderin erscheint."

"Beruhige dich, ma Cherie, ich bin sicher, dass die Kleine dich nur ein bisschen ärgern will", erwiderte ihr Gemahl. "Vermutlich als Retourkutsche für gestern Abend, weil sie glaubt, dass du sie mit Rouven verkuppeln wolltest."

"Wenn er ihr gefallen hätte, würde alles sehr viel einfacher sein", murmelte sie. "Ich verstehe nicht, warum er keinen Eindruck auf sie machte. Gemeinhin gilt er als Liebling der Frauen und viele der vornehmen Damen träumen davon, wenigstens einen Abend in seiner Gesellschaft zu verbringen."

"Gehörst du auch dazu?", erkundigte sich Roger spöttisch.

"Ich bitte dich, er ist DEIN Freund", wehrte Adrienne ab.

"Das ist keine Antwort auf meine Frage, teuerste Gattin", sagte der Baron. "Also, hast oder hattest du eine Affäre mit Rouven?"

Seine Frau sandte ihm zornige Blicke und zischte leise: "Nein! Hatte ich nicht! Werde ich auch nicht! Doch selbst wenn, habe ich dem angesichts der Tatsache, dass eines der heimlichen Liebchen meines Herrn Gemahl guter Hoffnung war, nur hinzuzufügen: Quid pro quo!"[1]

"Das war vor langer Zeit und ich habe diese Angelegenheit sofort bereinigt. Kannst du meinen Fehltritt nicht endlich vergessen, Adrienne?"

"Wie könnte ich das jemals vergessen?!", entfuhr es Adrienne heftig. "Diese Schmach! Seit wir das Bett miteinander teilen, warte ich vergeblich darauf, dass mein Leib eine Frucht trägt. Doch bei einer deiner kleinen Huren glückte, was mir versagt blieb!"

"Erstens war dieses junge Ding ein nettes, unbedarftes Mädchen und keine Hure, und zweitens trug sie diese Frucht nicht lange. Ich gab ihr Geld und sie war froh, ihr Problem dadurch lösen zu können", antwortete Roger mit kalter Wut in der Stimme und erhob sich. "Weder sie noch ich wollten das, was sie in ihrem Leib trug."

"Du hast es dir damals zu einfach gemacht! Wir hätten dieses Kind nach seiner Geburt zu uns nehmen und als unser eigenes aufziehen können. Immerhin war es dein Fleisch und Blut."

"Ich wollte es nicht! Und du wärst die Letzte gewesen, das Kind einer anderen großzuziehen!"

"Mein Bruder hat seinen kleinen Bastard auch zu sich geholt und ihn legitimieren lassen", gab Adrienne zurück und ihre Unterlippe zitterte etwas. "Niemand nahm daran Anstoß, obwohl es ein offenes Geheimnis war, mit wem Gilbert vor Marguerites Geburt eine Affäre hatte."

"Zum letzten Mal: Gib Ruhe, Weib! Ich bin nicht dein Bruder, putain de merde! [2] Und wenn ich sehe, wie du mit seiner Tochter umgehst, die er dir in gutem Glauben anvertraut hat, bestätigt mir das nur, dass ich damals richtig handelte. Du hättest das Kind einer anderen, auch wenn ich sein Vater bin, niemals akzeptiert!"

"DOCH! DOCH! Doch ich hätte es getan! Es war dein Kind und ich hätte es lieben gelernt!", beteuerte die Baronesse mit einem bitteren Zug um den Mund. "Niemand hätte je davon erfahren müssen, dass eine andere ihm das Leben schenkte. In den Augen der Welt wäre es unser Kind gewesen. Aber du wolltest es einfach nur loswerden, ohne einen Gedanken an mich zu verschwenden. Wenn ich etwas von deinem Vorhaben geahnt hätte, das schwöre ich, so hätte ich verhindert, dass du deinem Liebchen einfach Geld gibst, damit sich dieses dumme Mädchen in der Apotheke ein Mittel zur Zubereitung eines Tranks besorgt, der ihr das Kindlein aus dem Bauch trieb." [3]

"Es war die richtige Entscheidung, wie mir dein Verhalten gegenüber deiner Nichte immer wieder bestätigt", erklärte Roger von oben herab. "Sie ist deine noch einzig lebende Verwandte und du würdest sie am liebsten aus der Welt schaffen!"

"Das ist etwas anderes! Sie ist ein Bastard!"

"So wie das Kind, dass meine junge Geliebte von mir erwartete. Dieses Balg wäre im Gegensatz zu Marguerite jedoch nicht einmal mit dir blutsverwandt gewesen, ma cafarde l'épouse [4]. Hör also endlich mit diesem vorwurfsvollen Gejammere auf, Adrienne! Du bist keinen Deut besser als ich, höchstens raffinierter und infamer."

"In Momenten wie diesen frage ich mich ernsthaft, aus welchem Grunde ich deine Ehefrau geworden bin!"

"Eine berechtigte Frage, da du mich seit dem Verlust meines Hab und Gutes wie einen Fußabtreter behandelst und nicht wie deinen Gemahl, dem du Respekt zollen solltest."

"Aber, Roger, das ist doch nicht wahr!", widersprach Adrienne, die ihren Mann fassungslos anstarrte.

"Oh doch, ma cherie, es ist die Wahrheit!", bekräftigte der Baron seine vorherige Aussage. "Unsinnig, es abzustreiten, teure Gattin."

"Du bist mein Ehemann und ich bin trotz allem bei dir geblieben."

"Ja, aber warum? Du kommst auch ganz gut allein zurecht und brauchst mich nicht."

"Roger! Roger, was ist denn nur mit dir los? Natürlich brauche ich dich!", beschwor ihn seine Frau.

"Davon bin ich nicht überzeugt", sagte der Baron und wandte sich um.

"Du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach gehen!", rief sie ihm nach und stand endlich auch vom Stuhl auf. "Roger, bitte!"

"Ich muss an die frische Luft!", gab er verärgert zurück und drehte sich vor der Tür noch einmal zu ihr um. "Wann ich nach Hause zurückkehre, weiß ich nicht. Du hast also Zeit genug, über meine Worte nachzudenken. Au revoir, Madame!"

Er öffnete die Tür, ging hindurch und schlug sie lautstark hinter sich zu, ohne seine Frau, die ihm bestürzt hinterher sah, noch eines Blickes zu würdigen. Adrienne hingegen konnte kaum begreifen, wie es zu einer solchen Auseinandersetzung kommen konnte. Sie wusste nur, dass der Auslöser dafür ihre eigenwillige Nichte war. Dieses kleine Biest, dass den gut aussehenden Rouven de Guignot kaum eines Blickes gewürdigt und ihn mit einer fadenscheinigen Ausrede am Tisch sitzen gelassen hatte, musste so schnell wie möglich verschwinden...

 

***

 

Frisch gebadet, ausgeruht und gut gelaunt schlenderte Caius an diesem Morgen in den großen Salon des Mietshauses, wo ein Spinett stand. Er ließ sich vor diesem nieder, hob den Deckel und schlug einige Tasten an. Wie lange war es her, dass er auf einem Musikinstrument gespielt hatte? Er wusste es nicht und er war nicht gerade sehr begabt in dieser Kunst, aber es machte ihm Freude und er hatte sich im Laufe der Jahrhunderte immer wieder mal die Zeit damit vertrieben, auf einem Instrument spielen zu lernen. Lyra, Flöte, Kithara, Cister, Viola, Laute, Psalterium und Spinett waren es, die er beherrschte, wobei er hin und wieder gezwungen war, diejenigen, die es ihn gelehrt hatten, zu töten, weil sie mit der Zeit erkannten, was er war...

Caius seufzte leise, als er sich daran erinnerte. Er hatte es nicht gerne getan, aber das Geheimnis um die Existenz von Vampiren musste unter allen Umständen gewahrt bleiben, und leider gab es keinen unter seinen Musiklehrmeistern, die er für würdig genug befand, verwandelt zu werden.

Manchmal fragte er sich, weshalb Aro ihn eigentlich zu einem Unsterblichen gemacht hatte. Es konnte doch nicht nur aus bloßem Mitleid geschehen sein, obwohl er ihm damals vermutlich das Leben rettete...

Der blonde Vampir schloss kurz die Augen und verzog das Gesicht, da ihn die Erinnerung an sein früheres Leben als Mensch im alten Rom überkam. Aufgewachsen bei seiner Mutter, einer ehemaligen Sklavin, die sich freigekauft und danach als Prostituierte ihr Brot verdienen musste, kannte er nichts anderes als ein kärgliches Leben, in dem er von klein auf gelernt hatte, einfache Aufgaben für seine Mutter zu erledigen, die ihm nie das Gefühl vermittelte, etwas für ihn zu empfinden. Ihr ehemaliger Herr, angeblich sein Vater, gab ihr freiwillig Geld für ihn, bis er das 16. Lebensjahr und damit das Alter erreichte, in dem er als erwachsen galt. Kurz darauf erklärte ihm seine Mutter, dass ihr Verdienst nicht ausreiche, um sie beide zu ernähren, und sie ihn daher an einen Mann verkauft habe, der künftig für ihn sorgen werde. Abschließend ermahnte sie Caius, gehorsam zu sein und seinem neuen Herrn gut zu dienen. Er hatte diese Worte noch kaum begriffen, als sein Dominus [5] erschien, um ihn mit sich in sein Haus zu nehmen. Noch am gleichen Abend tat ihm dieser Mann brutal Gewalt an, ohne Rücksicht auf seine Jugend... die Schmerzen waren unerträglich gewesen und er musste gegen seinen Willen weinen, was den Dominus jedoch nicht im geringsten kümmerte. Oh, wie sehr er diesen Mann hasste und wie sehr er seine Mutter hasste, die ihn diesem brutalen Kerl einfach überlassen hatte! Mehrere Jahre musste er seinem Dominus neben den täglichen Pflichten eines Haussklaven auch als Lustknabe dienen, bis jener genug von ihm hatte und ihn zwang, seinen Körper auf der Straße an andere Männer zu verkaufen. Das Geld dafür musste er selbstverständlich seinem Dominus übergeben.

Caius erinnerte sich noch genau an jenes Viertel in Rom, in dem die Lustknaben sich feilboten und jeder davon wusste. Auch er hatte dort seinen Platz und bald sogar einige Kunden, die immer wieder zu ihm kamen, weil sie den  "Jüngling mit dem Goldhaar"  besonders hübsch fanden. Viele von ihnen liebten es, sein Haar zu berühren oder über seinen Kopf zu streicheln, waren auch sonst sehr zärtlich zu ihm und überaus großzügig, aber ihn ekelte es einfach nur an, ihnen seinen Körper überlassen zu müssen. Und während sie seine Lust an ihm befriedigten, steigerte sich sein Hass auf seinen Herrn und seine Mutter jedes Mal. Dennoch wagte er es nicht, sich dem Willen des Dominus zu widersetzen, da er seine brutalen Schläge fürchtete, die er immer dann erhielt, wenn er nach Meinung seines Herrn zu wenig Geld nach Hause brachte.

Genau diese Angst trieb ihn auch eines Abends während der Tage der Saturnalien [6] wieder zurück an seinen Platz in jenem verrufenen Viertel, um seinen Körper wie üblich feilzubieten. Zuvor hatte er sich an einer der öffentlichen Tafeln satt gegessen, da sein Herr damit begonnen hatte, ihm kleinere Portionen der ihm zugedachten Mahlzeit zu geben und er deswegen oft noch an Hunger litt, wenn er das Haus des Dominus verließ. Es war für Caius eine neue Erfahrung gewesen, von all den anderen an der Tafel wie ein Gleichwertiger behandelt zu werden und dass ihm unbekannte Mädchen und Frauen zuzwinkerten und ihn anlächelten. Daran gewöhnt, von Männern mit interessierten Blicken betrachtet zu werden, war ihm darum auch entgangen, dass er die Aufmerksamkeit Aros auf sich gezogen hatte. Er bemerkte ebenso wenig, dass dieser ihm heimlich folgte, als er in das Viertel der Lustknaben zurückkehrte, um auf Kunden zu warten. Eigentlich ein unsinniges Unternehmen, da während der Saturnalien Herrschaften, einfache Leute und Sklaven ausgelassen miteinander feierten und die Moral beiseite schoben. Die meisten gaben sich einander hin, ohne Geld bezahlen oder Strafen befürchten zu müssen. Nur seinen Dominus interessierte dieses Treiben an den tollen Tagen nicht, weshalb er Caius streng befahl, wie üblich seiner Aufgabe nachzukommen und Geld für ihn zu verdienen.

Offensichtlich traute ihm sein Herr nicht, denn Caius bemerkte überrascht, dass jener bereits mit zorniger Miene auf ihn wartete, als er in dem Viertel erschien.

"Wo warst du?", bellte der Dominus ihn an.

"Ich nahm an den Saturnalien teil", antwortete Caius.

"Habe ich dir das erlaubt?"

"Nein, Herr, aber steht es nicht jedem frei, daran teilzunehmen? Am heutigen Tage sind Herren und Sklaven einander gleich."

"Mich interessieren deine Ausreden nicht, elender Nichtsnutz!"

Es würde Caius für immer ein Rätsel bleiben, woher plötzlich dieses wilde Aufbegehren in seinem Inneren hervorbrach, aber die beinahe panische Angst vor seinem Herrn war auf einmal wie weggeblasen und er richtete seinen Körper gerade auf, um dem Dominus furchtlos in die Augen zu blicken und zu entgegnen: "Es ist ein heiliges Fest, an dem jeder teilnehmen darf. Auch ich!"

"Was denn? Du wagst es, mir in solch unverschämter Weise zu antworten?!"

"Heute ist ein Tag, an dem jedem erlaubt ist, auszusprechen, was immer er will!"

"Aber nicht bei mir, elender Sklave!", schrie sein Herr ihn an und hob die Hand, in der er eine Peitsche hielt. "Mal sehen, ob du immer noch so frech bist, wenn ich den Riemen über deinen Rücken tanzen lasse, Bürschchen!"

Bevor der Dominus sein Vorhaben ausführen konnte, griff jemand, der aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht zu sein schien, nach seinem Arm und hielt ihn fest. Der Römer wandte sich wutverzerrt nach demjenigen um, der dies gewagt hatte, und sah einem dunkelhaarigen Mann von stattlicher Statur in die Augen, dessen langes Haar über seine Schultern fiel.

"Was fällt dir ein, Barbar?!", brüllte er ihn an. [7]

"Ihr wollt doch nicht wirklich an einem Tag wie diesem Euren jungen Sklaven züchtigen?", fragte ihn der Fremde mit sanfter Stimme höflich.

"Das geht dich nichts an!", entgegnete der Römer. "Ich schlage diesen Nichtsnutz wann immer ich es will und so oft ich will!"

"Der junge Mann hat nichts getan, um Eure Strafe zu verdienen", sagte der Fremde in immer noch höflichem Ton.

"Das weiß ich besser als du! Verschwinde endlich!"

"Gern, nach Euch", forderte der Unbekannte den Römer auf, dem aufgrund dieser Worte einen Moment lang der Mund weit offen stand. Dann drehte er sich plötzlich zu dem dunkelhaarigen Mann um und holte aus, um diesen mit seiner Peitsche zu schlagen.

Caius, der die ganze Zeit mit größtem Erstaunen beobachtet hatte, wie ein Fremder ihn gegen seinen Herrn in Schutz nahm, sprang nun von hinten auf den Rücken seines Dominus und hielt jetzt - wie zuvor der Fremde - dessen Arm fest.

"Nein, Herr, Ihr dürft das Gastrecht nicht dermaßen mit Füßen treten!", schrie er.

Der Römer brüllte vor Zorn auf, ließ die Peitsche fallen und packte mit beiden Händen nach hinten, wo er Caius zu fassen bekam und zu Boden warf, so dass der Junge glaubte, alle seine Knochen seien gebrochen. Sein Herr kam drohend auf ihn zu, zog ein Messer und zischte: "Für deine Anmaßung verdienst du den Tod, Sklave!" [8]

Caius, der glaubte, sein letztes Stündlein habe geschlagen, zog beide Arme schützend vor sein Gesicht und stellte sich auf den Tod ein. Doch dann passierte... nichts... Was war los? Hatte der Dominus es sich anders überlegt? Dennoch Caius wagte es nicht, seine Arme herunterzunehmen, bis er die sanfte Stimme des Fremden sagen hörte: "Hab keine Angst, mein Junge! Er wird dir nichts mehr tun!"

Vorsichtig senkte der blonde Jüngling seine Arme und betrachtete den dunkelhaarigen Mann misstrauisch. Er stand allein vor ihm und reichte ihm die Hand. Zaghaft streckte Caius seine Hand aus und ließ sich von dem Fremden auf die Beine helfen, dann schaute er sich um.

"Wo ist mein Herr?", fragte er verwundert.

"Er ist fort und er wird dir nie wieder etwas antun", erwiderte der Unbekannte mit ruhiger Stimme und sah ihn freundlich an. "Hast du große Schmerzen?"

"Sie... sind... zu ertragen. Danke, Herr."

"Wie heißt du?"

"Caius... mein Name ist Caius."

"Nun, Caius, es war sehr mutig von dir, deinen Herrn an einer ungerechten Handlung zu hindern", meinte sein Gegenüber und strich ihm leicht über die Wange, ihn dabei eindringlich musternd. "Komm mit mir, mein Junge, du wirkst erschöpft. Dein Herr hat dir anscheinend nicht genügend zu essen gegeben und dich auch sonst nicht gut behandelt zu haben."

In der Erinnerung daran, wie besorgt Aro bei diesen Worten an ihm herabgeschaut hatte, musste der blonde Vampir unwillkürlich lächeln. Nachdem sein römischer Herr ihn seinerzeit mit dem Tod bedroht hatte, glaubte er natürlich, nichts mehr zu verlieren zu haben und war Aro, der ihm damals fremd war, in dessen Haus gefolgt, wo er sich in einem warmen Bad reinigen durfte, köstliche Speisen erhielt und ein kleines Zimmer mit einem Bett, in das er sich sofort legte und einschlief. So ging es einige Tage lang, in denen er mit Aro vertraut wurde und ihm schließlich seine traurige Geschichte erzählte. Woher sollte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch wissen, wie unnötig das war? Oder dass Aro seinen Herrn in dem damals aufgrund der Saturnalien menschenleeren Viertel der Lustknaben rasch tötete und dann im Tiber entsorgte, bevor er zu ihm zurückkehrte und ihn dazu brachte, ihm zu folgen.

Er lebte ein Jahr lang im Hause von Aro wie ein kleiner Prinz, wurde verwöhnt und war überaus dankbar dafür. Allmählich fasste er völliges Vertrauen zu dem schwarzhaarigen Mann mit den langen Haaren, sah zu ihm wie zu einem Vater auf und stellte keine Fragen, wenn dieser hin und wieder für Stunden oder Tage verschwand. Es war schließlich nichts Ungewöhnliches, dass der "Pater familias" [9] viele Aufgaben zu erledigen hatte, und er wurde ja von den Dienern Aros umsorgt, nichtsahnend, dass die meisten unter ihnen ebenfalls Vampire waren, ihn jedoch nicht anrührten, da der Meister es verboten hatte. Schließlich kehrte Aro mit Marcus zurück, den er ihm als einen "Freund und Waffenbruder" vorstellte, und fragte ihn, ob er für immer an ihrer Seite leben wolle. Natürlich bejahte Caius diese Frage, allein schon deshalb, weil Marcus so gütig auf ihn wirkte und er zu diesem gleich Vertrauen fasste. Noch in derselben Nacht, als er tief schlief, verwandelte ihn Aro in einen der ihren... so wurde er ihr "Bruder" und dennoch blieb er auch immer der Sohn seines Meisters und Retters, der ihm alles beibrachte, was er als Vampir wissen musste.

Warum fiel ihm gerade jetzt diese alte Geschichte ein, die ihn innerlich zutiefst schmerzte, weil sie ihn immer wieder an den Verrat seiner Mutter erinnerte, die er niemals wiedersah? Er hätte sich gerne an ihr gerächt und kehrte etwa ein halbes Jahr nach seiner Verwandlung, als er seinen Blutdurst einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte, in das Stadtviertel zurück, in dem er früher mit seiner Mutter gelebt hatte. Niemand erkannte ihn wieder, sondern alle glaubten, er sei ein hoher Herr und erklärten ihm auf Befragen höchst unterwürfig, dass seine Mutter vor zwei Jahren nach einer schweren Infektion, die nicht lange währte, unter starken Schmerzen gestorben sei. Ein Gedanke, der ihn trotz seiner vereitelten Rache zutiefst befriedigte, auch heute noch, obwohl sie schon seit über 1.000 Jahren tot war.

Mit grimmigem Lächeln starrte Caius auf die Tasten des Spinetts und schlug sie hart an, spielte schnelle, disharmonische Akkorde und dachte daran, wie bald er sich unter eine Menge von Menschen mischen musste, denen er als Conte Caius Di Volturi vorgestellt werden würde, und wie sie sich vor ihm verneigten, ehrfürchtig, höflich, freundlich - wenn sie wüssten, dass er einst aus ärmlichen Verhältnissen stammte und gezwungen war, niedrige Dienste zu verrichten und auf Befehl eines brutalen Herrn seinen Körper zu verkaufen, wäre es mit ihrem höflichen Verhalten bestimmt sofort vorbei. Verdammte Heuchler alle miteinander!

Damals hatte ihm kein Mensch geholfen und heute würde ihm auch keiner von ihnen helfen, wäre er ein Jüngling in derselben Situation wie damals. Das einzige Wesen, das so etwas wie Mitgefühl empfand, war ein Vampir gewesen. Ausgerechnet Aro, der nach außen hin meistens kalt und arrogant erschien und nur hin und wieder seine liebenswürdige Seite zeigte. Dabei war er gefährlich und konnte gemein und hinterhältig sein. Dennoch: Aro war immer fair zu ihm gewesen, hatte ihn wie einen Sohn aufgenommen und ihn nach seiner Verwandlung zu einem ihm Gleichwertigen und "Bruder" gemacht, dem alle genau so viel Respekt zu zollen hatten wie Marcus und ihm. Aber warum? Caius verstand es einfach nicht. Er besaß keine besonderen Fähigkeiten wie so viele andere Vasallen der Volturi. Trotzdem war er einer ihrer Anführer... warum nur? Warum?

Caius hörte, wie die Doppeltür hinter ihm aufgeschlagen wurde, und spürte einen Hauch an sich vorüberziehen. Ohne aufzusehen fragte er: "Was gibt es, Aro?"

"Weshalb veranstaltet du so einen musikalischen Lärm, dass einem die Ohren schmerzen?!", fragte der schwarzhaarige Vampir aufgebracht und wirkte verärgert.

"Tut mir leid, ich habe mich wohl vergessen", entschuldigte sich Caius und hörte sofort mit dem Spiel auf.

"Du musst dich allmählich wieder zusammennehmen!", ermahnte ihn Aro in strengem Ton. "Nur noch zwei Tage bis zum Ball. Wir wollen nicht auffallen, sondern uns amüsieren. Außerdem hegt Marcus den Wunsch, unsere Nachbarin von gegenüber kennenzulernen. Er hat sie gesehen und findet sie recht einnehmend."

"Von mir aus kann er ja hingehen! Meinen Segen hat er", gab der blonde Vampir spöttisch zurück. "Ich gönne ihm die Zeit in angenehmer, weiblicher Gesellschaft. Hoffentlich ist sie auch so angenehm, wie er es sich wünscht. Eine Enttäuschung wäre schrecklich, vor allem für die Madame."

"Warum so missmutig, Bruder? Als du gestern ankamst, hattest du doch die allerbeste Laune."

"Ja, da habe ich auch erfolgreich verdrängt, wie verlogen die Menschen sind."

"Ach komm, sei nicht so selbstgerecht! Es ist doch amüsant, sie zu studieren, mit ihnen zu plaudern und ein wenig zu flirten. Es sind bestimmt viele hübsche Mädchen auf dem Ball und ich habe vor, mit einigen der jungen Damen zu tanzen. Das solltest du auch mal versuchen, anstatt so viel über die menschliche Natur nachzugrübeln."

"Ich habe keine Lust, meine Zeit mit albernen, kleinen Gänschen zu verbringen!", murrte Caius. "Ich will nicht auf diesen Ball. Das ist meiner Meinung nach reine Zeitverschwendung! Lass uns nach Volterra zurückkehren und den Prozess gegen den Padre verfolgen, das finde ich viel Interessanter. Danach könnten wir doch selbst einen Ball im Palazzo geben, zur Feier des Tages. Das wird ein Festschmaus."

Aro schüttelte mit unzufriedener Miene den Kopf.

"Meist du wirklich, ich wäre so dumm, einen Ball zu veranstalten und mich von den geladenen Gästen zu ernähren, kurz nachdem ein Vertreter der Inquisition in Volterra war? Viel zu auffällig, mein Freund, das sage ich dir!", erklärte er mit kalter Stimme. "Du neigst immer noch dazu, die Menschen zu unterschätzen, Caius. Vergiss Volterra und schlag es dir ein für alle Mal aus dem Kopf, Gäste, die man zum Ball einlädt, als Nahrungsmittel zu benutzen! Wir jagen diskret, verstanden?!"

"Ja, ja, schon gut! War ja nur so ein Gedanke! - Trotzdem sollten wir nach Volterra zurückkehren. Marcus kann sich auch in Italien nach einer Witwe umsehen!"

"Nein! Auf gar keinen Fall kehren wir vor Anbruch des Frühlings nach Volterra zurück! So lange wirst du dich gefälligst zusammennehmen!"

"Und wenn es nach dir geht, muss ich meine Zeit auch mit albernen Gänsen verbringen!"

"Die Gesellschaft alberner, junger Damen ziehe ich immer noch derjenigen von fanatischen Priestern und Richtern vor", wies Aro ihn zurecht. "Aber vermutlich hättest du gar nichts gegen den Ball, wenn du wüsstest, dass eine bestimmte junge Dame mit einer lieblichen Stimme und der Neigung, die Gerte im richtigen Moment zu gebrauchen, dort sein würde, nicht wahr?"

Überrascht blickte Caius zu seinem Freund auf, in seine Augen trat ein hoffnungsvoller Ausdruck.

"Weißt du, wer sie ist und ob sie kommt, Aro?"

"Natürlich nicht! Wie könnte ich das, da du dich nicht mehr an ihren Namen erinnerst?"

Enttäuscht ließ Caius seinen Blick wieder sinken und starrte auf die Tastatur des Spinetts.

"Wenn ich meine kleine Comtesse dort nicht treffen kann", begann er leise und ärgerlich, "...habe ich auch nicht das geringste Verlangen, auf dem königlichen Ball zu erscheinen. Die anderen Mädchen interessieren mich nicht und die dämlichen Laffen mit ihren heuchlerischen Höflichkeiten erst recht nicht. Bitte, Aro, gestatte mir, nach Volterra zurückzukehren. Ich verspreche auch, mich nicht in die Angelegenheiten von Felix und Demetri einzumischen."

"Nein, habe ich gesagt!", gab der schwarzhaarige Vampir streng zurück. "Du weißt selbst, dass du zu übereiltem Handeln neigst, sobald dich heftige Emotionen übermannen! Natürlich gibt es Situationen, in denen impulsives Handeln angebracht ist, das bestreite ich nicht. Aber ebenso wichtig und geradezu lebensnotwendig für einen Vampir ist absolute Selbstkontrolle. Da du damit Schwierigkeiten hast, seit ich dich kenne, ist es besser für dich, in unserer Nähe zu bleiben. Betrachte den Hofball als Übung für deine Selbstbeherrschung, wenn du diesem Fest sonst schon nichts abzugewinnen vermagst. Du bleibst hier, verstanden?!"

"Ja, Sire, ich habe absolut verstanden!", schleuderte ihm Caius entgegen, erhob sich rasch von seinem Sitz und rauschte aus dem Zimmer.[10] Wenig später hörte Aro, wie die Tür von außen zuschlug. Er seufzte. Sobald Caius etwas zu hören bekam, was ihm nicht passte, musste er den wilden Mann spielen. Leider bestand keine Aussicht darauf, dass man dem Jüngeren dieses pubertäre Verhalten abgewöhnen konnte, sondern damit leben und versuchen müsste, daraus das Beste zu machen. Wenigstens beruhigte sich Caius auch wieder schnell und war einsichtig und loyal, so dass er sich gewiss spätestens heute Abend wieder zu Hause einfand und ihm rechtgeben würde...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[1] quid pro quo = lat. "dieses für das" / Es bedeutet, dass man für etwas einen Ausgleich erhält. - Hier im übertragenen Sinn: Ich vergelte Gleiches mit Gleichem.

[2] Putain de merde! = frz. "Verdammte Scheiße!" (Ein Lieblingsfluch der Franzosen)

[3] Zwischen dem 16. und dem 17. Jahrhundert war das eine von wenigen verbotenen Möglichkeiten, einen Schwangerschaftsabbruch herbeizuführen. - Vgl. https://www.historicum.net/themen/hexenforschung/lexikon/alphabetisch/a-g/ (Thema: Schwangerschaftsabbruch)

[4] ma cafarde l'épouse = frz. "meine heuchlerische Gattin"

[5] Dominus = lat. "Herr" / Titel für den "Hausherrn"

[6] Saturnalien = Festtage, zu Ehren des Gottes Saturn im Alten Rom begangen (etwa 17. - 19. Dezember). Gilt gemeinhin als Vorläufer des Karnevals. Es gab ein öffentliches Gelage, zu dem jedermann eingeladen war und Herren und Sklaven für eine gewisse Zeit ihre Rollen tauschten. Auch war es erlaubt, alles zu sagen, was man wollte, ohne eine Strafe befürchten zu müssen. Man überschüttete sich mit kleinen Rosen, womöglich als Vorläufer des heutigen Konfetti. Auch ein geschmückter Schiffswagen wurde durch die Straßen gezogen.

[7] Barbar = griech. "der Fremde". Dies war zu jener Zeit schon eine abwertende Bezeichnung und der Römer glaubte, dass Aro ein "Barbar" (d. h. ein Nicht-Römer oder ein Nicht-Grieche sei, der von einer als "unzivilisiert" angesehenen Provinz herstammt) ist, weil er langes Haar trägt (bei den Römern ebenfalls ein Hinweis auf einen "unzivilisierten" Mann, denn in Rom trugen die Männer alle kurze Haare).

[8] Ein Sklave galt damals nicht als "Mensch", sondern als "Menschenfüßler" und hatte keinerlei Rechte. Sein Herr durfte mit ihm machen, was immer ihm beliebte, sogar ihn töten, wenn er es für notwendig befand! Dies wurde nicht bestraft!

[9] Pater familias = lat. "Familienvater", gemeint war im Alten Rom damit der "Herr des Hauses", der "Patron", dem sich alle im Hause unterzuordnen hatten.

[10] "Sire" (frz. "Majestät") ist hier kein Rechtschreibfehler, sondern wirklich so gemeint, um das Machtverhältnis zwischen Aro und Gaius deutlich zu machen. (Wenn man die beiden als Vater und Sohn betrachten möchte, kann man es auch als das Aufbegehren des Jugendlichen gegen den Vater interpretieren).

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**_Es kommt oft anders, als man denkt._ **

_Deutsches Sprichwort_

~~~~~

Es war dunkel an diesem Tag, doch Rouven de Guignot brannte darauf, mit Roger de Lebrunne unter vier Augen zu sprechen. Der Baron hatte ihm gestern beim Abschied zugeflüstert, sich mit ihm um diese Uhrzeit an der Kirche treffen zu wollen, und er war natürlich neugierig zu erfahren, was Roger von ihm wollte.

Die Absichten Adriennes waren klar, hatte diese ihn doch bei ihrem letzten kurzen Treffen unter vier Augen am gestrigen Nachmittag im kleinen Salon des Pariser Mietshauses darum gebeten, sich um ihre Nichte zu kümmern, ihr den Kopf zu verdrehen und sie unter dem Vorwand einer Eheschließung zu überreden, mit ihm heimlich fortzulaufen. Sobald er mit der Kleinen aus Paris heraus und weit weg sei, könne er sie "diskret beseitigen". Die Art und Weise, wie das geschähe, wäre ihr gleich. Marguerite de Rochefort solle nur aus ihrem Leben verschwinden und für niemanden mehr auffindbar sein. Als Belohnung hatte ihm Adrienne einige Liebesnächte versprochen und natürlich war Rouven überaus begierig darauf, seine heimliche Affäre mit der Baronesse, die sehr feurig im Bett war und einen Mann damit fast um den Verstand bringen konnte, fortzusetzen. Er hatte dabei keinerlei Skrupel, bestand sein Plan doch darin, die ihm bis dahin unbekannte Nichte Adriennes an Schmuggler zu verkaufen, welche sie auf dem Sklavenmarkt in Asien versteigern lassen könnten. Ein junges, noch unberührtes Mädchen aus Europa erzielte dort einen hohen Preis, wie er aus den Berichten einiger Seeleute wusste.

Natürlich musste man aufpassen, da Menschenhandel vom König ausdrücklich verboten worden war und die Garde Seiner Majestät sowie diejenige Seiner verstorbenen Eminenz, die von seinem Nachfolger übernommen worden war, darauf achteten, dass dieses Verbot auch eingehalten wurde. Doch das wäre ja nicht sein Problem, sondern das der Schmuggler, die trotz der strengen Kontrollen der Gardeoffiziere immer Mittel und Wege fanden, ihre schmutzigen Geschäfte unbemerkt zu tätigen.

Allerdings war Rouven nicht mehr bereit, den Plan Adriennes auszuführen, nachdem er ihre Nichte, ein bildschönes Mädchen mit hellblonden Haaren, makellos weißer Haut und großen, himmelblauen Augen, kennengelernt hatte. Darüber hinaus war sie von edler Geburt, im heiratsfähigen Alter und Erbin eines großen Vermögens. Alles in allem sprach nichts dagegen, wenn er sich selbst um dieses wundervolle Geschöpf bemühen würde. Im Vergleich mit diesem anmutigen Engel wirkte Adrienne geradezu nichtssagend, trotz ihrer Qualitäten als Liebhaberin. Wer würde sie nicht sofort gegen Marguerite, ein unschuldiges Mädchen, dem man noch alles beibringen konnte und die in der Lage wäre, ihm Kinder zu schenken, eintauschen?

Nein, er würde Adriennes Plan nicht ausführen. Auf keinen Fall! Aber das musste er ihr ja nicht unbedingt auf die Nase binden! Sonst würde Rogers Eheweib womöglich jemand anderen damit beauftragen und er wollte nicht, dass jemand der kleinen Comtesse etwas antat...

 

***

 

Nachdem sie gestern kein Abendessen mehr zu sich nehmen konnte, verspeiste Marguerite nun mit großem Appetit das üppige Frühstück, welches ihr die Köchin auf ihren ausdrücklichen Wunsch hin zubereitet hatte. Als Arlette es ihr aufs Zimmer brachte, hörte die Comtesse auch noch mit großem Vergnügen, wie ihre neue Zofe ihr lebhaft davon berichtete, dass Baronesse de Lebrunne überaus verärgert darüber gewesen sei, dass ihre Nichte nicht zum Frühstück herunterkomme und möglicherweise auch nicht erscheinen werde, wenn die Schneiderin ins Haus käme.

Marguerite nahm einen Schluck heiße Schokolade aus ihrer Tasse und grinste ein wenig, ohne dass Arlette dies sehen konnte. Jetzt, da die aufgesetzte Freundlichkeit ihrer Tante zu bröckeln begann, fühlte sie sich wesentlich wohler. Ihr Gefühl hatte sie also nicht getäuscht und sie dankte ihrem Vater innerlich für den guten Ratschlag, auf sich selbst zu vertrauen.

"Wollt Ihr denn wirklich nicht hinuntergehen, wenn die Schneiderin kommt?", erkundigte sich in diesem Augenblick die Zofe. "Eure Tante meinte, dass Ihr unbedingt ein neues Kleid für den Silvesterball im Palais Luxembourg braucht."

"Und was meinst du, Arlette?", fragte Marguerite mit leichtem Amüsement in der Stimme und sah zu der Zofe hin. "Ist keines meiner alten Kleider gut genug für den königlichen Ball?"

"Nun ja...", begann die Angesprochene verlegen und errötete ein wenig. "Natürlich sind alle Eure Kleider hübsch und manche sogar sehr elegant, aber... wisst Ihr, Comtesse, wenn Ihr in die Gesellschaft eingeführt werdet, wäre es doch ganz schön, wenn Ihr ein vollkommen neues Kleid tragen würdet. Die Schneiderin wird es sicher nach Euren persönlichen Wünschen anfertigen..."

"Oder nach denen meiner Tante", ergänzte das blonde Mädchen ironisch.

"Nein, ganz sicher nicht! Es geht doch um Euer Debüt und Ihr müsst das Kleid tragen."

"Meine Tante wird sich mit Sicherheit einmischen."

"Sie wird Euch höchstens Ratschläge erteilen, so wie Madame Colignon, die ebenfalls heute Morgen dabei sein wird, wenn Ihr Euch ein Kleid aus dem Modeheft heraussucht und die Schneiderin dafür Eure Maße nimmt."

"Ach, dann hat sie Madame Colignon tatsächlich eingeladen?", fragte Marguerite überrascht.

"Ja, und Madame hat zugesagt."

"In diesem Fall werde ich natürlich hinuntergehen", erklärte die Comtesse und schwang ihre langen Beine aus dem Bett. "Komm, hilf mir beim Anziehen!"

 

***

 

"Ah, Roger, da seid Ihr ja endlich!", sagte Rouven de Guignot, nachdem Baron de Lebrunne eine gefühlte Viertelstunde später erschien, als verabredet gewesen war. "Ich überlegte gerade, ob ich gehen soll."

"Tut mir leid, alter Freund", entschuldigte sich Roger. "Es war mir bedauerlicherweise nicht eher möglich herzukommen, weil meine Frau heute Morgen wegen alter Geschichten ein großes Aufhebens machen musste. Seit man ihr die Vormundschaft für ihre Nichte übertrug, hat ihre Gereiztheit erheblich zugenommen. Manchmal ist das unerträglich. Wenn ich Euch einen Rat geben darf, Rouven: Heiratet bloß nie."

"Wie kommt Ihr darauf, dass ich das je wollte?", gab de Guignot zurück.

"Ihr habt ganz recht, mein Freund", erwiderte der Baron und grinste etwas. "Beneidenswert, wie Ihr es versteht, das Leben zu genießen. Doch ich bin eigentlich gekommen, um etwas anderes mit Euch zu besprechen..."

De Lebrunne sah sich vorsichtig nach allen Seiten um, ob auch niemand ihn und seinen Freund beobachtete, und zog de Guignot danach hinter die Kirche, wo sich der Friedhof befand und sie geschützt vor den Augen der Außenwelt waren.

"Lasst uns ein Stück gehen", schlug der Baron vor und de Guignot nickte.

Während sie nebeneinander herschlenderten, ergriff de Lebrunne erneut das Wort und sagte leise: "Ich weiß zwar nicht genau, was für eine Vereinbarung Ihr mit meiner Frau getroffen habt, aber diese plötzliche Einladung gestern zum Souper war doch nicht nur ein Freundschaftsbesuch, nicht wahr?"

"Eure Gemahlin wollte sich erkenntlich zeigen, da ich Euch das Mietshaus vermittelt habe, in dem Ihr jetzt wohnt", behauptete de Guignot ausweichend. "Und natürlich war ich auch neugierig auf die kleine Comtesse, was Eurer Gattin ebenfalls bekannt war. Sie hat mir damit einen großen Gefallen erwiesen."

"Und wie findet Ihr Marguerite, Rouven?"

"Nun, ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass die Comtesse dermaßen hübsch ist. Doch Eure Gemahlin gab mir zu verstehen, dass sie ihr durch ihre Eigensinnigkeit manche Probleme bereitet. Stimmt das?"

"Die Jugend ist eben ein wenig aufsässig, aber das gibt sich schon wieder", tat der Baron es ab. "Eigentlich ist die Nichte meiner Frau von ruhigem Wesen und die Schwierigkeiten mit ihr wären sicherlich nicht entstanden, wenn meine Frau ein wenig mehr auf das Kind eingehen würde. Doch sie behandelte das Mädchen von Anfang an überaus unfreundlich und viel zu streng, völlig unangebracht. Nur deswegen verhält sich Marguerite so eigensinnig."

"Ah, ich verstehe", murmelte de Guignot. "Dann hat die vorgeschützte Müdigkeit der Comtesse nichts mit meiner Person zu tun?"

"Natürlich nicht, ich bitte Euch! Marguerite kennt Euch gar nicht, was sollte sie gegen Euch haben?"

"Das ist wahr! Ich sehe es ein."

"Jedenfalls wollte ich Euch sagen oder vielmehr bitten, das Mädchen in Ruhe zu lassen. Sie ist ein liebenswertes Kind, dessen Eigensinn man sicherlich durch Freundlichkeit wieder zum Verschwinden bringen kann. Dann wird sie schon keinen Unsinn mehr anstellen und gehorchen."

"Ihr habt sicher recht, Roger, aber Eure Andeutung, dass ich etwas gegen Eure Nichte plane, ist völlig aus der Luft gegriffen. Und ich versichere Euch, dass Comtesse Marguerite vor mir nichts zu befürchten hat. Meint Ihr, dass es nochmals eine Gelegenheit geben wird, damit ich sie näher kennenlernen kann?"

"Von meiner Seite steht dem nichts entgegen. Bemüht Euch ruhig um sie. Doch Ihr solltet Euch keine allzu großen Hoffnungen machen. Marguerite ist noch recht kindlich und ich glaube kaum, dass sie sich schon mit Heiratsgedanken trägt. Sie war auch nur auf Anraten unserer Nachbarin, Madame de Colignon, dazu bereit, auf dem königlichen Silvesterball zu debütieren, sonst wären wir gar nicht hier."

"Dann ist es vielleicht wirklich noch zu früh für Eure Nichte."

"Eigentlich nicht, sie ist bereits sechzehn Jahre alt und wird im nächsten Jahr siebzehn. Doch diese jungen Mädchen vom Land wachsen sehr behütet auf und sind darum noch recht naiv. Man muss ein wenig Geduld mit ihnen haben."

"Wie dem auch sei, Roger, ich würde mich wirklich über ein baldiges Wiedersehen mit Eurer Nichte freuen."

"Dann wäre es am besten, wenn Ihr auf dem Ball erscheint. Bei einer langsamen Allemande [1] kann man sich sicherlich ein wenig miteinander austauschen."

"Diesen Ratschlag werde ich beherzigen und ich glaube, die Comtesse wird die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf dem königlichen Ball erregen."

"Mir wäre es lieber, wenn sie es nicht täte, denn ich weiß nicht, ob meine Frau dem gewachsen ist."

De Guignot lachte ein wenig und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann meinte er: "Eure Frau Gemahlin sollte sich allmählich damit abfinden, dass sie nicht mehr die Jüngste ist."

"Ich fürchte, dies ist ein Wunsch, der unerhört  verhallt", erwiderte der Baron mit leicht spöttisch gekräuselten Lippen. "Dennoch danke ich Euch für dieses Gespräch und Euer Verständnis."

"Ich bitte Euch, das macht mir keine Umstände", versicherte ihm sein Freund. "Und wenn der Ball vorbei ist, wäre es schön, wenn Ihr mich einmal besucht."

"Dies Angebot nehme ich mit dem größten Vergnügen an."

Die beiden Männer tauschten einen festen Händedruck aus und gingen wieder auseinander...

*

Nach seinem Streit mit Aro streifte Caius ziellos durch die Straßen, seinen dunklen Mantel eng um sich geschlungen und die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, damit niemand seine zornige Miene sah. Trotz seiner Verachtung für die Menschen war er sehr darauf bedacht, sie nicht zu erschrecken und damit möglicherweise die unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit einiger seiner potenziellen Beutetiere zu erregen. In dem Trubel, der an diesem Vormittag in Paris herrschte, schenkte ihm jedoch niemand besondere Beachtung, da er genau wie alle anderen Passanten aussah, die es ebenso eilig hatten wie er scheinbar auch.

Grimmig starrte Caius auf die dicke Schneeschicht, die die Straßen bedeckte. Sie war zum Teil schon von menschlichen Tritten niedergetrampelt und an vielen Stellen grau und matschig. Doch dort, wo sie noch kein sterblicher Fuß berührt hatte, reflektierte der Schnee das kalte Sonnenlicht, was einen blendend-glitzernden Effekt hervorrief, den außer ihm keiner zu bemerken schien.

Aros salbadernde Ermahnungen waren ihm allmählich wirklich lästig. Er wusste selbst um seine Schwächen, da musste nicht noch sein Meister daherkommen und es ihm unter die Nase reiben. Konnte er ihm nicht einfach direkt ins Gesicht sagen, dass er kein Vertrauen zu ihm hatte? Dabei musste Aro doch wissen, wie loyal er zu ihm und dem Rest des Volturi-Clans stand. Er hatte es ihm oft genug bewiesen und dennoch war sein Meister nicht bereit, ihn nach Volterra zurückkehren zu lassen. Und dann diese Andeutung, er solle besser in seiner und Marcus'  Nähe bleiben, als ob er sich ohne ihren Beistand nicht selbst im Griff hätte! Trotz all der Jahrhunderte, die sie miteinander zusammen gewesen waren, schienen die beiden älteren Vampire in ihm immer noch eine Art Kind zu sehen, auf das man aufpassen musste. Che una insolenza! [2]

Caius war so zornig, dass er am liebsten den erstbesten Menschen angefallen und ausgesaugt hätte. Doch er hielt diesem Verlangen stand, obwohl er innerlich zitterte. Einen Moment lang überlegte er, wieder in die Wildnis zu verschwinden und nicht mehr so schnell zurückzukommen, obwohl sein Meister ihm quasi befohlen hatte, Marcus und ihn auf den königlichen Ball zu begleiten. Der blonde Vampir verwarf dies aber rasch wieder, da ihm schnell klar wurde, dass genau so ein Verhalten für Aro nur eine Bestätigung seines Vorwurfs, er habe nicht genügend Kontrolle über sich selbst, darstellte.

Nein, du irrst dich, lieber Meister und Bruder, mein unangefochtener Herrscher, verehrter Sire und Despot... Caius genoss es, Aro in Gedanken auf solch spöttisch-abwertende Weise zu betiteln. Und es war ihm gleich, wenn jener es später aus ihm herauslas. Sollte er ruhig wissen, wie sehr ihn sein Misstrauen verletzte.

Er war immer loyal zu ihm gewesen und er würde nie etwas tun, was seinem Meister schadete. Hatte jener ihn nicht aus einem elenden Leben gerettet und ihm ein neues, besseres dafür geschenkt?

Der letzte Gedanke beruhigte Caius wieder ein wenig, wenngleich er immer noch aufgewühlt war. Natürlich war er Aro dankbar und liebte ihn wie einen Bruder, aber dennoch... große Brüder konnten manchmal wirklich ungerecht sein. Andererseits war ihm bewusst, dass sein Meister es gut mit ihm meinte und ihn wohl tatsächlich nur vor sich selbst schützen wollte.

Der blonde Vampir sog scharf die Luft ein, als ihm diese Erkenntnis kam. Sie kam ihm nicht zum ersten Mal, genauso wenig, wie Aros Ermahnungen. Immer und immer wieder musste er es sich anhören. Verdammt, war er wirklich so schlimm, so unbeherrscht?

Selbstreflektion gehörte wahrhaftig nicht zu seinen Lieblingsbeschäftigungen, aber seiner Meinung nach übertrieb Aro es mit seinen ständigen Zurechtweisungen. Ha! Er würde seinem Meister schon zeigen, wie gut er sich selbst beherrschen konnte! Und darum würde er auf diesen vermaledeiten Ball gehen, würde sich höflich mit allen möglichen Hofschranzen unterhalten und sich vielleicht auch mal dazu herablassen, die eine oder andere der reiferen Damen anzulächeln. Der Gesellschaft junger Mädchen konnte er nun mal nichts abgewinnen, mochte Aro sagen, was er wollte. Mit ihnen ein vernünftiges Gespräch zu führen, war schier unmöglich. Ständig mussten sie kichern und liefen rot an, dass es selbst ihm peinlich wurde. Aber mit einer reiferen Frau... nun ja, warum nicht? Vielleicht konnte er so eine Madame davon überzeugen, nicht ohne ihn nach Hause zurückfahren zu wollen. So ein kleines Frühstück wäre Entschädigung genug für einen langweiligen Abend unter Sterblichen.

Die Aussicht auf eine derartige Belohnung hob Caius'  Laune enorm und er richtete seinen Blick nun wieder nach oben, beobachtete die hin und her eilenden Menschen, nahm die verschiedenen Gerüche wahr, die sich miteinander vermischten und konnte plötzlich sogar dem Duft frisch gebackenen Brotes etwas abgewinnen. Und dann fiel ihm ER auf - ein großer, feister Mann, gehüllt in einen abgetragenen, braunen Mantel, einen Hut auf dem Kopf, der auch schon bessere Tage gesehen haben mochte, während Hose und Stiefel wie neu aussahen. Dieser Mensch wirkte auf ihn ein wenig gehetzt, er hörte dessen Herz schnell und unregelmäßig schlagen, und offensichtlich war jener darauf bedacht, von niemandem bemerkt zu werden, denn er sah sich ständig nach allen Seiten um.

Neugierig auf diesen seltsamen Vogel hielt Caius zunächst großen Abstand zu ihm, so dass jener nicht bemerkte, dass er verfolgt und beobachtet wurde. Der beleibte Mann schritt auf eine hohe Kirche zu, vor der bereits ein anderer Kerl, lang und hager, auf ihn zu warten schien. Die Männer begrüßten sich knapp und Caius sah, wie der feiste Mann, der Roger hieß, den anderen namens Rouven kurz danach am Arm ergriff und mit sich hinter die Kirche zog. Die beiden mussten demnach etwas zu verbergen haben.

Obwohl der blonde Vampir die Stimmen dieser Männer mit seinem feinen Gehör gut vernehmen konnte, schlenderte er wie absichtslos zu der Kirche hin und ließ sich dann auf eine Bank davor nieder, anscheinend die Geschäftigkeit der Leute auf dem unweit von der Kirche befindlichen Marktplatz beobachtend, während er in Wirklichkeit interessiert dem Gespräch des feisten Roger mit dem hageren Rouven folgte. Das Gesprächsthema bildete eine gewisse Comtesse Marguerite, die auf dem Lande aufgewachsen war und ebenfalls am königlichen Ball teilnehmen würde.

Im ersten Moment schöpfte Caius wieder Hoffnung, es könne sich eventuell um  'seine'  Comtesse handeln, aber als er Roger sagen hörte, dass sie naiv und im Grunde leicht zu lenken sei, wenn man sie nur freundlich behandelte, verwarf er diese Hoffnung sofort wieder. Das konnte unmöglich das Mädchen sein, das die Gerte gegen einen Wegelagerer erhob. 'Seine' bewundernswerte Comtesse war stolz, selbstbewusst und ganz sicherlich nicht leicht zu lenken. Wahrscheinlich hatte er nicht so viel Glück, sie auf diesem Silvesterball zu treffen... das wäre zu schön... Aber nach allem, was er gerade hörte, war auch diese Marguerite nicht ganz freiwillig nach Paris gekommen, sondern von einer Nachbarin dazu überredet worden. Vermutlich wollte sie die Tante, die sie - nach allem, was der feiste Roger gerade erzählte - offensichtlich nicht leiden konnte, so schnell wie möglich unter die Haube bringen und hatte zu diesem Zweck diesen dünnen Hagestolz zum Souper eingeladen, von dem die Kleine sich rasch verabschiedete.

Caius dachte daran zurück, was man ihm in seiner Jugend angetan hatte, und empfand Mitgefühl mit dem jungen Mädchen, obwohl sie zu der Sorte weiblicher Wesen gehörte, mit denen er seine Zeit nicht unbedingt verbringen wollte. Doch ihre Abneigung, auf den königlichen Ball zu gehen, fand seine Sympathie und er konnte sehr gut nachvollziehen, dass eine Sechzehnjährige keine Lust verspürte, in Gesellschaft eines solch hässlichen, dürren Geiers wie diesen Rouven zu sein, der nichts Einnehmendes an sich hatte und vermutlich mehr als doppelt so alt war wie sie. Bestimmt konnte sie ihn ebenso wenig leiden wie er es tat und würde sich gegen eine Heirat zu widersetzen versuchen, die ihre Tante vermutlich ins Auge gefasst hatte. Im Widerspruch zu seiner Behauptung, nie ans Heiraten gedacht zu haben, zeigte Rouven großes Interesse an Marguerite, die er als hübsch bezeichnete und zweimal im Gespräch erwähnte, sie wiedersehen zu wollen, worauf ihm der feiste Roger riet, zum Ball zu erscheinen und ihr die Cour [3] zu machen. Armes Mädchen! Er hatte nicht übel Lust, ihr zu Hilfe zu kommen und diesem Rouven sowie diesen Verwandten die Tour zu vermasseln. Und warum auch nicht? Das würde diesen Abend wesentlich unterhaltsamer machen!

Caius spürte, wie sich seine Stimmung hob. Allein der Gedanke, in die blöden Gesichter von Roger und Rouven zu blicken, wenn er um Marguerite herumscharwenzelte und mit ihr so oft wie möglich tanzte bzw. dafür sorgte, dass sie auch von anderen Männern aufgefordert wurde, nur damit Rouven keine Möglichkeit erhielt, selbst mit ihr zu tanzen und sie dabei mit seinen Komplimenten zu belästigen... Ja, das würde ein Spaß werden!

 

***

 

Marguerite erschien gerade im großen Salon, als ihre Tante Madame de Colignon willkommen hieß. Louise, die ihre neue Dienstherrin begleitet hatte, wurde von der Baronesse lediglich mit einem knappen Kopfnicken bedacht, was die Comtesse ein wenig ärgerte. Warum glaubte ihre Tante eigentlich, dass sie etwas Besseres sei als Louise? Ihre Freundin hatte einen tadellosen Leumund, war gebildet, taktvoll und freundlich, während Tante Adrienne lediglich einen Adelstitel und ein großes Maß an Hochmut besaß. Jeder Mensch mit Verstand würde die Gesellschaft Louises derjenigen ihrer Tante vorziehen. Doch jetzt galt es, gute Miene zu machen, denn in Anwesenheit von Madame de Colignon, ihrer Freundin und der Schneiderin musste sie das Spiel ihrer Tante mitspielen, die sich wieder einmal wie eine fürsorgliche Mutter gab.

"Wie schön, dass es dir besser geht und du doch noch heruntergekommen bist, Kind", begrüßte Adrienne ihre Nichte mit falschem Lächeln. "Dann kann sich Madame Martin gleich mit dir befassen. Mein neues Kleid ist ja nicht so wichtig!"

Marguerite sah ihre Tante interessiert an, während sie sich ebenfalls zu einem Lächeln zwang. Sie fand es äußerst bemerkenswert, dass die Baronesse diese Gelegenheit ergriff, um ebenfalls an ein neues Kleid für sich zu kommen. Man musste zumindest anerkennen, dass sie ihre Chancen gut zu nutzen wusste und rasch wieder in ihre Rolle als treusorgende Tante schlüpfte, die nur das Beste für ihr Mündel im Sinn hatte, in dem sie ihr - der Debütantin - den Vortritt bei der Schneiderin ließ.

"So, Madame Martin", wandte sich Adrienne de Lebrunne nun an die Kleidermacherin. "Dies hier ist meine Nichte Marguerite de Rochefort, die bei Hofe ihr Debüt gibt. Sie braucht unbedingt ein Kleid, in dem sie bei allen den besten Eindruck macht. Ihr wisst, wie wichtig das für ein junges Mädchen und dessen Familie sein kann."

"Natürlich, Baronesse", versicherte Madame Martin, eine dunkelhaarige, zierliche Person, und schaute dann mit freundlichem Lächeln und warmen Augen zu Marguerite, verneigte sich leicht vor ihr und sagte: "Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, einen wundervollen Traum aus Seide für Euch anzufertigen, Comtesse. Habt Ihr einen besonderen Wunsch?"

"Nein, gar nicht", antwortete das blonde Mädchen, das die Art der Schneiderin sehr angenehm fand. "Ihr müsst mich schon genau beraten, da ich von Mode keinerlei Ahnung habe."

"Gar kein Problem", meinte Madame Martin und holte aus ihrer Tasche ein paar illustrierte Blätter, die sie Marguerite reichte. "Hier sind einige der beliebtesten Kleidermodelle, die man selbstverständlich individuell nach Euren Wünschen ausarbeiten kann. Nehmt Euch ruhig Zeit, sie durchzusehen."

"Danke, das wird sicher sehr hilfreich sein", erwiderte Marguerite lächelnd, ging dann zu dem Sofa, auf dem Madame de Colignon und Louise inzwischen Platz genommen hatten, und sagte zu ihnen: "Ich freue mich sehr, dass Ihr es einrichten konntet zu kommen, Madame de Colignon, und ich danke Euch, dass Ihr meine gute Freundin mitgebracht habt. Erlaubt bitte, dass ich mich zwischen Euch und Louise setze, damit wir zusammen die Modelle betrachten und Ihr mir dazu Eure Meinung mitteilen könnt."

Madame und Louise rückten ein wenig auseinander, damit die Comtesse zwischen ihnen Platz nehmen konnte, und betrachteten sich dann interessiert die illustrierten Blätter, während Adrienne, von ihrer Nichte nach der kurzen Begrüßung kaum mehr beachtet, konsterniert zu den dreien sah und sich ausgeschlossen fühlte. Um ihre selbstbeherrschte Fassade aufrechtzuerhalten, wandte sie sich daher der Schneiderin zu und sagte: "Bis meine Nichte sich entschieden hat, dauert es sicher noch eine Weile. In dieser Zeit könntet Ihr doch meine Maße nehmen, denn ich weiß bereits, welche Art von Kleid ich haben will."

Madame Martin nickte und erfüllte Adrienne den Wunsch, die ihr danach genau erklärte, aus welchem Stoff und von welcher Farbe ihr neues Kleid sein sollte.

"Ich werde alles so machen, wie Ihr es wünscht, Madame", versicherte ihr die Schneiderin und ließ dann ihren Blick wieder wohlgefällig zum Sofa wandern, auf dem Marguerite mit ihren beiden Freundinnen saß, die eine eher wie eine Mutter und die andere wie eine Schwester, und sich mit ihnen darüber unterhielt, für welches Modell sie sich entscheiden sollte.

"Nun, ich weiß nicht recht, ob es gut ist, wenn meine Nichte auf den Rat von Madame de Colignon oder gar dieser Louise hört", bemerkte die Baronesse, der dieser Blick nicht entgangen war. "Wäre es nicht besser, wenn Ihr meine Nichte beraten würdet?"

"Oh, das ist gar nicht nötig", erwiderte Madame Martin heiter. "Eure Nichte hat eine gute Figur und kann alles tragen, was ihr gefällt. Aber da sie außerdem noch ein sehr hübsches Gesicht hat, wird ohnehin kaum jemand auf ihr Kleid achten. Ihr müsst Euch also keine Sorgen machen, dass die Comtesse keinen guten Eindruck machen könnte. In dieser Hinsicht besteht keinerlei Gefahr."

Dieses Loblied auf ihre Nichte missfiel der Baronesse und für einen Moment verzog sich ihr falsches Lächeln, um einem bitteren Zug um ihren Mund Platz zu machen. Doch niemand beachtete sie, so dass ihr genug Zeit blieb, um sich erneut zusammenzureißen. Glaubte sie doch, dass es nicht mehr lange dauerte, bis sie Marguerite für immer los sein würde...

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[1] Allemande (frz. "Deutsche") =  ein seit dem 16. Jahrhundert in Frankreich, Spanien und England bekannter Schreittanz. - Link: Beispiel einer "Allemande" > https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cZWDrjLO7r4

[2] "Welch eine Frechheit!"

[3] "Jemandem die Cour machen" = veralteter Ausdruck für: "jemandem den Hof machen"

 


	13. Chapter 13

**_Der Schlüssel zum Erfolg passt oft zur Hintertür._ **

_Anonymus_

_~~~~~_

 

Nach langem Hin und Her hatte sich Marguerite endlich für ein Modell entschieden und rief Madame Martin zu sich, um es ihr zu zeigen.

"Ein sehr schönes Kleid", meinte die Schneiderin und nickte. "Möchtet Ihr das vordere Oberteil mit einem Blumenmuster?"

"Nein, lieber einfach, und ganz aus weißer Seide", antwortete Marguerite.

"Alles ganz in Weiß?", hakte Madame Martin erstaunt nach.

"Ja, alles ganz in Weiß", bekräftigte Marguerite.

"Aber, Kind", mischte sich da Adrienne ein. "Ein Kleid nur in einer Farbe ohne irgendein Muster wirkt doch ein wenig trist."

"Warum denn, Tante? Am Kragen hätte ich natürlich gerne einen Spitzenbesatz, ebenso am unteren Saum und an den Säumen der Ärmel."

"Oh ja, italienische Spitze würde ich vorschlagen", bekräftigte Madame Martin und wirkte begeistert.

"Na schön, aber das Vorderteil des Kleides könnte sich etwas von dem Übrigen abheben", wandte nochmals Adrienne ein. "Ich schlage dir einen Brokatbesatz vor und..."

"Nein, ich will keinen Brokat", unterbrach Marguerite ihre Tante. "Ein Kleid, ganz aus weißer Seide, so möchte ich es!"

"Wenn ich etwas vorschlagen dürfte, Comtesse?", mischte sich die Schneiderin ein.

"Bitte", forderte das Mädchen sie auf und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

"Ihr bekommt ein weißes Seidenkleid mit Spitzenbesatz, so wie Ihr es wünscht. Doch es würde dem Ganzen eine besonders anmutige Nuance verleihen, wenn ich vorne am Ausschnitt einige kleine Rosetten anbringen dürfte, zusammen mit einer kleinen Perlenstickerei."

"Ist das nicht ein wenig übertrieben?", fragte Marguerite unsicher.

"Nein, auf keinen Fall", versicherte ihr Madame Martin. "Die Rosetten erscheinen wie kleine Rosenblüten und die Perlenstickerei wie Tautropfen darauf, sehr apart."

Die Comtesse warf Madame de Colignon und Louise einen fragenden Blick zu, worauf ihre mütterliche Freundin meinte: "Oh ja, ich erinnere mich an etwas Ähnliches, dass die Tochter einer meiner Cousinen zu ihrem Debüt trug. Wirklich sehr schön und überaus passend für ein junges Mädchen. Ihr solltet dem Urteil von Madame Martin vertrauen, meine Liebe."

"Nun gut", meinte Marguerite und wandte sich wieder der Schneiderin zu. "Dann macht es so."

"Selbstverständlich, Comtesse, und ich versichere Euch, dass es Euch gefallen wird", erwiderte Madame Martin. "Dürfte ich jetzt Eure Maße nehmen?"

"Apropos, Madame Martin", sprach Madame de Colignon die Schneiderin an.

"Ja, Madame?"

"Es wäre schön, wenn Ihr heute Nachmittag noch Zeit finden würdet, um bei mir vorbeizukommen."

"Ich werde es einrichten, Madame de Colignon."

"Vielen Dank, sehr freundlich von Euch", sagte die ältere Dame, erhob sich lächelnd und ging dann auf Adrienne de Lebrunne zu, die immer noch an derselben Stelle wie zuvor verharrte, während die Schneiderin die Maße ihrer Nichte nahm und sie in ein kleines Büchlein notierte.

"Wie geht es Euch, meine Liebe", erkundigte sie sich bei der Baronesse, die ein wenig konsterniert wirkte. "Freut Ihr Euch schon auf den Silvesterball bei Hofe?"

"Freuen ist nicht ganz der richtige Ausdruck dafür", räumte Adrienne ein, dankbar für das Interesse, dass ihre Nachbarin an ihr zeigte. "Es ist schon eine Weile her, seit ich das letzte Mal an einem Hofball teilnehmen durfte."

"Ja, ich hörte davon, dass es zwischen Ihrer Majestät und Euch zu einem bedauerlichen Missverständnis gekommen ist, als Ihr noch eine ihrer Hofdamen wart."

"Ihr wisst davon?", entfuhr es Adrienne beinahe entsetzt.

"Oh ja, da ich gute Verbindungen zum Hof habe", antwortete Madame de Colignon freundlich. "Da die Königin leider etwas misstrauisch ist, dürfte es schwierig werden, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass alles nur zum Besten Frankreichs geschah, auch wenn der Vorfall, um den es geht, schon ein paar Jahre zurückliegt. Und dann die unglückselige Geschichte mit Eurem Mann, für die Ihr wirklich nichts könnt. Natürlich verstehe ich, wie schwierig Eure persönliche Situation ist, und wünschte, ich könnte Euch helfen."

"Ihr seid sehr freundlich, Madame", bedankte sich die Baronesse und fühlte sich ein wenig erleichtert, da noch eine Person um ihr Geheimnis wusste, das sie vor aller Welt am liebsten geheim halten und vergessen wollte. "Nicht jeder reagiert darauf mit so viel Verständnis wie Ihr."

"Ach, ich weiß, wie kompliziert das Leben als Hofdame einer Königin sein kann", meinte Madame de Colignon verständnisvoll. "Schließlich habe ich als junges Mädchen selbst diese Stellung inne gehabt und Königin Maria [1] war weiß Gott kein einfacher Charakter. Zum Glück habe ich geheiratet, bevor die ganze Situation damals eskalierte. Ihr hattet eben nicht so viel Glück."

"Man könnte auch sagen, dass ich für die falsche Seite gearbeitet habe", seufzte Adrienne.

"Wer kann schon wissen, welche Seite die richtige oder die falsche ist? Das hängt alles von den Launen des Schicksals ab. Man sollte daher immer das tun, was man selbst für richtig hält und auch bereit sein, dafür gegebenenfalls die Konsequenzen in Kauf zu nehmen."

"Mein Bruder stand in Diensten des Kardinals und dennoch brachte es ihm keine Nachteile."

"Er kämpfte mit offenem Visier, er stand zu seiner Loyalität für den Kardinal und dieser war stets König Louis treu. Ergo war Eurer Bruder stets loyal gegenüber Frankreich, nicht wahr?"

Adrienne schwieg einen Augenblick lang betroffen und spürte die Ungerechtigkeit, die aus diesen Worten mitschwang. Auch sie war für Richelieu tätig gewesen, aber nur kurz - doch es reichte aus, um erwischt und des Hofes verwiesen zu werden. Gerade zu der Zeit, als man die Verschwörung gegen den König aufdeckte, bei dem ihr eigener Gatte mitgemischt hatte! Hätte sie nicht Seine Eminenz um Gnade für ihren Mann und um Hilfe gebeten, würden sie beide jetzt sicherlich am Bettelstab leben. Es war so ungerecht!

"Macht Euch nicht zu viele Sorgen, Baronesse", hörte sie da erneut die freundliche Stimme von Madame de Colignon. "Ich glaube nicht, dass Euer damaliges Fehlverhalten negative Auswirkungen auf das Debüt Eurer Nichte haben wird. Sie ist ein reizendes Mädchen und es gelingt ihr bestimmt, auch das Wohlwollen der Majestäten zu gewinnen."

"Ich hoffe", murmelte Adrienne, dabei war das Gegenteil der Fall. Oh, warum war jeder so freundlich zu Gilberts kleinem Bastard? Warum hatte dieses Mädchen nur so viel Glück? Dabei stand das Erbe, das Marguerite erwartete, eigentlich ihr - einer echten Rochefort - zu und nicht so einem unehelichen Balg, dessen Mutter man zahllose Affären nachsagte. Warum musste Gilbert sich ausgerechnet mit einer solchen Person einlassen?

"Es freut mich jedenfalls, dass Ihr bereit seid, trotz der Abneigung, die die Königin vermutlich immer noch gegen Euch hegt, Eure Nichte auf den Hofball zu begleiten."

"Nun... es ist schließlich meine Pflicht, mein Mündel in die Gesellschaft einzuführen."

"Das ist richtig! Aber wenn es Euch zu unangenehm ist, dann überlasst diese Aufgabe mir. Ich übernehme sie mit Freuden", bot Madame de Colignon an.

"Wirklich überaus freundlich von Euch, doch irgendwann müssen mein Gemahl und ich uns wieder bei Hofe zeigen, nicht wahr? Schließlich wurde mein Mann begnadigt und der Kardinal stellte das Missverständnis zwischen Ihrer Majestät und mir beim König wieder richtig, so dass es uns durchaus gestattet ist, dort zu erscheinen. Es sieht auch ganz danach aus, dass man unser Erscheinen wünscht. Ohne Grund haben wir schließlich keine Einladung erhalten."

"Natürlich, Ihr habt recht", gab Madame de Colignon zu. "Eine Einladung des Hofes ohne einen triftigen Grund auszuschlagen, würde kein gutes Licht auf Euren Gemahl und Euch werfen. Daran habe ich gar nicht mehr gedacht."

"Macht Euch keine Vorwürfe", sagte Adrienne. "Ihr habt es immerhin gut gemeint und dafür danke ich Euch. - Ihr wollt Euch also auch von Madame Martin ein neues Kleid für den Ball machen lassen?"

"Na ja, weniger für mich als für Mademoiselle Lefevre", erklärte die ältere Dame.

"Für Mademoiselle Lefevre? Ich verstehe nicht ganz...?"

"Die junge Dame hat kein passendes Kleid für den Hofball."

"Wie bitte? Was hat Mademoiselle Lefevre dort zu suchen?"

"Als meine Gesellschafterin wird sie mich natürlich auf den Hofball begleiten."

"Soll das ein Scherz sein, Madame?"

"Keineswegs. In meiner Einladung stand ausdrücklich, dass ich eine Begleitung mitbringen dürfe, und Mademoiselle Lefevre fällt gewiss nicht negativ auf. Außerdem ist sie Marguerites Freundin und es wird für Eure Nichte eine große Erleichterung sein, sie in ihrer Nähe zu wissen."

"Marguerite macht auf mich keineswegs den Eindruck, eine Freundin nötig zu haben."

"Eure Nichte versteht es eben sehr gut, sich selbst zu beherrschen. Eine Kunst, die ihr im Leben noch viel nützen wird."

"Bei Hofe wird es durchaus vonnöten sein", gab die Baronesse in leicht zynischem Ton zurück, den Madame de Colignon zu überhören beschloss.

"Tante Adrienne", wandte sich nun Marguerite an sie und kam auf sie zu. "Madame Martin ist jetzt mit dem Maßnehmen fertig und hat unsere Aufträge notiert. Sie wird die Kleider morgen Nachmittag fertig haben. Ist dir das recht?"

"Ja, natürlich. Sehr gut", meinte die Angesprochene und ging zu der Schneiderin, um mit ihr noch einige Worte zu wechseln.

"Und? Ist es Euch gelungen, meine Tante davon abzubringen, mich persönlich bei Hofe einzuführen?", erkundigte sich Marguerite bei ihrer mütterlichen Freundin leise, sobald sie sicher war, dass Adrienne sie nicht mehr hören konnte.

"Leider nicht. Sie besteht darauf, dort hinzugehen", seufzte Madame de Colignon.

"Wie ich es befürchtet habe", meinte die Comtesse resignierend. "Sie hat sicherlich Angst, dass ihr etwas dort entgehen könnte. Dabei ist alles bestimmt ganz harmlos."

"Na, na, na... womöglich gefällt Euch doch der eine oder andere junge Kavalier, mein Kind."

"Kann ich mir eigentlich nicht vorstellen. Im Grunde will ich noch gar nicht heiraten, aber mir bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig, um meine Verwandtschaft los zu werden."

"Ihr solltet nichts überstürzen, Marguerite, sondern alles auf Euch zukommen lassen. Wer weiß, vielleicht meint das Schicksal es gut mit Euch, indem es Euch nach Paris führte?"

"Ach... da wäre noch etwas, um das ich Euch bitten wollte."

"Ja, mein Kind?"

"Wärt Ihr wohl so freundlich, mich... könnte ich den Nachmittag bei Euch verbringen? Bitte!"

"Wenn Eure Tante es erlaubt, nehme ich Euch gerne mit zu mir."

Marguerite verzog missmutig ihren Mund und ließ ihren Blick voller Zweifel zu ihrer Tante schweifen, die immer noch mit der Schneiderin redete. Sie schluckte einen Kloß im Hals hinunter, straffte dann ihre Schultern und ging zu ihr.

"Entschuldigt, Tante Adrienne, erlaubt Ihr, dass ich den Nachmittag bei Madame Colignon verbringe?"

Die Baronesse starrte sie einen Augenblick lang sprachlos an, sah dann zu der älteren Dame, die ihr lächelnd zunickte, und wandte sich wieder an ihre Nichte.

"Also schön, wenn Madame de Colignon dafür sorgt, dass du heute Abend gegen sieben Uhr wieder wohlbehalten hier bist, habe ich nichts dagegen."

"Danke, ich bin sicher, dass das kein Problem darstellen wird."

Adrienne warf Madame de Colignon nochmals einen dankbaren Blick zu, war sie doch froh, Marguerite für ein paar Stunden los zu sein. Sie brauchte Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken, wie sie ihren Mann wieder versöhnlich stimmen konnte. Er schien wirklich sehr verärgert über sie zu sein, obwohl es ihr unerklärlich war. Und wo blieb er eigentlich so lange?

 

***

 

Nachdem der feiste Roger und der dürre Rouven sich getrennt hatten, folgte Caius, neugierig auf Marguerite geworden, ihm in der Annahme, er würde sofort nach Hause zurückkehren. Doch das stellte sich als Irrtum heraus, denn Roger schlug den Weg in ein Viertel ein, dem man schon ansah, dass es überwiegend durch das horizontale Gewerbe lebte. Billige Huren mit verlebten Gesichtern standen auf der Straße und schenkten jedem Mann, der vorüberging, ein aufforderndes Lächeln. Aber weder Caius noch Roger achteten darauf. Der Baron schritt vielmehr zielstrebig auf ein bestimmtes Gebäude zu und der Geruch von billigem Parfüm, der daraus entströmte, musste jedem klar machen, dass es sich hier um ein Freudenhaus handelte.

"Alter Schwerenöter", dachte Caius und lächelte verächtlich. Dann beschloss er, sich nicht weiter um Roger zu kümmern, wusste er doch, dass er den beleibten Kerl beim Ball im Palais Luxembourg wiedersehen würde, und verließ die schmuddeligen Straßen so schnell, wie es bei einem Menschen normal wäre. Er fand, dass er es gut machte, denn niemand schien Anstoß daran zu nehmen. Und da sollte Aro noch einmal sagen, dass er nicht verstünde, sich selbst zu beherrschen!

 

***

 

Kaum hatte der Wagen von Madame Colignon den Marais verlassen, ließ sich Marguerite erleichtert gegen die Lehne des Sitzes fallen und seufzte leise: "Endlich!"

Die ältere Dame lächelte verständnisvoll und fragte: "Ist es denn wirklich so schlimm, mit Tante und Onkel in einem Haus zu wohnen?"

"Das Haus gefällt mir gut, aber die beiden... nein, ich fühle mich in ihrer Gegenwart wirklich nicht wohl."

"Der Baron scheint nicht zu Hause gewesen zu sein."

"Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass er und Tante Adrienne einen Streit gehabt haben sollen. Sie warteten damit zwar, bis kein Personal mehr im Zimmer war, aber Ihr wisst selbst, wie neugierig die Bediensteten sind und dass ein Esszimmer nicht gerade der beste Ort für Privatgespräche ist."

"Positiv betrachtet könnte man sagen, dass Ihr Eure Privatspione habt, Marguerite", meinte Madame Colignon in amüsiertem Ton. Das Mädchen lachte ein wenig und Louise stimmte auch darin ein.

Dann wurde die Comtesse wieder ernst und setzte sich gerade hin.

"Madame Colignon, dürfte ich Euch um einen weiteren Gefallen ersuchen?", fragte sie zaghaft.

"Was denn, mein Kind?"

"Könntet Ihr einen Umweg in die Rue des Arcis machen?"

"Was wollt Ihr da, Marguerite?"

"Dort befindet sich die Kanzlei von Monsieur Cayot, mit dem ich unbedingt sprechen muss."

"Schreibt ihm doch einen Brief!", schlug Madame de Colignon, der der Wunsch Marguerites nicht zu behagen schien, vor.

"Das habe ich bereits getan, vor Weihnachten! Erinnert Ihr Euch nicht mehr daran? Ich bat Euch, ihm eine Nachricht durch einen Eurer Bediensteten zu übermitteln. Doch bisher erhielt ich keine Antwort."

"Aber es könnte doch sein, dass die Antwort just in dem Moment auf Gut Rochefort ankam, als Eure Verwandten mit Euch nach Paris unterwegs waren. Teilt ihm doch von hier aus mit, dass er bei Euch vorsprechen soll."

"Nein, Madame, das geht nicht! Meine Tante darf um keinen Preis der Welt erfahren, welchen Auftrag ich meinem Anwalt gab."

"Oh, nun ist es also schon EUER ANWALT?"

"Bitte, Madame Colignon, ich muss Monsieur Cayot unbedingt persönlich sprechen. Es ist wirklich sehr wichtig und sehr dringend! Bitte!"

Die ältere Dame seufzte und gab nach.

"Also schön, fahren wir zu diesem Anwalt. Aber Ihr geht dort nicht ohne die Begleitung von Louise und einem meiner Lakaien hinein", ermahnte Madame de Colignon das Mädchen.

"Selbstverständlich nicht", versprach Marguerite und seufzte erneut. "Ich danke Euch!"

*

Monsieur Cayot, ein älterer, gutmütig aussehender Mann mit lichtem Haar und einem traurig unter seiner Nase herabhängenden, dunklen Schnurrbart, blickte erstaunt auf, als sein Gehilfe an seine Tür klopfte, gleich darauf eintrat und sagte: "Verzeiht, Monsieur, aber draußen wartet eine Comtesse de Rochefort, die dringend mit Euch zu sprechen wünscht."

"Comtesse de Rochefort, die Tochter von Gilbert de Rochefort, Capitaine Lieutenant der roten Garde?", fragte der Anwalt überrascht nach.

"Ich weiß nicht recht, aber es handelt sich um ein vornehmes, junges Mädchen, das behauptet, Euch einen Brief vor Weihnachten übersandt zu haben und deshalb mit Euch unter vier Augen zu sprechen wünscht."

"Mon Dieu, auf solch einen vornehmen Besuch bin ich gar nicht eingestellt", meinte Cayot und erhob sich. "Bitte die Comtesse doch zu mir herein."

"Ja, Monsieur."

Einen Moment später trat Marguerite in das Büro des Anwalts.

"Guten Tag, Monsieur Cayot", begrüßte sie ihn, worauf er sich verneigte, nach vorne kam, einen Stuhl vor seinen Schreibtisch stellte und sagte: "Willkommen, Comtesse, bitte nehmt Platz. Was kann ich für Euch tun?"

"Habt Ihr denn nicht meine Nachricht erhalten?"

"Doch doch, habe ich schon."

"Und?"

"Natürlich habe ich bereits Erkundigungen über Eure Anfrage eingezogen, aber ich fürchte, es wird Euch kaum gefallen, was ich dabei erfuhr."

"Sprecht, Monsieur! Ich möchte wissen, woran ich bin!"

"Zunächst einmal möchte ich mein Bedauern darüber ausdrücken, dass Eure Tante Euch schlecht behandelt. Das hatte Euer Herr Vater sicher nicht im Sinn, als er sie zu Eurem Vormund machte. Allerdings ist es so gut wie unmöglich, die Vormundschaft einer so nahen Blutsverwandten anzufechten."

"Wie bitte?! Ist das zu glauben?! Dann kann sie mich also grün und blau schlagen, ohne sich dafür bei jemandem rechtfertigen zu müssen?!"

"Nicht doch, Comtesse! Das wird Eure Tante nicht wagen!"

"Ach wirklich? Sie hatte keinerlei Skrupel, mich mehrfach zu ohrfeigen! Was sagt Ihr dazu, Monsieur?!"

"Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben!"

"Denkt Ihr, ich habe Euch ohne Grund darum gebeten, eine Möglichkeit zu finden, um meiner Tante die Vormundschaft über mich zu entziehen?!"

"Natürlich nicht, aber... ich hätte wirklich niemals gedacht, dass Eure Tante es wagen würde, Euch zu züchtigen... es tut mir sehr leid, Comtesse."

"Spart Euch Euer Mitleid und sorgt dafür, dass ich nicht mehr unter der Kuratel meiner Tante stehe!"

"Wenn es in meiner Macht läge, würde ich dies sofort tun. Aber durch die Gesetze sind mir leider die Hände gebunden. Wenn Ihr Eure Tante anklagt, wird sie es gewiss abstreiten und dann steht eine Aussage gegen eine andere Aussage. Erfahrungsgemäß wird solch ein Fall abgewiesen und man wird Euch raten, einen Weg zu finden, um mit Eurer Tante auszukommen."

Marguerite starrte den Anwalt ungläubig an, dann spürte sie, dass ihr Tränen in die Augen traten.

"Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, Comtesse", versicherte ihr Monsieur Cayot mitfühlend.

"Und... und wenn...", stotterte das Mädchen, wischte sich mit den Handrücken rasch über die Augen und schluckte den Kloß runter, der ihr im Hals saß. "Und wenn Ihr vielleicht...?"

"Ja, Comtesse?"

"Gibt es die Möglichkeit, einen zweiten Vormund zu beantragen?"

"Einen zweiten Vormund?"

"Ja, zum Beispiel eine langjährige Freundin meines Vaters?"

"Nun... vielleicht... ich könnte es versuchen", meinte Cayot. "Aber glaubt Ihr, dass es dadurch besser wird?"

"Wenigstens könnte meine Tante dann nicht mehr einfach machen, was sie wollte, sondern müsste Rechenschaft bei dem anderen Vormund ablegen, wenn ich mich beschwere. Ist es nicht so?"

"Ja... das stimmt! Eure Tante müsste sich immer mit dem anderen Vormund absprechen."

"Gut! Dann stellt einen Antrag auf einen zusätzlichen Vormund für mich."

"Und wer soll das sein?"

"Madame Amelie de Colignon. Ihr kennt sie gewiss?"

"Ja, Euer Herr Vater sprach immer sehr lobend über sie. Sie waren seit Jahren gute Freunde."

"Und sie ist auch mir eine gute Freundin", ergänzte Marguerite, die sich ein wenig beruhigte. "Aber bitte, Monsieur, seid diskret! Niemand, und vor allem nicht meine Tante oder ihr Mann, dürfen etwas davon erfahren, dass Ihr für mich einen zweiten Vormund beantragt."

"Natürlich nicht, Comtesse, das ist doch selbstverständlich."

"Gut, dann wäre das also geklärt", sagte Marguerite und erhob sich. Sie reichte dem Anwalt die Hand, der sie ergriff und einen Kuss andeutete. "Ich danke Euch für Eure Hilfe, Monsieur."

"Stets zu Diensten, Comtesse. Auf Wiedersehen."

"Ja, auf ein baldiges Wiedersehen mit besseren Neuigkeiten als den heutigen."

"Das wünsche ich Euch von Herzen, Comtesse."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

[1] Maria di Medici = Mutter von Ludwig XIII.

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**_Sympathie ist der wichtigste Faktor jedes Schicksals._ **

_Prentice Mulford (1834 - 1891)_

_~~~~~_

 

Marcus saß in einem bequemen Sessel, von dem aus er das Fenster, welches ihm gestattete, das Haus gegenüber jederzeit beobachten zu können, gut im Blick hatte. Heute Morgen war die für das Auge recht angenehm anzuschauende Witwe mit der brünetten, jungen Frau in einer Kutsche weggefahren und er fragte sich, wohin sie wohl unterwegs waren. Seitdem wartete er auf ihre Rückkehr und konnte es nicht lassen, alle paar Minuten seine Augen zum Fenster wandern zu lassen, das Buch in seinem Schoß kaum beachtend.

Aro, wieder einmal am Kamin Flugblätter studierend, sah auf, als er seinen Freund leise seufzen hörte.

"Warum quälst du dich so, Bruder?", fragte er mitfühlend. "Wir sollten dieser Madame de Colignon wirklich unsere Aufwartung machen, sobald sie zurückkehrt, und nicht darauf warten, bis man sie uns erst auf dem Hofball vorstellt."

"Nein, ich möchte keinesfalls aufdringlich sein", widersprach der älter aussehende Vampir und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Das ist doch Unsinn, Marcus! Wir sind ihre Nachbarn und es ist keineswegs aufdringlich, wenn wir kurz bei ihr vorsprechen, um uns persönlich vorzustellen. Vielleicht bittet sie uns ja, zu bleiben, so dass du dich ein wenig mit ihr unterhalten und dir so einen besseren Eindruck von ihr verschaffen kannst."

"Mir scheint, dass sie zu tun hat und da möchte ich nicht stören."

Aro lachte verhalten und fragte: "Was sollte diese Madame de Colignon schon großartig zu tun haben? Sie ist Witwe, recht wohlhabend und genau wie wir zum königlichen Ball an Silvester eingeladen."

Marcus ließ seinen Blick nun vom Fenster zu seinem Freund gleiten, ehe er erklärte: "Du weißt doch, dass die Damen sich für ein solches Ereignis stets herauszuputzen pflegen. Außerdem denke ich, dass die junge Frau in ihrer Begleitung eine Verwandte ist, die sie bei Hofe einführen will. Debütantinnen pflegt man noch mehr herauszuputzen, damit sich ein wohlsituierter Ehemann für sie finden lässt."

"Na und? Das spricht nicht dagegen, bei dieser Witwe vorzusprechen, die dir so gut gefällt. Und während du dich mit Madame unterhältst, werde ich mich der jungen Dame widmen, die immer in ihrer Nähe ist."

"Fürchte, dass das Mädchen nicht ganz nach deinem Geschmack ist, Aro. Lassen wir es also gut sein!"

"Oh, ich bin nicht so ein Snob, dass ich nicht auch nett zu jungen Damen bin, die nicht meinem Geschmack entsprechen. Mir ist das gleich, wenn sie nur freundlich sind."

"Nein, Aro, wir sollten unsere Nachbarin nicht unnötig belästigen. Es dauert ja nicht mehr lange, bis wir ihr auf dem Ball begegnen. Also übe dich noch ein wenig in Geduld."

"Ganz wie du willst. Aber ich verstehe dich wirklich nicht. Sie gefällt dir doch."

"Ist Caius eigentlich inzwischen zurückgekehrt?", wechselte Marcus abrupt das Thema, um sich nicht länger über seine Nachbarin unterhalten zu müssen. "Ich habe nicht darauf geachtet."

"Nein, er befindet sich nicht im Haus", erwiderte Aro in ernstem Ton und seine Miene verdüsterte sich etwas. "Es sollte mich nicht wundern, wenn er erst wieder herkommt, nachdem der Ball stattgefunden hat. Und alles nur, weil ich ihm nicht erlaubt habe, nach Volterra zurückzukehren."

"Das ist auch besser so", pflichtete Marcus ihm bei und nickte. "Caius hat sich wirklich nicht immer in der Gewalt und wenn er in die Nähe des Hexenjägers kommt, steht zu befürchten, dass er etwas Unüberlegtes tut. Der Junge ist immer noch viel zu emotional."

"Emotional darf er sein, so lange er sich dabei im Griff hat. Wir sind schließlich auch nicht aus Stein, Maledetto [1]!"

"Nun, da gibt es allerdings einige, die dem widersprechen würden, Aro."

Die beiden Vampire lachten amüsiert über diesen Scherz, bis Marcus plötzlich seinen Blick erneut dem Fenster zuwandte.

"Madame de Colignon kehrt zurück", teilte er seinem Freund mit.

"Überrascht mich nicht, irgendwann musste sie ja wieder nach Hause kommen", gab Aro zurück.

"Unsere Nachbarin hat noch ein junges Mädchen dabei", fuhr Marcus fort. "Vermutlich eine Freundin der anderen jungen Dame."

"Ein Grund mehr, hinüberzugehen und sich vorzustellen."

"Das hatten wir doch bereits geklärt, Bruder!"

"Ja, ja, schon gut... seit wann bist du so zurückhaltend, Marcus?"

"Es ist mir ernst mit dieser Witwe. Ich fühle mich auf seltsame Art zu ihr hingezogen. Sie wirkt so... so freundlich... so verständnisvoll."

"Ich würde dir wirklich von Herzen gönnen, endlich die Liebe zu finden, nach der du dich sehnst."

"Haben wir ein Herz, Aro?"

"Vielleicht... wenn es von jemandem tief berührt wird."

"Wer rührt schon so kalte Herzen wie unsere? Die Menschlichkeit haben wir vor langer Zeit bereits verloren."

"Kein besonders großer Verlust, wenn du mich fragst. Meiner Ansicht nach sind die Menschen nicht besser als wir. Auch ohne unser Zutun finden sie immer wieder Mittel und Wege, sich gegenseitig umzubringen und erfinden dafür tausende Gründe, an die sie am Ende selbst glauben. Was für eine Heuchelei!"

 

_~ Willkommen, Comtesse. Es ist schön, Euch wiederzusehen. ~_

 

Aha! Aro hatte nicht absichtlich gelauscht und dennoch war ihm die Begrüßung eines Dieners nicht entgangen. Das musste der junge Gast sein, den die Witwe soeben mitgebracht hatte. Also ein vornehmes junges Mädchen.

 

_~ Vielen Dank, sehr freundlich von Euch. ~_

 

Der schwarzhaarige Vampir erstarrte. Diese Stimme hatte er doch schon einmal gehört...!

Doch dann sprach die Herrin des Hauses, verlangte, man solle Tee und heiße Schokolade in den großen Salon bringen, und erkundigte sich, ob Post angekommen sei. Die Stimme des jungen Mädchens hörte er erst nach einer Weile wieder, als die Witwe fragte:

_~ Würdet Ihr mir etwas auf dem Spinett vorspielen, Marguerite? Ich bin schon lange nicht mehr in den Genuss gekommen, Musik zu hören. ~_

_~ Gern, Madame de Colignon. ~_

 

SIE war es! Das war die Stimme der jungen Reiterin, die Caius so beeindruckt hatte! SIE war hier!

Sie begann auf dem Instrument eine traurige Melodie zu spielen.

 

_~ Marguerite, bedrückt Euch etwas?  ~_

_~ Nein, Madame, es ist alles in Ordnung. ~_

_~ Warum spielt Ihr dann nicht etwas Fröhlicheres? ~_

_~ Ihr habt recht, Madame, ich sollte mich freuen, endlich wieder einmal bei Euch sein zu dürfen. ~_

 

Und dann stimmte sie eine heitere Melodie an und begann zu singen. Oh, welch liebliches Timbre! Süß wie Honig, weich und ...unwiderstehlich! Er musste sie sehen! Er musste einfach!

Aro erhob sich abrupt vom Sofa und wandte sich in aufgeregtem Ton an Marcus: "Komm! Lass uns unsere Aufwartung bei Madame machen!"

Der Angesprochene blickte ihn überrascht an.

"Aber sie hat doch gerade Besuch!"

"Ist das nicht gleich? Unsere Aufwartung bei Madame de Colignon ist längst überfällig! Also komm endlich!"

Aro verließ das Zimmer, ohne auf eine Erwiderung von Marcus zu warten. Dieser wusste nicht, was auf einmal in seinen Freund gefahren war! Er wirkte plötzlich so aufgewühlt, ohne dass dafür ein nennenswerter Grund zu erkennen war. Aber irgendetwas trieb ihn an, es musste also wichtig sein und es wäre vielleicht besser, wenn er dem Vorschlag Aros nachkam, auch wenn es ihm nicht passte, seine Nachbarin einfach so zu überfallen. Sie würden ihr gewiss lästig sein...

 

***

 

Nach ihrem Gespräch mit Monsieur Cayot, das keinesfalls so verlaufen war, wie sie es sich gewünscht hätte, war Marguerite sehr niedergeschlagen, obwohl ihr Anwalt einen Antrag auf einen zweiten Vormund stellen wollte. Allerdings glaubte das Mädchen selbst nicht recht daran, dass dieser Antrag Aussicht auf Erfolg hatte, da Madame de Colignon nicht einmal entfernt mit der Familie de Rochefort verwandt war. Um ihre mütterliche Freundin und Louise jedoch nicht zu beunruhigen, zwang sie sich zu einem Lächeln, als sie aus dem Büro des Anwaltes trat und zusammen mit ihr und dem Lakai, der sie beide begleitete, zum Wagen der Witwe zurückkehrten.

"Nun, konntet Ihr alles mit dem Anwalt klären, Marguerite?", erkundigte sich Madame de Colignon, nachdem die beiden Mädchen wieder in der Kutsche saßen.

"Ja, danke, Madame", erwiderte die Comtesse. "Es war wirklich überaus freundlich von Euch, mir diesen Gefallen zu erweisen."

"Bitte, mein Kind, mir wäre es lieb, wenn Ihr nicht mehr persönlich bei Eurem Anwalt vorsprecht", sagte die Witwe in ernstem Ton. "Für eine junge Frau wie Euch schickt es sich einfach nicht und ich hoffe, dass niemand aus unserem Bekanntenkreis Euch sah. Es könnte Eurem Ruf schaden."

"Aber ich habe nichts getan, dessen ich mich schämen müsste", gab Marguerite verwirrt zurück.

"Natürlich nicht, das würde ich von Euch auch niemals glauben", versicherte ihr Madame de Colignon. "Dennoch sehen das einige der Herrschaften in Paris völlig anders. Deshalb bitte ich Euch, den Anwalt in mein Haus zu bestellen, wenn es denn unbedingt vonnöten ist, dass Ihr mit ihm sprecht. Sagt mir nur rechtzeitig Bescheid und ich werde für alles Weitere sorgen."

"Ach, Madame, Ihr seid immer so gütig und verständnisvoll. Wie kann ich Euch jemals dafür danken?"

"Das müsst Ihr nicht, Marguerite. Ich betrachte es als Selbstverständlichkeit."

Erneut spürte die Comtesse, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen steigen wollten, aber sie musste sich zusammenreißen. Wenn sie vor ihrer mütterlichen Freundin zu weinen anfing, würde diese sich um sie sorgen und lästige Fragen stellen. Nein, alles, was sie mit Monsieur Cayot besprochen hatte, musste unbedingt geheim bleiben. Nicht einmal Madame Colignon durfte davon erfahren.

Sie hielten nach einiger Zeit vor dem Haus der Witwe und stiegen aus. Ihr alter Hausdiener öffnete, begrüßte Marguerite sehr freundlich und nahm den drei Damen Mäntel und Hüte ab. Danach erteilte Madame de Colignon dem Bediensteten weitere Anweisungen, während die Comtesse und Louise in den großen Salon vorausgingen, wie dies zuvor in der Kutsche besprochen worden war. Hier stellte sich Marguerite schweigend an den Kamin und starrte nachdenklich in die Flamme, dankbar dafür, dass Louise ihr keinerlei Fragen stellte.

Als Madame de Colignon ein wenig später zu ihnen kam, bat sie die Comtesse, ihr etwas auf dem Spinett vorzuspielen. Ein Wunsch, dem Marguerite gern nachkam, da Musik etwas war, dass sie über manches hinwegzutrösten vermochte. Gedankenverloren begannen ihre Finger, eine traurige Melodie zu spielen, bis ihre mütterliche Freundin sie in besorgtem Ton fragte: "Marguerite, bedrückt Euch etwas?"

"Nein, Madame, es ist alles in Ordnung", versicherte ihr das Mädchen.

"Warum spielt Ihr dann nicht etwas Fröhlicheres?"

"Ihr habt recht, Madame, ich sollte mich freuen, endlich wieder einmal bei Euch sein zu dürfen."

Einen Augenblick überlegte Marguerite, ehe sie die ersten Töne eines heiteren Liedes anschlug und dazu zu singen begann:

 

"Der Winter ist vergangen,

der Frühling streift durchs Land,

wir haben angefangen,

zu säen mit hurt'ger Hand.

 

Drum lasst uns nun begrüßen

und lasset uns genießen,

das alles grünt und blüht.

Der Frühling ist erschie'n.

 

Jetzt, wo der Frühling da ist,

sind alle voller Freud,

weg ist die eis'ge Kälte

und Dunkelheit im Ort.

 

Drum lasst uns nun begrüßen

und lasset uns genießen,

das alles grünt und blüht.

Der Frühling ist erschie'n.

 

Oh, könnte doch der Frühling

für immer bleiben hier.

Wenn alles grünt und blühet,

wie froh sind wir dafür.

 

Drum lasst uns nun begrüßen

und lasset uns genießen,

das alles grünt und blüht.

Der Frühling ist erschie'n." [2]

 

Kaum waren die letzten Töne dieses Liedes verklungen, pochte es an die Tür und der alte Diener Madame Colignons trat ein. Die Witwe sah zu ihm auf und fragte: "Was gibt es, Jaques?"

"Verzeiht bitte, Madame, aber hier sind zwei Herren, die sich als Eure Nachbarn von gegenüber vorstellen und darum bitten, Euch ihre Aufwartung machen zu dürfen."

"Oh!", kam es überrascht über die Lippen der Hausherrin und sie warf sowohl Marguerite als auch Louise einen Blick zu, ehe sie sich wieder ihrem Diener zuwandte: "Ich lassen bitten! - Jaques, sorg doch bitte auch dafür, dass zwei weitere Gedecke für meine neuen Gäste auf den Tisch hier kommen."

"Sehr wohl, Madame."

Der Diener verneigte sich und verschwand, nur um gleich darauf die Tür zu öffnen, sich vor den Männern, die eintraten, leicht zu verneigen und sich dann erneut zu entfernen.

"Guten Tag, meine Herren", begrüßte Madame de Colignon die beiden elegant gekleideten Männer, die sich nach Betreten des Zimmers galant vor ihr verneigten, und erhob sich aus ihrem Stuhl. Die Besucher machten einen überaus einnehmenden Eindruck, vor allem der ältere der beiden wirkte auf sie überaus sympathisch. "Mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?"

"Bitte, verzeiht unser unerwartetes Eindringen, aber mein Bruder hier vertrat die Meinung, dass unsere Aufwartung bei Euch unbedingt erforderlich sei", sagte der ältere Mann in entschuldigendem Ton und stellte dann vor: "Dies ist mein Bruder, Conte Aro di Volturi, und mein Name ist Marcus di Volturi. Wir haben das Haus Euch gegenüber für ein halbes Jahr gemietet und hoffen, Euch angenehme Nachbarn zu werden."

"Sehr erfreut", erwiderte die Witwe und lächelte sie beide freundlich an. Dann wies sie auf Marguerite, die sich beim Eintritt der Fremden von der Sitzbank vor dem Spinett erhob und an dieser Stelle verharrte, und sagte: "Dies ist meine junge Freundin, Comtesse Marguerite de Rochefort."

Marcus und Aro wandten sich zu dem Mädchen um, lächelten es an und neigten ihr Haupt ein wenig vor ihr, während sie einen kleinen Knicks in ihre Richtung vollführte und dabei für einen **kleinen** Moment den Blick verlegen senkte. Doch sie schaute gleich wieder auf, neugierig diese fremden Herren musternd, die sie sehr interessierten. Conte di Volturi. Sie mussten aus Italien kommen.

"Wir haben Euch spielen und singen gehört, als wir draußen warteten", erklärte Marcus. "Euer Lied war sehr schön."

"Ja...", hauchte Aro, der seinen Blick nicht von Marguerite wenden konnte. "Ihr habt eine überaus bezaubernde Stimme."

"Oh, vielen Dank", erwiderte Marguerite, blickte erneut zu Boden und ihre Wangen röteten sich etwas. "Euer Lob macht mich sehr verlegen."

Sie schaute wieder auf, ihre Augen trafen diejenigen Aros. Welch dunkle, geheimnisvolle Augen dieser Mann doch hatte. Und er war ein junger Mann... nicht so, wie dieser Bekannte ihrer Tante. [3]

"Und dies hier...", fuhr Madame de Colignon fort und wies auf Louise, die neben ihr stand, "...dies ist meine Gesellschafterin, Louise Lefevre."

Marcus richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit sofort auf die andere junge Dame, während es Aro schwerfiel, seinen Blick von Marguerite zu lösen. Ein überaus schönes Mädchen, wie man es nur selten antraf, und es verlangte ihn danach, in ihrer Nähe zu sein. Doch die Stimme der Hausherrin rief ihn in die Gegenwart zurück und er riss sich zusammen, drehte sich langsam wieder um und lächelte die brünette Louise an.

"Enchanté, Mademoiselle Lefevre", sagte er freundlich und küsste ihre Hand.

"Bitte, meine Herren, nehmt doch Platz", forderte die Witwe ihre Besucher auf und sie folgten dieser Aufforderung. "Was führt Euch nach Paris?"

"Wir sind auf einer Bildungsreise durch Europa", antwortete Marcus, während Aro schwieg. Am liebsten würde er sich wieder zu der hübschen Comtesse umdrehen, aber das gehörte sich nicht.

"Wir haben noch einen jüngeren Bruder, der derzeit leider unpässlich ist und sich entschuldigen lässt", fuhr Marcus fort. "Er hätte sich auch sehr gern persönlich bei Euch vorgestellt, nicht wahr, Aro?"

"Unbedingt", bestätigte der Angesprochene und nickte. Oh ja, wenn Caius wüsste, wer gerade hier verweilte, wäre er der Erste gewesen, der seine Aufwartung gemacht hätte. "Doch ich bin sicher, er wird es auf dem königlichen Ball im Palais Luxembourg gerne nachholen. Ich hoffe, Euch und Eure reizenden Freundinnen dort wiederzusehen?"

"Ja, wir sind ebenfalls eingeladen", antwortete Madame de Colignon.

In diesem Augenblick ging Marguerite an Aro vorbei und setzte sich auf das Sofa vor dem Kamin, genau ihm gegenüber. Sie lächelte ihn an und er erwiderte es.

"Freut Ihr Euch auf den Ball, Comtesse?", erkundigte er sich.

"Das kann ich gar nicht so genau sagen", erwiderte Marguerite und er vermeinte, so etwas wie Traurigkeit aus ihrer Antwort herauszuhören. "Es ist mein erster Ball."

"Dann ist das also Euer Debüt?"

"Ja, Conte di Volturi."

"Ihr seid bestimmt ein wenig aufgeregt", sagte jetzt Marcus, der sie mit gütigen Augen ansah.

"Ja, das ist wahr", gab Marguerite zu und lächelte verlegen, die Röte ihrer Wangen verstärkte sich.

"Werdet Ihr Eure junge Freundin in die Gesellschaft einführen, Madame de Colignon?", erkundigte sich der älter aussehende Vampir bei der Hausherrin.

"Leider nicht, da ihre Tante darauf besteht, es selbst tun zu wollen", erklärte die Witwe.

"Dann werden wir also das Vergnügen haben, auch Eure Tante auf dem Ball kennenzulernen?", wandte sich Marcus wieder an Marguerite.

"Ja, Conte di Volturi, aber ich weiß nicht, ob man das als Vergnügen bezeichnen kann", erwiderte Marguerite, worauf Aro und Marcus ihren Mund zu einem leichten Schmunzeln verzogen.

"Aber, Marguerite! Wie könnt Ihr nur so etwas sagen?", ermahnte Madame de Colignon ihre junge Freundin, nachdem dieser der letzte Satz entschlüpft war. Auch wenn sie durchaus die Ansicht des Mädchens teilte, waren persönliche Probleme mit Verwandten nichts, was einen Fremden etwas anging!

"Darf man denn nicht mehr die Wahrheit sagen?", verteidigte sich Marguerite und in ihre Miene trat ein Ausdruck, als ob sie gleich in Tränen ausbrechen würde. In diesem Augenblick konnte Aro einen fast körperlichen Schmerz bei ihr fühlen. Cielo! [4] Was hatte diese Tante ihr nur angetan? Es konnte nichts Gutes sein, ihre Augen strahlten nicht mehr. Perdono, mia dolce angelica [5], ich muss wissen, was dich bedrückt!

"Natürlich darf man die Wahrheit sagen!", versicherte ihr Aro, ergriff ihre Hand und hauchte einen Kuss darauf. Beinahe augenblicklich enthüllte sich ihm ihr ganzes Leben und er erfasste auch im Nu, welch einen Charakter ihre Tante besaß. Sie schien eine infame, falsche Schlange zu sein, überaus unfreundlich und offensichtlich darauf aus, Marguerite zu verletzten, wo immer sie konnte. Was für eine grässliche Hexe! Kein Wunder, dass der kleine Engel, der vor ihm saß, so bedrückt war, obwohl sie ihrer Tante Paroli bot, so gut sie konnte. Ja, ja, das war die kleine, stolze Comtesse, die ihre Gerte gut zu gebrauchen wusste. Doch ihrer Tante konnte sie sie ja schlecht über das Gesicht ziehen. Wie bedauerlich...

"Ich bin sicher, Madame de Colignon wollte Euch nur darauf  hinweisen, dass es nicht ratsam ist, allen Menschen zu vertrauen", fuhr Aro in sanftem Ton fort und sah sie wieder an, schenkte ihr das schönste Lächeln, zu dem er fähig war, und wurde durch einen dankbaren Blick aus himmelblauen Augen belohnt. Sie beruhigte sich, sie mochte ihn... welch ein vielversprechender Anfang. "Vor allem bei Hofe solltet Ihr Euch in Acht nehmen, Comtesse, dort meinen es nicht alle gut mit einem, während mein Bruder und ich Eure kleine Bemerkung schon längst vergessen haben."

"Ihr seid sehr freundlich, mich vor meiner allzu schnellen Zunge zu warnen", erwiderte Marguerite, deren Hand noch immer in seiner lag. Weder sie noch er trafen Anstalten, sich loszulassen.

"Das sollte uns nicht daran hindern, uns auf dem königlichen Ball zu vergnügen", meinte Aro und küsste erneut ihre Hand. "Würdet Ihr mir die Ehre erweisen, mir den ersten Tanz mit Euch zu schenken?"

Marguerite strahlte ihn an und sagte: "Ja, sehr gerne."

Endlich ließ Aro ihre Hand los, löste langsam seinen Blick aus ihrem und schaute wieder zu Marcus und Madame de Colignon, die sie beide beobachtet zu haben schienen, während ein wissendes Lächeln um ihre Lippen spielte.

Als ein Dienstmädchen erschien und die zwei gewünschten Gedecke auf dem Tisch abstellte, wandte sich die Hausherrin erneut an Marcus und fragte: "Möchtet Ihr einen Tee oder eine heiße Schokolade?"

"Nein, danke, Madame", wehrte der älter aussehende Vampir ab.

"Und wie steht es mit Euch?", richtete sie die Frage an Aro.

"Danke, ich auch nicht. Sehr freundlich von Euch, Madame."

"Wir haben Eure Zeit schon viel zu lange in Anspruch genommen", meinte Marcus dann zu Madame de Colignon und erhob sich von seinem Platz. Aro tat es ihm sofort gleich und beide verneigten sich vor den drei Damen, bevor Marcus weitersprach: "Es war mir ein Vergnügen, Euch und Eure beiden Freundinnen kennenzulernen. Wir sehen uns dann auf dem Ball."

"Aber nicht doch, meine Herren!", protestierte die Witwe, die sich ebenfalls erhoben hatte. "Eure Gesellschaft ist uns überaus willkommen. Bitte, bleibt doch noch eine Weile."

"Bedaure, Madame, das geht leider nicht", behauptete Marcus, ergriff ihre Hand und küsste sie. "Wir wollen unseren Bruder nicht so lange allein lassen. Das versteht Ihr doch, nicht wahr?"

"Ja, natürlich", gab Madame de Colignon zu, der deutlich anzusehen war, wie sehr sie es bedauerte, dass ihre beiden Besucher schon gehen wollten. "Es hat mich überaus gefreut, Euren Bruder und Euch kennenzulernen. Ihr seid mir stets willkommen und das gilt auch für Euren anderen Bruder, den wir bedauerlicherweise heute nicht kennenlernen konnten."

"Vielen Dank, ich werde es ihm ausrichten", versprach Marcus. "Auf Wiedersehen."

"Auf Wiedersehen!", echote Aro und lächelte die Hausherrin gewinnend an. Doch bevor er sich ganz abwandte, ließ er noch einmal seinen Blick zu Marguerite schweifen, zwinkerte ihr mit einem Auge zu und strahlte sie an. Zwei hellblaue Sterne strahlten zurück und er spürte plötzlich, dass es in seiner Brust - dort, wo das Herz eigentlich schlug - sehr warm wurde. Madonna mia! Wie konnte das sein?

Irritiert und dennoch glücklich schaffte er es endlich, seinen Blick von dem lieblichen Mädchen zu lösen, um seinem Bruder zu folgen...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[1] Maledetto = ital. "verdammt"

[2] Den Liedtext habe ich selbst ausgedacht.

[3] Bitte immer daran denken: Aro sieht aus wie ein junger Mann, obwohl er nicht mehr jung ist!

[4] Cielo! = ital. "Himmel!"

[5] "Verzeih mir, mein süßer Engel."

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**_Vergangene Liebe ist bloß Erinnerung._ **

**_Zukünftige Liebe ist ein Traum und ein Wunsch._ **

_Buddha (560 - 480 v. Chr.)_

 

Marcus kehrte mit seinem Freund in das Mietshaus zurück, in dem sie lebten, und nachdem beide Francois ihre Mäntel übergeben hatten, folgte er Aro erneut in das Wohnzimmer, wo jener sogleich zum Fenster schritt, seinen linken Arm am oberen Sims anlehnte und sehnsuchtsvoll zum Nachbarhaus hinübersah.

"Was sollte diese überstürzte Handlung, Aro?", fragte Marcus verwundert. "Musste das wirklich sein?"

"Nun, Madame de Colignon schien höchst erfreut über unsere Gesellschaft", gab der schwarzhaarige Vampir zurück, ohne sich nach seinem Freund umzusehen. "Und du scheinst ihre Gesellschaft und die der beiden jungen Damen sehr genossen zu haben."

"Unsere Nachbarin bewahrte eine bewundernswerte Contenance", behauptete Marcus und setzte sich in seinen Sessel zurück.

"Wir hätten ruhig noch ein wenig dort verweilen können", sagte Aro. "Hör nur, jetzt spielt sie wieder..."

"Offensichtlich bist du derjenige, der die Gesellschaft einer bestimmten jungen Dame dort drüben genoss, Bruder", bemerkte Marcus und schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie scheint dir richtig den Kopf verdreht zu haben, diese junge Comtesse."

"Was? Mir?!", entfuhr es Aro und er wandte sich überrascht zu seinem Freund um. "Welch ein Unsinn! Aber es lässt sich kaum bestreiten, dass sie ein außergewöhnlich schönes Geschöpf ist."

"Zugegeben, recht hübsch und dazu von einer naiven Aufrichtigkeit, die ihr - so fürchte ich - noch manchen Ärger einbringen wird, auch wenn es sie auf gewisse Art besonders liebenswert macht."

"Ja, das ist sie, nicht wahr? Aber verrate mir bitte, Bruder, in welchem Verhältnis Madame de Colignon zu Comtesse Marguerite steht?"

"Madame de Colignon scheint sich für die junge Comtesse verantwortlich zu fühlen, sie ist beinahe so besorgt um sie wie eine richtige Mutter", erwiderte Marcus, der sich ein ironisches Lächeln nicht verkneifen konnte. "Und was die kleine Sirene betrifft, so hängt sie sehr an Madame."

"Sirene?", hakte Aro irritiert nach. "Wen nennst du eine Sirene?"

"Ich spreche natürlich von Comtesse de Rochefort, deren Stimme von jemandem in diesem Raum als überaus bezaubernd bezeichnet wurde", gab Marcus spöttisch zurück.

"Aber das ist sie doch auch, genau wie ihre Besitzerin", meinte sein Freund schwärmerisch und wandte sich wieder halb dem Fenster zu, um zum Nachbarhaus hinüberzustarren.

"So lange wir uns kennen, habe ich noch nie erlebt, dass dich jemand derart aus der Fassung brachte, Aro. Sollte dich am Ende Amors Pfeil getroffen haben?"

Der schwarzhaarige Vampir lachte kurz auf und schüttelte dann den Kopf, ehe er seinen Blick wieder zu Marcus schweifen ließ.

"Scheint, dass die Gesellschaft der hübschen Witwe dein Gemüt aufgehellt hat, lieber Freund, da du jetzt sogar beginnst, absurde Scherze mit mir zu treiben. Nun, wie hat es dir in der Gesellschaft deiner Angebeteten gefallen?"

"Ich muss zugeben, dass Madame de Colignon eine überaus freundliche und sehr feine Dame ist", räumte Marcus ein und lächelte etwas. "Allerdings finde ich es übertrieben, sie als meine Angebetete zu bezeichnen."

"Du sagtest, dass sie und die kleine Rochefort ein besonders enges Verhältnis haben, nicht? Wie passt diese Gesellschafterin da hinein, die doch mit beiden sehr vertraut ist?"

"Konntest du das nicht aus den Gedanken der jungen Comtesse herauslesen, Aro?"

"Hm, hm...schon, aber... Mademoiselle Lefevre war mal in ihren Diensten, bis die Tante sie entließ, und Comtesse Marguerite hängt sehr an ihr... allerdings verstehe ich nicht ganz den Grund dafür."

"Sie sind einfach Freundinnen, Aro, dafür braucht es keinen besonderen Grund."

"Aber Mademoiselle Lefevre hat doch nichts Besonderes an sich, während die Comtesse bestimmt jeden in ihren Bann zu ziehen vermag..."

"Mademoiselle Lefevre ist ein freundliches, zurückhaltendes Mädchen, dessen ganze Loyalität deiner kleinen Sirene gilt - und da Madame de Colignon im Augenblick die Mutterrolle für die kleine Rochefort übernommen hat, ist Mademoiselle Lefevre auch ihr gegenüber loyal."

"Ausgezeichnet...", murmelte Aro, auf dessen Zügen sich ein feines, wissendes Lächeln abzuzeichnen begann, während sich seine Aufmerksamkeit nun wieder völlig auf das Nachbarhaus richtete. Marguerite sang ein weiteres Lied und diesmal klang es noch heiterer als das erste. Er freute sich darüber, dass es ihm gelungen zu sein schien, dieses entzückende Geschöpf ein wenig von seinen trüben Gedanken abzulenken, hatte sie doch unter einer tyrannischen, boshaften Tante und deren Mann zu leiden, der völlig unter dem Pantoffel seines Weibes stand. Wenn man dieser maliziosa basbetica [1] nicht Einhalt gebot, könnte es dieser mit der Zeit tatsächlich gelingen, den Widerstand der süßen Marguerite zu zermürben und sie dadurch letztendlich zu zerstören. Aber das würde er niemals zulassen! Der Beginn ihres jungen Lebens war für die bezaubernde Marguerite schon schwer genug gewesen...

 

_Das feine Antlitz einer schönen, blonden Frau mit himmelblauen Augen, auf deren rechter Wange eine tiefe Narbe zu sehen war und in deren Mundwinkeln sich ein harter Zug eingebrannt zu haben schien, beugte sich über den Säugling und bedachte ihn mit liebevollem Blick, wobei ihr Tränen aus den Augen liefen. Sie küsste das Kind und murmelte: "Mein Liebling, mein Alles, es zerreißt mir das Herz... hoffentlich kannst du mir eines Tages verzeihen."_

_Ein Mann mit langer, dunkler Lockenpracht, das eine Auge durch eine schwarze Augenklappe verdeckt, legte einen Arm um die blonde Frau, drückte sie fest an sich und küsste sie, während sie ihm weinend den Säugling in den anderen Arm legte._

_"Sorge gut für unsere Tochter, Gilbert", flüsterte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme und ging..._

 

Marguerites Mutter hatte Mann und Kind verlassen, mehr war in den Erinnerungen des jungen Mädchens nicht zu sehen gewesen. Und da der Comte de Rochefort ebenfalls nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilte, würde Aro der Grund dafür vermutlich für immer verschlossen bleiben. Der Verlust der Mutter hatte in dem damals neugeborenen Mädchen einen tiefen Schmerz hinterlassen, doch Marguerite war sich dessen nicht richtig bewusst, sehnte sich lediglich danach zu erfahren, wer ihre Mutter war und warum sie ohne sie aufwachsen musste. Ihr Vater, ein aufrechter, stolzer Mann, streng, aber gerecht, liebte seine Tochter über alles und bemühte sich sehr darum, ihr ein geborgenes Heim und eine gute Erziehung zu geben. Marguerite wiederum hing voll zärtlicher, kindlicher Liebe an ihrem "Papa" und konnte seinen Verlust nur schwer verkraften. Der Comte de Rochefort schien Aro ein interessanter Mann gewesen zu sein und er bedauerte es ein wenig, ihn nicht mehr kennenlernen zu können. Welch ein Gegensatz zu seiner Schwester, dieser Baronesse de Lebrunne, die Marguerite richtiggehend zu hassen schien!

Nun, die tieferen Beweggründe dafür würde er noch in Erfahrung bringen, wenn er dieser l'arpia [2] auf dem Ball vorgestellt wurde und ihr die Hand küsste. Vielleicht kam er dem Geheimnis der Familie Rochefort dadurch ja doch ein wenig auf die Spur. Es interessierte ihn außerordentlich, warum Marguerites Mutter gegangen war. Es konnte nicht ganz freiwillig gewesen sein, sonst hätte sie nicht so geweint, als sie dem Comte ihr Kind in die Hand drückte. Traurige Geschichte, aber nicht zu ändern. Doch vielleicht lag es in seiner Macht, Marguerite über diesen tiefen Kummer hinwegzuhelfen. Er würde schließlich auf dem Ball mit ihr zusammensein und tanzen. Welch eine herrliche Aussicht...

 

***

 

Lustlos ging Roger de Lebrunne auf das hübsch anzusehende Haus zu, in dem er für etwa einen Monat mit seiner Frau und deren Nichte leben würde.

Marguerite störte ihn kaum, selbst wenn sie derzeit die Launen einer verwöhnten Göre an den Tag legte, aber Adrienne schien immer unausstehlicher zu werden, seit sie sich die fixe Idee in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, an Besitz und Vermögen ihres verstorbenen Bruders zu kommen, obwohl Gilbert es seinem einzigen Kind vermachte. Roger fand die Handlungsweise seines Schwagers völlig in Ordnung, hätte er an seiner Stelle doch nicht anders gehandelt. Nur seine Göttergattin tat so, als hätte ihr Bruder ihr ein großes Unrecht zugefügt und als sei dessen Tochter ein minderwertiges Subjekt, das ihr ihren Besitz gestohlen hatte.

Manchmal fragte er sich wirklich, was er einst an Adrienne de Rochefort gefunden hatte. Sie trug ihre Nase schon als junges Mädchen ziemlich hoch und bildete sich viel darauf ein, aus einem alten Adelsgeschlecht zu stammen, welches viele Verbindungen zu einflussreichen Leuten bei Hofe unterhielt.

Roger erinnerte sich noch an den Moment, als er Adrienne zum allerersten Mal sah. Es war auf einem Ball nach Ostern gewesen, als sie durch ihren Vater in die Gesellschaft bei Hofe eingeführt wurde. Sie fiel nicht nur wegen ihres eleganten Kleides aus rot-goldenem Brokat, sondern auch aufgrund ihres hohen, schlanken Wuchses auf. Damals hätte er es sich bereits denken können, dass ein solch schmal geschnürter Leib nicht in der Lage wäre, Kinder zu empfangen. Doch er war viel zu geblendet von ihrer imposanten Erscheinung, ihrer resoluten Art und der Tatsache, dass sie aus einer alten, adligen Familie stammte. Vollkommen überzeugt von sich und ihrem Erfolg bei den anwesenden Herren, ließ Adrienne bei ihrem Debüt ihre ihm damals so schön erscheinenden Augen siegessicher durch den Saal schweifen, einen Blick mal diesem, mal jenem zuwerfend - und es hatte ihm außerordentlich gefallen... Nachdem er drei Tänze mit ihr hinter sich gebracht hatte, stand er völlig in Flammen und begehrte sie, wobei die nicht unwesentliche Tatsache, dass sie die einzige Tochter des alten Comte de Rochefort war und aufgrund dessen eine hohe Mitgift in die Ehe einbringen würde, für ihn zu dieser Zeit keine Rolle spielte; und er war beileibe nicht der Einzige, der Adriennes Hand zu gewinnen versuchte.

Doch all dies schien ihm jetzt wie ein unwirklicher Traum... damals war er noch ein Mann von hohem Ansehen mit einem stattlichen Besitz und Vermögen, der einer Frau etwas bieten konnte. Das war vermutlich auch der ausschlaggebende Grund, weshalb sie letzten Endes seinen Heiratsantrag annahm, und einige Jahre lang konnte man ihre Ehe durchaus als glücklich bezeichnen. Möglicherweise hatte ihn seine bessere Hälfte auch mal geliebt, wer wusste das schon? Doch das spielte jetzt keine Rolle mehr, diese Zeit war endgültig vorbei...

Der Anfang vom Ende ihrer einst so vielversprechenden Verbindung nahm seinen Lauf mit einem Angebot, das Richelieu, der offensichtlich viel von der Familie de Rochefort hielt und den eine enge, freundschaftliche Beziehung mit seinem Schwager verband, Adrienne einige Jahre danach unterbreitete, als sie ihren Bruder in dessen Haus in Paris besuchte. Er fragte sie, ob sie nicht die ehrenvolle Stellung einer Hofdame bei der Königin annehmen wolle.

Natürlich schmeichelte solch ein Anerbieten seiner Frau überaus und auch er dachte sich nichts dabei, als sie ihm davon berichtete, sondern war damit einverstanden, dass sie diese Stellung annahm. Wenn er damals nur geahnt hätte, dass des Kardinals Angebot nicht uneigennützig gewesen war... Adrienne jedenfalls besaß genügend Verstand, um es ihm zu verschweigen, glaubte sie doch - und er war sich sicher, dass Seine Eminenz es ihr eingeredet hatte - , die Königin zu beobachten und heimlich auf alles zu achten, was ihr bei Ihrer Majestät verdächtig vorkam, um dies dem Kardinal zu melden, sei eine leichte Aufgabe, die sie mühelos und unbemerkt bewältigen würde. Wie töricht von seiner Gattin, nicht damit zu rechnen, dass Königin Anna auch Hofdamen und andere persönliche Bedienstete um sich hatte, die ihr treu ergeben waren und ihrerseits auf alles achteten, was ihnen verdächtig vorkam. Adrienne wurde dabei ertappt, als sie einen Brief Ihrer Majestät las. Zwar konnte seine Frau sich damit herausreden, dass dieses Schreiben in einem der Räume herumgelegen hätte und sie ihn deshalb an sich genommen und in der Absicht gelesen habe, ihn dem Absender zurückzugeben, aber die Königin schenkte ihr keinen Glauben, so dass Adrienne den Hof umgehend verlassen musste.

Doch wer war er, seiner Angetrauten ihre Torheit vorzuwerfen, war er selbst doch nicht klüger als sie gewesen!

Wie so vielen anderen Adligen war es ihm ein Dorn im Auge, dass der König nur auf seinen Ersten Minister, den Kardinal, zu hören schien. Unglücklicherweise verlieh dies ihm, dem Baron de Lebrunne, nur allzu offene Ohren, durch die er von einer Verschwörung des Herzogs von Orleans, dem jüngeren Bruder Seiner Majestät, erfuhr. Jener plante gemeinsam mit anderen Verbündeten, zu denen er auch bald gehörte, König Louis vom Thron zu stürzen und den Kardinal zu ermorden. Aber sie begingen den Fehler, die "rote Robe" zu unterschätzen. Richelieu besaß überall Spione, die geschickt im Verborgenen agierten. Einer davon musste sich unter ihnen befunden haben - und bis heute wusste niemand, wer es gewesen war - , denn die Verschwörung wurde aufgedeckt. Die meisten der daran beteiligten Adligen wurden als Verräter hingerichtet, ihr Besitz und Vermögen konfisziert, viele ihrer Familienstammsitze geschleift [3], während der Urheber des Ganzen, Herzog de Orleans, lediglich verbannt wurde.

Seitdem war Roger erst schmerzlich deutlich geworden, wie ungerecht es tatsächlich in der Welt zuging. Natürlich war auch er damals verhaftet und in die Bastille verbracht worden, den Tod vor Augen. Adrienne hingegen suchte sogleich den Kardinal auf und verdankte es nur der Tatsache, die Schwester des Comte de Rochefort zu sein, dass Richelieu sie überhaupt empfing und ihr Gehör schenkte. Was sie tat oder was sie Seiner Eminenz erzählte, war bis heute ihr Geheimnis geblieben, doch aufgrund dessen wurde er begnadigt und aus der Haft entlassen. Höchst ungewöhnlich, denn in der Regel kannte der Kardinal bei Hochverrat kein Pardon...

Roger schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte leise. Selbstverständlich war er dankbar, dass man ihm sein Leben schenkte, dennoch blieb an ihm der unausgesprochene Verdacht vieler Adliger haften, er könne derjenige sein, der die Verschwörung des Herzogs von Orleans verraten hatte. Etwas, das er nicht zu widerlegen imstande war. Dieser Verdacht erhärtete sich zusätzlich durch den Umstand, dass er kurz danach ein kleines Gut auf dem Lande erhielt, welches er zusammen mit seiner Frau bewirtschaften konnte, denn natürlich war auch sein Familiensitz geschleift und sein Vermögen dem Staatsschatz einverleibt worden. Dass Richelieu ihnen geholfen hatte, wurde offensichtlich, als sie einige Zeit später Besuch von seinem Schwager erhielten, der mit ihm unter vier Augen zu sprechen wünschte und dabei nicht an Vorwürfen sparte, die er stumm über sich ergehen ließ, bis Gilbert verbal endlich all das über ihn ausgeschüttet hatte, was er sagen wollte. Als er daraufhin immer noch schwieg, fragte sein Schwager:

_"Nun, hast du mir denn nichts zu sagen, Roger?"_

_"Nein, Gilbert, da ich dir in allen Punkten vollkommen zustimme."_

_"Wie? Ich höre wohl nicht recht."_

_"Doch, es ist so, das versichere ich dir. Ich muss völlig von Sinnen gewesen sein, meine Aufmerksamkeit  einer Sache geschenkt zu haben, die von vornherein  falsch war. Du kannst gar nicht ermessen, wie dankbar ich Seiner Majestät bin, dass er Gnade vor Recht ergehen ließ, und natürlich werde ich Seiner Eminenz auf ewig unermesslich dankbar für seine persönliche Fürsprache sein."_

_"Das hast du nur meiner Schwester zu verdanken!"_

_"Ich weiß, ich weiß!"_

_"Adrienne muss dich wirklich sehr lieben, da sie Ihren guten Namen bei Seiner Eminenz für dich verwendete. Natürlich wusste er, dass sie mit deinen verräterischen Absichten nichts zu tun, ja nicht einmal etwas davon geahnt hat. Sie war so verzweifelt, als sie mich nach deiner Verhaftung aufsuchte und mich anflehte, dein Leben zu retten. Gegen meine Überzeugung bat ich Seine Eminenz, sie anzuhören."_

_"Das war überaus anständig von dir, Gilbert, und ich wüsste nicht, was..."_

_"Schweig, du elender Verräter! Seine Eminenz war nur deshalb so gnädig, weil Adrienne - im Gegensatz zu dir - Frankreich treu ergeben ist. Doch durch dich wurde ihr Ansehen beschmutzt, denn jetzt ist sie mit dem Makel behaftet, die Ehefrau eines begnadigten Verräters zu sein und muss im Elend leben."_

_"Im Elend leben! Übertreib mal nicht, Gilbert! Zwar gefällt es mir auch nicht, mit eigenen  Händen zu arbeiten, aber dadurch verhungern  wir wenigstens nicht. Und wenn wir Glück haben, bleibt noch genügend  von der Ernte übrig, um es zu verkaufen."_

_"Unfassbar! Ein Comtesse de Rochefort muss niedere Arbeit verrichten, als Marktfrau Waren feilbieten! Und das bezeichnest du nicht als elendes Leben?!"_

_"Sie ist schon lange keine Comtesse mehr, sondern  meine Gemahlin, die Baronesse de Lebrunne!"_

_"Und seit wann muss eine Baronesse die Arbeit von Bauern erledigen?! Es ist eine Schande!"_

_"Apropos, was den guten Ruf deiner lieben Schwester betrifft, Gilbert, so prangte durch ihre eigene Schuld bereits vor meiner Verhaftung ein Makel darauf. Immerhin hat die Königin Adrienne vom Hof verbannt!"_

_"Dieses Missverständnis wurde längst aufgeklärt und Seine Majestät hat ihr verziehen."_

_"Ihre Majestät aber offensichtlich nicht! Deine Schwester erhielt ihre Stellung nicht zurück!"_

_"Der Kardinal und ich hielten es für besser, wenn sie nicht an den Hof zurückkehrt, um weiteren Missverständnissen vorzubeugen. Adrienne wird den Intrigen dort nicht standhalten können."_

_"Wie gut, dass Seine Eminenz und du alles tut, um meine Frau vor möglichen Misshelligkeiten zu bewahren. Vielen Dank!"_

_"Jedenfalls werde ich dafür sorgen, dass Adrienne nicht mehr dazu gezwungen ist, wie eine Bäuerin zu leben."_

_"Und das heißt?"_

_"Bereits  Morgen trifft  Dienstpersonal  für das Haus hier ein, damit Adrienne wieder angemessen leben kann. Und du sorgst umgehend dafür, Knechte für die landwirtschaftliche Arbeit einzustellen. Selbstverständlich geht es nicht an, dass der Ehemann meiner Schwester die Arbeit eines Bauern verrichtet."_

_"Ich bin sehr gerührt, wie besorgt du um mein Ansehen bist, Gilbert! Da gibt es nur ein Problem: Wie soll ich diese Dienstboten und Knechte bezahlen, häh? Hast du vergessen, dass ich arm wie eine Kirchenmaus bin?!"_

Den verächtlichen Blick, mit dem ihn sein Schwager daraufhin bedachte, würde er nie vergessen und auch nicht den schneidenden Unterton, als jener ihm antwortete:

_"Selbstverständlich werde ich dir am Anfang  finanziell unter die Arme greifen. Sobald dein Gut genügend  Gewinn abwirft, damit ihr wieder einigermaßen standesgemäß leben könnt, werden wir uns sicherlich über die Rückzahlungsmodalitäten  für mein kleines Darlehen einigen."_

_"Das ist wirklich sehr großzügig von dir, Gilbert. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir jemals danken soll!"_

_"Oh, ich tue das keinesfalls für dich! Aber meine Schwester soll nicht darunter leiden, dass sie sich den  falschen Ehemann auswählte. Leider lässt sich dieser  unglückselige Umstand nicht ändern, doch will ich wenigstens dafür sorgen, dass sie ihren gewohnten Lebensstandard beibehalten kann."_

_"Ich verstehe..."_

_"Gut! Und ich rate dir dringend, dir nichts mehr zuschulden kommen zu lassen. Über eine weitere Verfehlung deinerseits wird Seine Eminenz nicht mehr so großzügig  hinwegsehen!"_

_"Sei versichert, lieber Schwager, dass ich deine Worte beherzigen werde. Doch ich nehme an, es gibt verschiedene Abstufungen von Verfehlungen, nicht wahr? Und bei manchen davon drückt Seine Eminenz sicherlich wohlwollend die Augen zu. - Apropos: Wie geht es eigentlich deinem  kleinen Bastard?"_

Gilberts Vorwürfe hatte er damals noch ertragen können, aber diese bigotte Selbstgerechtigkeit empörte ihn zutiefst und nur deshalb rutschte ihm völlig ungewollt die Bemerkung über jenes Kind der Liebe heraus, obwohl es ihm im Grunde egal war und er durchaus Verständnis für seinen Schwager aufbrachte. In Wirklichkeit beneidete er ihn darum, ein Kind mit der Frau gezeugt zu haben, mit der er bereits eine längere Affäre unterhielt. Adrienne freilich betrachtete dies als Skandal, da ihr Bruder seine Geliebte nicht heiratete. Das hätte sie vielleicht ein wenig versöhnt, denn sie konnte Gilberts Bettschatz nicht ausstehen und das lag mit Sicherheit nicht nur daran, dass Mylady das Wohlwollen des Kardinals genoss, der sie auch protegierte. Diese geheimnisvolle Dame war eigentlich gebürtige Französin, doch sie heiratete einen adligen Engländer und lebte ein paar Jahre mit ihm in dessen Heimat. Als deren Mann starb, kehrte Mylady allerdings nach Frankreich zurück, wohin sie vermutlich das Heimweh trieb.

Warum sich der Kardinal für Mylady interessierte, blieb vielen jedoch ein Rätsel genau wie die Frau selbst. Sie war von erlesener Schönheit, trotz des kleinen Makels einer Narbe auf der rechten Wange, die sich auch durch Schminke nicht ganz verdecken ließ, und interessant genug, dass man sie bei Hofe einlud. Viele Herren suchten ihre nähere Bekanntschaft und sie hatte wohl auch den einen oder anderen Liebhaber, wie man so munkelte, bis sie offensichtlich nur noch einen bevorzugte: Gilbert de Rochefort. Doch trotz der Anziehung, die beide füreinander empfanden, erfolgte keine Hochzeit.

Adrienne, die selbst mit Mylady bekannt gemacht wurde, konnte dieser Frau hingegen nichts abgewinnen, mochte sie nicht - was vielleicht auf Eifersucht zurückzuführen war - und war entsetzt, als sie erfuhr, dass ihr eigener Bruder mit diesem "blonden Gift" - so betitelte seine Angetraute sie -  schon längere Zeit liiert war. Als Krönung dieser "Schande" brachte Mylady schließlich im Januar 1626 ein kleines Mädchen zur Welt, das Gilbert als sein Kind anerkannte und kurz nach der Geburt zu sich nahm, da seine Geliebte zurück nach England fahren musste, um irgendwelche Angelegenheiten mit der Familie ihres Mannes zu regeln. Sie kehrte nicht zurück, niemand wusste etwas über ihr weiteres Schicksal und erst einige Jahre später wurde bekannt, dass sie gestorben war.

Jedenfalls reichte seine Bemerkung über die Frucht dieser Liebe aus, um Gilbert fuchsteufelswild zu machen:

_"Sprich  nicht in so abfälliger  Weise von meiner Tochter!", brülle der  Comte de Rochefort, dessen Gesicht dunkelrot anlief.  "Sie ist neben der Frau, die ich über alles liebte, das Beste, was mir das Leben je geschenkt hat. Ein unschuldiges, reines Mädchen - und mehr wert als Hunderte deinesgleichen, du verräterischer Abschaum!"_

_"Aber  illegitim, Gilbert, diesen Makel kannst du deinem kleinen Bastard nicht nehmen. Tut mir leid, wenn ich es erwähne, aber so ist es nun einmal!"_

_"Du mieses Stück Dreck! Wenn du nicht der Ehemann meiner Schwester wärst, die dich aus unerfindlichen  Gründen liebt und deshalb immer noch zu dir hält, würde ich dich auf der Stelle zum Duell fordern!"_

_"Oho! Noch eine Verfehlung, die du zu begehen wünscht, lieber Schwager! Du wirst doch nicht etwa vergessen haben, dass Duelle verboten sind?"_

_"Man wird mir vergeben, da ein Verräter mich beleidigte!"_

_"Seit wann stellt das offene Aussprechen  von Wahrheiten eine Beleidigung dar?!"_

_"Ich werde einen meiner Verwalter schicken, der alle weiteren  finanziellen Angelegenheit, die dein Gut betreffen, klärt. Entschuldige mich, aber ich habe wenig Zeit und ich will noch mit meiner Schwester sprechen, bevor ich gehe. Adieu!"_

_"Wir werden deinen Besuch zu gegebener Zeit erwidern, Gilbert, schon allein, um die Rückzahlungsmodalitäten zu klären. Und meiner Frau wird es gewiss eine besondere Freude bereiten, ein hübsches Geschenk für die illegitime Frucht deiner Lenden mitzubringen."_

_"Adrienne kann jederzeit zu mir kommen, aber dich will ich niemals wiedersehen und du wirst keinen Fuß über die Schwelle meines Hauses setzen, so lange ich lebe! Verstanden?!"_

_"Vollkommen, Gilbert! Und ich werde deinen Wunsch respektieren."_

Danach hatte sein Schwager den Raum lautstark verlassen und sie sahen sich tatsächlich nie mehr wieder. Er bedauerte dies sehr, denn trotz allem fand er es verdammt anständig von Gilbert, sie beim Neuanfang finanziell zu unterstützen.

Nichtsdestotrotz hatten all diese unglückseligen Umstände, in die seine Frau und er geraten waren, tiefe Spuren hinterlassen, die Konsequenzen für seine Ehe nach sich zogen. Seines Besitzes verlustig gegangen, begann seine Frau, sich innerlich mehr und mehr vor ihm zurückzuziehen und ihn bald spüren zu lassen, wie enttäuscht sie von ihm war. Da ihr Respekt vor ihm so gut wie dahin war, behandelte sie ihn von oben herab. Einerseits verstand er ihre Enttäuschung, andererseits trug sie selbst die Schuld daran, dass ihr Ansehen bei Hofe geschwunden war. Doch er brachte Verständnis für sie auf und hoffte, dass sie sich im Laufe der Jahre wieder annähern würden. Doch dies blieb eine Illusion und er wollte sich nicht mehr länger etwas vormachen: Seine Ehe war unwiderruflich am Ende!

Er hatte genug von der Respektlosigkeit, die Adrienne ihm entgegenbrachte. Gern würde er sich von ihr trennen, was allerdings schwierig zu bewältigen war. Ohne sie konnte er leider nicht in Rochefort bleiben und auf Kosten von Marguerite leben, denn das taten sie, seit seine Frau die Vormundschaft über ihre minderjährige Nichte erhielt und sie beide auf dem Familienstammsitz lebten. Anders sähe es aus, wenn er selbst das Mädchen heiraten würde, und zwar nicht nur, um bis an sein Lebensende gut versorgt zu sein, sondern auch, um endlich den Sohn zu zeugen, nachdem er sich immer gesehnt hatte. Dazu müsste er sich nicht einmal großartig überwinden, denn Marguerite war nicht nur ein junges Ding, mit dem er sicherlich spielend fertig wurde, sondern genauso schön wie seinerzeit ihre Mutter, der sie sehr ähnlich sah. Es konnte nicht schwer sein, das Herz eines so jungen, naiven Mädchens zu gewinnen. Denn offensichtlich behagte ihr der Gedanke nicht, auf dem Hofball in die Gesellschaft eingeführt zu werden. Nun, er wollte an ihrer Seite bleiben und ihr Schutz bieten, damit die Kleine Vertrauen zu ihm fasste. Auf diese Weise könnte er auch potenzielle Bewerber um ihre Hand abschrecken, denn natürlich würde sich eine Vielzahl von Männern für solch ein hübsches Mädchen interessieren, zumal sie Erbin eines großen Vermögens war. Daher hatte es ihn auch kaum gewundert, dass Rouven sich um sie bemühen wollte. Natürlich hatte er ihn dazu ermutigt, aber nur, weil er wusste, dass Marguerite ihn nicht ausstehen konnte.

Roger lächelte ein wenig gehässig. Sein Freund stellte keine ernsthafte Konkurrenz um die Gunst der kleinen Rochefort dar. Doch bevor er selbst Marguerite ernsthaft den Hof machen konnte, musste er einen Weg finden, um seine Ehefrau loszuwerden.

Mit diesem düsteren Vorsatz betrat **der** Baron de Lebrunne das Haus. Sofort eilte ein Dienstmädchen herbei, um ihm aus dem Mantel herauszuhelfen. Er lächelte die Bedienstete freundlich an und überreichte ihr auch seinen Hut.

"Danke, mein Kind", sagte er. "Bitte, sei doch so gut, in der Küche Bescheid zu sagen, dass man mir ein Glas Wein in den kleinen Salon bringt."

"Sehr wohl", gab das Dienstmädchen eifrig zurück. Zufrieden nickte er ihr zu und machte sich dann auf den Weg in den besagten Raum. Hier ließ sich Roger in einem gemütlichen Sessel nieder und wartete auf das angeforderte Getränk. Nur wenige Augenblicke später servierte es ihm ein älterer Dienstbote auf einem Tablett und ihm folgte... Adrienne! Der Baron erstarrte, hatte er doch gerade nicht das geringste Bedürfnis nach der Gesellschaft seiner angetrauten Ehehälfte.

Kaum war der Diener aus dem Salon verschwunden, setzte sich Adrienne ihm gegenüber und machte ein unglückliches Gesicht.

"Roger", begann sie in schuldbewusstem Ton. "Wo warst du denn nur?"

"Bin ich dir über jeden einzelnen meiner Schritte Rechenschaft schuldig?!", entgegnete er in missmutigem Ton und kreuzte die Arme vor seinem Oberkörper. "Dir beliebt es ja auch, dich heimlich mit irgendwelchen Leuten zu verabreden!"

"Bitte, Roger, rede doch nicht so einen Unsinn!", gab Adrienne flehentlich zurück und sah tatsächlich so aus, als ob sie gleich in Tränen ausbrechen würde. "Ich habe mich mit niemandem heimlich verabredet! Das schwöre ich dir! Deine Unterstellung ist völlig aus der Luft gegriffen!"

Der Baron, davon überzeugt, dass sie die Wahrheit sprach, fuhr nichtsdestotrotz fort: "Schämst du dich nicht, eine Affäre mit einem meiner Freunde zu beginnen?"

"Ich habe nichts getan, dessen ich mich schämen müsste!", entgegnete sie heftig. "Und ich schwöre dir, dass ich nie etwas mit Rouven hatte oder haben werde. Bitte, Roger, glaub doch so etwas nicht!"

Ihr Mann genoss es innerlich, sie einmal so demütig zu erleben. Dieses Gefühl wollte er auskosten, so lange es ginge. Also fuhr er darin fort, den Beleidigten zu spielen.

"Erzähl mir doch nichts! Ich hab gesehen, dass du mit ihm getuschelt hast!", warf er ihr vor und machte ein wütendes Gesicht. "Warum tuschelt man wohl mit jemandem, wenn man nichts zu verbergen hat?! Gib endlich zu, dass du dich mit ihm verabreden wolltest, um mich zu hintergehen! Das hätte ich niemals von dir gedacht!"

Seine Frau wurde blass und wirkte tatsächlich sehr betroffen. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und sagte in weinerlichem Ton: "Das würde ich niemals tun, Roger, so glaub mir doch! Es waren ganz andere Gründe, weshalb ich mit Rouven flüstern musste! Marguerite durfte davon keinesfalls etwas mitkriegen!"

"Marguerite? Was hat die denn damit zu tun?"

"Rouven sollte ihr... also er sollte..."

"WAS sollte er...?"

"Du weißt doch, dass das Mädchen verschwinden muss, nicht wahr?"

"Das ist jedenfalls deine Meinung", brummelte Roger.

"Roven sollte ihr... na ja, ein wenig den Kopf verdrehen..."

"Offensichtlich hat das nicht geklappt!"

"Leider nicht, aber das heißt ja nicht, dass er es nicht wieder versuchen wird..."

"So, so... meinst du wirklich, ein Mann wie er ist scharf darauf, von einem jungen Ding vor den Kopf gestoßen zu werden?"

"Beim Ball kann sie nicht davonlaufen und wird mit ihm tanzen müssen."

"Ein anderer könnte ihm zuvorkommen. Deine Nichte sieht ja ganz niedlich aus!"

Die Augenbrauen Adriennes zogen sich bedrohlich zusammen, so dass mitten auf der Stirn von der Nasenwurzel ab zwei steile Linien nach oben führten, was alles andere als vorteilhaft aussah.

>Wie eine echte Hexe< , schoss es Roger durch den Kopf und er fand sie auf einmal bedrohlich. Möglicherweise könnte das die Lösung all seiner Probleme sein...?

"Falls wirklich einer dieser jungen Laffen daherkommt und Marguerite zum Tanz auffordert, werde ich ihn darüber informierten, dass sie bereits einem anderen eine Zusage gegeben hat", erklärte Adrienne.

"Erwartest du wirklich, dass ich dir diese Geschichte glaube, die du mir gerade auftischst?", fragte Roger nach, immer noch böse aussehend. Adrienne verlor umgehend wieder ihr bedrohliches Gesicht und wandte sich mit flehentlichem Blick erneut ihrem Mann zu.

"Bitte, Roger, das ist die Wahrheit", versicherte sie ihm. Dann näherte sie sich seinem Ohr und flüsterte: "Dein Freund soll sie verführen und sie dazu überreden, mit ihm zu fliehen, damit sie irgendwo heimlich heiraten."

Diese Worte wirkten schockierend auf den Baron und seine ärgerliche Miene wich einer überraschten und schließlich besorgten. Als er seine Frau ansah, meinte er: "Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst? Du willst, dass Rouven sie heiratet?"

"Natürlich nicht!", gab sie zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. "Er soll sie nur fortlocken! Danach kann er von mir aus mit diesem kleinen Bastard machen, was er will. Jedenfalls werden wir sie niemals wiedersehen, sondern für immer los sein! Und dann gehört mir der Familienbesitz und alles andere auch!"

"Das war also dein Plan?", erkundigte sich Roger, der ohnehin angenommen hatte, dass seine Frau etwas Arges im Schilde führte. Doch dies war viel schlimmer, als er dachte. Vielleicht war es nun wirklich an der Zeit, sie sich vom Halse zu schaffen, bevor sie am Ende auch noch plante, ihn ermorden zu lassen.

"Ja, gut, nicht wahr?", meinte sie lächelnd und sah ihn voller Stolz an. "Es könnte dann wieder so sein wie früher, Roger. Wäre das nicht schön?"

"Es wird nie wieder so wie früher sein, Adrienne. Du machst dir etwas vor."

"Sieh nicht so schwarz in die Zukunft, mon cherie! Die schweren Tage werden ein Ende haben, sobald Marguerite für immer verschwunden sein wird!"

"Wo ist das Mädchen eigentlich? Es ist so still im Haus."

"Nachdem die Schneiderin hier war, habe ich ihr erlaubt, den restlichen Tag bei Madame de Colignon zu verbringen. Dadurch bleibt mir ihre verhasste Gesellschaft erspart. Wir sind endlich mal für uns allein im Hause, Roger. Was hältst du davon, mich auf mein Zimmer zu begleiten?"

"Tut mir leid, Madame, aber das passt mir gar nicht!", erklärte der Baron und erhob sich. "Verzeih mir, ma cherie, doch mich quälen seit heute früh starke Kopfschmerzen und es ist wohl besser, wenn ich mich ein wenig hinlege. Mach dir einen schönen Tag. Bis später!"

Er deutete eine Verneigung an und verließ rasch den Raum. Seine Frau konnte nicht fassen, dass er ihr gerade wirklich eine Abfuhr erteilt hatte; und all das nur, weil er eifersüchtig auf Rouven war. Nun ja, irgendwie war es ja auch schmeichelhaft...

 

***

 

Am Abend stellte Madame Colignon Marguerite ihre Kutsche für die Heimfahrt zur Verfügung. Der Comtesse fiel der Abschied von ihrer mütterlichen Freundin zwar schwer, aber sie tröstete sich damit, dass sie sie auf dem Ball wiedersah. Louise sollte sie auf dem Weg in den Marais begleiten, um sie während der Fahrt zu unterhalten. Etwas, wofür Marguerite der alten Dame sehr dankbar war.

Als sie mit Louise allein im Wagen saß, der langsam anfuhr, meinte das Mädchen: "Du wirst sehr hübsch aussehen in dem gelben Kleid, das Madame für dich ausgewählt hat. Es ist so ähnlich wie mein eigenes, so dass jedermann sicherlich glaubt, dass wir Schwester seien."

"Ehrlich gesagt habe ich ein wenig Angst vor diesem Ball", gestand Louise schüchtern. "Und ich gehöre auch eigentlich nicht dorthin. Die jungen Herren sind auf der Suche nach potenziellen Ehefrauen, nicht nach einem einfachen Mädchen wie mir."

"Bitte, mach dir keine Sorgen, meine Liebe. Selbstverständlich stellen wir dich vor, so dass jeder wissen wird, wer du bist. Wenn die jungen Herren dann nicht mit dir tanzen wollen, sind sie Hohlköpfe. Wir sind schließlich auf einem Ball, auf dem man sich auch vergnügen will."

"Ihr werdet gewiss viel Freude dort haben, Comtesse, und ich hoffe, dass Ihr jemanden findet, der Euch verdient."

"Welchen Eindruck hattest du eigentlich von den beiden italienischen Herren, die heute am späten Vormittag bei Madame vorstellig wurden?"

"Nun, sie waren überaus freundlich, sogar zu mir, obwohl ich doch nur die Gesellschafterin von Madame bin."

"Conte Aro di Volturi bat mich um den ersten Tanz..."

"Ja, das haben wir alle gehört. Er gefällt Euch wohl, Comtesse?"

"Ein interessanter, junger Mann und sehr galant. Meinst du, dass er ein Ehrenmann ist?"

"Das ist schwer zu sagen. Wir kennen die Conte di Volturi doch kaum."

"Sein Bruder wirkte irgendwie verlegen", sinnierte Marguerite. "Hoffentlich hat ihm meine allzu schnelle Zunge nicht abgeschreckt. Es war wirklich sehr ungehörig von mir anzudeuten, dass eine Bekanntschaft mit meiner Tante nicht wünschenswert ist."

"Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, hat der ältere Mann darüber ein wenig gelächelt", antwortete Louise. "Nein, ich glaube, niemand hat Euch etwas übel genommen. Stattdessen schien Conte Aro di Volturi Euch ein wenig beruhigen zu wollen. Er ließ Euch jedenfalls die ganze Zeit kaum aus den Augen."

Marguerite spürte, dass ihr Hitze in die Wangen stieg. Sie musste lächeln.

"Meinst du, dass... dass ich ihm gefalle, Louise?"

"Ganz bestimmt. Er war doch recht angetan von Eurem Gesang, nicht wahr?"

"Nun ja, das sagte er..."

"Auf dem Ball werdet Ihr Gelegenheit haben, ihn besser kennenzulernen."

"Ja... ja, das ist wahr! Ich freue mich schon auf unseren ersten Tanz. Hoffentlich ist er ein guter Tänzer."

"Er wirkte jedenfalls so, als ob er keine Angst davor hätte, zu tanzen."

Die Mädchen lachten etwas und dann hielt der Wagen. Einer der Lakaien öffnete die Tür und meldete: "Wir sind vor Eurem Haus angekommen, Comtesse."

"Mon Dieu!", entfuhr es Marguerite. "Das ist wirklich schnell gegangen!"

Sie wandte sich an ihre Freundin, fasste sie an beiden Händen und drückte diese, während sie sie ansah: "Es fällt mir schwer, dich zu verlassen, Louise, aber mir bleibt keine andere Wahl, obwohl ich nicht zu meinen Verwandten zurückkehren will! Aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich wieder in meine Dienste nehme, wenn ich von der Fuchtel meiner Tante befreit bin. Au revoir, liebe Freundin."

"Es wird alles wieder gut werden", meinte Louise zuversichtlich. "Au revoir, Comtesse, und eine gute Nacht."

"Ebenfalls, meine Liebe, wir treffen uns auf dem Ball. Komm gut nach Hause und schenke auch Madame de Colignon diese Küsse von mir", sagte Marguerite und hauchte ihrer Freundin auf jede Wange einen Kuss. "Gute Nacht euch beiden."

Schweren Herzens stieg das Mädchen aus dem Wagen, der direkt vor dem Eingang des Hauses gehalten hatte. Als sie an die Tür klopfte, wurde ihr sofort geöffnet und sie trat ein.

"Willkommen zurück, Comtesse", begrüßte sie der alte Kammerdiener ihres Vaters und half ihr aus dem schweren Mantel, nahm ihr auch Hut und Handschuhe ab. "Der Baron und die Baronesse haben sich bereits zur Nachtruhe begeben. Ihr müsst das Souper also allein einnehmen."

"Danke, nicht nötig", erwiderte sie freundlich. "Es wäre allerdings nett, wenn Arlette mir ein leichtes Abendbrot aufs Zimmer bringen würde."

"Sehr wohl, Comtesse."

"Vielen Dank, Baptiste. Gute Nacht."

"Gute Nacht und angenehme Träume."

Marguerite lächelte den alten Diener an und ging dann auf ihr Zimmer. Hier stellte sie sich sofort ans Fenster und starrte verträumt in den Himmel. Immerfort musste sie an Conte Aro di Volturi denken, sein freundliches Lächeln und seine dunklen Augen wollten ihr einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen. Dieser junge Italiener wirkte sehr gepflegt, besaß gute Umgangsformen und sein schwarzes, langes Haar, das hinten zusammengebunden war, erinnerte sie an dunkle Seide. Ob es sich wohl auch so angenehm anfühlte?

Sie fragte sich, was er wohl über sie dachte und ob ihn nicht doch ein wenig schockiert hatte, was sie über ihre Tante gesagt hatte. Sie würde zu gern wissen, was er wirklich von ihr hielt; und hatte er sie tatsächlich die ganze Zeit nicht aus den Augen gelassen, so wie Louise es behauptete? Warum hatte er das nur getan? Und warum war ihr eigentlich wichtig, was er von ihr hielt? Ob er überhaupt an sie dachte...?

 

***

 

Anders als Marcus war Aro nicht damit zufrieden, ständig durch das Fenster das Treiben vor dem Hause ihrer Nachbarin zu beobachten. Zunächst begnügte er sich damit, dem Spiel auf dem Cembalo, das manchmal durch Marguerites Gesang ergänzt wurde, zu lauschen und es zu genießen, wobei er sich nach einer Weile wieder auf das Sofa vor dem Kamin setzte und die Augen schloss, um sich das schöne Mädchen dabei vorzustellen.

Schließlich teilte ihm Marcus, der ansonsten dankenswerterweise kein weiteres Wort mehr über seine angebliche Verliebtheit in die junge Comtesse verlor, nach ein paar Stunden mit, dass eine weitere Frau zum Hause von Madame de Colignon kam. Kurz danach hörten sowohl die Musik als auch der Gesang auf, was Aro auf die Ankunft der Unbekannten zurückführte, die sich als Schneiderin entpuppte und gekommen war, um die Maße für ein Kleid zu nehmen.

"Unsere Nachbarin hat ein neues Kleid für den Ball bestellt", teilte er Marcus mit und erhob sich. "Was hältst du davon, einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen?"

"Geh ruhig ohne mich, Aro."

"Du wirst schon nichts verpassen, lieber Bruder. Wenn erst einmal die Schneiderin im Hause ist, kann das ein paar Stunden dauern."

"Ich habe einfach keine Lust rauszugehen, Aro, also lass mich in Ruhe. Ich hoffe, du findest etwas, das deinen Appetit befriedigt."

"Wie leicht du mich doch durchschaust, alter Freund."

Marcus lächelte etwas und meinte dann: "Comtesse Marguerite ist ein überaus bezauberndes Mädchen, das natürlich deinen Appetit angeregt hat, nicht wahr? Aber vermutlich willst du sie dir für einen späteren Zeitpunkt aufheben."

"Das könnte schon möglich sein", gab Aro lächelnd zu. "Ich finde sie auch zu schade, um uns lediglich als Nahrung zu dienen. Genau wie deine Madame de Colignon. Es wundert mich, dass du nicht ebenso hungrig bist wie ich, nachdem du sie endlich kennengelernt hast. Oder gefällt sie dir etwa nicht mehr?"

"Wie ich bereits sagte, finde ich sie reizend. Aber jeder von uns hat seine eigenen Bedürfnisse. Geh jetzt, Aro, und sorge dafür, dass du für die kleine Comtesse nicht zu einer Gefahr wirst."

Der schwarzhaarige Vampir lächelte breit und verabschiedete sich danach. Allerdings war seine Intention für den Spaziergang keineswegs ein drängender Durst, sondern eine unerklärlich-freudige Aufregung, die er dadurch ein wenig abzureagieren hoffte. Falls sich unvermutet dann tatsächlich eine Gelegenheit ergab und ein abgelegener Ort fand, würde er natürlich auch seinen Durst stillen, aber dies war nicht so drängend, wie Marcus es anscheinend glaubte. Vielmehr träumte Aro davon, die rosigen Lippen von Marguerite zu küssen... sie waren bestimmt warm und weich; und dann ihr herrliches, blondes Haar, das nach Veilchen und Rosen duftete. Er sehnte sich danach, wieder in der Gesellschaft dieses jungen Mädchens zu sein, und konnte es kaum erwarten, bis sie sich wiedersahen.

Als er über die Pont Neuf [4] spazierte, kam ihm Caius entgegen, der überaus gut gelaunt wirkte.

"Du bist doch nicht etwa auf der Suche nach mir?", fragte ihn der blonde Vampir.

"Keineswegs", erwiderte Aro freundlich. "Mir war nur nach ein wenig Bewegung. Die Luft hier draußen ist sehr gut, kalt und frisch."

"Die Wintertage sind erfreulich dunkel", ergänzte Caius grinsend. "Ideal, um den Durst zu stillen. Außerdem kenne ich mich mittlerweile ziemlich gut in dieser Stadt aus, wo es genügend dunkle, leere Gassen gibt, in denen wir ungestört sein werden."

"Erfreuliche Aussichten, mein Freund, aber derzeit habe ich kein Verlangen danach. Du hast übrigens etwas verpasst, denn es ist mir tatsächlich gelungen, Marcus dazu zu bringen, uns bei unserer Nachbarin vorzustellen."

"Na, endlich", meinte Caius und lachte ein wenig. "Und wie ist diese Witwe?"

"Eine hübsche, ältere Dame mit liebenswürdigen Umgangsformen. Sie war sehr freundlich zu uns und überaus betrübt, als wir gingen", erklärte Aro. "Ich wäre gerne auch noch geblieben, aber Marcus wollte unbedingt gehen. Als Grund gab er an, dass du krank seist und wir dich nicht so lange allein lassen wollten."

"Warum erzählt Marcus so einen Unsinn über mich?"

"Wir haben uns selbstverständlich als Madames Nachbarn vorgestellt und dein Fernbleiben bei diesem Procedere damit entschuldigt, dass du krank seist. Die hübsche Witwe lässt dir übrigens ausrichten, dass du ihr genauso willkommen bist wie Marcus und ich."

"Sehr freundlich von der Dame. Das Angebot werde ich sicherlich irgendwann in Anspruch nehmen."

"Bitte, halte dich bei Madame de Colignon zurück! Mir scheint, dass Marcus an ihr Gefallen gefunden hat. Er benimmt sich sehr zurückhaltend, bekam kaum den Mund auf, als wir bei ihr waren."

"Wenn es so ist, werde ich meine potenzielle neue Schwester selbstverständlich in Ruhe lassen."

"Unsere Nachbarin hatte übrigens reizenden Besuch von einer jungen Freundin", fuhr Aro fort und in seine Augen trat ein schwärmerischer Glanz, der Caius nicht entging. "Außerdem steht noch eine nette, wenngleich etwas unscheinbare Brünette namens Louise in Madames Diensten, die mit dem reizenden Besuch eng befreundet ist, wie Marcus mir verriet."

"Und dieser reizende Besuch findet dein Wohlgefallen", stellte Caius grinsend fest. "Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass ich auch diesem holden Wesen nichts antun soll?"

"Ja, das wäre mir sehr recht. Ich bin fasziniert von diesem Mädchen."

"Und hat dieser reizende Besuch auch einen Namen?"

"Das liebliche Kind heißt Marguerite und ist einfach bezaubernd."

"Marguerite?!", entfuhr es Caius überrascht, worauf Aro ihm einen befremdlichen Blick zuwarf.

"Hier, sieh selbst!", forderte der blonde Vampir ihn auf und reichte ihm seine Hand. Sein Meister nahm sie und wusste innerhalb einer Minute über das Gespräch von Roger und Rouven Bescheid. Seine Miene verfinsterte sich augenblicklich und er nickte Caius zu, ehe er seine Hand wieder losließ.

"Du hast vollkommen recht, Bruder, wir werden diesen Herren die Suppe gehörig versalzen", erklärte Aro dann mit fester Stimme. "Marguerites Tante ist eine grässliche Frau, die dem armen Mädchen das Leben schwermacht, wo sie kann. Wir sollten auch ihr möglichst bald einen Denkzettel verpassen. Vermutlich wird es ihr gar nicht gefallen, dass ihre liebliche Nichte mir bereits den ersten Tanz versprochen hat - und ich bin entschlossen, ihn einzufordern!"

"Das freut mich außerordentlich", erwiderte Caius lächelnd. "Und danach möchte ich mit ihr tanzen."

"Nein, nein, schenke mir diesen Abend mit ihr", bat Aro.

"Von mir aus, wenn du so vernarrt in die Kleine bist", meinte der blonde Vampir leichthin. "Ich werde schon jemand anderen finden, der mit mir tanzt."

"Fordere doch ihre Freundin auf", schlug sein Meister ihm vor. "Ich bin sicher, dass Marguerite sich darüber freuen würde. Diese Louise wird nämlich auch kommen, obwohl sie nicht von Adel ist."

"Nicht von Adel? Was hat sie dann dort zu suchen?"

"Marcus vermutet, dass Madame de Colignon sie mitnimmt, um Marguerite eine Freude zu machen und um sie zu beruhigen. Wie ich dir bereits sagte, sind die beiden Mädchen eng miteinander befreundet."

"Gut, ich kann mir diese Louise ja mal anschauen", meinte der blonde Vampir. Dann fiel ihm plötzlich ein, dass das brünette Mädchen von den Hofschranzen möglicherweise geschnitten werden würde, da sie nicht von edler Geburt war. Für ihn der ausschlaggebende Grund, sich auf dem Hofball besonders um Louise zu kümmern. Außerdem sprach es sehr für diese Marguerite und Madame de Colignon, dass sie ein einfaches Mädchen nicht verachteten. Vielleicht fand er die beiden Damen ja auch ganz sympathisch...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[1] Maliziosa basbetica = ital. "boshafte Xanthippe"

[2] l'arpia = ital. "böses Weib"

[3] Schleifung - damit wird der Abriss von Burgen oder Festungen der verlierenden Partei eines (eigentlich militärischen) Konfliktes bezeichnet. Die Anlage wird dabei jedoch nicht völlig zerstört, meist bleiben die Grundmauern bestehen, damit die "Schande" für alle sichtbar ist.

[4] Pont Neuf - so heißt die große Brücke über der Seine.

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**_Das Feuer der edelsten wie der gemeinsten Leidenschaften_ **

**_erzeugt stets einen Rauch, der unsere Vernunft verdunkelt._ **

_Ludwig XIV. (1638-1715)_

_~~~~~_

Die ganze Nacht lang hatte sich Aro von Caius durch Paris führen lassen. Gegen Mitternacht griffen sie sich zwei Betrunkene, die sie in einer der vielen menschenleeren Gassen aussaugten, und kehrten erst in den frühen Morgenstunden, als es zu schneien begann, in ihr Mietshaus nach Saint-Germain zurück. Kaum dort angekommen, zog sich Aro in sein eigenes Zimmer zurück und starrte vom dortigen Fenster zum Haus von Madame de Colignon hinüber, wohl wissend, dass das Mädchen, nach dem er sich sehnte, schon lange nicht mehr dort war.

Marguerite... der Name klang wie Musik in seinen Ohren. Aber sie würde wohl heute nicht zu Besuch kommen, so dass er nicht das Vergnügen hätte, sie zu sehen, wenigstens vom Fenster aus. Nein, offiziell müsste er sich bis zum Ball morgen Abend gedulden... aber er wollte nicht. Er wollte Marguerite sehen, nein, er musste in ihrer Nähe sein... er hielt es nicht aus...

Voll innerer Unruhe erinnerte er sich vage an das Haus, welches er in ihren Gedanken gesehen hatte, jenes Haus, in dem sie derzeit mit ihrer Tante und deren Mann wohnte, der seinen Freund dazu ermutigt hatte, Marguerite den Hof zu machen.

Aro knurrte leise vor Zorn.

Allein der Gedanke, dass dieser Rouven Guignot sich Marguerite nähern könnte, machte ihn rasend vor Zorn. Allerdings mochte sie ihn nicht, doch das beruhigte Aro keineswegs, lehnte die reizende Comtesse diesen Mann doch nur deshalb ab, weil er mit ihren Verwandten bekannt war. Sie war ein junges Mädchen, zutiefst verunsichert, da kein Vater mehr da war, um sie zu beschützen, und verzweifelt wegen der schlechten Behandlung durch ihre Tante, unter deren Kuratel sie derzeit stand. Der Vampir bezweifelte dabei ebenso wie Marguerites Anwalt, dass der Baronesse diese Vormundschaft wieder entzogen wurde. Zudem konnte er sich auch nicht vorstellen, dass man Madame de Colignon als zweiten Vormund für Marguerite bestimmen würde. So etwas war äußerst ungewöhnlich und Aro hatte noch nie gehört, dass dies jemals vorgekommen sei.

Ganz gewiss würde das junge Mädchen jeden Strohhalm ergreifen, der sich ihr böte, um sich von der Vormundschaft dieser grässlichen Tante zu befreien, und wenn dieser Guignot ihr die Ehe antrug, würde die hübsche Comtesse ihn womöglich erhören, ob sie nun etwas für ihn empfand oder nicht...

Aros Augenbrauen zogen sich bei dieser Überlegung finster zusammen.

Er verstand natürlich, wenn Marguerite auf diese Weise handelte, aber es musste ja nicht sein... schließlich fand sie ihn ganz sympathisch... und wenn er nun... aber er kannte sie erst so kurze Zeit und wollte deshalb keine vorschnelle Entscheidung treffen. Zudem war es derzeit sehr gefährlich... eine Neugeborene in Paris - nein, nein, es würde schwer sein, sie zu beherrschen... vor allem, wenn die Verwandten noch am Leben waren und die Kleine sich an ihnen rächen wollte...

Der Vampir lächelte bitter. Nicht, dass er Marguerites Rachsucht nicht nachvollziehen könnte und vermutlich hätte er gar nichts dagegen, wenn sie sich danach gleich irgendwo weit weg zurückziehen könnten. Aber das wäre zu auffällig, etwas, das man vermeiden sollte...

Er seufzte tief auf, bedauerte es innerlich, dass es derzeit nicht ratsam war, in den Palazzo nach Volterra zurückzukehren. Dann würde er nicht zögern, Marguerite dorthin mitzunehmen und zu verwandeln... und Marcus hätte sicherlich auch nichts dagegen, die attraktive Witwe ebenfalls zu einer kleinen Reise zu überreden... es wäre nahezu perfekt, da sich die beiden Frauen gut verstanden.

Maledetto! Ausgerechnet jetzt war ihnen die Heimreise für eine Weile versperrt - jetzt, da Marcus und er zwei interessante weibliche Wesen kennengelernt hatten, die der Verwandlung wert waren. Madame de Colignon war äußerst liebenswürdig und die bezaubernde Marguerite einfach hinreißend... ach, er hielt es nicht mehr aus! Er musste sie sehen!

Aro verließ sein Zimmer, warf sich seinen Umhang über und verließ das Haus. Draußen zwang er sich, in einem normalen Tempo zu gehen, damit er unter den Menschen nicht auffiel, denn bereits am frühen Morgen tummelten sich etliche Sterbliche in den Straßen von Paris. Er fragte einen Passanten, in welcher Richtung der Stadtteil Marais lag, bedankte sich und machte sich dann auf den Weg dahin...

 

***

 

Seit dem frühen Morgen schneite es ununterbrochen, so dass Paris inzwischen wieder mit einer dicken Schneeschicht bedeckt war. Niemand, der nicht unbedingt hinaus musste, verließ das Haus. Enttäuscht starrte Marguerite, die kaum geschlafen und seit Beginn der Morgendämmerung wach war, aus dem Fenster ihres Zimmer und seufzte. Eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt, mit Arlette einen längeren Spaziergang zu machen. Doch bei solch einem Wetter würde das ihre Tante gewiss nicht erlauben und das bedeutete, dass sie nicht einmal für eine Weile der Gesellschaft ihrer Verwandten entfliehen konnte. Zwar hatte sie sich bereits durch ein Dienstmädchen das Frühstück aufs Zimmer bestellt, um wenigstens am frühen Morgen Tante und Onkel nicht sehen zu müssen, aber das Wissen, dass diese beiden mit ihr zusammen unter einem Dach lebten, reichte aus, damit sie sich wie eine Gefangene im eigenen Haus fühlte. Schließlich wusste sie, dass die Miete dafür von dem Geld bezahlt wurde, das eigentlich ihr gehörte. Doch da ihre Tante die Vormundschaft über sie besaß, konnte jene frei darüber verfügen.

Es klopfte an die Tür und nachdem Marguerite "Herein!" gesagt hatte, brachte Arlette das Tablett mit dem bestellten Frühstück herein.

"Guten Morgen, Comtesse. Wo wünscht Ihr zu frühstücken?"

"Stell das Tablett auf dem kleinen Tisch ab", erwiderte Marguerite, ohne sich umzusehen. Stattdessen starrte sie immer noch missmutig aus dem Fenster, sah die schneebedeckten Büsche und kahlen Zweige der Bäume, welche die Straße säumten und durch die weiße Schicht kaum noch zu erkennen waren. Sie seufzte auf und murmelte: "Will das denn gar kein Ende nehmen?"

"Kaum zu glauben, dass es wieder so heftig schneit, nachdem wir einige Tage lang Ruhe hatten und die Straßen auch wieder frei waren", bemerkte Arlette, worauf sich Marguerite endlich zu der Zofe umdrehte. Sie schlenderte langsam zu dem kleinen Tisch und setzte sich, um zu frühstücken.

"Komm, setz dich zu mir, Arlette!", forderte sie die Bedienstete auf, die sich dies nicht zweimal sagen ließ. Marguerite fand es immer sehr interessant, der Zofe zuzuhören, die ihr alles zutrug, was sich im Hause tat. Es hatte sich bisher immer als höchst aufschlussreich erwiesen. "Geht es dir gut?"

"Ja, vielen Dank, Comtesse", antwortete die Angesprochene fröhlich.

"Und ist bei den anderen auch alles in Ordnung?"

"Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung, Comtesse."

"Gibt es irgendetwas Neues?"

"Gestern kam Euer Onkel erst kurz vor dem Mittagessen heim und hatte wohl wieder einen Disput mit Eurer Tante."

"Weißt du, worum es ging?"

"Rein zufällig schnappte ich auf, dass sie sich wegen eines gewissen Rouven stritten."

"Rouven?", echote Marguerite und überlegte. Dann fiel ihr wieder ein, dass dies der Vorname von diesem Monsieur de Guignot war, der letztens zum Souper kam. Ein unsympathischer Mann mit einer überaus großen Hakennase in seinem spitz verlaufenden, schmalen Gesicht. Sie wirkte wie ein Schnabel, der auf jemanden einhacken und ihm damit Schmerz bereiten konnte, wenn er wollte. Vielleicht war es ja ungerecht von ihr, ihn aufgrund seines wenig ansprechenden Äußeren zu beurteilen, aber in der kurzen Zeit, in der sie neben ihm saß, fühlte sie sich äußerst unwohl. Guignot war wirklich kein Mensch, mit dem sie näher bekanntzuwerden wünschte - auch wenn er nicht zufällig mit Onkel und Tante befreundet wäre, was für sie einen weiteren Grund darstellte, ihm so oft wie möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen.

"Dieser Mann ist ein Bekannter meiner Verwandten", klärte Marguerite die Zofe auf, die diese Information gierig aufsog. "Erinnerst du dich noch an Monsieur de Guignot, den meine Tante zum Souper einlud?"

"Ach, der ist das", entfuhr es Arlette überrascht. "Und er heißt Rouven?"

"Ja, er wurde mir als Rouven de Guignot vorgestellt", bestätigte die Comtesse und nickte. "Und wegen ihm gab es also Streit?"

"Genau!", gab Arlette eifrig zurück. "Offensichtlich glaubt der Baron, dass Eure Tante eine Affäre mit ihm unterhält."

"WIE BITTE?!", entfuhr es Marguerite überrascht und sie starrte ihre Zofe ungläubig an. "Tatsächlich?"

"Oh ja, er machte ihr die bittersten Vorwürfe, obwohl sie alles abstritt."

"Das ist ja wirklich nicht zu fassen", meinte Marguerite, griff sich an den Kopf und begann dann laut aufzulachen. Arlette schaute sie verständnislos an, da sie den Grund für den plötzlichen Heiterkeitsausbruch der Comtesse nicht nachvollziehen konnte.

"Verzeiht mir bitte, aber was ist daran so lustig?"

Marguerite sah ihre Zofe an und erwiderte nach einer Weile: "Es ist nur, weil meine Tante immer so erhaben tut und mir Moralpredigten hält. Dabei hat sie selbst... ach, es ist unglaublich..."

"Aber Eure Tante stritt die Vorwürfe ihres Mannes rigoros ab", sagte Arlette. "Außerdem kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass sie und dieser Monsieur de Guignot... nein, ein so höflicher, feiner Mann mit guten Manieren und dermaßen charmant... warum sollte er ausgerechnet mit der Baronesse etwas haben, wo sie doch so unfreundlich ist und nicht gerade... nun ja, entschuldigt bitte, aber man kann sie wirklich keine Schönheit nennen."

"Diesen Guignot ebenfalls nicht!", gab Marguerite zurück, die sich über diese Angelegenheit köstlich amüsierte. "Von daher würden sie gut zusammenpassen! Außerdem war sie es doch, die ihn eingeladen hat. Aber dass der Baron deshalb eifersüchtig ist, wundert mich, wo er doch so unter ihrer Fuchtel steht... noch schlimmer als ich. Er tut mir beinah ein wenig leid."

"Haltet ihr es denn wirklich für möglich, dass Eure Tante eine Affäre unterhält?"

"Warum denn nicht? Es soll hin und wieder vorkommen, dass Damen der gehobenen Gesellschaft so etwas zu tun pflegen."

"Ob der Baron sich von seiner Frau trennen wird? Was meint Ihr, Comtesse?"

"Keine Ahnung. War er denn sehr wütend?"

"Es hörte sich ganz danach an und er zog sich kurze Zeit später auf sein Zimmer zurück, wo man ihm auch die Mahlzeiten servieren musste, weil er sich angeblich nicht wohl fühlte."

"Aha, und meine Tante?"

"Sie war danach sehr still und zog sich ebenfalls zurück, aber sie wollte nichts zu sich nehmen und keinen Menschen sehen."

"Hm... dieser Streit scheint Tante Adrienne mehr mitzunehmen, als ich jemals für möglich hielt."

"Der Baron und die Baronesse sind heute noch nicht zum Frühstück im Esszimmer erschienen."

"Um diese frühe Stunde schlafen sie gewiss noch. Gibt es sonst etwas Neues?"

"Nein, nichts. Aber morgen Abend findet ja der Hofball statt und das bedeutet, dass die Schneiderin heute Nachmittag Euer Kleid vorbeibringen wird. Sobald es da ist, müsst Ihr es unbedingt anziehen, falls noch Änderungen notwendig sein sollten. Außerdem muss ich sehen, wie ich Eure Haare dazu passend frisieren kann. Schließlich sollt Ihr morgen Abend hübsch sein, wenn Ihr bei Hofe erscheint, Comtesse."

"Ja, das wäre sehr wünschenswert", gab Marguerite zu und in ihre Augen trat ein verträumter Glanz, denn sie dachte wieder an Conte Aro, mit dem sie morgen Abend tanzen würde und auf den sie einen guten Eindruck machen wollte. Vielleicht lernte sie dabei auch den dritten Bruder kennen. Ob dieser genauso wohlerzogen und freundlich war wie Conte Marcus und Conte Aro?

 

***

 

Es begann heftiger zu schneien, als Aro in die nächste Straße einbog, die zum Marais gehörte. Erfreut bemerkte er, dass er sich unweit des Hauses befand, welches er in Marguerites Gedanken als dasjenige gesehen hatte, in dem sie in Paris mit ihrer Verwandtschaft verweilte. Natürlich konnte er sie nicht erblicken, sicher schlief sie um diese frühe Stunde noch, aber allein der Gedanke, in ihrer Nähe zu sein, hob seine Stimmung enorm.

Langsam bewegte er sich durch die langen Schatten der kahlen Baumallee entlang, die die Straße säumte, in der das schöne Mädchen lebte, darauf hoffend, wenigstens ihre Stimme durch die Mauern des Hauses hören zu können, sobald sie erwachte... doch da... ihr liebliches Antlitz erschien an einem der Fenster im oberen Stockwerk und sie starrte hinaus, beobachtete seufzend die wirbelnden Schneeflocken mit einem traurigen Blick, den sie langsam hinunter auf die Straße gleiten ließ. Aro verbarg sich rasch hinter dem Stamm eines Baumes und hoffte, dass sie ihn nicht erkannt hatte. Dann hörte er, dass eine der Bediensteten ihr das Frühstück brachte, danach seufzte Marguerite erneut und murmelte betrübt: "Will das denn gar kein Ende nehmen?", bevor sie sich bewegte. Erst jetzt wagte Aro es, vorsichtig nach oben zu lugen, doch die junge Dame stand nicht mehr am Fenster. Stattdessen bot sie ihrer Dienerin einen Platz an und begann sie auszuhorchen, was den Vampir unwillkürlich grinsen ließ. Bald kam das Thema auf ihre Verwandtschaft und der Name seines verhassten, potenziellen Konkurrenten um die Gunst von Marguerite fiel. Aber es dauerte nur einen Augenblick, bis Aro klar wurde, dass Guignots Bemühungen um das junge Mädchen sinnlos waren, denn dem Klang ihrer Stimme und ihren Worten war deutlich zu entnehmen, dass sie Rouven abstoßend fand, während ihre Bedienstete ihn als höflich und charmant beschrieb.

Welch eine erfreuliche Erkenntnis, dass Marguerite die Ansicht dieser Arlette nicht teilte und es tatsächlich für möglich hielt, dass Guignot eine Affäre mit ihrer Tante unterhielt, was die Comtesse überaus zu amüsieren schien. Jedenfalls schien sie trotz all ihres Kummers ihren Humor nicht verloren zu haben, was sie in seinen Augen noch anziehender machte. Sie war wahrhaftig keine Frau, die sich alles bieten ließ. Doch diese Tante und ihr Freund Guignot schienen vor gar nichts zurückzuschrecken, vor allem der Letztere schien ein ziemlicher Lüstling zu sein, der keine Skrupel hatte, zuerst das Bett mit der Ehefrau seines Freundes Roger zu teilen, sich vor diesem über die Baronesse lustig zu machen und danach noch die Frechheit zu besitzen, von der Nichte zu schwärmen und sich um sie bemühen zu wollen.

Aro lächelte grimmig, fand er in dem Verhalten von Guignot und Baronesse de Lebrunne doch nur wieder bestätigt, dass Menschen nicht edelmütiger als Vampire waren, sondern teilweise sogar schlimmer, da manche nach außen hin Moralvorstellungen vertraten, in Wirklichkeit jedoch genau die Dinge taten, die sie anderen verboten oder gar vorwarfen. Marguerite hatte recht, sich darüber lustig zu machen. Oh, sie und er würden sich großartig verstehen!

 

***

 

Nachdem er mit Aro nach Hause gekommen war und sich in sein Zimmer zurückzog, fläzte sich Caius mit einem Buch auf sein Bett und versuchte, sich in den Inhalt desselben zu vertiefen. Allerdings begannen seinen Gedanken bald darauf, die Ereignisse des letzten Tages Revue passieren zu lassen. Vor allem wunderte er sich im Nachhinein, dass Aro - nachdem er durch ihn von dem Gespräch zwischen den Männern hinter der Kirche erfahren hatte - äußerst schlecht gelaunt wirkte und sich erst wieder beruhigte, nachdem er ihn durch Paris geführt und ihm enge, dunkle und verborgene Gassen gezeigt hatte, in denen sie mit ihrer  "Beute" verschwinden und sich dort an ihnen gütlich tun konnten, ohne dass jemand sie störte. In jenen Vierteln trieb sich nämlich vornehmlich gesellschaftlicher Abschaum herum, der sich nicht um andere kümmerte, egal, was immer sie taten.

Caius grinste etwas bei dem Gedanken, dass Menschen im Grunde auch nicht viel besser waren als Wesen seiner Art, die als gefährliche Raubtiere galten, vor denen man sich fürchtete. Dann schweiften seine Gedanken wieder zu Aro zurück und er erinnerte sich, wie jener ihm erzählte, dass Marcus und er gestern Nachmittag ihrer Nachbarin endlich ihre Aufwartung gemacht und dabei nicht nur deren Gesellschafterin, sondern vor allem die junge Freundin der Madame kennengelernt hatten, welche gerade zu Besuch gekommen war. Natürlich war ihm Marcus'  Interesse an der hübschen Witwe von Gegenüber nicht entgangen, aber noch nie war Aro derart von einem sterblichen Mädchen fasziniert gewesen wie von dieser Marguerite.

Sein Meister liebte zwar den Flirt mit jungen Dingern, aber er hatte sich bislang für keine von ihnen ernsthaft erwärmen können. Sie dienten ihm lediglich als netter Zeitvertreib, als Beute oder als beides, da Aro gern das Angenehme mit dem Notwendigen verband. Doch dessen ernsthafte Bitte, ihm diese Marguerite am Abend des Hofballs allein zu überlassen und sich stattdessen um deren Freundin Louise zu kümmern, um Aros Schwarm eine Freude zu machen, stellte etwas völlig Neues dar. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass sein sonst so kühler, berechnender Meister sich verliebt haben könnte? Ausgerechnet in ein junges, albernes Ding? Ein Mädchen, das sich laut Aussage des feisten Rogers leicht durch Freundlichkeit gewinnen ließ, war doch nicht anders als all die anderen Backfische, die er jemals kennengelernte. Es fiel Caius schwer zu glauben, dass Aro sein Herz tatsächlich an solch ein junges Ding verloren haben könnte... wenn dieser Zyniker überhaupt je ein Herz besessen hatte...

Eigentlich gingen ihn die Spielchen seines Meisters nichts an und sie interessierten ihn im Grunde auch nicht, aber dieser seltsame Blick, den er in seinen Augen sah, als jener von dieser Marguerite sprach... es ließ ihm keine Ruhe - und es gab nur einen, der ihm darüber Näheres sagen konnte.

Der blonde Vampir verließ flugs sein Bett und eilte hinunter ins Wohnzimmer, in der Hoffnung, dass Marcus sich bereits dort aufhielt. Doch der Sessel war leer. Merkwürdig! Nun ja, möglicherweise hatte sich auch Marcus in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen und beobachtete von dort aus das Haus der hübschen Witwe. Neugierig trat Caius nun selbst an das Fenster, durch das Marcus täglich hinauszustarren pflegte und hin und wieder leise Seufzer von sich gab. Vielleicht lag es an diesem Haus dort drüben, dass seine älteren Freunde sich dermaßen in die beiden sterblichen Damen vergafft hatten? Womöglich sollte er ihnen heute auch seine Aufwartung machen, nur um zu sehen... ach nein, diese Marguerite würde wahrscheinlich nicht jeden Tag zu Besuch kommen und eigentlich interessierte er sich nur für dieses junge Ding, das Aro den Kopf verdreht zu haben schien.

Caius erinnerte sich an das von ihm belauschte Gespräch der beiden Männer hinter der Kirche, bei dem dieser Rouven davon schwärmte, wie schön Marguerite sei - nun gut, Aro besaß eine Schwäche für weibliche Schönheit, aber das allein würde ihn an einer Frau nie faszinieren. Nein, falls sich sein Meister tatsächlich zu Rogers Nichte hingezogen fühlte, musste sie etwas Besonderes an sich haben. Vielleicht war es ja ihr Gesang, den Aro als bezaubernd beschrieb, doch auch SIE - seine stolze, kleine Comtesse - besaß eine wundervolle Stimme... sie war doch nicht etwa...?

Ehe der blonde Vampir seine ahnungsvollen Überlegungen zu Ende führen konnte, wurde er durch die Worte  "Guten Morgen, Caius"  jäh unterbrochen und fuhr erschrocken herum.

Marcus beäugte ihn stirnrunzelnd und fragte: "Seit wann bist du so schreckhaft, Bruder?"

"Scheint, dass ich mich tief in meinen Gedanken verlor", gab der Caius missmutig zu. "Ein unverzeihlicher Fehler."

"Dem kann ich nur beipflichten. Weißt du, wo Aro sich aufhält?"

"Wir sind uns gestern Abend noch begegnet und er hat mir von eurer Aufwartung bei der holden Dame von gegenüber erzählt. Gefällt dir die Madame immer noch, Marcus?"

"Sie war wirklich sehr liebenswürdig zu uns", gab der Angesprochene zu, wobei sich auf sein Antlitz ein kleines Lächeln stahl. "Seid ihr gemeinsam heimgekommen?"

"Ja, doch wir haben uns gleich auf unsere Zimmer zurückgezogen. Aro ist sicher noch dort."

"Kann ich mir gut vorstellen. Gewiss will er eine Weile allein sein", meinte Marcus und ließ sich in seinen Sessel am Fenster nieder. "Im Übrigen soll ich dir liebe Grüße und gute Besserung von Madame de Colignon ausrichten, bei der du ebenso wie Aro und ich jederzeit willkommen bist."

"Sehr nett von der Dame", gab Caius zurück und schenkte seinem Freund nun auch ein Lächeln, ehe er sich in einen anderen Sessel setzte. "Aber sag mal, Marcus, was für ein Mädchen ist diese Marguerite, die zu Besuch bei unserer Nachbarin weilte? Aro schwärmte in höchsten Tönen von ihrem Gesang."

"Oh ja, sie hat eine schöne Stimme", räumte Marcus ein, wobei sein Lächeln breiter wurde. "Außerdem ist Comtesse Marguerite wirklich sehr hübsch und ebenso reizend wie Madame de Colignon."

"Gibt es etwas, dass dieses Mädchen von anderen heraushebt?"

"Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

"Aro scheint sie sehr zu mögen... so sehr, dass er sie auf dem Hofball ganz allein für sich haben will. Nicht mal zum Tanz soll ich sie auffordern, sondern mich um die Freundin dieser Marguerite kümmern."

"Ach ja, Mademoiselle Louise. Sie ist die Gesellschafterin von Madame de Colignon, stand jedoch früher in den Diensten von Comtesse Marguerite. Offensichtlich hat deren Tante sie entlassen."

"Warum denn das?"

"Diese Frage könnte dir Aro sicherlich besser beantworten als ich, denn er hat die Hand der jungen Comtesse gehalten, als sie sich aufregte", erklärte Marcus. "Und wenn man den Worten der schönen Marguerite Glauben schenkt, wäre es besser, deren Tante nicht kennenzulernen. Sie muss ein grässlicher Besen sein."

"Ja, Aro deutete so etwas an. Er hat vor, ihr einen Denkzettel zu verpassen."

Der ältere Vampir begann leise zu lachen und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann murmelte er: "Natürlich, das war ja zu erwarten... so stark, wie er sich zu Comtesse Marguerite hingezogen fühlt..."

"Dann ist mein Eindruck also richtig, dass Aro von diesem sterblichen Mädchen fasziniert ist?"

"Gewiss, doch unser lieber Bruder würde sich lieber die Zunge abbeißen als das offen zugeben. Sei ein bisschen nachsichtig mit ihm, Caius."

"Bin ich", versicherte der jüngere Vampir und grinste etwas. "Scheint, als würde der Hofball nun doch nicht so langweilig werden... kann es kaum erwarten, meinen Meister beim ernsthaften Balzen zu beobachten. Hoffentlich ist diese Louise auch ansehnlich."

"Sie ist eine recht adrette Person, wenngleich nicht mit Comtesse Marguerite zu vergleichen. Aber das wäre auch unfair, da Mademoiselle Lefevre nicht von edler Geburt ist und es ihr vermutlich ein wenig peinlich sein wird, sich unter all den vornehmen Leuten zu bewegen."

"Nun, ich bin ebenfalls nicht von edler Geburt und trotzdem hat Aro mich zu seinem Bruder gemacht. Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, mich um Mademoiselle Louise zu kümmern."

"Du brauchst im Übrigen nicht zu befürchten, dass sie eine alberne, junge Gans ist. Als Gesellschafterin von Damen der gehobenen Schicht ist sie wahrscheinlich sehr gebildet, auch wenn sie gestern in unserem Beisein kaum ein Wort sprach. Aber das liegt vermutlich an ihrer Stellung und darüber hinaus scheint sie mir recht bescheiden zu sein."

"Klingt sympathisch", meinte Caius und spürte, wie erleichtert er sich fühlte. "Und du wirst dich vermutlich um unsere Nachbarin kümmern, nicht wahr?"

"Wenn ihr meine Gesellschaft genehm ist, werde ich dies mit dem größten Vergnügen tun."

"Bin mal gespannt, ob Aro außer seinem Scharwenzeln um Comtesse Marguerite noch Zeit findet, den Charakter ihrer Tante und deren Mann zu ergründen."

"Ganz gewiss wird er das", erwiderte Marcus milde. "Sie haben das Mädchen verletzt, dem jetzt sein Herz gehört, auch wenn es schon lange kalt ist, und er wird nicht eher ruhen, bis er ihre Verwandten dafür bestraft hat."

"Jedenfalls spricht es sehr für Aros Angebetete, dass sie ihre ehemalige Gesellschafterin als Freundin betrachtet", sinnierte Caius.  "Womöglich ist sie ebenso wenig eine alberne Gans wie Mademoiselle Louise."

"Comtesse Marguerite ist ein naives, junges Mädchen mit einem offenen Wesen, behütet auf dem Landgut ihres Vaters aufgewachsen", erklärte Marcus. "Sie ist zwar nicht gerade albern, aber sie besitzt doch wenig Erfahrung mit der Welt. Vermutlich wirst du sie mögen, denn sie scheint kein Blatt vor den Mund zu nehmen, sondern sagt frei heraus, was sie denkt. Etwas, das bei Hofe ganz gewiss nicht jedem gefallen wird. Darum sah sich unsere Nachbarin, die sich für sie verantwortlich zu fühlen scheint, auch gezwungen, sie zu ermahnen, ihre Zunge in Zaum zu halten."

Erneut beschlich Caius ein seltsames Gefühl, als er den Ausführungen seines älteren Freundes lauschte.

"Sie ist auf einem Landgut aufgewachsen?", fragte er nach.

"Oh ja, und dies ist ihr erster Aufenthalt in Paris", antwortete Marcus.

"Welchen Eindruck machte sie auf dich? Wirkte sie stolz und selbstsicher?"

"Stolz? Keineswegs! Vielmehr schien sie bedrückt, was mich angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie einen weiblichen Drachen zum Vormund hat, nicht wundert; und nachdem Madame de Colignon sie aufgrund ihrer vorlauten Bemerkung über ihre Tante ermahnt hatte, machte sich die junge Dame Sorgen, auf uns einen schlechten Eindruck gemacht zu haben."

Nach diesen Ausführungen Marcus'  fühlte sich Caius erleichtert, da diese Beschreibung überhaupt nicht auf  "seine Comtesse"  passte. Wenn er ehrlich war, musste sich der jüngere Vampir eingestehen, dass er sich ebenso wie seine beiden Freunde verliebt hatte - nur dass das Mädchen, welches ihn auf so eigenartige Weise berührt hatte, eine noch Unbekannte für ihn war. Das Einzige, woran er sie erkennen würde, war ihre wundervolle Stimme...

In diesem Augenblick beschloss Caius, dass er sich nach dem Hofball zurück in die Gegend begeben würde, in der er  "seine" stolze, kleine Comtesse gesehen hatte. Da Aro und Marcus verliebt waren und sicherlich erwogen, ihre beiden auserwählten Damen mit nach Volterra zu nehmen, um sie zu ihren Gefährtinnen zu machen, sprach doch eigentlich nichts dagegen, dass er dasselbe mit "seiner" mutigen, kleinen Comtesse tat...

 

***

 

Aro war unfähig, sich vom Haus zu entfernen, in dem Marguerite lebte. Er genoss es, ihre Stimme zu hören, wenn sie mit Arlette sprach oder Anweisungen erteilte, konzentrierte sich ganz darauf und hörte schließlich, wie sie ihr Zimmer verließ. Wenig später schlug sie die Tasten eines Spinetts an und begann zu spielen.

"Bitte, sing für mich, lieblicher Engel", dachte Aro sehnsuchtsvoll; und als ob sie ahnte, was er sich wünschte, begann sie kurze Zeit später ein melancholisches Lied zu singen, das ihn im Innersten berührte. Doch bevor sie dieses Lied beenden konnte, wurde Marguerite von einer keifenden Stimme unterbrochen.

"Willst du uns nicht ein EINZIGES MAL gestatten, in diesem Hause auszuschlafen, impertinentes Balg?!", schimpfte das Weib, bei dem es sich ohne Zweifel um die grässliche Xanthippe Adrienne handelte.

"Es ist bereits elf Uhr vormittags, Tante", gab Marguerite schnippisch zurück. "Außerdem wäre ich Euch sehr verbunden, wenn Ihr es unterlassen würdet, hier herumzuschreien und mich mit unangemessenen, beleidigenden Ausdrücken zu betiteln. Ihr dürft niemals vergessen, dass ICH die COMTESSE DE ROCHEFORT bin, die LEGITIME Tochter und Erbin Eures Bruders und Eure Nichte, welche eine sehr gute Bildung genießen durfte."

"Oh, wir beide wissen genau, dass du einer unehelichen Verbindung entstammst und dir das Erbe gar nicht zusteht, du kleiner Bastard!", zischte Adrienne wütend.

"Offensichtlich war ich meinem Vater wichtig genug, mich legitimieren zu lassen; und da der König dem stattgegeben hat, hielt man die Verbindung zwischen meinen Eltern augenscheinlich nicht für unangemessen", entgegnete Marguerite in kaltem Ton. "Es würde mich wirklich interessieren, was der Nachfolger Seiner Eminenz dazu sagt, wenn ich ihn darüber informiere, mit welchen Ausdrücken Ihr mich beleidigt."

"Glaubst du wirklich, dass das den Nachfolger Seiner Eminenz interessiert?!", gab Adrienne giftig zurück, doch ihre Stimme klang nicht mehr so selbstsicher.

"Warum denn nicht? Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hatte Papa das Vergnügen, Kardinal Mazarin noch persönlich kennenzulernen. Sicherlich wird er mich empfangen, wenn ich ihn um eine Audienz ersuche."

"Hör mal, Kind, das willst du doch nicht wirklich tun?!"

"Wenn Ihr mich weiterhin beleidigt, sehe ich mich leider dazu gezwungen."

"Bitte, entschuldige, Marguerite, es lag keinesfalls in meiner Absicht, dich zu beleidigen", sagte Adrienne jetzt beinahe demütig, doch Aro entging keineswegs der zornige Unterton, den sie nur mühsam unterdrückte. "Ich bin sehr nervös, da ich fast die ganze Nacht kaum ein Auge zugemacht habe. Es tut mir wirklich leid, bitte, glaub mir!"

"Seid in Zukunft etwas respektvoller zu mir!", forderte Marguerite. "Natürlich kann ich mir vorstellen, dass es Euch schwer fällt, mich als Erbin des Rochefort'schen Vermögens zu akzeptieren, da es mir Eurer Meinung nach nicht zusteht. Allerdings frage ich mich, ob das wirklich nur daran liegt, dass meine Eltern nicht miteinander verheiratet waren. Verratet mir doch endlich, wer meine Mutter ist!"

"Das würde ich sehr gerne tun, wenn ich es wüsste", antwortete die Baronesse.

"Ihr hattet angedeutet, es zu wissen!"

"Nein, mir sind nur Gerüchte zu Ohren gekommen. Doch sie müssen ja nicht stimmen! Deshalb will ich nicht darüber sprechen. Bitte, Marguerite, verzeih mir noch einmal meine unbedachten Worte! Ich versichere dir, dass das nie wieder vorkommen wird."

"Nun, das wäre auch besser. Immerhin wollt Ihr mich morgen Abend in die Gesellschaft einführen und da wäre es doch peinlich, wenn Ihr Euch nicht beherrscht. Vergesst nicht, dass wir miteinander verwandt sind und dass Ihr, indem Ihr mich beleidigt, damit gleichzeitig Euch selbst herabsetzt. Aber ich denke, dass Ihr Euch benehmen werdet, nicht wahr? Schließlich ist Euch Euer Ansehen bei Hofe doch sicherlich sehr wichtig."

"Wir beide sollten unbedingt einen guten Eindruck vor Ihren Majestäten und dem Hofstaat machen, mein Kind. Darum bin ich sicher, dass du dich ebenfalls benehmen wirst."

"An meinem Benehmen fand außer Euch noch nie jemand etwas auszusetzen, Tante. Dürfte ich nun endlich weiterspielen? Bei dem schlechten Wetter weiß man ja nicht, was man sonst tun soll", sagte Marguerite von oben herab, wobei sie einen missbilligenden Blick auf die Baronesse warf. "Im Übrigen glaube ich nicht, dass es einen besonders guten Eindruck macht, den halben Tag zu verschlafen. Was sollen denn die Dienstboten denken?"

"Die Meinung des Gesindes interessiert mich nicht!", entgegnete Adrienne hochmütig.

"Ihr solltet das Personal nicht unterschätzen", ermahnte das Mädchen sie. "Dessen ungeachtet wirft es ein schlechtes Licht auf Euch, falls unvermutet Besucher hier im Hause vorsprechen. Findet Ihr nicht auch?"

"Wenn man es so betrachtet...", murrte die Baronesse und nickte langsam. "Gut, es scheint also tatsächlich an der Zeit aufzustehen und sich frischzumachen."

"Das Mittagsmahl wird um halb eins aufgetragen", informierte sie ihre Nichte in sachlichem Ton. "Es wäre schön, wenn Euer Gemahl und Ihr pünktlich im Esszimmer wärt. Ich habe mir außerdem erlaubt, Madame de Colignon und Mademoiselle Lefevre dazu einzuladen. Das ist Euch doch sicher recht, nicht wahr?"

"Selbstverständlich, wenn es dein Wunsch ist", erwiderte Adrienne zähneknirschend. "Bitte, entschuldige mich jetzt, ich muss mich anziehen."

"Aber gern, Tante."

Aro hörte, wie die Xanthippe den Raum verließ und Marguerite kurz danach eine etwas fröhlichere Melodie anstimmte. Hinreißend, wie das junge Mädchen ihrer grässlichen Tante Paroli geboten hatte. Doch die Alte würde das nicht lange auf sich sitzen lassen, sondern sich rächen wollen. Daher müsste man bald etwas gegen diese Baronesse de Lebrunne unternehmen...

*

Nach dem Disput mit ihrer Nichte eilte Adrienne voll innerer Wut im Bauch in ihr Gemach, klingelte nach ihrer Zofe und ließ sich von dieser beim Ankleiden helfen.

"Ist mein Mann schon auf?", erkundigte sie sich bei der Bediensteten.

"Tut mir leid, Madame, ich habe Euren Gemahl heute noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen", antwortete das Mädchen.

"Schon gut, dann werde ich selbst nach ihm sehen", meinte Adrienne, überprüfte noch einmal, ob alle Kleidungsstücke auch richtig saßen, und gab ihrer Zofe mit einem Wink zu verstehen, dass sie gehen sollte. Danach suchte sie das Zimmer Rogers auf, aus dessen Tür ihr ein Kammerdiener entgegentrat, mit dem sie beinah zusammengestoßen wäre.

"Verzeiht, Madame", entschuldigte er sich, neigte sein Haupt und verschwand schnell.

Die Baronesse blickte ihm einen Moment lang nach, ehe sie das Gemach ihres Mannes betrat, der frisch rasiert und angezogen vor dem Spiegel stand und sich bewunderte. Doch als er seiner Frau gewahr wurde, drehte er sich mit erstaunter Miene zu ihr um.

"Oh, Madame belieben, mich persönlich in meinen vier Wänden aufzusuchen", spottete er und verneigte sich in übertriebener Weise. "Wie komme ich zu dieser Ehre, ma Cherie?"

"Hör doch endlich mit diesem Possenspiel auf, Roger!", gab sie verärgert zurück. "Du glaubst doch nicht allen Ernstes, dass ich dich jemals hintergangen habe?!"

"Wer weiß? Womöglich suchst du Trost in den Armen eines anderen Mannes, nachdem ich dir nicht mehr das Leben bieten kann, das du von Haus aus gewohnt bist."

"Unsinn! Ich habe dich niemals hintergangen. Deine Vorwürfe sind einfach lächerlich!"

"Mir ist klar, dass du alles abstreitest", brummelte Roger. "Wahrscheinlich verlässt du mich eines Tages einfach still und heimlich, sobald du einen anderen gefunden hast, der dir das Leben bieten wird, das ich dir nicht mehr bieten kann."

"Bitte, Roger, sag doch nicht so etwas. Ich habe weder vor, dich zu verlassen, noch werde ich es jemals tun!", entgegnete sie heftig. "Wenn dies in meiner Absicht läge, hätte ich dich schon damals, nachdem man eure Verschwörung aufdeckte, verlassen. Vor dem Traualtar schwor ich dir einst, mein Leben in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten an deiner Seite zu verbringen, was ich stets ernst genommen habe. Vertrau mir doch, Liebster, es wird schon besser werden."

"Hör auf, dir selbst etwas vorzumachen, Adrienne", gab der Baron zurück. "Unser Leben wird nie wieder so sein wie es einmal war, auch nicht zwischen uns."

"Wenn Marguerite erst einmal weg ist, dann..."

"Vergiss das, Madame! Lass das Mädchen in Ruhe, sie kann am wenigsten für unsere Fehler! Du musst dich damit abfinden, dass sie die Erbin der Rocheforts ist und nicht du! Und falls du nicht willst, dass sie uns eines Tages von ihrem Gut verjagt, dann solltest du endlich damit beginnen, sie als die Tochter deines Bruders zu akzeptieren. Himmel, Adrienne, ihr seid verwandt miteinander! Versuch wenigstens, sie ein bisschen zu mögen! So schrecklich ist das Mädchen doch gar nicht!"

"Oh, du kennst diesen kleinen Bastard nicht!", entfuhr es Adrienne daraufhin zornig. "Warum verteidigst du dieses unmögliche Kind?! Marguerite hat mich eben auf recht herablassende Weise darauf  hingewiesen, dass ich zu lange schlafen würde und dies keinen guten Eindruck mache."

"Ach, tatsächlich?", fragte Roger und sah seine Frau verwundert an. "Hat sie dich etwa in deinem Gemach aufgesucht, um dich zu wecken? Sieht ihr gar nicht ähnlich, denn bislang vermittelte sie mir eher den Eindruck, hauptsächlich dir aus dem Weg gehen zu wollen."

"Nein, sie war keineswegs in meinem Gemach", gab Adrienne ärgerlich zurück. "Ich habe mich über ihr permanentes Spiel auf dem Spinett beklagt und da wies sie mich darauf hin, dass es bereits elf Uhr sei. Ist das zu fassen?"

"Es ist doch nichts Neues, dass die Kleine täglich auf ihrem Instrument herumklimpert. Warum stört dich das plötzlich?"

"Weil ich mich nicht wohlfühle und mir die Musik Kopfschmerzen verursacht!"

"Warum hast du das deiner Nichte nicht einfach erklärt? Ich bin sicher, sie hätte ihr Musikspiel gleich eingestellt."

"Oh, sie ist so... so... mir fehlen einfach die Worte!"

"Dafür warst du eben aber ganz schön beredt", meinte Roger und begann, verhalten zu lachen. Seine Frau starrte ihn mit einem empörten Blick an, den er nicht beachtete.

"Warum stellst du dich eigentlich plötzlich auf die Seites dieses kleinen Biests?!", fuhr sie ihn an. "Aber wie die Mutter so die Tochter. Mylady besaß ja ebenfalls die Gabe, Männern den Kopf zu verdrehen. Ich werde nie verstehen, was mein Bruder an dieser blonden Hexe fand!"

"Lass die Vergangenheit ruhen, Adrienne, und akzeptier die Dinge, wie sie nun einmal sind. Das tue ich auch und es ist sehr viel angenehmer, nicht mehr gegen etwas zu kämpfen, das man doch nicht ändern kann."

"Das ist also dein letztes Wort in dieser Angelegenheit?!"

"Ja, Madame, und jetzt geh lieber wieder zu deiner Nichte und versuche, ein gutes Verhältnis mit ihr aufzubauen."

"Und du?!"

"Ich habe noch etwas in der Stadt zu erledigen, das länger dauern kann."

"Gehst du etwa wieder zu einer deiner Huren?"

"Nein, Madame, ich habe geschäftliche Dinge zu regeln", erwiderte Roger ungeduldig und warf seiner Frau dabei einen ärgerlichen Blick zu. "Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann kannst du mich ja begleiten. Aber beschwer dich hinterher nicht bei mir, dass es so langweilig war."

"Keine Sorge, an geschäftlichen Gesprächen habe ich kein Interesse."

"Gut, dann ist das wenigstens geklärt. Nun lass mich allein, Adrienne, ich muss noch einige Unterlagen zusammenzusuchen, bevor ich gehe."

*

Innerlich völlig aufgewühlt kehrte die Baronesse ihr Zimmer zurück und versuchte zu begreifen, was mit ihrem Mann los war. Seine plötzlichen Vorwürfe, dass sie ihn schlecht behandle, und seine Unterstellungen, sie würde ihn betrügen und beabsichtige, ihn heimlich zu verlassen, kränkten sie maßlos. Sie verhielt sich ihm gegenüber so wie immer und früher fand er das keineswegs respektlos, doch jetzt? Aber an all dem war nur die Existenz von Marguerite Schuld und die bodenlose Ungerechtigkeit, dass ein illegitimer Bastard, empfangen und auf die Welt gebracht von einer verdammten Spionin des verstorbenen Kardinals, das Vermögen einer alten, adligen Familie erben sollte. Nein, das durfte nicht sein! Mochte Roger sich damit abfinden, sie war nicht dazu bereit! Marguerite musste weg - dann würde sich ihr Mann auch wieder beruhigen.

Adrienne trat ans Fenster und sah, dass Roger einen Augenblick später aus der Tür des Hauses trat und davon ging. Gut! Seine geschäftlichen Besprechungen dauerten in der Regel recht lange, Zeit genug, um Rouven einen Besuch abzustatten und wieder zurück zu sein, ohne dass ihr Gatte etwas davon merkte. Nur ärgerlich, dass man bei den schneebedeckten Straßen nicht die Kutsche nehmen konnte. Allerdings würde es kaum auffallen, wenn sie in einem dicken, grauen Kapuzenumhang gehüllt, das Gesicht durch einen Schal zur Hälfte verdeckt, in Rouvens Wohnung vorsprach, so dass niemand sie erkennen würde, wenn sie zu Fuß zu ihm ging. Sie hatte ohnehin wenig Lust, mit ihrer Nichte und deren früherer Gesellschafterin zusammen das Mittagsmahl einzunehmen, denn Adrienne konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass eine ältere Frau wie Madame de Colignon große Lust hatte, bei einem solch dichten Schneetreiben der Einladung Marguerites zu folgen.

Die Baronesse läutete kurz darauf nach ihrer Zofe und teilte dieser mit, dass sie dringend zu einer Freundin gerufen worden sei, die sie zu sich bitte. Daher würde sie nicht an der Mittagstafel erscheinen und ließe sich bei ihrer Nichte und den übrigen Gästen entschuldigen. Ihre Zofe versprach, dies auszurichten, und durfte dann gehen.

Etwa eine Viertelstunde später eilte Adrienne, vermummt in Schal und Kapuzenumhang, die Treppe hinunter und verließ das Haus. Doch draußen auf der Straße musste sie ihr Tempo mäßigen, da der Schnee an einigen Stellen gefroren und daher sehr glatt war. Sie fluchte innerlich darüber, aber der Zorn auf ihre Nichte trieb sie voran. Zum Glück war Rouven ein Mann, der ihr Verständnis aufgrund der Ungerechtigkeit, die ihr widerfuhr, entgegenbrachte und der gerne bereit war, ihr zu helfen. Er musste sich unbedingt etwas einfallen lassen, damit Marguerite für immer aus Frankreich verschwand...

*

Es war bereits halb eins, als Guignot, der in seinem Schlafgemach stand und sich gerade in seinem neuen Rock vor dem Spiegel betrachtete, durch ein lautes Klopfen gestört wurde.

"Ja, was gibt es denn?", erkundigte er sich unwillig, wusste er doch, dass es nur sein Kammerdiener sein konnte, denn mehr Personal hatte er nicht. Das Faktotum öffnete die Tür einen Spalt, lugte herein und meldete: "Verzeiht, Monsieur, aber Ihr habt Besuch. Die Dame wollte mir allerdings nicht ihren Namen verraten, sondern allein mit Euch unter vier Augen sprechen. Sie sagte, es sei dringend."

Überrascht zog der hakennasige Mann seine Augenbrauen hoch und wandte sich zu seinem Diener um.

"Eigentlich erwarte ich heute niemanden", meinte er verwundert. "Ist die Dame wenigstens hübsch?"

"Kann ich nicht sagen, Herr, da die Dame ihr halbes Gesicht verhüllt hat. Doch die obere Partie kommt mir bekannt vor."

Guignot seufzte ergeben und meinte: "Na schön, führ sie ins Wohnzimmer. Ich komme gleich."

Sein Kammerdiener entfernte sich, während Rouven den neuen Rock auszog und sich eine leichte Hausjacke überwarf, sah er doch nicht ein, dass er sich in seinen Privaträumen für unangemeldete Gäste in Schale werfen sollte. Als er jedoch ins Wohnzimmer kam, erkannte er sofort, wer sich unter Kapuze und Schal verbarg und trat nahe an seine Besucherin heran.

"Meine Güte, ist etwas passiert?", fragte er besorgt und dachte sofort an Marguerite.

Die Gestalt unter der Kapuze schüttelte nur den Kopf und wisperte: "Schick den Diener weg, ich muss allein mit dir sprechen!"

Rouven sah auf und wandte sich an sein Faktotum, das reglos in einer Ecke des Zimmers stand, um seinen Herrn und seinen Gast bei Bedarf zu bedienen.

"Du kannst dir heute frei nehmen! Madame und ich haben etwas Wichtiges miteinander zu besprechen, es ist sehr... hm... privat..."

Der Kammerdiener verneigte sich und ging. Kaum war er fort, geleitete Rouven seine Besucherin zum Kamin.

"Um Himmels willen, meine Liebe, was kann so wichtig sein, dass du dich bei diesem Hundewetter auf die Straße wagst?"

"Marguerite natürlich!", nuschelte Adrienne unter ihrem Schal.

"Komm, leg doch erst Mal ab und dann setz dich ans Feuer. Du musst doch richtig durchgefroren sein."

Galant half Guignot der Baronesse aus dem Umhang, den er achtlos auf die Lehne eines der beiden Sessel legte. Adrienne lächelte ihn dankbar an, befreite sich von dem Schal, den sie über ihren Umhang legte und setzte sich dann auf das Sofa am Kamin. Rouven ließ sich neben ihr nieder und nahm ihre beiden Hände in seine.

"Sie sind eiskalt", stellte er fest und bedachte seine Besucherin mit einem mitleidigen Blick. "Möchtest du etwas Heißes trinken, Liebe?"

"Nein, danke! Ich bin froh, endlich hier bei dir zu sein und nahe am Kamin sitzen zu können."

"Dann erzähl mal, Adrienne: Was hat deine Nichte wieder angerichtet, dass du dir solche Mühe machst, bei einem derart schlechten Wetter allein zu mir zu kommen? Vermutlich zu Fuß, um von niemandem erkannt zu werden, nicht wahr?"

"Ja, richtig! Und es wäre mir sehr lieb, wenn dein Diener vergessen würde, dass du heute überhaupt Besuch von einer Dame hattest", meinte die Baronesse.

"Mach dir um meinen Diener keine Sorgen, er ist sehr diskret."

"Marguerite ist heute überaus unverschämt zu mir gewesen", begann Adrienne dann in verärgertem Ton. "Oh, ich halte es kaum noch mit ihr aus. Rouven, du musst morgen Abend alles daransetzen, ihr den Kopf zu verdrehen. Je eher ich das Mädchen los bin, desto besser."

"Ja, ja, das verstehe ich", behauptete Guignot und nickte leicht. "Allerdings hatte ich beim letzten Mal den Eindruck, dass deine Nichte etwas gegen mich hat. Es wird nicht einfach sein, sie für mich zu gewinnen."

"Dieses eigensinnige, kleine Biest!", schimpfte Adrienne. "Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, Rouven, ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass sie mit dir tanzen wird."

"Vielleicht wäre es eine ganz gute Strategie, so zu tun, als ob ich mit euch zerstritten sei", schlug Guignot vor. "Dann fasst sie womöglich eher Vertrauen zu mir, denn mir scheint, sie mag mich nur nicht, weil du mich als Freund vorgestellt hast. Offensichtlich ist das Verhältnis zwischen deiner Nichte und dir nicht das beste."

"Dieses hochmütige, kleine Biest hat es gewagt, mich zurechtzuweisen!", stieß Adrienne hervor. "Was bildet sie sich eigentlich ein? Ich bin ihr Vormund und sie hat mir Respekt zu erweisen."

"Selbstverständlich hat sie das", pflichtete Guignot ihr bei. "Doch erzähl mir mal, was sie eigentlich zu dir sagte. Vielleicht ist das Ganze auch nur ein Missverständnis."

Die Baronesse berichtete ihm daraufhin von dem kurzen Zwischenfall am Vormittag und der Drohung Marguerites, sich an Mazarin zu wenden. Rouven, der das Verhalten Adriennes gegenüber ihrer Nichte nicht guthieß, verstand die Reaktion des Mädchens aufgrund der Beleidigungen, mit denen die Tante sie bedacht hatte, hütete sich aber, dies laut auszusprechen. Schließlich galt es, Marguerite vor der Eifersucht der Baronesse zu schützen, ohne dass Adrienne dies merkte.

"Komm, beruhige dich", sagte Rouven, als Adrienne, den Tränen nahe, den Bericht beendete, und schloss sie in die Arme. "Soll ich dich ein bisschen trösten?"

"Nun, ich weiß nicht...", meinte sie zaghaft und sah ihn unsicher an. "Roger scheint etwas zu ahnen und vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn wir heute nicht..."

"Er ahnt etwas?", hakte  Guignot irritiert nach. "Wie das? Wir waren doch immer sehr diskret."

"Ich weiß auch nicht, was mit ihm los ist", meinte Adrienne. "Seit gestern nimmt er Marguerite in Schutz und unterstellt mir Affären mit anderen Männern. Heute meinte er sogar, ich plane, ihn irgendwann heimlich zu verlassen. Wie findest du denn das?"

"Roger hat Sorgen", erwiderte Rouven ausweichend. "Du weißt doch sicher, dass seit dieser unglückseligen Sache mit... nun ja, er ist dem Tode zwar knapp entronnen, doch er vertraute mir an, dass ihn die Schulden arg drücken..."

Natürlich hatte ihm Baron de Lebrunne niemals so etwas anvertraut, aber Adrienne musste beruhigt werden und durfte auf keinen Fall erfahren, dass ihr Mann hin und wieder ins Bordell ging, weil er seine Frau nicht mit seinen Gelüsten bedrängen wollte. Schließlich war Roger sein Freund und Freunde verrieten einander nicht.

"Warum spricht er nicht mit mir darüber?", jammerte Adrienne.

"Er will dich damit eben nicht belasten, weiß er doch, was du seinetwegen alles auf dich genommen hast", spann Rouven seine Gesichte aus Halbwahrheiten und Lügen weiter. "Sei einfach ein bisschen netter zu ihm, wenn er heimkommt. Er beruhigt sich schon wieder."

"Unser Leben könnte wieder schön sein, wie früher, wenn wir erst einmal Marguerite los sind", begann die Baronesse von Neuem. "Du musst ihr auf dem Ball unbedingt die Cour machen und immer an ihrer Seite bleiben."

"Ja, das war auch mein Plan", erwiderte Rouven lächelnd. "Und da ich so tun werde, als ob ich mit deinem Mann und dir zerstritten sei, muss ich dich vorab um Entschuldigung bitten. Aber wenn ich deine Nichte wirklich für mich gewinnen soll, muss sie davon überzeugt sein, dass auf ihrer Seite und gegen euch bin. Erst dann wird sie Vertrauen zu mir fassen und ich habe eine echte Chance, ihr Herz für mich zu gewinnen. Du wirst auch gewiss Verständnis dafür haben, dass ich mit der Kleinen dann eine Zeitlang verschwunden sein werde."

"Aber natürlich", antwortete Adrienne. "Alle Welt soll schließlich glauben, dass sie mit dir durchgebrannt ist. Es wird ihr Ruf sein, der ruiniert ist, nicht der meine. Am besten wäre es freilich, sie würde nie wieder irgendwo lebend auftauchen."

"Ich werde tun, was ich kann, meine Liebe", versprach Rouven scheinheilig. "Und jetzt komm, Schatz, in meinem Bett kann ich dich viel besser wärmen als hier. Es wird dir gut tun."

"Aber was ist mit Roger?"

"Was soll mit ihm sein? Er löst seine Probleme und ich kümmere mich dieweil um dich, sozusagen ein Freundschaftsdienst. Schließlich weiß doch niemand, dass du bei mir bist, oder?"

"Nein, niemand hat mich erkannt, und meiner Nichte habe ich ausrichten lassen, dass ich eine Freundin aufsuche. Wie ich Marguerite kenne, wird es sie nicht weiter kümmern."

"Marguerite...", wiederholte Rouven nachdenklich. "Ein Mädchen, das sich schwer erobern lässt."

"Oh, in dieser Hinsicht vertraue ich deinen erfahrenen Verführungskünsten, mein Lieber."

Sie beugte sich zu ihm vor, küsste ihn und er erwiderte den Kuss. Dann folgte sie ihm in sein Schlafzimmer, sie zogen sich aus, machten es sich in seinem Bett gemütlich und begannen mit dem Liebesspiel. Nach einer Weile flüsterte Rouven ihr ins Ohr: "Hör mal, Schatz, ich möchte heute ein neues Spielchen mit dir ausprobieren. Du darfst dich dabei nur minimal bewegen und möglichst wenig Geräusche von dir geben, aber falls du doch Töne von dir gibst, dann tue es mit einer so hohen Stimme wie möglich... wie ein kleiner, schüchterner Vogel..."

"Welch seltsames Spiel", murmelte Adrienne.

"Oh, ich will nur das Gefühl haben, dass du eine unschuldige Schäferin bist und ich Zeus, der große Verführer."

Die Baronesse lachte etwas.

"In Ordnung, spielen wir also dieses Spiel!", wisperte sie und machte es sich in der Rückenlage bequem, genoss es, als ihr Liebhaber auf sie stieg und begann, sie mit Lippen und Händen zu liebkosen und zu küssen, während sie sich kaum regte.

"Süße, kleine Schäferin", flüsterte Rouven nach einer Weile und schloss die Augen. Dabei stellte er sich vor, dass unter ihm Adriennes hübsche, unerfahrene Nichte lag, die ihm vollkommen ausgeliefert war. Eine Vorstellung, die ihn überaus erregte. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, Marguerite wiederzusehen... Marguerite, deren Herz er zu gewinnen hoffte und die er zu seiner zukünftigen Ehefrau auserkoren hatte...

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**_Höflichkeit: die angenehmste Form der Heuchelei_ **

_Ambrose Gwinnet Bierce (1842 - 1914)_

~~~~~

Am Silvesterabend des darauf folgenden Tages war Paris immer noch von einer glitzernden Schneeschicht bedeckt. Auf den Straßen waren nur Fußgänger oder Kutschschlitten unterwegs, da es für eine normale Kutsche so gut wie unmöglich war, auf den glatten Straßen zu fahren.

Doch all das kümmerte Marguerite an diesem Abend nicht, da sie dem Hofball entgegenfieberte und sich bereits seit dem frühen Nachmittag dafür zurecht machte. Zunächst nahm sie ein heißes Bad, wusch ihre Haare und ließ sich von Arlette und einer weiteren, jungen Bediensteten dabei helfen, ihren Körper mit wohlriechenden Essenzen einzukremen, ihre Haare zu trockenen und in ihre vielen Unterröcke zu schlüpfen. Darüber verging viel Zeit und als Marguerite bemerkte, dass es schließlich dunkel wurde, erschrak sie ein wenig.

"Himmel, haben wir wirklich so lange gebraucht?", fragte sie nervös. "Wie spät ist es?"

"Beruhigt Euch, Comtesse, es ist kurz nach fünf", antwortete Arlette. "Wir haben also noch genügend Zeit."

Danach halfen die beiden Dienstmädchen Marguerite in das neue Seidenkleid hinein, welches Madame Martin gestern am frühen Nachmittag gebracht hatte. Es schmiegte sich perfekt um den schlanken Leib der jungen Adligen, die sich darin sehr wohl fühlte. Gut gelaunt ließ Marguerite sich vor ihrer Spiegelkommode nieder, damit Arlette sie frisieren konnte. Auch dies nahm eine geraume Zeit in Anspruch, doch dann war die Zofe fertig und begutachtete voller Stolz ihr Werk.

"Ach, Comtesse, Ihr werdet sicherlich großen Eindruck auf dem heutigen Ball machen", seufzte Arlette, nachdem sie Marguerites Haare, die sie geschickt mit darin eingeflochtenen Perlen verzierte, hochgesteckt hatte.

"Das hoffe ich sehr", sagte Marguerite, deren Wangen vor Aufregung gerötet waren und deren blaue Augen voller Freude leuchteten, dachte sie doch daran, dass sie bald Conte Aro wiedersehen würde. Nicht einmal die Gegenwart von Tante und Onkel vermochte es, ihre gute Stimmung zu trüben. Auch ihre Furcht davor, den Majestäten vorgestellt zu werden, war verflogen, da ihre Gedanken allein darum kreisten, auf IHN einen guten Eindruck zu machen. Conte Aro war die einzige Person auf dem Ball, der sie gefallen wollte. Ihr kam nicht eine Sekunde in den Sinn, dass irgendjemand wünschen könnte, ihr Zusammensein mit dem italienischen Grafen zu verhindern, hatte sie doch die auf dem Ball anwesende Präsenz ihrer Verwandten völlig verdrängt und ahnte nichts von den Plänen des Rouven de Guignot.

Äußerst zufrieden blickte sich das junge Mädchen im Spiegel an und begegnete dabei dem beifälligen Blick ihrer Zofe, die hinter ihr stand und richtiggehend strahlte.

"Was gäbe ich darum, auf dem Ball dabei sein zu dürfen, um zu beobachten, wie alle bei Hofe Euch bewundern", sagte Arlette mit einem sehnsuchtsvollen Ton.

"Vielleicht tun sie das ja gar nicht", meinte Marguerite, um sich selbst wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen, was sich als ziemlich schwer erwies, da ihr aus dem Spiegel eine junge, hübsche Frau in einem weißen Traum aus Seide entgegenblickte, eine zierliche Silberkette um den Hals, an dem vorn ein kleiner Diamant prangte. Dieses Schmuckstück war das letzte Geburtstagsgeschenk von ihrem Vater gewesen und Marguerite hatte das Gefühl, dass er auf dem Ball bei ihr sein würde, wenn sie es trüge.

Das junge Mädchen erkannte sich in dem Spiegelbild kaum selbst wieder, wirkte sie in dem eleganten Seidenkleid mit dem leicht ausgeschnittenen Kragen, an dem die kleinen Stickereien tatsächlich die Illusion echter Rosen vermittelten, doch sehr viel älter als sie war.

"Ob ich ihm wohl gefalle?", fragte sie sich selbst voller Zweifel, aber sie fand im Grunde nichts an ihrem Äußeren auszusetzen. Doch der Gedanke an Conte Aro ließ ihr Herz schneller schlagen. Sie schalt sich selbst innerlich eine Närrin, aber gleichzeitig sehnte sie sich danach, ihn wiederzusehen. Bald war es soweit und sie würden zusammen auf dem Ball tanzen, nur er und sie...

 

***

 

In dem großen Haus gegenüber Madame de Colignon stand Aro vor einem großen Spiegel in seinem Zimmer und begutachtete sich -  ähnliche Gedanken wie Marguerite dabei hegend - kritisch darinnen. An seiner eleganten Garderobe war im Grunde nichts auszusetzen, wenn ihn der Gedanke an das Wiedersehen mit der hübschen, jungen Comtesse nur nicht so nervös machen würde. Dies äußerst merkwürdige Gefühl war für ihn etwas völlig Neues. Gewöhnlich war er meist die Ruhe selbst, wenn er auf sterbliche Frauen traf, mit denen er oft und gerne seine amüsanten Spielchen trieb. Doch diesmal stand ihm nicht der Sinn danach... nein, diesmal lag ihm viel daran, der lieblichen Marguerite zu gefallen, und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als ihre Liebe zu gewinnen.

Seit er dieses Mädchen kennengelernt hatte, verhielt er sich tatsächlich seltsam, konnte er sich doch nicht erinnern, jemals stundenlang heimlich vor dem Anwesen eines weiblichen Wesens verharrt zu haben. Aber gestern hielt er sich bis kurz nach Mitternacht vor dem Gebäude auf, in dem Mädchen lebte, das er anbetete, sehnsüchtig auf jedes Wort lauschend, das sie von sich gab. Natürlich hörte er auch alles andere im Hause und hatte sich sogar Marguerites Tante genauer angeschaut, als jene am späten Nachmittag wieder zurückkehrte. In den Augen dieser Furie lag dabei ein glücklicher Schimmer und ihre Wangen waren gerötet gewesen, so dass er vermutete, sie habe ein Schäferstündchen in den Armen irgendeines Mannes, bei dem es sich nicht um ihren Gemahl handelt, verbracht. Der Angetraute der Xanthippe, Baron de Lebrunne, kam jedoch erst abends wieder heim, augenscheinlich angetrunken und besser gelaunt als zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem er das Haus verlassen hatte.

Natürlich war Aro sofort klar, dass sowohl Roger de Lebrunne als auch seine Frau Gemahlin es mit der ehelichen Treue nicht so genau nahmen, obwohl sie beide voreinander abstritten, fremdzugehen. Welch verlogenes Pack! Wahrhaftig keine gute Gesellschaft für den lieblichen Engel, der unter der Fuchtel dieser grässlichen Adrienne stand, deren äußere Erscheinung in Natura sogar noch abstoßender war als in den Gedanken ihrer Nichte. Und dennoch besaß dieses hässliche Weibsbild einen Liebhaber, obwohl sie kein liebenswürdiges Verhalten an sich hatte, das den äußerlichen Makel wettmachen würde. Aro fand es geradezu bizarr, dass dennoch ein Mann mit dieser... dieser... Nein, er wollte sich das erst gar nicht vorstellen. Nicht einmal er verspürte beim Anblick von Adrienne de Lebrunne Lust, diese zu beißen und seinen Durst an ihr zu stillen, und das wollte schon etwas heißen. Diese Frau wirkte sogar abstoßend auf einen Vampir, während der Gedanke an Marguerite seinen Appetit immer stärker anregte, bis er spürte, dass er sich nicht mehr lange würde beherrschen können. Doch da er die junge Frau zu seiner Gefährtin zu machen wünschte, sie jedoch zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht verwandeln konnte, verschwand er umgehend aus der Straße, in der sie lebte, um anderswo in Paris unauffällig seinen Durst zu stillen. Er fand bald jemanden, den er unbeobachtet in eine der dunklen Gassen entführen und aussaugen konnte; und während er seinen Blutdurst befriedigte, dachte er voller Dankbarkeit an Caius, der ihm viele dieser Orte, an denen sie sich in Paris ungestört ernähren konnten, gezeigt hatte.

Bei dem Gedanken an Caius überkam Aro sofort das schlechte Gewissen. Natürlich erinnerte er sich ganz genau daran, wie der jüngere Vampir von jener jungen Reiterin geschwärmt hatte und sich danach sehnte, diese endlich kennenzulernen. Absichtlich hatte er seinem Bruder verschwiegen, dass jenes tapfere, junge Mädchen mit der verlockenden Stimme und Marguerite de Rochefort ein und dieselbe Person waren. Andererseits hatte Caius ihm bereits zuvor mehrfach erklärt, dass er sich für junge Mädchen nicht im Geringsten interessiere und mit ihnen nichts zu tun haben wolle.

Natürlich wusste Aro, dass die Aussage seines jüngeren Freundes im Falle der Comtesse eigentlich nicht mehr galt, aber allein die Imagination, dass sich Marguerite, deren ganze Sympathie zur Zeit er allein genoss, womöglich in seinen "Bruder" Caius verlieben könnte, sobald sie einander vorgestellt wurden, machte ihn krank! Aro war nicht dazu bereit, dem jüngeren Vampir aus brüderliche Zuneigung eine Chance bei der kleinen Rochefort einzuräumen, da er sich von ihr wie von keinem anderen Wesen je zuvor fast magnetisch angezogen fühlte und sich selbst längst eingestanden hatte, in sie verliebt zu sein.

Das war gegenüber Caius zwar unfair, doch er hoffte, dass jener ihm verzieh, sobald er sah, welch starke Anziehung dieses junge Mädchen auf ihn ausübte.

Ein behutsames Pochen an die Tür riss den älteren Vampir aus seinen Gedanken. Er wandte sich um und im selben Augenblick steckte Caius seinen Kopf durch die Tür.

"Wie lange brauchst du noch, Aro?", erkundigte er sich.

"Ich bin fertig", gab der Angesprochene zurück und wandte sich um. "Allerdings gibt es für uns doch keinen Grund zur Eile. Wir werden sowieso nichts essen können."

"Nanu, ich dachte, dich triebe die Sehnsucht nach einer gewissen jungen Dame?"

"Das ist wahr! Aber es würde doch auffallen, wenn wir während des Banketts keinen Biss zu uns nähmen, Caius. Zudem liefert uns der Schnee eine hervorragende Ausrede, warum wir uns verspätet haben. Hauptsache, wir sind rechtzeitig da, bevor der Ball anfängt. Schließlich hat mir Marguerite den ersten Tanz versprochen."

Caius lachte ein wenig und meinte dann spöttisch: "Dann solltest du allmählich herunterkommen. Marcus meint, wir müssten bald aufbrechen, da die Straßenverhältnisse für die Pferde recht mühsam zu bewältigen sein werden. Schließlich willst du doch deinen neuen Schwarm nicht auf dich warten lassen, oder? Vergiss nicht, dass es da diesen Rouven gibt, der es auf deine Marguerite abgesehen hat."

"Das werde ich schon zu verhindern wissen!", knurrte Aro und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, ehe er seinem Freund nach unten folgte. Caius jedoch hatte glänzende Laune, da er fest entschlossen war, seinen Meister darin zu unterstützen, Rouven zu ärgern und die Hofschranzen vor den Kopf zu stoßen, indem er seine Zeit vor allem einem nichtadligen Mädchen widmen wollte, was gewiss die grässliche Tante seiner zukünftigen Schwägerin Marguerite zur Weißglut treiben würde, ohne dass sie es zeigen durfte. Ja, ja, Contenance konnte eine richtige Qual sein!

 

***

 

Als Marguerite die Treppe zum Flur hinunterkam, wo bereits ihre Verwandten auf sie warteten, weiteten sich sowohl bei Baron de Lebrunne als auch bei dessen Frau die Augen.

"Mon Dieu, mir scheint, eine kleine Göttin kommt auf die Erde hinabgeschwebt", entfuhr es Roger dann voller Bewunderung und er trat näher, um Marguerite seine Hand darzubieten. Eine Geste, die seine Frau überraschte und gleichzeitig ärgerte. In ihrem Inneren begannen sämtliche Sturmglocken zu läuten, wusste sie doch, wie anfällig ihr Mann für weibliche Schönheit war. Und dieses Mädchen, dieser kleine Bastard ihres Bruders, hatte unverkennbar die Attraktivität ihrer Mutter, der blonden Hexe Dianne, geerbt. Ach, hoffentlich gelang es Rouven, ihre Nichte für sich einzunehmen, damit jene endlich aus ihrem Leben verschwand!

Marguerite jedoch, die das Kompliment ihres Onkels durch ein Lächeln und ein leichtes Kopfnicken erwiderte und natürlich dessen freundliche Geste bemerkte, ignorierte das Letztere und schritt an ihm vorbei.

"Arlette, meinen Mantel!", befahl das blonde Mädchen stattdessen, worauf ihr die Zofe einen dicken, schweren Umhang über die Schultern legte, den Marguerite vorne fest verschloss. Danach zog sie die Kapuze des Mantels über ihren Kopf, schenkte sowohl ihrer Tante als auch deren Mann ein Lächeln und fragte: "Wollen wir fahren?"

"Ja", sagte Adrienne mit verdrießlicher Miene. "Wir sollten aufbrechen, damit wir pünktlich da sind und du den Majestäten vorgestellt werden kannst, ehe das Bankett beginnt."

Danach ging die Baronesse als Erste voraus, während ein Diener die Haustür für die Herrschaften öffnete, und stieg in den bereits vor dem Gebäude stehenden Kutschschlitten ein, wobei ihr ein weiterer Diener half. Roger jedoch ließ es sich nicht nehmen, Marguerites Hand einfach zu ergreifen, als sie sich anschickte, in den Wagen zu steigen. Erstaunt sah das Mädchen ihn an, murmelte hastig "Danke" und setzte sich so schnell wie möglich hinein, damit der Baron sie losließ. Lebrunne folgte Marguerite dann und ließ sich neben seiner Gemahlin nieder, der die plötzliche Hilfsbereitschaft ihres Mannes für ihre Nichte nicht entgangen war.

Als der Schlitten sich zu bewegen begann, murrte Adrienne etwas über den Schnee.

"Du bist wohl ein wenig nervös, ma Cherie", wandte sich Roger daraufhin an seine Angetraute. "Keine Sorge, inzwischen schneit es ja nicht mehr und wir werden sicherlich pünktlich bei Hofe ankommen. Schau dir Marguerite an, sie macht sich nicht so viele Gedanken über das schlechte Wetter, sondern scheint sich auf den Ball zu freuen."

"Das Kind weiß auch gar nicht, was es für Konsequenzen haben könnte, unpünktlich dort zu erscheinen", erwiderte Adrienne mit einem giftigen Blick auf ihre Nichte. "Vor allem dann nicht, wenn Ihre Majestäten die Debütantinnen kennenzulernen wünschen."

"Oh, ich bin sicher, dass Ihre Majestäten es verstehen, wenn man aufgrund von schlechten Straßenverhältnissen aufgehalten wurde", gab Marguerite in heiterem Ton zurück, vollkommen davon überzeugt, dass sie Recht hatte. Ihre Tante schwieg, da sie innerlich einräumen musste, dass der König gewiss nachsichtig bei einem solch hübschen, naiven, jungen Mädchen sein würde.

"Wir werden rechtzeitig da sein, meine Damen", versicherte der Baron und lachte etwas. "Entspannt euch, es wird gewiss ein angenehmer Abend werden."

Marguerite dachte erneut an Conte Aro und lächelte, denn in seiner Gegenwart würde sie den Hofball bestimmt genießen. Sie spürte, wie aufgeregt ihr Herz bei dem Gedanken, ihm bald wiederzubegegnen, klopfte. Neugierig sah sie aus dem Fenster. Sie waren nicht die Einzigen, die mit einem Schlitten in Richtung des Palais Luxembourg fuhren. Welcher der vielen Wagen gehörte wohl den Conte di Volturi? Sicherlich würde sich auch Madame de Colignon darüber freuen, Conte Marcus wiederzusehen. Und gewiss hatte sich der dritte Bruder inzwischen erholt. Vielleicht fand er ja Gefallen an ihrer Freundin Louise?

Die junge Comtesse war sich nicht sicher, ob Louise sich bei Hofe wohlfühlen würde, da sie nicht von Adel war. Wer wusste schon, wie die anderen Gäste auf ihre Freundin reagierten, wenn ihnen klar wurde, dass sie eigentlich nicht zu ihrer Schicht gehörte. Andererseits war es gestattet, einige Bekannte zum Fest mitzubringen, wenn man es anmeldete, und Madame de Colignon hatte den Großzeremonienmeister des königlichen Hofes rechtzeitig davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass sie mit einer weiblichen Begleitung kommen würde. Nun, es war sicherlich alles in Ordnung und sie sollte sich nicht so viele Sorgen um ihre Freundin machen, da Madame de Colignon es auch nicht tat. Vielleicht erwiesen sich die adligen Gäste ja als recht umgänglich. Schließlich waren die beiden italienischen Grafen auch sehr freundlich gegenüber ihrer Freundin gewesen, obwohl sie ihnen als Gesellschafterin Madame de Colignons vorgestellt worden war. Allerdings schienen die Conte di Volturi Männer von Welt zu sein, elegant, höflich und gut erzogen. An ihrem Verhalten gab es nicht das Geringste auszusetzen. Hoffentlich traf das auch auf die übrigen Gäste des Balls zu.

"Unser Freund Rouven de Guignot wird übrigens ebenfalls zum Fest kommen", wandte sich Roger unvermittelt an Marguerite, die er dadurch aus ihren Gedanken aufschreckte. "Du erinnerst dich doch sicherlich noch an ihn, nicht wahr?"

"Ja... ja, natürlich", meinte das junge Mädchen irritiert. "Gewiss freut Ihr Euch, ihn wiederzusehen, Onkel, nicht wahr?"

"Er ist ein recht angenehmer Mann", gab Roger zu und richtete das Wort dann an seine Frau: "Ich hoffe, du weißt dich ihm gegenüber angemessen zu benehmen, Adrienne."

"Selbstverständlich!", entgegnete seine Frau empört. "Es ist äußerst unangebracht, mich darauf hinzuweisen. Ich habe mich gegenüber all deinen Freunden stets angemessen verhalten."

Marguerite, die sich daran erinnerte, was Arlette ihr über den Streit zwischen dem Baron und seiner Frau erzählt hatte, sah wieder aus dem Fenster und lächelte etwas. Offensichtlich war der Disput zwischen Tante Adrienne und ihrem Mann noch nicht beigelegt, so dass die beiden den ganzen Abend damit beschäftigt sein würden, sich zusammenzureißen. Gewiss hätten sie keine Zeit, auch noch auf sie - ihre Nichte - zu achten. Marguerite beschloss umgehend, diese Situation zu ihrem Vorteil zu nutzen und sofort nach ihrer Ankunft die Gesellschaft von Madame de Colignon und Louise zu suchen, was ihrer Tante sicherlich recht war. Offenbar war Tante Adrienne davon überzeugt, in Madame de Colignon eine Verbündete gegen ihre Nichte zu besitzen. Wie gut, dass sie nicht wusste, dass die alte Freundin ihres Vaters alles tun würde, um sie - Marguerite - vor den unrechten Handlungen anderer Menschen zu schützen. Und gewiss würde sie sie auch darin unterstützen, ihre Bekanntschaft mit den Conte di Volturi zu vertiefen, vor allem, da Madame de Colignon eine besondere Sympathie für den älteren der beiden italienischen Grafen hegte.

Sie näherten sich jetzt dem Palais Luxembourg, das sogar im Dunkeln recht imposant wirkte. Schade, dass man das Schloss nicht richtig sehen konnte, es sollte ein recht prachtvoller Bau sein. Nun, sie würde an einem der darauffolgenden Tage noch einmal hier vorbeifahren, um das Gebäude im Hellen bewundern zu können.

Marguerite entgingen jedoch nicht die vielen anderen Kutschschlitten, die gleichzeitig mit ihrem eigenen Gefährt im Innenhof des Schlosses eintrafen. Die zahlreichen unbekannten Menschen, die aus ihren Wagen stiegen und von mehreren Dienstboten in Empfang genommen wurden, um in das Palais hineingeführt zu werden, verunsicherten das junge Mädchen nun doch etwas. Sie hoffte sehr, dass Madame de Colignon schon eingetroffen war oder bald ankam, denn allein mit ihren Verwandten und den vielen Personen, die ihr noch fremd waren, fühlte sie sich nicht besonders wohl. Allerdings ließ sich die Comtesse nichts von ihrer Unsicherheit anmerken, sondern lächelte tapfer, als man die Tür des Kutschschlittens öffnete und ihr aus dem Gefährt hinaushalf.

"Baron de Lebrunne nebst Gemahlin und unserer Nichte, Comtesse de Rochefort", stellte sich Roger einem der Dienstboten vor, der sich vor ihnen verneigte und höflich sagte: "Wenn Ihr mir bitte folgen würdet?"

Der Bedienstete geleitete sie in das Schloss hinein und Marguerite, die ihre Augen unauffällig, aber neugierig umherschweifen ließ, konnte nicht umhin, die Schönheit der Innenräume zu bewundern. Das Palais selbst besaß eine hohe Decke, an manchen Stellen mit Blattgold verziert, und viele der Wände, an denen sie vorbeigingen, waren mit Gemälden von Personen oder Landschaften geschmückt. Das junge Mädchen bedauerte innerlich, nicht mehr Zeit zu haben, um sich diese Bilder in Ruhe anzuschauen. Aber sie waren ja zu einem Ball eingeladen worden und nicht zu einer Schlossbesichtigung. Ob man dies möglicherweise auch nachholen könnte? Marguerite wusste es nicht und hielt es momentan auch für unangebracht, danach zu fragen. Sowohl die Gäste als auch die Dienerschaft des Schlosses schienen sehr unruhig zu sein, denn das Mädchen vermeinte um sich herum eine Atmosphäre von Hektik und Nervosität zu verspüren. Himmel, war das bei einem königlichen Ball immer der Fall?

Sie kamen schließlich in einen großen Saal, in dem sich schon viele elegant gekleidete Menschen aufhielten, die die Neuankömmlinge interessiert betrachteten. Marguerite vermeinte, in dem einen oder anderen Augenpaar so etwas wie Sympathie oder Bewunderung zu bemerken, lächelte weiterhin tapfer und senkte oft den Blick, da sie nicht recht wusste, wie sie angemessen mit dieser Fülle an Aufmerksamkeit für ihre Person umgehen sollte. Madame de Colignon hatte sie noch nicht erblickt und ebenso wenig die Grafen di Volturi, die innerhalb dieser Gesellschaft doch immerhin vertraute Gesichter für sie wären.

"Sieh mal", hörte sie neben sich den Baron zu ihrer Tante flüstern. "Die Fourniers sind ebenfalls da. Hätte nie gedacht, dass die sich noch einmal trauen würden, bei Hofe zu erscheinen."

"Dasselbe könnten sie von uns ebenfalls behaupten", zischte Adrienne ihrem Mann zu. "Hast du denn ganz vergessen, dass ihr mal zusammen auf einer Seite standet?"

"Scheint, als ob der König mit einigen von uns sehr gnädig umging", murmelte Roger. "Aber du hast natürlich recht, ma Cherie, ich sollte froh und dankbar dafür sein."

Marguerite verstand nicht ganz den Sinn dieser Unterhaltung, doch sie zog es vor, nicht nachzufragen. Allerdings fand sie es äußerst interessant, dass Baron de Lebrunne beim König anscheinend einmal in Ungnade gefallen war. Vielleicht hatte Papa aus diesem Grunde den Kontakt zu seiner Schwester und deren Mann abgebrochen und ihr nie etwas von dieser Verwandtschaft erzählt. Doch wenn dem tatsächlich so wäre, hätte er seiner Schwester niemals die Vormundschaft über sie, seine Tochter, übertragen. Irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht!

Die Aufmerksamkeit der jungen Dame wurde jäh unterbrochen, als einige ihr unbekannte Menschen näher kamen und vor ihren Verwandten und ihr lächelnd stehenblieben.

"Guten Abend, alter Freund. Wie schön, dass wir uns endlich einmal wiedersehen", begrüßte der hochgewachsene Mann, der von einer älteren Frau, vermutlich seiner Gemahlin, und einem jüngeren Mädchen begleitet wurde, den Baron. "Wie geht es Euch, Lebrunne?"

"Danke der Nachfrage, Fournier, wir kommen gut zurecht", erwiderte Roger und lächelte auch.

Marguerite beobachtete die beiden Männern interessiert und gewann den Eindruck, dass beide nicht ehrlich zueinander waren, denn sie schienen sich im Grunde nicht ausstehen zu können. Offenbar gehörte dies aber zu dem Benehmen bei Hofe dazu, um einander das Gesicht nicht verlieren zu lassen. Welch ein heuchlerisches Schauspiel! Kein Wunder, dass Papa nie besonders große Lust gehabt hatte, an den königlichen Festen teilzunehmen und sie davor so lange wie möglich hatte bewahren wollen. Dennoch wäre es ihr lieber gewesen, an seiner Seite in die Gesellschaft eingeführt zu werden als jetzt durch ihre Tante und deren Mann. Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, aber sie mochte beide nicht - egal wie freundlich sich der Baron ihr gegenüber auch gab.

"Dies hier ist meine Gemahlin Cecilia und das ist unsere Tochter Agnes", stellte der Mann, den Lebrunne mit Fournier angesprochen hatte, nun die Damen in seiner Begleitung vor. "Und wer ist das liebliche Kind, das Eure Gattin und Euch begleitet, Lebrunne?"

"Unsere Nichte, Comtesse Marguerite de Rochefort", stellte der Baron sie vor. "Die Tochter meines Schwagers Gilbert."

"Sehr erfreut, Comtesse", sagte Fournier dann in Richtung des blonden Mädchen freundlich lächelnd und verneigte sich etwas. Auch seine Frau und seine Tochter lächelten und nickten ihr zu, was Marguerite erwiderte.

"Auch ich freue mich, Eure Familie und Euch kennenzulernen", behauptete das junge Mädchen, obwohl sie sich dessen nicht sicher war. Gegen die Frauen in Begleitung Fourniers hatte sie im Grunde nichts, aber der Herr schien mit Vorsicht zu genießen zu sein.

"Ich kannte Euren Vater recht gut, Comtesse", erwiderte Fournier. "Er war ein aufrechter Mann, der seinen Prinzipien immer treu blieb, obwohl wir nicht immer einer Meinung waren. Dennoch besaß er stets meine Anerkennung und ich hörte mit großem Bedauern, dass er inzwischen verstorben ist. Mein aufrichtiges Beileid."

"Ich danke Euch", sagte Marguerite, ein wenig unangenehm davon berührt, mitten in einer Hofgesellschaft auf den Tod ihres Vaters angesprochen zu werden. Doch Fournier machte tatsächlich den Eindruck, als seien die Worte, die er eben von sich gab, ehrlich gemeint.

"Eure Tochter soll gewiss bei Hofe eingeführt werden, nicht wahr?", erkundigte sich nun Adrienne bei Fournier und warf einen anerkennenden Blick auf das junge Mädchen neben ihm.

"Ganz recht, Madame", antwortete der Adlige. "Und bei Eurer Nichte verhält es sich wohl genauso?"

"Ja, das entspricht der Wahrheit!", erwiderte die Baronesse.

"Wie bedauerlich, dass Euer Bruder seine Tochter nicht selbst vorstellen konnte. Im Übrigen wusste ich gar nicht, dass er verheiratet war."

Die letzten Worte Fourniers gaben Marguerite einen Stich ins Herz, zielten sie doch unverkennbar darauf auf, den Ruf ihres Vaters zu schädigen und damit auch sie zu beleidigen.

"Nun, mein Bruder lebte die letzten Jahre sehr zurückgezogen", behauptete Adrienne in selbstsicherem Ton. "Seine Frau ist leider kurz nach der Geburt ihres Kindes gestorben, darum komme ich jetzt der Verpflichtung nach, mich um meine Nichte zu kümmern."

"Eine Aufgabe, die Euch gewiss sehr viel Freude bereitet", meinte Fournier und schenkte Marguerite jetzt wieder einen freundlichen Blick. Offensichtlich schien er den Worten ihrer Tante zu glauben, dass ihre Eltern miteinander verheiratet gewesen waren. Das Mädchen überkam ein leises Gefühl der Dankbarkeit für die Baronesse, auch wenn sie davon überzeugt war, dass es dieser vor allem darum ging, den Ruf der Familie de Rochefort, zu der sie selbst gehörte, sauber zu halten. Ihre Mutter und sie waren ihr dabei im Grunde gewiss gleichgültig. Dennoch würde sie dies Tante Adrienne immer zugute halten, selbst wenn sie beide sich nicht besonders mochten.

"Oh, welch eine Freude, Euch hier begrüßen zu können!", ertönte da eine jovial klingende Stimme, die Marguerite bekannt vorkam. Gleich darauf gesellte sich der Besitzer jener Stimme zu ihnen, bei dem es sich um niemand anderen als Rouven de Guignot handelte. Er schenkte Marguerite kurz ein Lächeln, das sie wohl für ihn einnehmen sollte, aber sie reagierte nicht darauf, sondern wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit der Tochter der Fourniers zu, welche sie schüchtern anlächelte. Die beiden Mädchen gingen ein wenig zur Seite und beobachteten von einem Rande des Saals aus die Erwachsenen, die miteinander ins Gespräch kamen.

Da sie die andere junge Frau gern näher kennenlernen wollte, wandte sich Marguerite ihrer Begleiterin zu und erkundigte sich interessiert: "Freut Ihr Euch auf den Ball, Mademoiselle de Fournier?"

"Nein, gar nicht! Aber meine Eltern sind der Meinung, dass man mit 16 Jahren unbedingt bei Hofe bekannt werden soll", antwortete Agnes, die einen unsicheren Eindruck machte und ihre Augen des Öfteren nervös durch den Raum gleiten ließ.

"Demnach kennt Ihr also auch niemanden hier?"

"Nein, niemanden außer meinen Eltern und Monsieur de Guignot."

"Monsieur de Guignot?", fragte Marguerite irritiert. "Ist er mit Euren Eltern bekannt?"

"Oh, Monsieur de Guignot kennt fast jeden hier in Paris", erklärte Agnes, die froh darüber schien, etwas erzählen zu können. "Er ist ein sehr feiner Herr und überaus freundlich. Ich hoffe so sehr, dass er den Ball mit mir eröffnet."

"Ach, tatsächlich? Demnach findet Ihr ihn also sympathisch?"

"Ja, sehr. Als er letztens zu Besuch bei uns war, versicherte er mir, dass ich keine Angst vor dem Hofball haben müsse, und versprach, mit mir zu tanzen."

"Dann wird er das sicherlich auch tun. Offensichtlich ist Monsieur de Guignot ein recht galanter Mann."

Agnes lächelte etwas und nickte, wobei sie ein wenig errötete. Dann teilte sie Marguerite in leisem, beinah verschwörerischem Ton mit: "Er ist ledig und niemand würde ihn als künftigen Schwiegersohn oder Gemahl ablehnen, glaube ich."

Nun musste Marguerite ebenfalls lächeln, da ihr nun klar war, dass Mademoiselle de Fournier ein wenig verliebt in diesen Rouven de Guignot war, für den auch Arlette schwärmte. Allerdings konnte die Comtesse nicht nachvollziehen, was die beiden so an diesem Mann anzog, den sie selbst unsympathisch fand. Möglicherweise hatte sie Guignot doch falsch eingeschätzt und wünschte Agnes innerlich alles Gute, falls aus ihr und Rouven ein Paar werden würde. Auf jeden Fall war sie ihn dann los. Ein Gedanke, der sie sehr erleichterte.

Erstaunt bemerkte Marguerite jetzt jedoch, dass Tante Adrienne heute kein Lächeln für den alten Freund ihres Mannes übrig hatte. Nun ja, vermutlich wollte sie die sicherlich grundlose Eifersucht des Barons nicht unnötig schüren, während Lebrunne sich mit Guignot und Fournier gut zu unterhalten schien; doch Madame de Fournier wirkte etwas verloren und ließ ihren Blick hilfesuchend zu ihrer Tochter schweifen.

"Ich sollte wohl besser zu Maman zurückkehren", murmelte Agnes. "Bitte, entschuldigt mich, Comtesse de Rochefort."

"Natürlich", meinte Marguerite, die keinerlei Anstalten machte, zu ihren Verwandten zurückzukehren. Vielmehr hielt sie Ausschau nach Madame de Colignon, die sie sehnlichst herbeiwünschte, sowie den Conte di Volturi. Aber da inzwischen viele neue Gäste eingetroffen waren, konnte sie die Menschenmenge kaum mehr überblicken. Resigniert kehrte sie zu ihren Verwandten zurück und war froh, dass Guignot sich inzwischen nicht mehr bei ihnen aufhielt und auch die Familie de Fournier weitergegangen war, um andere Bekannte zu begrüßen. Marguerite kam gerade dazu, als der Baron seiner Frau zuwisperte: "Du hättest ruhig ein wenig freundlicher zu Rouven sein können."

"Warum denn? Damit du mich wieder grundlos mit deiner Eifersucht quälen kannst?!", zischte Adrienne leise zurück.

"Deine Launen sind an diesem Abend wirklich nicht angebracht!"

"Ich habe keine Launen und an meinem Benehmen kann niemand Anstoß nehmen. Es ist tadellos, mein Lieber", gab sie zurück, dann bemerkte sie, dass ihre Nichte wieder in der Nähe war und wandte sich sogleich an sie: "Hör mal, Marguerite, es wäre mir lieb, wenn du Monsieur de Guignot soweit wie möglich aus dem Weg gehen würdest. Er ist zwar ein Bekannter deines Onkels, aber wenn du zu vertraut mit ihm tust, könnte das deinem Ruf schaden."

"Was redest du denn da nur für einen Unsinn, Adrienne?!", empörte sich der Baron in halblautem Ton und schaute sich um, ob auch ja niemand die Worte seiner Frau gehört hatte.

"Es schickt sich nun einmal nicht, wenn ein junges Mädchen einem ganz bestimmten Mann seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit schenkt", meinte seine Angetraute. "Und ich möchte das Kind davor bewahren, ins Gerede zu kommen."

"Macht Euch keine Sorgen, Tante", sagte Marguerite und lächelte etwas. "Es liegt keinesfalls in meiner Absicht, Monsieur de Guignot zu viel Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Überdies habe ich gerade erfahren, dass er einer anderen jungen Dame den ersten Tanz versprochen hat."

Ihre Tante starrte sie überrascht an.

"Tatsächlich?", fragte Adrienne dann irritiert. "Wem?"

"Nun, es wurde mir im Vertrauen erzählt und ich habe nicht vor, dieses Vertrauen zu enttäuschen. Schließlich geht es uns doch nichts an, nicht wahr?"

Der Baron lachte amüsiert und meinte: "Ja, das ist ganz recht so. Ausgezeichnet, liebes Kind, ausgezeichnet!"

Aber seine Frau zog aufgrund dieser Neuigkeit erneut ein verdrießliches Gesicht. Roger und Marguerite kümmerten sich nicht weiter darum, da in diesem Augenblick Madame de Colignon in Begleitung Louises auf sie zukam.

"Oh, Madame, endlich!", entfuhr es Marguerite erleichtert, ging mit erfreutem Antlitz auf ihre mütterliche Freundin zu und reichte ihr die Hände. "Ich befürchtete schon, dass Ihr nicht kommen würdet."

"Nicht doch, meine Liebe", gab Madame de Colignon in heiterem Ton zurück. "An einem Abend wie heute würde ich Euch niemals allein lassen."

Die ältere Dame ging dann auch auf das Ehepaar Lebrunne zu und begrüßte die Baronesse und deren Mann überaus freundlich. Roger nahm das gelassen hin, da ihn die alte Dame überhaupt nicht interessierte, während Adrienne erleichtert wirkte.

"Oh, ich bin wirklich froh, Euch hier zu sehen, Madame de Colignon", meinte die Baronesse in gedämpftem Ton und sah sich nach allen Seiten aufmerksam um. "Es ist schon eine längere Zeit her, seit ich auf einem königlichen Ball eingeladen war. Einige der Gäste kenne ich überhaupt nicht und zu allem Überfluss hat mein Mann heute schlechte Laune."

"Nun, den Eindruck macht er nicht gerade", meinte die ältere Dame und warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Baron, dessen Augen voller Bewunderung an Marguerite hafteten, die es jedoch nicht bemerkte. Das junge Mädchen war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich überall staunend umzusehen, die Gäste zu beobachten und sich mit ihrer Freundin Louise zu unterhalten.

"Nun, was sagt Ihr zu Mademoiselle Lefevre, Baronesse?", erkundigte sich Madame de Colignon dann interessiert bei Adrienne, die völlig vergessen zu haben schien, dass die Nachbarin ihres Bruders heute Abend ihre Gesellschafterin mitgebracht hatte. Sie schaute zu ihrer Nichte, bei der Louise gerade stand und sich mit ihr unterhielt, und zog ihre Augenbrauen verärgert zusammen. Die Bedienstete sah in ihrem rosafarbenen Kleid mit Spitzenbesatz beinah genauso hübsch aus wie ihre vermaledeite Nichte und wirkte wie ein junges Mädchen aus gehobenem Kreise. Als Adrienne sich umschaute, registrierte sie, dass viele der anwesenden Herren Marguerite und ihre Freundin mit wohlgefälligen Blicken bedachten. Es würde schwer sein, Bewerber um die Hand ihrer Nichte abzuwehren, doch sie konnte wenigstens dafür sorgen, dass der Ball für Louise Lefevre kein Genuss werden würde. Einige Bemerkungen bei den richtigen Leuten würden dafür sorgen, dass man die Gesellschafterin der Madame de Colignon schnitt.

"Ihr habt Eure Bedienstete fürwahr in eine junge Dame verwandelt, die man für unseresgleichen halten könnte", gab Adrienne dann mit saurer Miene zu. "Haltet Ihr es wirklich für richtig, Mademoiselle Lefevre dermaßen auszuzeichnen?"

"Ihr sollte diese Sache nicht so aufbauschen, Baronesse", erwiderte die ältere Dame gelassen. "Warum soll die liebe Louise denn nicht mal einen schönen Abend mit ihrer Freundin verbringen dürfen? Und Marguerite freut sich ebenfalls über ihre Gesellschaft. Die beiden sehen sich wirklich viel zu selten. Es wird schwer sein, wenn sie sich eines Tages trennen müssen."

"Was für eine seltsame Bemerkung. Meine Nichte und ihre Gesellschafterin sind doch bereits getrennt, seit ich Mademoiselle Lefevre entließ."

"Nun ja, aber die beiden können sich hin und wieder sehen, nicht wahr? Doch falls Marguerite heiratet und womöglich auf den Wohnsitz ihres Mannes zieht, könnte es sein, dass es für beide keine Gelegenheit mehr geben wird, sich ab und an zu treffen."

"Es besteht auch keine Notwendigkeit, dass sie sich treffen, Madame de Colignon!", gab Adrienne in hochmütigem Ton zurück. "Natürlich würde ein Mann aus unseren Kreisen es nicht dulden, wenn seine Frau engen Umgang mit Untergebenen pflegt."

"Louise besitzt gute Umgangsformen und ist sehr gebildet. Eine Freundin, deren man sich nicht schämen muss, und ich weiß, dass Marguerite sie sehr schätzt. Eurer Bruder hielt ebenfalls große Stücke auf Mademoiselle Lefevre."

"Mag sein, aber er hätte es niemals gutgeheißen, wenn man Bedienstete auf die gleiche Stufe mit seiner Tochter oder ihm gestellt hätte."

"Euer Bruder wusste ganz genau, wer einen guten Charakter hat und wer nicht. Ihm kam es vor allem auf Loyalität an, da er selbst Zeit seines Lebens ein sehr loyaler Mann war."

"Oh ja, und wir beide wissen, wem seine Loyalität galt. Reden wir an diesem Ort lieber nicht davon. Schließlich sind wir hier, um einen schönen Abend zu haben und Bekanntschaften wieder aufleben zu lassen oder neue zu schließen."

"Ihr habt völlig recht, meine Liebe."

In diesem Augenblick wurden zwei große Flügeltüren in der Mitte des Saales geöffnet und der Großzeremonienmeister trat davor.

"Liebe Gäste", begann er in lautem, höflichem Ton, so dass es jeder im Raum hören konnte. "Ihre Majestäten bitten zum Bankett. Bitte tretet ein und nehmt an der Tafel Platz."

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**_Unerfüllte Hoffnungen sind nicht so schlimm wie enttäuschte Erwartungen._ **

_Ernst Reinhardt (*1932)_

_~~~~~_

Nachdem man alle Gäste zu Tisch gebeten hatte, keimte in Marguerite die Hoffnung auf, IHN und seinen Bruder wiederzusehen, sobald sich alle an einen Platz gesetzt hatten. Zusammen mit Louise an ihrer Seite folgte sie ihrer Tante und Madame de Colignon in den großen Saal hinein, Baron de Lebrunne bildete die Rückhut des Damenquartetts. Allerdings musste die Comtesse feststellen, dass einige Plätze leer blieben und die italienischen Adligen offenbar gar nicht anwesend waren. Rasch tauschte Marguerite einen fragenden Blick mit Madame de Colignon aus, die ihre Augen ebenfalls suchend über die lange Tafel, welche in Hufeisenform aufgestellt worden war, gleiten ließ.

"Die fehlenden Gäste treffen sicherlich noch ein, mein Kind", raunte ihre mütterliche Freundin ihr zu. "Vergesst nicht, wie schlecht die Wetterverhältnisse draußen derzeit immer noch sind."

"Aber Ihr seid doch auch bereits da und..."

"Vielleicht ist unseren neuen Bekannten etwas Unvorhergesehenes dazwischen gekommen, wodurch sich ihre Fahrt hierher verzögert."

"Haltet Ihr das tatsächlich für möglich?"

"Natürlich, mein Kind."

Trotz der aufmunternden Worte Madame de Colignons begannen sich Zweifel in Marguerite zu regen. Sie hatte so sehr darauf vertraut, IHN heute wiederzusehen. ER war der einzige Mann, mit dem sie tanzen wollte. Enttäuscht sah sich das junge Mädchen um und nahm nun zum ersten Mal richtig wahr, dass vorne an der großen Tafel das Königspaar saß und die Anwesenden mit wohlwollendem Lächeln bedachte.

Nachdem sich alle gesetzt hatte und allmählich Ruhe in dem großen Saal einkehrte, ergriff Seine Majestät das Wort und hieß die Gäste noch einmal mit höflichen Worten kurz willkommen. Bald darauf wurden Speisen aufgetragen, deren köstlicher Duft den Raum zu erfüllen begann. Man bediente sich, begann zu essen und sich dabei in gedämpftem Ton zu unterhalten, worüber einige Zeit verging. Doch die leeren Stühle blieben unbesetzt und Marguerites Hoffnung, dass ihre neuen Bekannten aus Italien zum Fest kommen würden, schwand immer mehr.

Das junge Mädchen blickte zu Madame de Colignon, um zu sehen, ob diese ebenso enttäuscht war wie sie. Aber ihre mütterliche Freundin unterhielt sich gerade mit Tante Adrienne und machte ganz den Eindruck, als ob es sie nicht kümmerte, dass Conte Marcus nicht anwesend war. Dabei wusste Marguerite genau, welch guten Eindruck dieser Mann auf Madame de Colignon gemacht hatte und wie gern sie ihn wiedersehen würde.

Als Marguerite den Blick erneut über die Tafel schweifen ließ, begegneten ihr viele freundliche Blicke und etliche der anderen Gäste lächelten ihr zu, die Familie Fournier einbegriffen. Sie zwang sich, das Lächeln zu erwidern, obwohl sie sich innerlich leer fühlte, da der Einzige, der ihr wichtig war, nicht erschien. Niemand vermochte es, sie darüber hinweg zu trösten, dass ER nicht da war. Und dann begegnete ihr der Blick von Rouven de Guignot, der sie aufdringlich angrinste, sein Glas hob und ihr stumm zuprostete. Rasch wandte sie ihr Antlitz von ihm ab und starrte auf ihren leeren Teller.

"Comtesse, was habt Ihr?", erkundigte sich Louise besorgt.

"Nichts... nichts...", behauptete Marguerite, ohne ihren Blick zu heben. "Es ist alles nur... so neu... so ungewohnt."

"Ihr habt kaum einen Bissen zu Euch genommen", meinte ihre Freundin. "Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?"

"Ja, mach dir keine Sorgen", gab die Comtesse in beschwichtigendem Ton zurück und lächelte Louise zu. "Ich kann immer noch nicht recht glauben, dass ich als Gast im Palais Luxembourg weile; es ist alles recht... überwältigend..."

"Wie ich Euch kenne, habt Ihr heute sicherlich nicht viel gegessen", erwiderte Louise. "Aber ihr solltet unbedingt etwas von dem Wildbret probieren, es ist überaus delikat."

"Du hast sicherlich recht", antwortete Marguerite und lud sich etwas von dem Wildbret auf den Teller, nahm einen Bissen und nickte. "Wirklich sehr schmackhaft."

Sie ließ ihren Blick erneut zu Guignot schweifen und fasste den Vorsatz, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, soweit es ihr möglich war. Aber das dürfte auf einem Ball mit so vielen Gästen gewiss kein Problem sein...

 

***

 

Nachdem das Bankett eröffnet worden war, nutzte Rouven de Guignot die Gelegenheit, sich neben Agnes de Fournier niederzulassen, die zur Linken ihres Vaters saß und hocherfreut über ihren Tischherrn wirkte. Natürlich wusste Guignot, dass die Sechzehnjährige für ihn schwärmte und unter normalen Umständen hätte er viel Zeit darauf verwendet, um sie heimlich zu verführen, wenn er selbst sich nicht in ein Mädchen verliebt hätte, das ihm unverhohlen die kalte Schulter zeigte. Gereizt durch ihren Widerstand wuchs in ihm jedoch seine Entschlossenheit, sie zu seiner Ehefrau zu machen, auch wenn Marguerite de Rochefort noch nichts von ihm wissen wollte. Selbstverständlich war er nicht so töricht zu glauben, dass sämtliche Frauen sofort seinem Charme erlagen, aber sie fanden ihn meist doch alle recht sympathisch... mit Ausnahme der schönen Marguerite.

Seit seiner ersten Begegnung mit der jungen Comtesse war Guignot klar, dass sie keinesfalls schüchtern war, wie ihm die Lebrunnes am Anfang weismachen wollten, da sich das Mädchen recht gewandt zu benehmen wusste. Ihre beharrliche Ablehnung seiner Person, die sie ihm gerade wieder einmal demonstrierte, als sie ihren Blick abrupt von ihm abwandte, führte er auf seine Bekanntschaft mit den Lebrunnes zurück. Der in die Jahre gekommene Lebemann hoffte, dass sein angeblicher Streit mit Marguerites Verwandten tatsächlich den von Adrienne prophezeiten Effekt haben würde, schien es doch keine andere Möglichkeit zu geben, um das Vertrauen des jungen Mädchens zu gewinnen.

Allerdings schien es Marguerite völlig gleichgültig zu sein, wie er sich mit den Lebrunnes verstand, denn auf sein Zuprosten hatte sie alles andere als positiv reagiert. Kein Zweifel, sie mochte ihn nicht! Diesen Zustand musste er unbedingt ändern! Sobald das Essen vorbei war und der Ball endlich begann, würde er die Nähe des schönen Mädchens suchen, um ihr zu zeigen, welch ein galanter Kavalier er war. Sie musste ihn einfach mögen... bis jetzt hatte er noch jede erobert und er würde auch die kleine Comtesse erobern!

Himmel, die junge Rochefort sah heute noch hinreißender aus als damals beim Souper! Um eine solche Braut würden ihn alle beneiden. Wahrlich eine überaus lohnende Verbindung, da das Mädchen zudem eine stattliche Erbschaft mit in die Ehe brachte. Es war ohnehin Zeit, dass er sich endlich band, schließlich machte das Alter auch vor ihm nicht halt, obwohl er immer noch recht gut aussah. Die Einzige, die sein Glück bedrohen könnte, war Adrienne. Aber um diese würde er sich erst kümmern, wenn er das Herz ihrer schönen Nichte erobert und sie ihm ihr Jawort gegeben hatte.

"Sagt mal, Guignot", rissen ihn da die Worte Fourniers aus seinen Gedanken, worauf er sich sogleich dem älteren Mann zuwandte. "War Euch bekannt, dass Gilbert de Rochefort - Gott hab ihn selig - den Bund der Ehe eingegangen ist und dieser Verbindung ein Kind entspross?"

"Der verstorbene Comte de Rochefort gehörte bedauerlicherweise nicht zu meinem Bekanntenkreis", erwiderte der Angesprochene höflich. "Daher weiß ich kaum etwas über ihn, tut mir leid."

"Sehr bedauerlich; und ich war fest davon überzeugt, dass Ihr mir etwas über Gilberts reizende Tochter erzählen könntet, denn immerhin seid Ihr doch mit dem Ehemann seiner Schwester befreundet", meinte Fournier und ließ seinen Blick interessiert zu Marguerite auf der anderen Seite der Tafel schweifen. "Ein wirklich hübsches, junges Ding. Unverzeihlich, dass Gilbert uns seine Tochter all die Jahre vorenthalten hat. Wisst Ihr etwas über die Mutter der jungen Comtesse?"

"Wie bereits gesagt, kenne ich die Familie nicht näher."

"Es passt so gar nicht zu Gilbert de Rochefort, sich heimlich zu vermählen", sinnierte Fournier weiter, ohne den Blick von Marguerite zu nehmen. "Nun, vermutlich hat er eine Frau aus der Umgebung seines Landsitzes gewählt und sie dort auch geheiratet. Er zog es ja vor, sich vorwiegend auf seinem Gut aufzuhalten, wenn er nicht im Dienst war."

"Ihr könnt so viel darüber sprechen, wie Ihr wollt", gab Rouven gelassen zurück. "Ich weiß wirklich nichts über den verstorbenen Comte de Rochefort, sondern bin lediglich mit seinem Schwager befreundet, der mit ihm nicht das beste Verhältnis hatte."

"Ja, ja, das kann ich mir denken", antwortete Fournier und schaute Guignot nun amüsiert an. "Es hängt mit den unterschiedlichen Sichtweisen zusammen. Roger und ich vertraten eine gänzlich andere als Gilbert de Rochefort. Dennoch, er war ein sehr ehrenwerter Mann, der zu seinen Überzeugungen stand. Höchst bedauerlich, dass er die unseren nicht teilte."

"Es wäre besser, wenn Ihr Gespräche dieser Art nicht gerade an diesem Ort führen würdet, Fournier. Diese Thematik ist höchst gefährlich."

"Jetzt nicht mehr, da eine gewisse Person... nun ja, sie schied erst kürzlich aus dem Leben."

"Wir sind auf einem Fest und sollten uns dem Leben zuwenden, anstatt über die Vergangenheit zu sprechen", schlug Rouven vor und wandte sich nun an Agnes, die zwischen den beiden Männern saß und dem Gespräch verständnislos gelauscht hatte. "Gewiss teilt Ihr meine Meinung, nicht wahr, Mademoiselle de Fournier?"

"Verzeiht mir, Monsieur, aber ich habe Eurer Unterhaltung nicht richtig zugehört", behauptete das Mädchen und errötete.

"Eure Diskretion findet meinen Beifall", sagte Rouven lächelnd. "Nun, ich machte Euren Vater gerade darauf aufmerksam, dass man ein Fest wie das heutige genießen sollte, anstatt sich trüben Gedanken hinzugeben. Dem stimmt Ihr doch sicherlich zu?"

"Ja, gewiss!"

"Wie findet Ihr denn eigentlich die Comtesse de Rochefort, Mademoiselle de Fournier? Ich sah vorhin, dass Ihr Euch mit der Nichte der Lebrunnes unterhieltet."

"Sie scheint sehr nett zu sein."

"Gibt es etwas, das sie bedrückt?"

"Davon sagte sie nichts."

"Dennoch scheint sie ein wenig traurig zu sein, jedenfalls sieht sie so aus."

"Wenn es so ist, dann tut es mir um ihretwillen sehr leid", meinte Agnes. "Allerdings glaube ich weniger, dass sie traurig ist. Die Comtesse wird überwältigt sein von all dem, was sie sieht, vermutlich auch von dieser Unmenge an Menschen. Daran muss man sich wirklich erst Mal gewöhnen."

"Ach richtig! Dieser Ball ist ja Euer Debüt bei Hofe", entfuhr es Rouven und er tat so, als ob er das tatsächlich vergessen hätte. "Für Comtesse de Rochefort ist er das ebenfalls. Ja, Mademoiselle de Fournier, Ihr habt mich davon überzeugt, dass dies der Grund für die traurige Miene der Comtesse ist."

"Wollen wir hoffen, dass der anschließende Ball die hübsche, kleine Rochefort wieder ein wenig aufmuntert", sagte Fournier amüsiert.

"Oh ja, darauf freue ich mich auch schon", gab Agnes zu und bedachte Rouven mit einem sehnsuchtsvollen Blick. "Am Eröffnungstanz würde ich liebend gerne teilnehmen. Ihr nicht auch, Monsieur de Guignot?"

"Natürlich!", antwortete er ohne nachzudenken, den Blick dabei wieder auf Marguerite gerichtet.

Agnes strahlte ihn an, ohne dass es ihm auffiel, war sie doch davon überzeugt, dass er sie um den ersten Tanz bitten würde.

"Wer ist eigentlich das hübsche Mädchen neben Comtesse de Rochefort?", wandte sich Fournier noch einmal an Rouven. "Die beiden scheinen recht vertraut miteinander zu sein. Ist das auch eine Verwandte der Lebrunnes?"

"Nicht, dass ich wüsste", gab Rouven ehrlich zu. "Das Mädchen, das neben der Comtesse sitzt, sehe ich heute auch zum ersten Mal."

"Sie kann jedenfalls keine Verwandte der Rocheforts sein, da Roger und seine Frau keine eigenen Kinder haben. Vielleicht eine Nichte aus der Linie der Lebrunnes?"

"Wäre möglich", räumte Rouven ein und betrachtete sich nun das dunkelhaarige Mädchen neben Marguerite etwas genauer. Sie sah tatsächlich ganz passabel aus, wirkte allerdings neben der jungen Comtesse wie eine graue Maus. Vermutlich war es eine Bekannte vom Lande. Sie war schließlich zusammen mit dieser Madame de Colignon hier aufgetaucht und diese Dame hatte etliche gute Verbindungen bei Hofe, war sogar weitläufig mit diesem oder jenem verwandt. Eine Person, deren Bekanntschaft es sich zu machen lohnte...

 

***

 

Die Königin hatte ihre ehemalige Hofdame Adrienne de Lebrunne sofort wieder erkannt, als sie ihren Blick während der Begrüßung ihres Mannes über die Gäste schweifen ließ. Aber sie winkte erst später, als der erste Gang vorbei war, den Zeremonienmeister herbei und fragte leise in verärgertem Ton: "Wer hat den Baron und die Baronesse de Lebrunne zu diesem Ball eingeladen?"

"Es geschah auf Bitte von Kardinal Mazarin", antwortete der Angesprochene verlegen.

"Wie? Aus welchem Grund sollte Seine Eminenz solch einen Wunsch hegen? Soweit ich weiß, kennt er die Lebrunnes nicht einmal."

"Nun ja, aber er fühlt sich für ein ehemaliges Mündel Seiner verstorbenen Eminenz, Kardinal Richelieu, verantwortlich", erklärte der Zeremonienmeister. "Die junge Dame scheint Schwierigkeiten mit ihrer Tante zu haben, die man zu ihrem Vormund bestimmt hat."

"Will Er mir damit etwa sagen, jemand hat der Baronesse de Lebrunne tatsächlich die Vormundschaft über einen jungen Menschen übertragen?", erkundigte sich die Königin fassungslos. "Ausgerechnet einer solchen Person, die alles andere als vertrauenswürdig ist?"

"Es war der Wunsch ihres Bruders, dass seine Schwester sich um seine Tochter kümmert, falls das Mädchen noch minderjährig sein sollte, wenn Seine Eminenz, Kardinal Richelieu, stirbt."

"Wer ist das bedauernswerte Mädchen?"

"Eine gewisse Comtesse de Rochefort."

"Rochefort", echote die Königin und wurde ein wenig blass. "Er hat eine Tochter?"

"Es ist jenes junge Mädchen dort drüben, das neben Madame de Colignon sitzt."

"Madame de Colignon ist eine ehrenwerte Dame, die ich überaus schätze", sagte die Königin leise und sah hinüber. "Zuerst hielt ich es für einen unglücklichen Zufall, dass sie ausgerechnet neben Baronesse de Lebrunne Platz nahm, aber nun ergibt dies für mich einen Sinn... und das junge Mädchen in dem weißen Kleid ist also die Tochter des Comte de Rochefort?"

"Ja, Ihre Majestät!"

"Sorg Er dafür, dass man uns die Comtesse de Rochefort bei Beginn des Balles ohne ihre Verwandten vorstellt."

"Sehr wohl, Ihre Majestät!"

"Er darf sich auf seinen Platz zurückziehen!"

Der Zeremonienmeister gehorchte, während sich die Königin erneut interessiert das blonde Mädchen betrachtete. Die Gerüchte entsprachen also der Wahrheit und Rochefort hatte sich tatsächlich mit dieser ominösen Frau eingelassen, denn seine Tochter war ihr beinah wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Bei dem Lebenswandel dieser Dame blieb allerdings fraglich, ob das junge Mädchen tatsächlich sein Fleisch und Blut war, doch anscheinend hatte Rochefort sie als sein Kind anerkannt. Ihr Wohlergehen musste dem Comte sehr am Herzen gelegen haben, wenn er es als nötig erachtete, für die Kleine nach seinem Tod Vormünder zu bestellen. Dass er den Mann, dem er einst loyal diente, darum bat, konnte die Königin noch einigermaßen nachvollziehen, aber warum, um alles in der Welt, vertraute er seiner intriganten Schwester? War ihm denn nicht klar, dass die Baronesse sein illegitimes Kind niemals als vollwertiges Familienmitglied anerkennen würde? Vermutlich wollte Mazarin dem jungen Mädchen lediglich zu seinem Recht verhelfen und hatte deshalb dafür gesorgt, dass sie ihr Debüt bei Hofe geben konnte. Wahrscheinlich hatte auch Madame de Colignon dabei ihre Hände im Spiel gehabt. Die junge Comtesse konnte von Glück reden, derart protegiert zu werden.

Die Königin interessierte es im Grunde nicht, welche Affären und Geheimnisse die Leute hatten. Doch nun, da die verhasste Adrienne de Lebrunne wieder am Hof aufgetaucht war, weil sie die Vormundschaft über ihre minderjährige Nichte besaß, musste sie sich notgedrungen mit den Angelegenheiten der kleinen Rochefort auseinandersetzen. Zwar war der Hauptmann von Richelieus Garde nicht gerade ihr bester Freund gewesen und seine Geliebte, Mylady de Winter, gehörte keineswegs zu den Frauen, deren Gesellschaft sie suchte, aber das Kind der beiden konnte ja weder etwas für seine Herkunft noch für seine Verwandtschaft. Doch bevor sie irgendetwas für die kleine Comtesse tat, wollte sie sie erst einmal kennenlernen. Wenn es ein unschuldiges Ding war, würde sie mit Mazarin darüber beraten, welche Wege es gab, um sie von der Vormundschaft ihrer Tante zu befreien. Denn die Königin wünschte niemandem, unter der Kuratel einer Frau wie Adrienne de Lebrunne zu sein...

 

***

 

Marguerite war froh, als das Bankett nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit vorbei war und man sich vom Tisch erheben durfte, um in den Festsaal zurückzukehren. Dort waren mittlerweile kleine Tische aufgestellt, an denen man sich niederlassen und miteinander plaudern konnte, bis der Ball offiziell begann. Zunächst hielten sich die junge Comtesse und ihre Freundin in der Nähe von Madame de Colignon auf, die sich immer noch in Gesellschaft des Ehepaars Lebrunne befand, aber schon bald begannen die beiden Mädchen sich neugierig im Saal umzuschauen und umherzugehen. Endlich fanden sie eine Nische, in die sie sich stellten und sich leise miteinander unterhielten.

"Es sieht ganz so aus, als ob die Conte di Volturi gar nicht auf dem Ball erscheinen werden", meinte Marguerite traurig. "Dabei habe ich mich vor allem auf ein Wiedersehen mit Conte Aro gefreut und darauf, mit ihm heute Abend zu tanzen."

"Die Herren könnten immer noch kommen", erwiderte Louise aufmunternd. "Es wird schon so sein, wie Madame de Colignon vermutet hat: Unsere Nachbarn werden sich verspäten."

"Aber ich habe sie bislang immer noch nicht hier im Raum erblickt; und mittlerweile müssten sie doch trotz der schlechten Wetterverhältnisse eingetroffen sein, oder nicht?"

"Wir wissen nicht genau, was passiert ist, Comtesse! Aber ich kann Euch versichern, dass sich Conte Aro mindestens genau so darauf gefreut hat, heute Abend mit Euch zu tanzen wie Ihr."

"Glaubst du das wirklich?"

"Natürlich, Comtesse. Als sein Bruder und er sich vorstellten, konnte er kaum die Augen von Euch lassen. Übt Euch nur ein wenig in Geduld."

"Nun gut, ich will es versuchen, obwohl es mir schwer fällt. Aber was habe ich für eine Wahl?"

Die beiden jungen Mädchen lächelten sich dann aufmunternd zu und ließen ihren Blick wieder neugierig durch den Raum schweifen.

"Oh Himmel, das darf nicht wahr sein", entfuhr es da flüsternd den Lippen Marguerites und als Louise dem Blick ihrer Freundin folgte, sah sie einen etwas älteren Mann mit einer Hakennase auf sie beide zukommen. Er blieb vor den Mädchen stehen und verneigte sich leicht.

"Es freut mich sehr, Euch wiederzusehen, Comtesse", begrüßte der hakennasige Mann Marguerite. "Erlaubt mir zu sagen, dass Ihr heute Abend überaus bezaubernd ausseht."

"Vielen Dank", gab Marguerite kühl zurück und wies dann auf Louise. "Dies ist Mademoiselle Lefevre, eine sehr gute Freundin von mir."

"Enchantée, Mademoiselle", wandte sich Guignot an das Mädchen, das neben seiner Angebeteten stand, und verneigte sich erneut. "Gestattet mir das Kompliment, das Ihr ebenso bezaubernd ausseht wie Eure Freundin, Mademoiselle Lefevre."

"Danke sehr, Monsieur...?"

"Rouven de Guignot, zu **Ihren** Diensten", stellte sich der hakennasige Mann selbst vor, bevor Marguerite diesen Part übernehmen konnte. Danach wandte er sich erneut der Comtesse zu und bat: "Würdet Ihr mir die Ehre erweisen, mir den ersten Tanz zu gewähren?"

 "Bedaure", entgegnete die Angesprochene mit kühler Stimme. "Aber den ersten Tanz habe ich schon jemand anderem versprochen."

Überrascht starrte Guignot das junge Mädchen an, dann grinste er leicht, da er ihr nicht glaubte.

"Oh, ist es zu vermessen zu fragen, wem Ihr diese Gunst gewährt habt?", erkundigte er sich, wobei unschwer herauszuhören war, dass er sie nicht ernst nahm.

Bevor Marguerite ihm höflich zu verstehen geben konnte, dass ihn dies nichts anging, erschien ein Bediensteter des Schlosses vor ihr, verneigte sich und richtete das Wort an sie: "Seid Ihr die Comtesse de Rochefort?"

"Ja, bin ich!"

"Würdet Ihr mir dann bitte folgen, Comtesse? Ihre Majestäten wünschen, Euch kennenzulernen."

"Natürlich", sagte Marguerite und warf rasch einen Blick zu Louise, ehe sie dem Diener folgte.

Ihre Freundin und Guignot sahen ihnen nach, bevor sich der hakennasige Mann wieder an Louise wandte.

"Wisst Ihr zufällig, wem Eure Freundin den ersten Tanz versprach?"

"Tut mir leid, Monsieur de Guignot, aber ich habe mich zur Diskretion verpflichtet", gab die junge Frau zurück. "Und nun entschuldigt mich bitte!"

Mit diesen Worten ließ ihn Louise stehen, um zu Madame de Colignon zurückzukehren. Konsterniert starrte der hakennasige Lebemann der hübschen Brünetten nach, dann beschloss er, ihr zu folgen, auch wenn sich in der Nähe der älteren Dame das Ehepaar Lebrunne aufhielt.

Roger schien sich zu freuen, als sich sein Freund näherte, aber Adrienne machte einen verärgerten Eindruck.

"Wo ist meine Nichte?", wandte sie sich an Louise, als diese sich zu Madame de Colignon gesellte.

"Ein Hofbediensteter kam, um die Comtesse zu den Majestäten zu bringen", erklärte das Mädchen wahrheitsgemäß.

"Was denn?! Ohne uns, ihre Verwandten?", wunderte sich die Baronesse. "Unmöglich!"

"Nein, Teuerste", mischte sich in diesem Augenblick Guignot ein. "Mademoiselle Lefevre sagt die Wahrheit. Der Diener kam just in dem Moment, als ich mich mit Eurer Nichte unterhielt."

"Ihr wagt es, in meiner Nähe zu erscheinen?", fragte Adrienne ihren Liebhaber unfreundlich.

"Aber, aber, ma Cherie, spricht man so mit einem Freund?", ermahnte ihr Mann sie und blickte erst seine Frau und dann Guignot an. "Verzeiht meiner Gemahlin, mein Bester, mir scheint, sie ist heute Abend ziemlich nervös."

"Dazu besteht doch keinerlei Veranlassung", erwiderte Guignot. "Eure Nichte wird auf die Majestäten sicherlich den besten Eindruck machen."

"Davon bin ich auch überzeugt, meine Liebe", bekräftigte Madame de Colignon die Worte Rouvens.

"Gewiss wird sie das", sagte nun auch Roger de Lebrunne mit breitem Lächeln und wandte sich dann an die ältere Dame. "Darf ich Euch meinen Freund Rouven de Guignot vorstellen, Madame?"

"Sehr erfreut", meinte die Angesprochene und nickte dem hakennasigen Mann lächelnd zu, während der Baron mit der Vorstellung fortfuhr. "Rouven, dies hier ist Madame de Colignon, unsere Nachbarin auf dem Lande. Sie war sehr gut mit meinem Schwager, dem Comte de Rochefort, bekannt und hat sich nach seinem Tode ein wenig um unsere Nichte gekümmert."

"Enchantée, Madame, freut mich, Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen", sagte Guignot, ergriff die Hand der älteren Dame und deutete einen Handkuss an. "Über Euch hört man nur Gutes und nun habe auch ich endlich das Glück, Euch persönlich gegenüberzustehen."

"Auf Komplimente versteht Ihr Euch, Monsieur", erwiderte Madame de Colignon, immer noch lächelnd. "Wie ich hörte, genießt Ihr in dieser Hinsicht einen sehr bekannten Ruf."

"Was soll das heißen?", fragte Guignot verwundert.

"Nun, die Damenwelt soll Euch sehr zugetan sein", erklärte sie freundlich. "Aber warum auch nicht? Es ist immer recht angenehm, sich in Gesellschaft eines wohlerzogenen Herrn zu wissen."

"Vielen Dank, Madame, sehr freundlich von Euch", gab Guignot zurück, höchst zufrieden, dass sie den Ruf über ihn in dieser Weise auslegte.

"Manchmal vergisst Monsieur de Guignot allerdings seine Manieren", bemerkte Adrienne giftig.

"Es tut mir wirklich leid, wenn ich Euch gekränkt haben sollte, meine Liebe", wandte sich Rouven mit einem bedauernden Unterton an die Baronesse. "Allerdings weiß ich nicht, worauf Ihr anspielt."

"Das tut heute Abend auch nichts zur Sache", ergriff Lebrunne das Wort, ehe seine Gattin noch etwas sagen konnte. "Was immer auch meine Gemahlin als Kränkung aufgefasst hat, das wollen wir vergessen, da es wohl von Eurer Seite nicht als Kränkung gemeint war."

"Sehr gütig von Euch, Roger."

Adrienne behielt ihre saure Miene bei, nickte jedoch Guignot zu, im Inneren höchst zufrieden, wie gut dies Spiel vor den Augen von Madame de Colignon und Louise Lefevre ablief. Bestimmt berichtete die Gesellschafterin ihrer Nichte später, wie ablehnend sie auf Rouven reagiert hatte. Marguerite würde ihm dann vielleicht endlich eine Chance geben, an sie heranzukommen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm die Baronesse plötzlich wahr, dass sich jemand ihrer kleinen Gruppe näherte. Als sie ihren Blick in die betreffende Richtung lenkte, erkannte sie drei elegant gekleidete Männer, die ihr völlig fremd waren, sich jedoch offenbar genau auf sie zubewegten.

"Guten Abend, Madame de Colignon", begrüßte der schwarzhaarige Mann ihre Nachbarin vom Land und verbeugte sich zusammen mit seinen Kameraden vor der älteren Dame. Sie hielt ihm ihre Hand entgegen und erwiderte: "Guten Abend, meine Herren. Wie schön, dass Ihr es doch noch einrichten konntet zu kommen."

"Zu unserem größten Bedauern hatten wir auf dem Weg hierher eine kleine Panne", erklärte der Schwarzhaarige, der die ihm dargereichte Hand ergriff und einen Handkuss andeutete.

"Mon Dieu, es ist doch hoffentlich nichts Schlimmes passiert?", erkundigte sich Madame de Colignon besorgt.

"Nein, nein, keine Sorge. Inzwischen ist der Schaden wieder behoben und wir freuen uns, endlich hier zu sein", behauptete ihr Gesprächspartner und nickte dann auch Louise mit freundlichem Lächeln zu, was Adrienne auf das Höchste empörte. Gab es denn niemanden mehr, der Wert auf Standesunterschiede legte? Oder wussten die drei edlen Herren, die offenbar mit Madame de Colignon bekannt waren, gar nicht, dass es sich bei Louise nur um eine Angestellte handelte?.

Ein Blick aus dunklen Augen traf denjenigen der stolzen Baronesse und sie erschauerte innerlich plötzlich, obwohl sie sich den Grund dafür nicht erklären konnte. Der schwarzhaarige Mann sah gut aus, ebenso wie seine beiden Begleiter. Er verzog den Mund zu einem kaum merklichen Lächeln, ehe er sich wieder Madame de Colignon zuwandte und auf den blonden, jungen Mann zu seiner Rechten wies: "Dies ist mein jüngerer Bruder Caius, der glücklicherweise wieder wohlauf ist."

"Freut mich sehr, Euch endlich kennenzulernen, Conte di Volturi", sagte die ältere Dame zu dem blonden Jüngling. "Ich hoffe, es wird für uns alle ein schönes Fest werden."

"Ja, das hoffe ich auch", antwortete Caius freundlich.

Danach blickten die drei Herren Madame de Colignon fragend an, worauf sie ein wenig lachte und sich dann an Adrienne, ihren Mann und Guignot wandte.

"Darf ich vorstellen: Baronesse und Baron de Lebrunne sowie Monsieur de Guignot - meine Lieben, dies hier sind die Conte di Volturi, meine neuen Nachbarn in Paris."

"Sehr erfreut", behaupteten das Ehepaar und der hakennasige Lebemann.

"Conte?", erkundigte sich Adrienne sofort neugierig. "Kommt Ihr aus Italien, meine Herren?"

"So ist es", bestätigte der ältere der drei Männer in ruhigem Ton, ehe er sich an den blonden Jüngling wandte: "Die junge Dame neben Madame de Colignon ist übrigens Mademoiselle Lefevre, Caius."

Adrienne glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Anscheinend wussten die drei italienischen Adligen tatsächlich nicht, dass es sich bei Louise lediglich um eine Angestellte handelte. Ein Umstand, den sie zu ändern gedachte.

"Es freut mich sehr, Euch kennenzulernen, Mademoiselle Lefevre", sagte nun der blonde Jüngling, ergriff Louises Hand und hauchte einen Kuss darauf, was die junge Frau leicht erröten ließ.

"Es freut mich ebenfalls, Conte di Volturi", erwiderte Louise in schüchternem Ton.

"Würdet Ihr mir die Ehre erweisen, mir den ersten Tanz zu schenken, Mademoiselle?"

"Sehr gerne."

Der ältere Mann und der Schwarzhaarige, der zuerst mit Madame de Colignon gesprochen hatte, lächelten zufrieden. Für Adrienne Grund genug, die drei Herren über den gesellschaftlichen Status von Louise aufzuklären.

"Es ist wirklich überaus gütig von Euch, Eure Gesellschafterin als Begleitung mit auf den Ball zu bringen, meine Liebe", wandte sich die Baronesse an Madame de Colignon, darauf hoffend, dass der junge Conte di Volturi aufgrund dessen davon absah, mit Louise zu tanzen.

"Oh ja, in der Tat sehr freundlich", bestätigte nun der Schwarzhaarige, der nun seinerseits die Hand der Baronesse ergriff und die Andeutung eines Handkusses vollzog, ohne seinen Blick von ihrem zu wenden. "Für ein junges Mädchen ist dies eine hübsche Abwechslung, findet Ihr nicht auch, Baronesse?"

"Mag sein, es entzieht sich meiner Kenntnis, ob dies auch für Angestellte gilt", gab die völlig überraschte Adrienne zurück. "Dennoch bin ich der Meinung, dass die Standesunterschiede beachtet werden müssen."

"Wie recht Ihr habt", ergriff nun der blonde Mann namens Caius das Wort und schenkte ihr einen spöttischen Blick. "Mademoiselle Lefevre ist eine junge Dame und ich bin ein junger Mann, beide wohlerzogen und gepflegt, also von gleichem Stande. Und ich freue mich sehr darauf, meine Zeit mit einer so netten, jungen Dame verbringen zu dürfen."

"Ihr habt völlig recht", pflichtete ihm nun der Baron bei, dem das Verhalten seiner Frau äußerst peinlich war und der deswegen rasch einen Themenwechsel herbeiführen wollte. "Weilt Ihr schon lange in Paris, meine Herren?"

"Nein, erst etwa 14 Tage", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige, der nun die Hand Adriennes los ließ.

"Und was führt Euch nach Paris?"

"Wir reisen schon seit längerer Zeit durch Europa, um unseren Horizont zu erweitern", behauptete sein Gesprächspartner. Dann schaute er sich suchend um und wandte sich dann erneut Madame de Colignon zu: "Wo ist denn Eure junge Freundin? Sie ist doch hoffentlich nicht erkrankt?"

"Keine Sorge, Conte Aro, die Comtesse ist wohlauf und wird bald wieder bei uns sein. Im Moment wird sie allerdings den Majestäten vorgestellt."

Aro zog eine Augenbraue fragend hoch, während er rasch von Madame de Colignon zu dem Ehepaar de Lebrunne und zurück blickte.

"Sie wird den Majestäten ohne Begleitung Ihrer Verwandten vorgestellt?", erkundigte er sich irritiert.

"Ja, ein Bediensteter des Hofes bat sie, vor dem Königspaar zu erscheinen", antwortete die ältere Dame.

"Vielleicht eine neue Sitte", meinte Adrienne, aus deren Ton man deutlich heraushören konnte, wie gekränkt sie sich fühlte. "Andere Zeiten, andere Sitten, und heutzutage scheint vieles anders zu sein als zu der Zeit, da ich jung war."

"Möglicherweise hat man den Majestäten zugetragen, dass Marguerite Vollwaise ist und deshalb wurde sie allein zu ihnen gebeten", gab der Baron seiner Vermutung Ausdruck. "Wir werden ja hören, was sie uns nachher zu sagen hat."

"Auf jeden Fall wird der Ball erst dann beginnen, wenn alle Debütantinnen dem König und der Königin vorgestellt wurden", meinte Aro zufrieden.

"Woher kennt Ihr eigentlich meine Nichte?", hakte Adrienne misstrauisch nach.

"Meine Nachbarn waren zu Besuch, als Marguerite vor einiger Zeit bei mir war", erklärte Madame de Colignon. "Dabei wurden sie miteinander bekannt. Dagegen ist nun wirklich nichts zu sagen."

"Aha! Gut, gut, dann wurden die Konventionen also beachtet", meinte die Baronesse.

"Ihr scheint mir eine Dame zu sein, die großen Wert auf Konventionen legt, Madame de Lebrunne", stellte Aro fest und grinste ein wenig, als er seinen Blick zu Rouven de Guignot wandern ließ.

"Allerdings!"

"Dann versichere ich Euch, dass meine Brüder und ich Männer von Ehre und Anstand sind, die wissen, was sich gehört."

"Davon bin ich vollkommen überzeugt, meine Herren", meinte der Baron. "Und meine Frau Gemahlin sicherlich auch. Sie ist nur immer so besorgt um unsere Nichte, seit wir die Verantwortung für das Mädchen tragen."

"Das verstehe ich", erwiderte Aro freundlich. "Es ist gewiss nicht immer leicht, nicht wahr?"

Adrienne nickte und schien sich zu beruhigen, während Guignot einen äußerst mürrischen Eindruck machte, obwohl die drei Italiener auch ihm ein Lächeln schenkten. Ihn überkam die unangenehme Ahnung, dass Marguerite vermutlich einem dieser Herren den ersten Tanz versprochen hatte und dass Madame de Colignon die Verbündete der jungen Comtesse war...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**_Die Treue zu sich selbst hält der Verräter immer sehr hoch_ **

_Martin Gerhard Reisenberg (*1949)_

~~~~

Auch wenn Marguerite innerlich froh war, die Nähe Guignots zu verlassen, verspürte sie innerlich doch ein wenig Nervosität bei dem Gedanken, gleich den Majestäten vorgestellt zu werden. Sie hatte vor lauter Sehnsucht nach Conte Aro kaum mehr daran gedacht, obwohl dies ihr Debüt bei Hofe war. Als sie sich dem Thron des Königpaares näherte, bemerkte sie erleichtert, dass Seine Majestät sehr freundlich mit Agnes de Fournier und ihren Eltern sprach und sie selbst sich noch einen Augenblick gedulden musste, wobei der Diener, der sie hergeleitet hatte, mit ihr wartete. Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange, bis der König die Familie Fournier entließ und der Hofbedienstete gleich darauf vortrat und meldete: "Comtesse Marguerite de Rochefort", ehe er sich tief verneigte und dann zur Seite trat.

Der König musterte das junge Mädchen mit freundlichen Blicken, während seine Gemahlin sie neugierig betrachtete, ohne den Mund zu einem Lächeln zu verziehen. Dann winkte Seine Majestät leicht mit der Hand und sprach: "Trete **n** ein wenig näher, mein Kind."

Marguerite folgte dieser Aufforderung und ließ sich zu einem Knicks herab. Nun lächelte auch die Königin, während ihr Mann in freundlichem Ton fortfuhr: "Ihr seid also die Tochter des Comte de Rochefort."

"Ja, das ist richtig, Eure Majestät", bestätigte Marguerite und erhob sich wieder, da der König ihr dies mit einer entsprechenden Geste zu verstehen gab.

"Es freut mich, Euch endlich bei Hofe begrüßen zu dürfen, liebes Kind."

"Vielen Dank, Eure Majestät, Ihr seid sehr gütig."

"Wie ich hörte, weilt Euer Vater inzwischen bei dem Herrn."

"Auch das entspricht der Wahrheit, Eure Majestät."

"Mein Beileid für Euren Verlust, liebes Kind. Wer ist Euer Vormund?"

"Bis vor kurzem war dies noch Seine Eminenz, Kardinal Richelieu. Aber jetzt wurde diese Verantwortung meiner Tante übertragen, der Baronesse de Lebrunne."

Der König warf einen überraschten Blick zu seiner Gemahlin, die ihm leicht zunickte.

"Die Baronesse de Lebrunne hat die Vormundschaft über Euch erhalten?", fragte er dann ungläubig nach.

"Ja, Eure Majestät, mein Vater bestimmte seine Schwester dazu, falls Seine Eminenz die Vormundschaft nicht mehr ausüben könne und ich noch nicht volljährig sei."

"Wie alt seid Ihr jetzt, mein Kind?"

"Ich werde im Januar achtzehn, Eure Majestät."

"Meiner Treu, schon achtzehn?", meinte König Louis verwundert und wandte sich seiner Gemahlin zu. "Hättet Ihr das gedacht, Madame?"

"Die Comtesse sieht aus wie eine junge Dame und es ist unerheblich, ob sie sechzehn, siebzehn oder achtzehn ist, das ist doch kein Alter, Sire", erwiderte die Königin in einem leicht belustigten Ton. "Ich finde es nur äußerst bedauerlich, dass der verstorbene Comte de Rochefort seine Tochter nicht schon früher bei Hofe vorstellte."

"Da muss ich Euch rechtgeben, Madame", gab Seine Majestät zurück und lächelte Marguerite wieder wohlwollend an.

"Es wäre für Euch in Begleitung Eures Vaters gewiss angenehmer gewesen, nicht wahr?", erkundigte sich die Königin bei Marguerite.

Das Mädchen nickte etwas und errötete.

"Gefällt Euch das Fest?", wollte Ihre Majestät wissen.

"Ja, selbstverständlich", antwortete Marguerite. "Solch große, prachtvolle Räume habe ich noch nie gesehen."

"Oh, welch ein Kompliment", meinte der König amüsiert.

"Nun, ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass es Euch überwältigend vorkommt", meinte die Königin an die Comtesse gewandt. "Wie ich hörte, seid Ihr das erste Mal in Paris."

"Ja, das stimmt."

"Warum nur hat Euer Vater uns so lange das Vergnügen enthalten, Euch kennenzulernen?", fragte Seine Majestät.

"Das weiß ich nicht", erwiderte Marguerite zaghaft. "Aber er war in den letzten Jahren ein wenig kränklich und hielt sich überwiegend auf unserem Landsitz auf."

"Es tut mir wirklich leid, das zu hören", meinte König Louis mitfühlend. "Wenn man es so betrachtet, ist es natürlich verständlich, dass wir Euch erst heute Abend auf unserem Fest begrüßen können. Nun, mein liebes Kind, es hat meine Gemahlin und mich sehr gefreut, Euch kennenzulernen, und wir wünschen Euch auch weiterhin einen schönen Abend."

"Vielen Dank", sagte das junge Mädchen und machte erneut einen Knicks. Sie sah, dass der König ihr durch einen Wink zu verstehen gab zu gehen und sie kam dieser Aufforderung nur allzu gerne nach. Als sie sich umwandte, bemerkte sie, dass bereits drei andere Familien wartend vor dem Thron standen, damit ihre Söhne und Töchter den Majestäten vorgestellt wurden. Marguerite fand es im Nachhinein seltsam, dass das Ehepaar Lebrunne nicht mit ihr vor den Thron gebeten worden war, denn gewiss hatte man das Königspaar darüber informiert, dass sie mit ihren Verwandten gekommen war und dass ihre Tante inzwischen die Vormundschaft über sie besaß. Seine Majestät hatte sicherlich nur der Höflichkeit halber nachgefragt, um sich ein wenig mit ihr unterhalten zu können; unangenehm genug, dass jenes kurze Gespräch die Erinnerung daran wachgerufen hatte, dass Papa nicht mehr lebte.

Der Gedanke daran schmerzte Marguerite tief im Innersten und sie sehnte sich danach, mit einer ihrer beiden Freundinnen darüber unter vier Augen sprechen zu können. Allerdings machte die hohe Anzahl der Gäste es nicht gerade einfach, sich schnell durch den Saal zu bewegen und so dauerte es eine geraume Zeit, bis Marguerite von weitem endlich das vertraute Antlitz von Madame de Colignon erblickte, die sich mit drei Herren unterhielt, von denen sie nur die Rücken sah.

Die junge Frau stockte kurz und starrte dorthin. Drei Herren...? Konnte es wirklich sein, dass die Conte di Volturi doch noch zum Fest gekommen waren?

Marguerite wagte kaum zu atmen, als sie genauer hinsah. Dieses lange, schwarze Haar, das durch eine dunkelblaue Samtschleife am Hinterkopf zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden war... war das nicht Conte Aro?

Ja, er musste es sein... ER war tatsächlich gekommen, obwohl sie nicht mehr damit gerechnet hatte. Die anderen Herren, die rechts und links neben IHM standen, mussten Conte Marcus und der ihr noch unbekannte Bruder sein, der im Gegensatz zu seinen beiden Brüdern blondes Haar hatte und sich gerade mit ihrer Freundin Louise unterhielt. Welch freundliche Geste von ihm, obwohl er sicherlich wusste, dass Louise eigentlich die Gesellschafterin von Madame de Colignon war.

Am liebsten wäre Marguerite losgerannt und Aro um den Hals gefallen, aber das schickte sich natürlich nicht und gewiss hätte es ihn befremdet. Schlimm genug, dass sie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung nicht genügend Selbstkontrolle besessen hatte, um sich eine unangebrachte Bemerkung über ihre Tante zu verkneifen, obwohl es der Wahrheit entsprach. Da Conte Aro und sie sich jedoch kaum kannten, hätte sie es gar nicht sagen dürfen! Dennoch schien er es ihr nicht übel genommen zu haben, schließlich hatte er sie um den ersten Tanz dieses Abends gebeten und war jetzt hier, stand bei Madame de Colignon und wunderte sich gewiss über ihre Abwesenheit.

Das junge Mädchen schluckte einen Kloß hinunter, der ihr vor Aufregung in den Hals gestiegen war, atmete dann tief durch und setzte sich langsam erneut in Bewegung, näherte sich zaghaft und mit stark klopfendem Herzen der Gruppe um Madame de Colignon, dabei ihre Verwandten und Rouven de Guignot kaum beachtend, die ebenfalls dazu zählten.

"Ah, da ist **sie** ja endlich wieder", begrüßte Madame de Colignon die junge Comtesse, als sie ihrer ansichtig wurde.

Nun drehten sich die Conte di Volturi, die vorher mit dem Rücken zu ihr gestanden hatten, herum und sahen sie an. Über Aro's Gesicht ging ein Leuchten, Marcus und der junge, blonde Mann lächelten ihr freundlich zu. Sie vollführte einen kaum wahrnehmbaren Knicks vor ihnen und sie deuteten mit den Köpfen eine leichte Verneigung an.

"Guten Abend, Comtesse Marguerite", sagte Aro dann, trat auf sie zu, ergriff ihre Hand, führte sie zum Mund und drückte leicht einen Kuss darauf, dann schaute er sie mit strahlenden Augen an, ohne ihre Hand loszulassen. "Wie sehr habe ich mich auf ein Wiedersehen mit Euch gefreut, eine junge Dame erwartet und nun erscheint mir ein huldvoller Engel, so schön, dass ich mich in einem Traum wähne."

Marguerites Wangen wurden rot und sie senkte für eine Sekunde verlegen ihre Lider, ehe sie sie wieder hob und ihre Augen in den dunklen des italienischen Adligen versanken.

"Bitte, Conte Aro, Ihr dürft nicht so übertreiben", wehrte sie schüchtern ab.

"Das tue ich keineswegs", erwiderte er und wandte sich dann an seine Brüder. "Sieht Comtesse Marguerite nicht wirklich zauberhaft aus?"

"Doch, überaus reizend", versicherte Marcus, während der blonde Jüngling sie nun mit großen Augen derart erstaunt anstarrte, als sei sie ein Wesen aus einer fremden Welt, das er noch nie gesehen hatte, und kein Wort über seine Lippen brachte.

"Und was meinst du, Caius?", wandte sich Aro nun zu seinem Bruder um, als er keine Antwort vernahm. "Findest du nicht auch, dass Comtesse Marguerite überaus bezaubernd aussieht?"

"Doch... doch, doch...", kam es stotternd von den Lippen der Angesprochenen. "Sehr... anmutig..."

Marguerite zog ihre Augenbrauen fragend zusammen, während der Blick Aros von seinem Bruder zu ihr hin und her glitt und das Lächeln allmählich aus seinem Gesicht schwand. Verlegen sagte er dann zu dem Mädchen: "Verzeiht, dass ich es versäumte, Euch meinen jüngeren Bruder Caius vorzustellen, Comtesse."

"Freut mich sehr, Conte di Volturi", wandte sich Marguerite an den blonden Jüngling, ihn dabei verwundernd musternd.

"Die Freude liegt ganz auf meiner Seite, Comtesse", behauptete jener, verneigte sich etwas und meinte knapp: "Entschuldigt mich, ich muss kurz an die frische Luft."

Damit verschwand der blonde Mann rasch in der Menge. Aro starrte ihm fassungslos nach, während Marcus lediglich mit einem Ausdruck des Bedauerns seinen Kopf schüttelte und erklärte: "Offenbar leidet unser armer Bruder noch immer an Übelkeit, obwohl es zunächst den Anschein hatte, als sei er wieder völlig genesen."

"Tut mir sehr leid, dass es ihm nicht gut geht", meinte Marguerite dann mit einem Ausdruck des Bedauerns, da sie annahm, dass Caius sich ihr gegenüber nur aufgrund seines Leidens so seltsam, ja beinahe unhöflich verhalten hatte.

"Verzeiht mir, dass ich Euch für einen Moment verlasse, Comtesse, aber ich möchte nach meinem Bruder sehen", entschuldigte sich Aro.

"Natürlich, das verstehe ich", versicherte ihm Marguerite und sah ihm sehnsüchtig nach, als er ebenfalls in der Menge der Gäste verschwand. Dann wandte sie sich an Marcus und fragte: "Hoffentlich hat Euer Bruder nichts Ernstes?"

"Nein, er wird schon wieder", antwortete der ältere Mann lächelnd. "Macht Euch keine Sorgen um ihn, liebes Kind, vermutlich hätte er noch etwas länger der Bettruhe bedurft, aber er wollte unbedingt auf dem heutigen Ball dabei sein."

"Das bedeutet hoffentlich nicht, dass Ihr gezwungen seid, das Fest gleich wieder zu verlassen?", erkundigte sich Madame de Colignon besorgt.

"Ich habe nicht die Absicht und meine Brüder sicherlich auch nicht", gab Marcus in ruhigem Ton zurück und lächelte die ältere Dame liebevoll an. "Gewiss geht es Caius gleich wieder besser, nachdem er fünf Minuten an der frischen Luft war. Denn ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass er den Tanz mit Mademoiselle Lefevre versäumen will."

"Die Gesundheit Eures Bruders ist wichtiger als unser Vergnügen", meinte Louise daraufhin zaghaft.

"Ja, das finde ich auch", pflichtete Marguerite ihrer Freundin bei.

"Meine Brüder werden entzückt über so viel Verständnis sein", sagte Marcus lächelnd.

In diesem Augenblick begannen die Musiker, ihre Instrumente zu stimmen und leise zu spielen. Offenbar war dies das Signal, auf das Guignot gewartet hatte, denn er trat nun unvermutet an Marguerite heran, verbeugte sich und sagte: "Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten, Comtesse?"

*

Aro fand Caius draußen im Garten des Schlosses, wo jener sich an die Mauer lehnte und in den Nachthimmel hinauf blickte.

"Was ist denn los, Bruder?", fragte Aro, als er an ihn herantrat.

Der blonde Vampir warf seinen Kopf herum und starrte seinen Meister hasserfüllt an.

"Wie konntest du nur, Aro?!", zischte er ihn an.

"Wovon sprichst du?", gab der schwarzhaarige Vampir zurück und schaute ihn mit einem unschuldigen Blick an.

"Comtesse Marguerite... sie ist meine Comtesse!"

"Was soll das heißen, deine Comtesse?"

"Oh, du weißt ganz genau, von wem ich spreche! Meinst du, ich würde ihre Stimme nicht wiedererkennen? Meine süße, kleine Comtesse... warum willst du sie mir wegnehmen!"

"Moment mal! Wovon redest du eigentlich?"

"Comtesse Marguerite ist die junge Frau, die sich gegen den Wegelagerer wehrte - und du weißt das ganz genau, denn du hast sie in meinen Gedanken gesehen, ihre Stimme gehört!"

"Du meinst also, Comtesse de Rochefort und die junge Reiterin, die du beobachtet hast, sind dieselbe Person?", fragte Aro verwundert und zog seine Augenbrauen hoch.

"Ach komm! Jetzt tue nicht so, also ob du ihre Stimme nicht ebenfalls wiedererkannt hättest. Warum sonst bist du so erpicht darauf, sie für dich allein haben zu wollen?!"

"Sie ist eine wunderschöne, junge Frau und ich fühle mich zu ihr hingezogen", gab Aro zu. "Bist du denn wirklich sicher, dass die junge Reiterin und meine Marguerite ein und dieselbe Person sind?"

"Ja, verdammt!"

"Ist dir denn nie der Gedanke gekommen, dass dir deine Sehnsucht nach der jungen Reiterin, die dich so faszinierte, einen Streich spielen könnte, Caius?!"

"Hör endlich auf, mich zum Narren zu halten, Aro! Bestimmt hast du ihre Stimme sofort wiedererkannt, als sie das erste Wort an dich richtete! Warum, zur Hölle, hast du mir nichts davon gesagt?!"

"Bitte, Caius, du musst mir glauben, dass es mir wirklich nicht aufgefallen ist! Schließlich haben wir beide nur eine verhüllte Gestalt gesehen und die Stimme einer jungen Frau gehört. Aber mir ist nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass es sich bei Marguerite und deiner Reiterin um ein und dieselbe Person handeln könnte. Als ich die junge Comtesse zum ersten Mal erblickte, war ich von ihrer Schönheit sofort bezaubert und konnte kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Ich bin überaus fasziniert von Marguerite de Rochefort, kannst du das denn nicht verstehen?!"

"Natürlich verstehe ich das!", fauchte Caius ihn an. "Das verstehe ich nur allzu gut! Wer wäre nicht von einem solch mutigen, selbstbewussten Mädchen fasziniert, zumal sie auch noch so attraktiv ist wie diese Marguerite?! - Wann hast du beschlossen, mir mein Mädchen zu stehlen, Aro? War es bereits damals, als ich meine Erinnerungen mit dir teilte, oder erst, als du ihre Stimme hier in Paris wiedererkanntest?!"

"Es lag niemals in meiner Absicht, dir etwas wegzunehmen, Bruder!", versicherte ihm Aro. "Außerdem habe ich wirklich kaum mehr einen Gedanken an deine junge Reiterin verschwendet. Wie konnte ich denn ahnen, dass sie sich hier aufhält - wenn es sich denn wirklich um deine Reiterin handelt. Ich bin nämlich immer noch nicht davon überzeugt, dass sie mit Marguerite identisch ist."

"Du willst also dein mieses Spielchen mit mir weitertreiben?", stellte Caius in wütendem Ton fest und bedachte seinen Meister mit einem Blick, als ob er ihn am liebsten erdolchen würde. "Na schön, dann tue es! Aber ich werde nichts unversucht lassen, mir mein Mädchen zurückzuholen!"

"Sie ist nicht dein Mädchen!", fauchte Aro ihn jetzt seinerseits an und bleckte kurz die Zähne.

"Deins aber auch nicht!", gab der blonde Vampir zurück und knurrte leise.

Einen langen Moment starrten sich die beiden Freunde in die Augen, dann sogen sie zeitgleich die Luft ein und strafften ihre Körper.

"Na schön, versuch dein Glück", meinte Aro dann hochmütig. "Allerdings dachte ich, dass du dir aus jungen Mädchen gar nichts machst, sondern sie für alberne, junge Gänse hältst."

"Mit Ausnahme meiner kleinen Comtesse", entgegnete Caius kalt. "Ich werde sie dir nicht kampflos überlassen!"

"Deine Theatralik geht mir ganz schön auf die Nerven!"

"Was hast du denn erwartet, mein falscher Freund?! Soll ich noch Freudensprünge vollführen, weil du mir mein Mädchen stehlen willst?!"

"Es wird Marguerite jedenfalls nicht sehr gefallen, wenn du ihre Freundin, die du vorhin noch um den ersten Tanz batest, nun einfach stehenlässt", sagte Aro sarkastisch. "Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass die Comtesse dich wahrscheinlich für den unhöflichsten Mann der Welt hält, so wie du dich ihr gegenüber gerade aufgeführt hast."

Caius schluckte, ehe er tonlos erwiderte: "Zwischen uns gibt es nicht mehr zu sagen!"

Aro nickte, wandte sich dann auf dem Absatz um und schritt ins Schloss zurück, dabei die Wut Caius' ignorierend, die er durchaus  spürte...

*

Nachdem Caius und Aro gegangen waren, sah sich Marguerite mit der unangenehmen Tatsache konfrontiert, dass Guignot sie erneut um einen Tanz bat, obwohl sie ihm vorhin doch deutlich erklärt hatte, den ersten Tanz bereits jemand anderem versprochen zu haben. Zu ihrem Unglück war jener andere jedoch gerade seinem Bruder gefolgt und die Musiker schickten sich an, ihre Instrumente zu stimmen. Gewiss würden sie bald zum ersten Tanz aufspielen, einer Gavotte, wie es sich anhörte, und sie hatte keinerlei Lust, diese ausgerechnet mit Guignot zu tanzen.

"Bedaure", erwiderte Marguerite daher **in** distanziertem Ton und bemühte sich, ihre Stimme so kalt wie möglich klingen zu lassen, während sie es vermied, Rouven in die Augen zu sehen. "Wie Ihr wisst, habe ich den ersten Tanz bereits vergeben und mein Tanzpartner ist sicherlich gleich hier. Daher würde ich Euch empfehlen, eine andere Dame um den ersten Tanz zu bitten. Wie wäre es mit Mademoiselle de Fournier?"

"Es ist aber mein sehnlichster Wunsch, den Ball mit Euch zu eröffnen, Comtesse", beharrte Guignot.

"Ein Wunsch, den ich Euch nicht erfüllen kann, Monsieur."

"Oh, Ihr könntet schon, wenn Ihr nur wolltet. Denn ich sehe weit und breit niemandem, der sich Euch nähert. Es wäre doch überaus schade, wenn Ihr den ersten Tanz aussetzen müsstet, nur weil man Euch versetzte."

"Lasst endlich meine Nichte zufrieden, Guignot!", mischte sich da die Baronesse de Lebrunne in unfreundlichem Ton ein, worauf ihr Gemahl ihr einen ungläubigen Blick zuwarf. "Sie gab Euch deutlich zu verstehen, dass sie nicht mit Euch zu tanzen wünscht - und das ist ganz in meinem Sinne."

"Adrienne, halt dich da raus!", ermahnte er sie in ärgerlichem Ton, nahm sie beiseite und warf seinem Freund dabei einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. Danach entfernten er sich mit ihr im Schlepptau, wobei beide leise miteinander stritten. Marguerite konnte es nicht fassen, dass der Baron sich tatsächlich gegen sein Eheweib durchgesetzt hatte, obwohl ihre Tante ausnahmsweise einmal auf ihrer Seite war.

"Eure Antwort, Comtesse", forderte da Guignot von ihr.

Marguerite wandte sich wieder ihm zu und erwiderte kühl: "Die kennt Ihr bereits, Monsieur, also bemüht Euch nicht länger, sondern sucht Euch eine andere Tanzpartnerin."

"Das kann unmöglich Euer Ernst sein", gab der hakennasige Mann zurück. "Ihr würdet wirklich einen Tanz aussetzen, weil Ihr demjenigen, dem Ihr den ersten Tanz verspracht, Eure Loyalität beweisen wollt, obwohl er nicht einmal rechtzeitig da ist? Möglicherweise erscheint er auch gar nicht mehr!"

"Nun, der Ball hat noch nicht begonnen, Monsieur de Guignot, und ich kann Euch versichern, dass mein Tanzpartner bereits auf diesem Fest ist. Er wird sicherlich rechtzeitig bei mir sein, wenn die Majestäten den Tanz eröffnen", erklärte Marguerite. "Und jetzt wäre ich Euch sehr verbunden, wenn Ihr aufhören würdet, mich weiterhin zu bedrängen. Das ist nicht besonders höflich und trägt keineswegs dazu bei, mich für Euch einzunehmen."

"Dann verratet mir bitte, wie man Eure Gunst gewinnen kann, verehrte Comtesse?"

"Mit Aufdringlichkeit gewiss nicht!"

"Das waren deutliche Worte, vielen Dank!", erwiderte Guignot leicht pikiert und verneigte sich etwas. "Bitte entschuldigt mich jetzt, Comtesse, denn ich werde Eurem Rat folgen."

Der hakennasige Mann wandte sich danach an Madame de Colignon, die sich gerade ein wenig mit Conte Marcus unterhielt, und sagte: "Ich wünsche Euch noch einen schönen Abend - Madame - Monsieur", bevor er sich abwandte und in der Gästeschar verschwand, ohne Marguerite noch eines Blickes zu würdigen. Louise hatte er überhaupt keinerlei Beachtung geschenkt, was die junge Gesellschafterin ganz richtig als Kränkung interpretierte.

"Was hat Monsieur de Guignot denn?", wunderte sich Madame de Colignon, die nicht auf das Gespräch zwischen Marguerite und dem hakennasigen Freund des Barons geachtet hatte, da Marcus eine Unterhaltung mit ihr begonnen hatte, nachdem seine beiden Freunde verschwunden waren.

"Er musste einsehen, dass ich zu meinem Wort stehe", erklärte das blonde Mädchen mit einem kleinen, triumphierenden Lächeln. "Es hat ihm nicht sonderlich gefallen."

"Was für ein Wort? Ich verstehe nicht ganz, mein Kind?"

"Monsieur de Guignot bat mich um den ersten Tanz und ich erklärte ihm, dass ich diesen bereits einem anderen Mann versprochen habe. Das wollte Monsieur Guignot zuerst nicht einsehen, aber ich war nicht bereit, mein Wort zu brechen - selbst dann nicht, wenn mein Tanzpartner nicht rechtzeitig zur Eröffnung des ersten Tanzes da sein wird."

"Daran ist nichts Tadelnswertes", meinte Madame de Colignon und nickte. "Vermutlich ist Monsieur de Guignot zunächst ein wenig enttäuscht, doch er fängt sich schon wieder."

"Und ich bin sicher, dass mein Bruder gleich wieder hier sein wird", versicherte Marcus lächelnd. Kaum waren ihm diese Worte über die Lippen gekommen, wandte er sich nach links und sagte: "Da ist er ja schon."

Marguerite und ihre beiden Freundinnen waren dem Blick des älteren Mannes gefolgt und in die Augen der Comtesse trat sofort ein Strahlen, als sie sah, dass sich Aro ihnen näherte, in dessen Augen es ebenfalls leuchtete. Einen Moment lang sahen sich die beiden an, dann ließ der schwarzhaarige Vampir seinen Blick auch zu den beiden anderen Frauen sowie zu seinem Freund Marcus wandern und erklärte entschuldigend: "Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich kurz verschwinden musste, aber mein Bruder Caius wurde plötzlich erneut von einem Unwohlsein befallen. Doch der Aufenthalt an der frischen Luft tut ihm gut und er wird gewiss bald in den Saal zurückkehren. Allerdings vermag ich nicht zu sagen, ob er rechtzeitig zum ersten Tanz hier sein wird, Mademoiselle Lefevre."

"Das verstehe ich durchaus, Conte di Volturi", versicherte Louise und senkte demütig ihren Blick. "Es war ohnehin sehr gütig von Eurem Bruder, mich überhaupt zum Tanz aufzufordern."

"Warum sollte er das nicht tun?", fragte Aro verwundert. "Ihr seid eine hübsche, junge Dame von einnehmendem Wesen. Wer würde denn nicht mit Euch tanzen wollen?"

"Wie freundlich Ihr seid", murmelte die junge Gesellschafterin. "Wie kann ich Euch nur danken?"

"Indem Ihr Euer Versprechen haltet und mir den ersten Tanz mit Euch gewährt!", hörte man da eine fröhlich klingende Stimme und Louise sah erstaunt auf, ebenso wie Marguerite und Madame de Colignon, denn der junge Conte di Volturi war nun ebenfalls wieder im Raum und trat auf sie zu, lächelte sie lieben **s** würdig an und reichte ihr seine Hand, die Louise zaghaft ergriff. Er drückte sie leicht und murmelte: "Keine Sorge, wir werden sicherlich das schönste Paar auf dem Ball und alle Männer hier werden mich um Euch beneiden."

Die junge Gesellschafterin lachte verhalten und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ihr seid überaus gütig, Conte di Volturi, aber ich fürchte, dass Ihr Euch in diesem Punkt irrt", meinte sie bescheiden, während ihre Wangen rosig leuchteten. "Zwischen all den vornehmen Damen auf diesem Fest bin ich doch nur ein kleines Licht, das von niemandem besonders beachtet wird."

"Nicht doch, Mademoiselle, macht Euch nicht kleiner als Ihr seid", widersprach Caius. "Bitte, glaubt mir, wenn ich Euch sage, dass es mir wahrhaftig eine Ehre ist, mit Euch zu tanzen, einer kultivierten, klugen, jungen Dame, die außerdem recht ansehnlich ist. Wer Euch nicht beachtet, muss blind sein."

"Mein Bruder hat ganz recht", pflichtete Aro ihm nun bei, worauf Louise ihn überrascht ansah. "Ihr habt es wahrhaftig nicht nötig, Euch vor Personen, die sich über Euch zu stehen dünken, kleinzumachen."

"Nein, Louise, das hast du wirklich nicht", sagte nun auch Marguerite. "Und wenn bestimmte Leute nicht erkennen, welch ein wertvoller Mensch du bist, sind sie einfach nur töricht. Ich jedenfalls freue mich sehr, dass du heute mit uns auf den Ball gekommen bist. Schließlich bist du mir inzwischen so lieb, dass ich dich wie eine Schwester betrachte."

"Vielen Dank, Comtesse, wie liebenswürdig von Euch", antwortete Louise und **wirklich** nun fast glücklich, während Caius Marguerite mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Bewunderung ansah, bevor er sich erneut mit einem liebenswürdigen Lächeln an die brünette, junge Frau wandte: "Die Worte Eurer charmanten Freundin dürften doch Beweis genug dafür sein, welch wundervolles Geschöpf Ihr seid, meine liebe Louise. - Ich darf Euch doch Louise nennen, nicht wahr?"

"Wenn Ihr es möchtet", gab die Gesellschafterin schüchtern zurück und ihre Wangen färbten sich dunkler.

"Mein Name ist Caius", stellte sich der blonde Vampir noch einmal selbst vor. "Und diejenigen, die ich zu meinen Freunden zählen, dürfen mich gerne bei meinem Vornamen nennen. Also auch Ihr, liebe Louise."

Während der jüngste Vampir dies sagte, glitt sein Blick für einen Moment zu Marguerite, die das natürlich bemerkte und verstand, dass er nicht nur Louise, sondern auch sie zu seinen neuen Freunden zählte. Danach führte Caius noch einmal eine Hand seiner brünetten Tanzpartnerin zu seinen Lippen und hauchte einen Kuss darauf,

"Comtesse Marguerite", wandte er sich dann an die blonde, junge Adlige. "Für mein vorheriges Verhalten Euch gegenüber möchte ich mich nochmals entschuldigen. Es lag gewiss nicht in meiner Absicht, unhöflich zu sein, aber..."

"Ihr braucht Euch nicht zu entschuldigen, Conte Caius", unterbrach ihn Marguerite liebenswürdig. "Durch Eure Brüder weiß ich um Eure noch immer etwas angegriffene Gesundheit und ich hoffe aufrichtig, dass es Euch nun tatsächlich wieder besser geht und Ihr vor weiteren Unpässlichkeiten während des Balls verschont bleiben werdet."

"Danke, Ihr seid überaus gütig, Comtesse", antwortete der blonde Jüngling und wirkte erleichtert. "Und wenn es nicht zu vermessen ist, dann möchte ich Euch um den nächsten Tanz bitten."

Marguerite lächelte ihn an und nickte.

"Gern", sagte sie, ohne zu bemerken, dass Aro, der neben ihr ihr stand, das Lächeln für einen kurzen Moment entglitt. Doch er fing sich rasch wieder, warf dabei Caius einen giftigen Blick zu und widmete sich danach wieder seiner Angebeteten.

"Nun, ich gestatte dies nur unter der Bedingung, dass Ihr danach wieder mit mir tanzt, liebe Marguerite", sagte er zu ihr.

"Aber natürlich", gab sie sofort zurück und bedachte Aro mit einem liebevollen Blick, was Caius ebenfalls bemerkte, jedoch tapfer sein Lächeln beibehielt.

"Vorausgesetzt, Comtesse Marguerite ist danach nicht zu erschöpft", mischte sich jetzt Marcus ein, der irritiert spürte, dass zwischen Aro und Caius eine sehr starke Anspannung herrschte, deren Grund er nicht recht begriff.

"Du hast selbstverständlich recht", pflichtete ihm Aro sofort bei und wandte sich an die Comtesse. "Ihr müsst mir sagen, wenn es Euch zu viel wird, meine Liebe."

"Keine Sorge, Conte Aro, so schnell werde ich nicht müde."

In diesem Augenblick trat der Großzeremonienmeister wieder auf, schlug dreimal mit einem kräftigen, harten Taktstock auf den Boden und verkündete laut: "Das Menuett!"

Gleich danach wichen die Gäste zur Seite zurück, da sich das Königspaar auf das Parkett begab und aufstellte.

"Nun, meine Liebe", wandte sich Marcus an Madame de Colignon. "Ich glaube, an diesem Tanz könnten wir auch teilnehmen. Darf ich Euch daher um die Ehre bitten, mit mir zu tanzen?"

"Mit dem größten Vergnügen", erwiderte die ältere Dame lächelnd.

Und so gesellten sich die drei Volturi-Brüder mit ihren Tanzpartnerinnen und einigen anderen zu dem Königspaar auf das Parkett...

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**_Enttäuschte Hoffnungen sind in der Tat unerfüllte Erwartungen._ **

**_Die Hoffnung ist unverletzt._ **

_Gjergj Perluca_

~~~~~

Nachdem Marguerite de Rochefort ihm zum zweiten Mal einen Korb gegeben hatte, suchte Rouven de Guignot die Gesellschaft der Fourniers, um deren Tochter Agnes um den ersten Tanz dieses Abends zu bitten. Aber als er sich ihren Eltern näherte, die beide interessiert beobachteten, wie sich viele der Gäste für das Menuett aufstellten, war von dem jungen Mädchen nichts zu sehen.

"Wo ist denn Eure reizende Tochter?", erkundigte er sich bei Fournier, der ihn daraufhin überrascht ansah.

"Nanu, Guignot, seid Ihr die Gesellschaft der Lebrunnes bereits leid?", fragte er spöttisch und grinste etwas.

"Keineswegs, ich kam in der Absicht her, Eure Tochter zum Tanz aufzufordern", antwortete der hakennasige Mann.

"Ach wirklich? Vorhin hatte es für mich ganz den Anschein, als ob Ihr Comtesse de Rochefort darum bitten würdet."

"Darin befindet Ihr Euch im Irrtum, Fournier, es verhielt sich völlig anders: Die Comtesse stellte mich ihrer Freundin vor, weil sie hoffte, dass ich mit dieser tanzen würde. Darauf habe ich nur verzichtet, weil Eure liebreizende Tochter mir gegenüber den Wunsch äußerte, gerne zu tanzen. Deshalb kam ich zurück, um Mademoiselle Agnes diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Wo ist sie?"

"Oh, ein anderer Herr erfüllte ihr diesen Wunsch schneller als Ihr", teilte ihm Fournier süffisant mit. "Man sollte junge Damen eben nicht zu lange aus den Augen lassen! Meine Tochter vermutete nämlich ebenso wie ich, dass Ihr viel lieber mit dem Sprössling Rocheforts tanzen wolltet."

Guignots Miene verriet nicht, wie enttäuscht und überrascht er von dieser Mitteilung war.

"Wie bedauerlich, dass ich das Menuett nun leider gezwungenermaßen auslassen muss", meinte er lediglich resigniert und ließ seine Augen danach neugierig zu den Tanzpaaren gleiten, auf der Suche nach der Person, die er mehr als jede andere begehrte. Seine Augen streiften dabei kurz Agnes de Fournier, die mit einem jungen, vornehmen Mann tanzte, der nur wenige Jahre älter als sie zu sein schien. Guignot gönnte es der Kleinen, da sie ihn ohnehin nicht interessierte. Umso stärker heftete sich sein Blick auf Marguerite de Rochefort. Genau wie er befürchtet hatte, war ihr Tanzpartner der schwarzhaarige Italiener, dessen Brüder sich links und rechts von ihm befanden und mit Madame de Colignon beziehungsweise dieser Louise aufgestellt hatten. Gewiss alles andere als Zufall! Zweifellos hatten sie sich alle für den heutigen Ball heimlich verabredet, und zwar im Hause der alten Colignon, wo Marguerite mit den italienischen Adligen bekannt wurde. Wenn man die wenigen Informationen, die jetzige Paaraufstellung und die Aussage der jungen Rochefort, den ersten Tanz bereits versprochen zu haben, zusammennahm, schien all dies seine Annahmen zu bestätigen und mit plötzlicher Gewissheit erkannte er die Absicht hinter all dem.

"Was war ich bloß für ein Hornochse", schoss es Guignot durch den Kopf, während die Musik einsetzte und der Tanz begann. "Marguerite hatte gewiss den schwarzhaarigen Italiener wiedersehen wollen und Madame de Colignon fädelte dies geschickt ein. Sie steht dem eigenwilligen, kleinen Biest zur Seite und täuscht Adrienne, die dieser alten Intrigantin völlig vertraut."

Während der hakennasige Lebemann noch überlegte, ob er seine Erkenntnisse mit der Baronesse teilen sollte, drang auf einmal die Stimme Lebrunnes an sein Ohr.

"Schön, dass ich Euch endlich hier entdecke, Rouven!"

Der Angesprochene richtete den Blick zur Seite und sah seinen Freund auf sich zukommen - allein.

"Wo habt Ihr denn Eure Gemahlin gelassen?", fragte er irritiert.

"Sie traf soeben ein paar ihrer früheren Bekannten, bekam umgehend bessere Laune und plaudert jetzt angeregt mit ihnen", klärte ihn der Baron in jovialem Ton auf. "Ehrlich gesagt, geht mir mein Ehegespons in letzter Zeit ziemlich auf die Nerven."

"Dafür solltet Ihr Verständnis haben, mein Lieber. Immerhin hat Eure Gemahlin es wirklich nicht leicht mit ihrer kapriziösen Nichte, die offensichtlich Ihren eigenen Willen durchzusetzen gedenkt", murmelte Guignot verärgert und wies mit dem Kinn auf die Tanzenden. Als Roger diesem Hinweis mit den Augen folgte und Marguerite mit dem schwarzhaarigen Italiener tanzen sah, entglitten ihm fast die Gesichtszüge und es war offensichtlich, dass ihm das, was er sah, ganz und gar nicht gefiel.

"Die eigenwillige Kleine hat also tatsächlich diesen geschniegelten Lackaffen Euch vorgezogen", grummelte der Baron, ehe er sich im Flüsterton erneut seinem Freund zuwandte. "War es nicht ursprünglich Eure Absicht, Euch um Marguerite zu bemühen?"

"Das ist wahr und ich forderte sie sogar zweimal zum Tanz auf, aber das Mädchen will partout nichts von mir wissen, während sie ganz offensichtlich großen Gefallen an der Gesellschaft dieses italienischen Grafen findet."

"Völlig unverständlich für mich", gab Roger missmutig zurück. "Mit diesen Italienern stimmt irgendetwas nicht, das hab ich im Gespür."

"Nun, das Fremde besitzt wohl seinen ganz eigenen Reiz, der auf Eure Nichte zweifellos große Faszination ausübt."

"Vor langer Zeit gab es mal ein italienisches Ehepaar, das großen Einfluss auf die Königinmutter hatte und als heimliche Herrscher Frankreichs fungierte", murrte Roger leise und darauf bedacht, dass ihn niemand hörte. "Ich nahm an, dass diese Zeit längst der Vergangenheit angehört - und nun dies!" [1]

"Der Vergleich hinkt etwas", erwiderte Rouven spöttisch. "Eure Nicht ist zwar reizend und von edlem Geblüt, aber weder Thronfolgerin noch Angehörige des Königshauses."

"Wie auch immer", tat der Baron diesen Einwand ungeduldig ab. "Ihr wollt Marguerite doch nicht einfach diesem schmierigen Italiener überlassen, oder?! Bemüht Euch mehr um sie!"

"Momentan scheint dies zwecklos zu sein! Eure Nichte lehnt mich ab - und zu allem Überfluss scheint Eure Gemahlin auch plötzlich etwas gegen mich zu haben."

"Ach was! Nehmt das bloß nicht so ernst! Adrienne ist vermutlich nur nervös, da man ihr nach langer Zeit endlich wieder erlaubte, bei Hofe zu erscheinen. Sie beruhigt sich schon wieder! Seht Ihr lieber zu, dass Ihr meine Nichte für Euch gewinnt! Es gefällt mir gar nicht, dass sie sich in Gesellschaft dieses italienischen Grafen und seiner Brüder befindet. Dieses Trio wirkt doch irgendwie seltsam, nicht?"

"Es sind eben Italiener", tat Guignot es ab. "Vermutlich findet Marguerite sie deshalb so interessant und ihre Neugierde wird von Madame de Colignon noch gefördert. Wer weiß, vielleicht kennt Eure Nichte die italienischen Grafen schon länger als Ihr ahnt?"

"Wie meint Ihr das?"

"Die drei Herren kamen doch sehr zielstrebig auf Madame de Colignon zu und sie stellte sie uns als ihre neuen Nachbarn in Paris vor. Aber vielleicht ist die alte Dame schon vorher mit den Brüdern bekannt gewesen, weshalb diese sich ein Haus in der Nähe ihres Hauses gemietet haben. Womöglich wünscht Madame de Colignon, dass sich Marguerite mit einem der drei Grafen vermählt. Ihr wisst doch, dass die alte Dame mit vielen einflussreichen Leuten bekannt ist. Darum würde es mich nicht wundern, wenn sie feine, intrigante Fäden spinnt."

"Haltet Ihr das wirklich für möglich?", fragte der Baron überrascht, aber mit einem unverkennbaren Ton des Zweifels in der Stimme. "Madame de Colignon erschien mir stets als eine vertrauenswürdige Person, weshalb es mir schwerfällt, Euren Verdacht zu teilen."

"Weshalb sonst ist sie so vertraut mit den drei Brüdern, die sie angeblich erst seit zwei Wochen kennen will? Nein, nein, Madame de Colignon versucht, uns zum Narren zu halten, um ihre eigenen Pläne ausführen zu können; und mir scheint, Eure hübsche Nichte hat nicht das Geringste dagegen, so verliebt, wie sie ihren derzeitigen Tanzpartner anschaut."

"Mag sein, dass Madame de Colignon die Conte di Volturi kennt und sich nichts dabei dachte, sie mit meiner Nichte bekannt zu machen, als sich Marguerite gerade bei ihr aufhielt."

"Ja, ja, der feinen Dame traut niemand zu, Intrigen zu spinnen", spottete Guignot, der davon überzeugt war, sie durchschaut zu haben. "Roger, lasst Euch nicht von der vertrauenswürdigen Fassade der Madame de Colignon blenden. Sie war doch gut mit Eurem Schwager bekannt, nicht wahr? Und auch, wenn er inzwischen nicht mehr unter uns weilt, gestattet mir, Euch gegenüber ehrlich zu sein. Der Comte de Rochefort stand in Diensten Richelieus und zweifellos wisst Ihr, dass Seine verstorbene Eminenz einen eigenen Geheimdienst unterhielt. Wer sagt denn, dass nicht auch seine gute Bekannte darin eingebunden war?"

"Unmöglich! Es ist bekannt, dass die Königin Madame de Colignon sehr schätzt!"

"Eine gute Spionin bleibt immer unentdeckt!", raunte Guignot seinem Freund ins Ohr. "Wer würde schon vermuten, dass eine respektable Dame der Gesellschaft heimlich in den Diensten der  'roten Robe'  gestanden hat?"

"Was hat das alles mit meiner Nichte zu tun?", wollte Roger unwillig wissen.

"Nun, ich wollte Euch darauf aufmerksam machen, dass eine gute Spionin jeden zu täuschen vermag und sich sicherlich darauf versteht, Intrigen zu spinnen. Da Marguerite die Tochter eines lieben Freundes ist und die Madame vielleicht darum bat, Ihr bei der Suche nach einem Ehemann zu helfen... Mon Dieu, muss ich wirklich deutlicher werden, Roger?!"

"Obwohl ich es kaum glauben kann, vermag ich Eure Vermutungen nachzuvollziehen", wisperte der Baron tonlos. "Und wenn Ihr damit recht hättet, wäre das Verhalten der Madame de Colignon in der Tat höchst verwerflich... das Vertrauen meiner Frau zu missbrauchen, die ihr unsere Nichte für mehrere Tage im Dezember anvertraute, und sie in Wirklichkeit zu hintergehen, indem sie Marguerite mit italienischen Adligen bekannt macht..."

"Zeit genug, um gemeinsam Pläne zu schmieden, lieber Freund."

"Aber Ihr könntet Euch auch irren, Rouven."

"Es gibt Mittel und Wege, um das herauszufinden."

"Und wie?"

"Darüber werden wir uns ein anderes Mal bei einem Treffen unter vier Augen nach diesem Abend unterhalten."

***

Nichtsahnend von der vermeintlichen Erkenntnis des Rouven de Guignot genoss Marguerite das Menuett mit Aro, wobei sie genügend Gelegenheit hatten, sich an den Händen zu berühren und verliebt anzuschauen.[2 ] Es störte die beiden dabei gar nicht, dass sie bei den Drehungen manchmal auch andere Paare an den Händen berührten, so lange sie sich nur nicht aus den Augen verloren.

"Ich fürchtete schon, dass Ihr nicht zum Ball erscheint", gestand Marguerite schließlich schüchtern.

"Um nichts auf der Welt hätte ich es versäumt, mit Euch zu tanzen, Comtesse", gab er zurück. "Seit Tagen kreisten meine Gedanken unentwegt darum."

"Mir ging es ebenso, denn ehrlich gesagt, habe ich mich ein wenig vor dem Ball gefürchtet und vor all den fremden Leuten."

"Sie scheinen Euch gut aufgenommen zu haben, meine Liebe, und wie ich hörte, wurdet Ihr bereits den Majestäten vorgestellt."

"Das ist wahr und es kam ganz unerwartet. Plötzlich erschien ein Diener und richtete mir aus, dass die Majestäten mich zu sehen wünschten. Ein wenig seltsam, wie ich finde."

"Warum?"

"Ich war die einzige Debütantin, die ohne ihre Verwandten vor das Königspaar geführt wurde. Das gibt mir schon zu denken. Was meint Ihr, Conte Aro?"

"Womöglich ein Versehen."

"Nein, das glaube ich kaum. Meine Verwandten erhielten doch genau wie ich eine Einladung."

"Die hohen Herrschaften haben Launen, meine Liebe, Ihr solltet Euch nicht so viele Gedanken darüber machen. Das Wichtigste ist doch, dass Ihr bei den Majestäten einen guten Eindruck hinterließet und ich zweifle nicht daran, dass Euch dies gelungen ist."

"Vielen Dank, Conte Aro, es ist sehr freundlich von Euch, so gut von mir zu denken, auch wenn ich es gar nicht verdiene."

"Wie kommt Ihr darauf, dass man anders als gut über Euch denken könnte, liebe Marguerite?"

"Nun ja, meine Bemerkung über meine Tante neulich war sehr unangebracht. Ich muss mich nochmals dafür entschuldigen, dass ich Euch gegenüber meine Zunge nicht im Zaum halten konnte."

"Nicht doch! Ich finde Eure Offenheit entzückend und nachdem ich mit Eurer Tante nun persönlich bekannt gemacht wurde, muss ich gestehen, dass sie auf mich den Eindruck einer überaus strengen Dame macht, die sehr viel auf Konventionen gibt und es damit allzu genau nimmt."

"Tja, jedenfalls wirkt es so."

"Welch seltsame Bemerkung, liebe Marguerite, was wollt Ihr damit sagen?"

"Verzeiht mir, dass ich mich schon wieder vergaß."

"Oh, ich verzeihe Euch alles, liebste Comtesse", erwiderte Aro und grinste ein wenig. Natürlich wusste er genau, was das junge Mädchen, das er innerlich anbetete, damit meinte. Trotz ihrer Jugend und Unerfahrenheit besaß Marguerite ein erstaunliches Gespür für die wahre Natur eines Menschen, zweifellos eine besondere Begabung, die es ihr ermöglichte, denjenigen nach kurzer Zeit zu durchschauen. Deshalb hatte das junge Mädchen den Charakter ihrer heuchlerischen Tante längst erkannt, ohne dass es ihr bewusst war.

"WAS genau möchtest DU der Comtesse verzeihen, Aro?", erkundigte sich da Caius interessiert, der plötzlich wieder in der Reihe neben ihm stand. "Ich denke nicht, dass die junge Dame etwas getan hat, dass DU ihr verzeihen müsstest."

"Unser Gespräch war privat und geht dich nichts an!", wies sein Bruder ihn zurecht, während er seine Tanzpartnerin und Louise, die sich bei einer Drehung gerade etwas von den Herren entfernt hatten, mit einem freundlichen Lächeln bedachte. "Kümmere dich lieber um Mademoiselle Lefevre, sie ist doch ein reizendes Kind, nicht wahr?"

"Ja, das muss ich zugeben", meinte Caius, der seine Tanzpartnerin ebenfalls anlächelte. "Bisher kam kein einziges, albernes Wort aus ihrem Munde. Eine sehr angenehme Gesellschaft."

Nach diesem kleinen Wortwechsel schritten die beiden Brüder auf ihre Damen zu und tanzten weiter. Etwas später fanden sich Caius und Aro erneut nebeneinander und der schwarzhaarige Vampir konnte nicht an sich halten, dem jüngeren gegenüber leise zu bemerken: "Im Übrigen führt diese Baronesse de Lebrunne nichts Gutes im Schilde, was unsere kleine Comtesse betrifft."

Caius warf seinem Meister einen überraschten Blick zu, doch er fand keine Gelegenheit mehr, ihn näher auszufragen. Darum geduldete er sich, bis das Menuett zu Ende war und es eine kleine Pause gab, die allen die Gelegenheit gab, sich ein wenig zu erfrischen.

"Aro, auf ein Wort", bat er ihn, ergriff seinen Ärmel und zog ihn in eine Nische des großen Saales, wo sie ungestört waren.

"Ach, sprichst du wieder mit mir?", fragte der schwarzhaarige Vampir spöttisch.

"Ja, aber nur, weil ich mich um die kleine Comtesse sorge", gab Caius bissig zurück, bevor sich seine ärgerliche Miene in eine besorgte verwandelte. "Was sagtest du da vorhin über die Tante von Marguerite?"

"Ein böses Weib", raunte Aro ihm zu und machte dabei ein ernstes Gesicht. "Hör zu, Bruder, es tut mir leid, dass du glaubst, ich hätte dich hintergangen. Aber ich schwöre dir, dass es ohne jede Absicht geschah. Falls die junge Comtesse tatsächlich jene Reiterin sein sollte, in die du dich verliebt hast, dann werde ich mich nicht zwischen euch beide stellen, wenn Marguerite dir den Vorzug gibt."

"Was? Ist das dein Ernst?"

"Ja, ich gebe dir mein Wort darauf!"

"Aber du sagtest doch, dass du selbst in sie verliebt seist."

"Das entspricht völlig der Wahrheit, Bruder, aber es liegt nicht in meiner Macht, sie dazu zu bringen, dass sie mich ebenfalls liebt - so etwas würde ich niemals tun. Ich wünsche mir natürlich, dass sie meine Gefühle erwidert, aber wenn sie sich für dich entscheidet oder für jemand anderen, werde ich dies akzeptieren."

Caius starrte seinen Meister an, als sähe er ein fremdes Wesen vor sich.

"Was ist nur mit dir geschehen, Aro? Seit wann verzichtest du darauf, jemandem deinen Willen aufzuzwingen?", murmelte er verwundert. "Du musst  ja   _s e h r_    verliebt in sie sein."

"Lassen wir das!", entgegnete der ältere Vampir in ernstem Ton. "Wir sind Brüder und sollten uns nicht gegenseitig bekriegen. Vielmehr bitte ich dich, mich dabei zu unterstützen, Marguerite vor den bösen Absichten ihrer Tante zu schützen. Du musst nämlich wissen, dass Adrienne de Lebrunne alles tun wird, um die Comtesse aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Diese Frau ist gewissenlos und geht über Leichen."

"Und da bist du dir absolut sicher?", fragte Caius, während er seinen Blick durch den Saal schweifen ließ, bis seine Augen die Baronesse fanden. "Marguerite ist die Tochter ihres Bruders. Warum will sie sie denn loswerden? Ist sie so eine große Last für sie?"

"Das auch, aber hauptsächlich geht es Madame de Lebrunne darum, an das Erbe ihrer Nichte zu kommen, denn sie glaubt, dass es allein ihr zusteht", klärte Aro seinen Bruder im Flüsterton auf. "Deshalb hat sie diesen Guignot auf unsere kleine Comtesse angesetzt, der sie verführen soll. Bisher hatte er damit glücklicherweise keinerlei Erfolg, aber diesem Kerl traue ich alles zu. Er wird nicht davor zurückschrecken, das Mädchen zu entführen, wenn es sein muss."

"Warum sollte er das tun?"

"Er ist der Liebhaber von Adrienne de Lebrunne und sie hat ihm eine besondere Belohnung dafür versprochen, dass er Marguerite aus dem Weg räumt."

Caius starrte seinen Meister nun zum zweiten Mal überrascht an, dann murmelte er fassungslos: "Die beiden unterhalten eine Liebesbeziehung?"

"Nein, ich glaube, mit Liebe hat das nichts zu tun, höchstens mit Lust", gab Aro trocken zurück, während er nun ebenfalls zu Adrienne und Guignot schaute. "Da du gleich mit Marguerite tanzen wirst, gehe ich mal zu dem eitlen Fatzke, der sich nicht entblödet, mit dem Eheweib seines Freundes das Bett zu teilen. Vielleicht finde ich heraus, was genau er vorhat."

"Ja, tue das", bestärkte ihn Caius. Vergessen war das Zerwürfnis von vorhin, da sein Meister inzwischen sein Unrecht eingesehen und sich entschuldigt hatte. Es sprach außerdem für Aro, dass er es trotz seiner Verliebtheit in Marguerite dem Schicksal überlassen wollte, für wen sich das Mädchen letztendlich als Partner entschied. Es gab also noch eine Chance, sie für sich zu gewinnen; und was diese Madame de Lebrunne und ihre Helfershelfer betraf, würden Aro und er alles tun, um deren Pläne zu durchkreuzen und die kleine Comtesse zu beschützen.

Voller Hoffnung ging der blonde Vampir im Saal umher und suchte nach Marguerite und ihrer Freundin, während er Adrienne de Lebrunne, die sich lebhaft mit einigen anderen Frauen ihres Alters unterhielt, nicht aus den Augen ließ. Dabei rief er sich ins Gedächtnis, dass dieses grässliche Weib ihren Ehemann, den feisten Roger, hinterging. Zwar war ihm der Baron nicht sonderlich sympathisch, schien aber harmlos zu sein, während jene Frau dort drüben für ihn immer mehr die Züge seiner Mutter annahm... seiner Mutter, die ihn einst verriet und an einen brutalen Mann verkaufte... und Adrienne wollte ihre eigene Nichte aus dem Weg räumen lassen, um an ein Erbe zu kommen, das ihr nicht zustand... sie war wie seine Mutter... einfach widerlich.

Fast wie in Hypnose näherte er sich Adrienne de Lebrunne, bleib vor ihr stehen und verneigte sich, als sie erstaunt zu ihm sah.

"Zwar werde ich gleich mit einer anderen Dame tanzen, aber Ihr würdet mir eine große Freude machen, wenn Ihr mir den Tanz danach gewähren würdet", behauptete Caius und lächelte die Baronesse an. Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln und es war unverkennbar, wie geschmeichelt sie sich von seiner Aufforderung fühlte.

"Sehr gern, Monsieur", antwortete Adrienne.

Caius verneigte sich nochmals und wandte sich ab, um Marguerite ausfindig zu machen. Um ihre verräterische Tante würde er sich danach kümmern. Es wäre bestimmt ganz leicht, diese um den Finger zu wickeln... so, wie es leicht sein würde, sie verschwinden zu lassen. Falschen Schlangen sollte man kein Pardon gewähren...

***

"Nun, Monsieur de Guignot, könnt Ihr dem Tanzen kein Vergnügen abgewinnen?", fragte Aro mit breitem Lächeln, als er sich zu dem hakennasigen Mann und dem Baron de Lebrunne gesellte.

"Doch, aber die junge Dame, die ich aufzufordern gedachte, gab einem anderen den Vorzug", antwortete Rouven mit unverkennbarer Verärgerung in der Stimme. "Bestimmt habt Ihr den Tanz mit Comtesse de Rochefort sehr genossen, nicht wahr?"

"Sie ist eine überaus reizende, junge Dame", bestätigte Aro und nickte leicht, sich dabei etwas mit dem Kopf in Richtung des Barons neigend. "Gewiss erfüllt es das Herz Eurer Gemahlin und das Eure mit großem Stolz, ein so wohlerzogenes junges Mädchen bei Hofe einführen zu dürfen. Wie ich hörte, wurde Comtesse de Rochefort bereits den Majestäten vorgestellt."

"Ja, das trifft zu", erwiderte Lebrunne distanziert. "Allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob unsere Nichte tatsächlich einen so guten Eindruck bei den Majestäten hinterließ, wie Ihr offensichtlich zu glauben scheint. Sie ist eine sehr eigenwillige, junge Dame."

"Ein Vorrecht der Jugend", meinte der Vampir nachsichtig. "Außerdem stellt es doch eine reizvolle Herausforderung dar, ein junges Mädchen durch Zeichen der Zuneigung zu zähmen, nicht wahr? Alles andere wäre recht langweilig, findet Ihr nicht auch?"

"Ist das tatsächlich Eure Meinung?", fragte Rouven überrascht, während sich der Mund Lebrunnes zu einem leicht amüsierten Grinsen verzog.

"Oh ja, so eine kleine Frau bedarf der Führung, mein lieber Freund", antwortete Aro und berührte den hakennasigen Mann in einer freundschaftlichen Geste leicht am Arm. "Es ist das, was sich junge Mädchen insgeheim wünschen, Monsieur Guignot, damit sie zu Ihrem Gatten aufsehen können. Wer das Glück hat, die Zuneigung von Comtesse de Rochefort zu gewinnen, wird mit ihr keine großen Probleme haben. Sie ist überaus liebenswert."

"Ja, in der Tat", pflichtete ihm Lebrunne bei. "Dennoch ist meine Nichte nach meinem Dafürhalten noch etwas zu unreif, um unter die Haube zu kommen."

"Ach, tatsächlich? Ich glaube, dass Ihr Euch in diesem Punkt irrt, mein lieber Baron."

"Tragt Ihr Euch etwa mit dem Gedanken, zu heiraten, Conte di Volturi?", erkundigte sich nun Rouven misstrauisch und beäugte sein Gegenüber mit einem finsteren Blick.

"Das lag eigentlich nicht in meiner Absicht", gab Aro zu. "Zwar liebe ich die Gesellschaft schöner, liebenswürdiger, weiblicher Wesen, aber falls ich mich binde, dann nur aufgrund einer starken Zuneigung. Alles andere wäre doch unerträglich, findet Ihr nicht auch, Monsieur de Guignot?"

"Dem will ich keinesfalls widersprechen", gab der hakennasige Mann zurück, ohne dass sich seine immer noch missmutige Miene zu dem Anflug eines Lächelns verzog. "Meine Zuneigung zu einer bestimmten Dame ist jedenfalls so stark, dass ich mich ernsthaft mit Heiratsgedanken trage."

"Dann hoffe ich für Euch, dass das Geschöpf, dem Eure Zuneigung gilt, Eure Gefühle erwidert."

"Vielen Dank, Conte di Volturi", kam es aalglatt über die Lippen Guignots, der seinen Blick nun wieder auf die Gästeschar richtete, in der Hoffnung, Marguerite unter ihnen ausfindig zu machen. Doch sie schritt bereits an der Hand des blonden, jungen Conte di Volturi auf die Tanzfläche zurück. Hastig suchten Rouvens Augen daraufhin ihre Freundin, die er aufzufordern gedachte, um sie über Madame de Colignon und ihre Beziehung zu den italienischen Grafen auszufragen. Aber Mademoiselle Lefevre wurde gerade von Fournier aufgeforderte, auf den Rouven gar nicht mehr geachtet hatte. Verdammt, heute Abend schien sich alles gegen ihn verschworen zu haben!

Verärgert wandte er sich erneut an Aro di Volturi.

"Wie ich bemerkt habe, tanzte einer Eurer Brüder mit der Freundin von Comtesse de Rochefort. Kennt Ihr Mademoiselle Lefevre näher?"

"Nein, gar nicht!", gab der schwarzhaarige Vampir zurück. "Wir wurden erst vor kurzem durch Madame de Colignon mit der Comtesse und Ihrer Freundin bekannt gemacht."

"Und wie findet Ihr Mademoiselle Lefevre?"

"Sie ist ebenso liebenswürdig wie ihre Freundin."

"Louise ist in der Tat ein überaus nettes Mädchen", mischte sich nun Baron de Lebrunne in die Unterhaltung der beiden Männer ein. "Wie ich hörte, holte mein verstorbener Schwager - Gott hab ihn selig - sie vor ein paar Jahren in seinen Haushalt, damit seine Tochter nicht völlig allein aufwüchse. Die beiden sind sehr vertraut miteinander, glaube ich, fast so wie Schwestern."

"Ist diese Louise denn aus gutem Hause?", erkundigte sich Guignot interessiert.

"Keine Ahnung, darüber weiß ich nichts", erwiderte Lebrunne gleichgültig. "Doch so, wie ich meinen Schwager aus der Erinnerung kenne, dürfen wir getrost davon ausgehen, dass er nur ein Mädchen aus guter Familie und mit einem tadellosen Leumund in der Nähe seiner Tochter dulden würde. Womöglich entstammt Mademoiselle Lefevre einem verarmten Adelsgeschlecht, wer weiß das schon? Da sie keine Mitgift besitzt, ist die Aussicht, hier einen Ehemann zu finden, für sie nicht sehr hoch."

"Wer sagt dann, dass Mademoiselle Lefevre keine Mitgift besitzt?", fragte Aro spöttisch. "Möglicherweise wird diese erst am Tage Ihrer Heirat ausgezahlt, um Goldgräber von Ihr fernzuhalten."

"Ach, kommt schon, Conte di Volturi, das glaubt Ihr doch nicht wirklich!", antwortete der Baron und lachte ein wenig. "Louise ist ein braves Mädchen und wenn sie Glück hat, findet sie einen reichen Mann, der sie als Mätresse aushält."

"Einer gebildeten, jungen Dame aus gutem Hause stehen gewiss noch andere Wege offen", gab Aro in selbstsicherem Ton zurück, dann wandte er sich um, da er spürte, dass sich ihnen ein weibliches Wesen näherte. Es war ein hübsches, junges Ding mit leuchtenden Augen, das zielstrebig auf seine Gesprächspartner und ihn zukam.

"Mademoiselle Fournier", begrüßte Rouven das Mädchen, verzog seinen Mund endlich zu einem kleinen Lächeln und deutete eine leichte Verneigung in ihre Richtung an. "Bedauerlicherweise kam ich zu spät, um Euch zum ersten Tanz aufzufordern. Bitte, verzeiht mir."

"Nun, das muss ich mir noch überlegen", erwiderte sie kokett, doch ihr Lächeln verriet bereits, dass sie Guignot keinesfalls böse war. Dann ließ sie ihren Blick kurz zu Aro schweifen, um danach ihre Augen fragend auf den hakennasigen Mann zu richten.

"Dies ist Conte di Volturi", sagte Guignot daraufhin und wandte sich dann Aro zu. "Darf ich Ihnen Agnes Fournier vorstellen, die Tochter eines guten Freundes?"

Der schwarzhaarige Vampir ergriff die Hand des jungen Mädchen, führte sie zum Mund und deutete einen Handkuss an, während er ihr ein freundliches Lächeln schenkte.

"Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen, Mademoiselle Fournier", behauptete er dabei und amüsierte sich darüber, dass die Wangen des Mädchens sich röteten. "Heute Abend habe ich das Glück, von schönen Damen umringt zu sein. Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten, mein Fräulein?"

"Vielen Dank, sehr freundlich von Euch", erwiderte Agnes liebenswürdig und lächelte Aro freundlich an. "Aber ich muss gestehen, dass ich ein wenig erschöpft von dem ersten Tanz bin und mich etwas ausruhen möchte, ehe ich mich wieder aufs Parkett wage. Stamm Ihr aus Italien, Conte di Volturi?"

"Ja, so ist es, Mademoiselle Fournier", bestätigte der schwarzhaarige Vampir. "Und Ihr seid wohl heute Abend auch zum ersten Mal bei Hofe, richtig?"

"Dies entspricht der Wahrheit", gab Agnes zu und schaute dann wieder auf Rouven, der allerdings kaum einen Blick für das hübsche Mädchen übrig hatte, sondern sich erneut Aro zuwandte.

"Aus welchem Teil Italiens stammt Ihr eigentlich?", erkundigte sich der hakennasige Mann lauernd.

"Aus einem der ältesten Gebiete der Toskana", gab der Vampir gelassen zurück. "Das Meer ist nicht sehr weit und ich denke, dass dies jungen Damen überaus gefällt..."

Aro ließ bei dem letzten Satz seine Augen zu Agnes gleiten, die er unentwegt anlächelte.

"Einem der ältesten Gebiete?", griff Rouven die vage Andeutung auf.

"Ja, wenn Euch der Begriff Etrusker etwas sagt", gab der Vampir zurück.

"Warum nennt Ihr mir nicht die Stadt, aus der Ihr kommt, Conte di Volturi?"

"Das wäre nur dann relevant, wenn ich Euch jemals in unsere Familienresidenz dort einladen wollte - doch das ist nicht der Fall. Aufdringliches Verhalten missfällt mir sehr, während ich es durchaus zu schätzen weiß, dass Mademoiselle Fournier mir mit leuchtenden Augen lauscht, ohne mich aushorchen zu wollen. Womöglich könnte sie eines Tages eine Einladung erhalten."

Aro tauschte nach diesen Ausführungen wieder einen Blick mit Agnes aus, deren Wangen nun feuerrot glühten. Rouven bemerkte dies ebenfalls, was seine Eifersucht auf den gelassen daherredenden Mann ihm gegenüber um ein Vielfaches steigerte.

"Ohne Erlaubnis Ihres Vaters wird die Mademoiselle nirgendwo hingehen!", stieß der hakennasige Mann daraufhin aus und erntete jetzt einen verärgerten Blick der hübschen Agnes.

"Nun, die Meinung meines Vaters darüber hängt davon ab, welchen Eindruck er von Conte di Volturi gewinnt", sagte das Mädchen kühl und musterte ihren Schwarm missbilligend. Aro beobachtete dies voll innerem Vergnügen, da sich die Gefühle der kleinen Fournier für Guignot in diesem Augenblick zu wandeln schienen.

"Euer Vater ist - glaube ich - noch nicht mit diesem Herrn bekannt gemacht worden", giftete Rouven sie an, wobei er in diesem Augenblick sämtliche Sympathien, die Agnes ihm gegenüber jemals gehegt hatte, verspielte. Sie blitzte ihn kurz mit ihren dunklen Augen an, bevor sie sich an Baron de Lebrunne wandte und bat: "Wärt Ihr wohl so freundlich, meinen Vater mit Conte di Volturi bekannt zu machen?"

"Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein", versprach Roger und verneigte sich leicht vor dem jungen Mädchen, Aro musterte den Baron mit einem schelmischen Lächeln, bevor er sich wieder Agnes zuwandte, sich leicht vor ihr verneigte und bat: "Würdet Ihr mir die Ehre erweisen, mir den nächsten Tanz zu schenken?"

"Mit dem größten Vergnügen, Conte di Volturi", erwiderte das Mädchen. "Wenn Ihr mich kurz entschuldigen würdet."

Agnes knickste leicht und verschwand dann rasch in Richtung ihrer Mutter, die mit einigen anderen Damen an einem Tisch saß und sich unterhielt. Aro starrte ihr mit zufriedenem Lächeln nach und meinte dann: "Wirklich ein überaus reizendes Kind."

"Ihr findet wohl großen Gefallen an jungen Mädchen, was?", murrte Rouven in giftigem Ton, worauf sich der schwarzhaarige Vampir zu ihm umdrehte und mit einem überaus breitem Lächeln antwortete: "Wie ich bereits sagte, habe ich eine Schwäche für das schöne Geschlecht, besonders wenn es sich um solch liebenswürdige Geschöpfe wie dieses junge Mädchen eben handelt. Wie mir zu Ohren kam, teilt Ihr diese Schwäche mit mir, Monsieur Guignot."

"Wer sagt das?", wollte Rouven aufgebracht wissen.

"Oh, es ist allgemein bekannt, mein Lieber", erwiderte Aro mit sanfter Stimme und wandte sich dann an den Baron. "Wärt Ihr wohl so freundlich, mich zu Mademoiselle Fournier zu begleiten und mich jener Dame vorzustellen, von der ich annehme, dass sie ihre Mutter ist?"

"Selbstverständlich", antwortete Roger und machte sich dann mit ihm auf dem Weg dorthin.

Rouven de Guignot konnte es nicht fassen, dass sich sein alter Freund jetzt zum Handlanger dieses schmierigen Italieners machte, der hinter dessen Nichte her war. Denn Guignot glaubte keine Sekunde lang daran, dass Conte Aro di Volturi sich ernsthaft für Agnes de Fournier interessierte...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[1] Hier sind Concino Concini und seine Ehefrau Eleonora Galigai gemeint, die mit Maria von Medici, der Königinmutter, aus Italien nach Frankreich gekommen sind und nach dem Tode Heinrichs IV. die Königinmutter, damals Regentin für Ihren noch minderjährigen Sohn Ludwig XIII., stark beeinflussten und sich auch über jungen König lustig machten. Später bezahlte das Ehepaar dafür mit dem Leben, während Ludwig seiner Mutter stets vergab.

[2] Link zu Menuett: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZrmoCqoF034

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

**_Stets findet Überraschung statt._ **

**_Da, wo man's nicht erwartet hat._ **

_Wilhelm Busch (1832 - 1908)_

~~~~~

Marguerite indes tanzte gut gelaunt die Allemande mit Caius, der anscheinend alles daran setzte, sein früheres, ein wenig unhöfliches Verhalten ihr gegenüber wieder gutzumachen. Er lächelte sie an, bat noch einmal um Entschuldigung und erklärte, dass ihm einige Tage lang äußerst übel war, weshalb er erst jetzt die Gelegenheit habe, sie näher kennenzulernen. [1]

"Wie ich hörte, lebt Ihr die meiste Zeit auf Eurem Landsitz, Comtesse", begann er.

"Ja, das ist richtig. Dort bin ich aufgewachsen und eigentlich zum ersten Mal in Paris - nun ja, jedenfalls soweit ich mich erinnere", antwortete sie. "Aber ich bin in Paris zur Welt gekommen."

"Eine kluge Entscheidung Eurer Eltern, Euch nicht in dieser lasterhaften Stadt aufwachsen zu lassen", meinte Caius, der sie voller Bewunderung betrachtete.

"Euren Worten entnehme ich, dass Ihr nicht besonders viel von Paris haltet."

"Ach... für mich sind große Städte im Allgemeinen schlechte Orte, um dort unschuldige Kinder großzuziehen. Glücklicherweise seid Ihr diesem Schicksal entgangen, meine liebe Marguerite. Ihr erlaubt doch, dass ich Euch bei Eurem Vornamen nenne? Schließlich scheinen wir annähernd im gleichen Alter zu sein."

"Eurem Wunsch entspreche ich gern, mein lieber Caius."

Der Angesprochene strahlte und meinte: "Es freut mich sehr, dass Ihr meine Worte vorhin richtig verstanden habt. Denn nichts wünsche ich mir mehr als Eure Freundschaft."

"Warum ist Euch dies so wichtig?", erkundigte sich Marguerite in heiterem Ton.

"Ich finde Euch und Eure Freundin Louise sehr sympathisch."

"Ja, Louise ist wirklich sehr liebenswürdig und überaus gebildet. Darüber hinaus besitzt sie einen guten Charakter und hätte eigentlich ein besseres Leben als ihr jetziges verdient. Es gibt unter den hochstehenden Leuten leider immer noch jene, die auf Menschen herabblicken, die nicht so viel Glück hatten, in eine vornehme Familie hineingeboren zu sein."

"Ja, ich weiß genau, was Ihr meint", stimmte der blonde Vampir zu.

"Wie sehr wünschte ich mir, dass ich etwas tun könnte, um Louise ein besseres Leben zu ermöglichen", seufzte die Comtesse. "Natürlich werde ich sie gern in meine Dienste zurücknehmen, wenn ich volljährig bin oder...", Marguerite stockte, denn ihr Blick fiel in diesem Moment auf Aro, der bei ihrem Onkel und diesem Guignot stand und Agnes de Fournier gerade die Hand küsste. Caius folgte ihrem Blick, schaute dann rasch zu seiner Tanzpartnerin und erkannte die große Enttäuschung in deren Augen. In diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass Marguerite nur einen Mann auf der Welt liebte, nämlich seinen Meister. Er schluckte ein wenig, nahm sich dann aber zusammen und fragte: "Was habt Ihr, Marguerite?"

"Gehört es zu den Angewohnheiten Eures Bruders Aro, vielen Damen die Cour zu machen?"[2]

 "Nun ja, er verhält sich im Allgemeinen gegenüber der Damenwelt immer sehr freundlich", gab Caius zu, beeilte sich jedoch schnell hinzuzufügen: "Daraus solltet Ihr jedoch keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen, Comtesse."

"Welche denn?"

"Nicht jeder Dame, der er mit Höflichkeit begegnet, ist er gewogen."

"Aha..."

Caius erkannte, dass er jetzt die Gelegenheit hätte, ein negatives Bild über Aro zu zeichnen und sich umso besser darzustellen. Doch er brachte es nicht über sich, da er spürte, wie viel Schmerz Marguerite allein der Anblick seines Meisters mit dem anderen jungen Mädchen bereitete, und er wollte nicht derjenige sein, der ihren Schmerz verstärkte. Schließlich empfand er selbst viel für seine hübsche Tanzpartnerin, die ihm durch ihr Mitgefühl für ihre nichtadlige Freundin noch sympathischer geworden war. Zweifellos war Marguerite in Aro verliebt und ein Herz brachte oft Gefühle hervor, die sich jeglicher Kontrolle entzogen. Sie trug wahrlich keine Schuld daran, dass sein Meister ihn zu hintergehen versucht hatte; und nur Marguerite zuliebe war er bereit, ihre Beziehung mit Aro zu akzeptieren, wenn sich aus der starken Zuneigung, die beide füreinander hegten, tatsächlich eine tiefe Bindung entwickelte. Der Gedanke, dass sie dann Teil ihrer Familie und unsterblich sein würde, tröstete Caius ein wenig und er nahm sich vor, sie dann immer zu beschützen wie ein älterer Bruder. Doch zunächst einmal galt es, sie wieder aufzumuntern.

"Aro vertritt die Auffassung, dass Freundlichkeit den gesellschaftlichen Umgang miteinander erleichtert, nichts weiter."

"Da hat er sicher recht", murmelte Marguerite, deren blaue Augen sich verdunkelten. Unverkennbar ein Zeichen ihrer Enttäuschung, was Caius seltsamerweise ebenfalls Pein verursachte. Es war, als fühle er selbst ihren Schmerz. Um sich davon abzulenken und sie beide auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, nahm er den vorherigen Gesprächsfaden wieder auf und fuhr fort: "Ihr sagtet vorhin, es sei Euer Wunsch, Louise zu einem besseren Leben zu verhelfen."

"Ja, das ist mein voller Ernst!"

"Nun, womöglich geht Euer Wunsch eines Tages in Erfüllung. In Italien wird nicht alles so streng gehandhabt."

Marguerite runzelte die Stirn und fragte: "In Italien? Wovon sprecht Ihr, Caius?"

"Möglicherweise werdet Ihr in naher Zukunft dorthin reisen, auf unseren Familienstammsitz, zusammen mit Euren beiden Freundinnen Louise und Madame de Colignon."

"Tatsächlich? Dürfen wir denn eine Einladung von Euren Brüdern und Euch erwarten?"

"Davon gehe ich aus, meine Liebe, und ich hoffe, Euch dann als meine Schwester begrüßen zu dürfen."

Marguerite starrte ihren Tanzpartner ungläubig an, dann begann die Andeutung eines Lächelns sich auf ihren Zügen abzuzeichnen.

"Ist das Euer Ernst, Caius?"

"Ja, meine liebe Marguerite. Ein neues Leben, fern von aller Missgunst und Hofintrigen."

"Ach, wenn es doch wahr wäre", seufzte das Mädchen sehnsüchtig. "Ich möchte es zu gern glauben."

"Warum zweifelt eine so schöne, liebenswürdige Frau wie Ihr daran, die Zuneigung eines Mannes zu erringen? Aro verriet mir unter vier Augen, dass er es kaum erwarten könne, Euch wiederzusehen und ich verstehe ihn nur allzu gut, denn Ihr seid bei weitem das bezauberndste Wesen in diesem Ballsaal."

"Ihr macht mich ganz verlegen", hauchte Marguerite, deren Wangen sich bei seinen Worten rötlich verfärbten. Dann drehten sich die beiden ein letztes Mal und der Tanz war beendet. Caius bot ihr seinen Arm und geleitete sie zu einer Nische, in der sie sich allein unterhalten konnten.

"Ich wäre Euch sehr verbunden, wenn Ihr das, was ich Euch über Aros Zuneigung zu Euch andeutete, vorerst für Euch behieltet", bat er sie leise. "Mein Bruder wäre sicherlich sehr wütend, wenn er davon wüsste."

"Natürlich versichere ich Euch meiner Verschwiegenheit", versprach Marguerite und zeigte wieder ein strahlendes Lächeln. Caius glaubte, es vor innerlicher Pein kaum zu ertragen, rang sich jedoch ein freundliches Lächeln ab, küsste ihre Hand und verließ sie dann rasch, um an die frische Luft zu eilen. Er wollte der Comtesse, die nicht ahnte, welche Gefühle er für sie hegte, keinesfalls seine Enttäuschung zeigen - und auch Aro sollte diese nicht zu Gesicht bekommen, doch er benötigte etwas Zeit, um sich wieder zu fangen.

Währenddessen verharrte Marguerite immer noch in der Nische und starrte wie in Trance auf die Hofgesellschaft, deren Stimmengewirr in ihrem Kopf nur als dumpfes Raunen widerklang, konnte sie es doch kaum fassen, was Caius di Volturi ihr gerade eben andeutete: Aro hegte aufrichtige Zuneigung zu ihr... ob das Wirklich der Wahrheit entsprach? Sein jüngerer Bruder schien sich dessen jedenfalls ziemlich gewiss zu sein und seine Komplimente ihr gegenüber, die Andeutung, sie bald in Italien auf dem Familienstammsitz der Volturi als eine Schwester begrüßen zu dürfen, ließen den Schluss zu, dass Aro ernste Absichten ihr gegenüber hegte. Obwohl Marguerite Aro kaum kannte, erfüllten die Worte von Caius ihr Herz mit Hoffnung und unendlichem Glück. Als sie ihren Landsitz verließ, hielt sie es noch für völlig abwegig, sich jemals verlieben zu können. Aber nun war es geschehen, ohne dass sie es beabsichtigt hatte... und wenn Aro tatsächlich um ihre Hand anhielt?

In diesem Augenblick trat Baron de Lebrunne vor sie, grinste sie an und fragte: "Nanu, schönes Kind, so allein? Du bist doch nicht etwa schon ermüdet vom Tanz?"

"Keinesfalls, Onkel, es ist nur gerade eine Pause", erwiderte sie höflich, sich innerlich wünschend, dass der Mann ihrer Tante gleich wieder verschwand. Er verhielt sich ihr gegenüber zwar immer nett, aber nichtsdestotrotz empfand sie seine Nähe als unangenehm. Schließlich hatte er bislang immer das getan, was seine Frau wünschte. Aber was sollte man von einem Mann, der unter dem Pantoffel seines Weibes stand, auch anderes erwarten?

"Wenn das so ist, hast du sicherlich nichts dagegen, mir den nächsten Tanz zu schenken, oder? Bleibt ja schließlich in der Familie, nicht?", sagte der Baron belustig und lachte etwas.

Marguerite wollte gerade ihr Bedauern darüber zum Ausdruck bringen, dass sie den nächsten Tanz auszusetzen gedachte, als die Stimme des Zeremonienmeisters laut verkündete: >La Courante!<  und sie sah, wie Aro Agnes Fournier mit galantem Lächeln auf die Tanzfläche geleitete. Sie spürte den leisen Stachel der Eifersucht und antwortete daher ohne zu überlegen: "Gern."

Ihr Onkel wirkte überrascht, lächelte dann verlegen und geleitete sie nun seinerseits in die Mitte des Saals, was vor allem seiner Angetrauten nicht entging. Auch Madame de Colignon fand sich dort zusammen mit Marcus di Volturi ein und Aro gesellte sich mit seiner jungen Tanzpartnerin zu ihnen, so dass sie zusammen eine Dreier-Gruppe bildeten. [3]

"Wie schön, dass wir wieder vereint sind", bemerkte der schwarzhaarige Vampir mit Blick auf Marguerite.

"Scheint nicht gerade so, als ob Ihr mich vermisst hättet", gab die Comtesse kühl zurück, worauf Aro lächelte, da er aus ihrer Antwort ihre Eifersucht herauszulesen verstand. Offensichtlich waren ihre Gefühle für ihn heftiger als die kurzen Berührungen vorhin ihm verraten hatten. Ausgezeichnet!

"Menschen neigen oft zu Irrtümern", bemerkte er daher, um seine Angebetete zu beschwichtigen.

Sie schenkte ihm nur einen wütenden Blick, doch da die Musik begann, kam er nicht dazu, ihr zu antworten. Allerdings war Aro äußerst entzückt, versprach Marguerites heftige Reaktion auf seine Wahl einer anderen Tanzpartnerin als ihr doch eine starke Leidenschaft, von der er hoffte, dass sie ihm eines Tages zuteil werden würde. Marguerite wäre gewiss eine wundervolle, unsterbliche Gefährtin.

Und während die junge Comtesse ihre vermeintliche Konkurrentin Agnes mit feindseligen Blicken musterte, was diese äußerst irritierte, sah Aro den Baron spöttisch an, als er sich mit diesem und Marcus zum Takt der Musik in den Innenkreis bewegte. Lebrunne fand dies offenbar nicht besonders amüsant, da er ihn hasserfüllt anstarrte.

"Finger weg von meiner Nichte!", zischte er dem schwarzhaarigen Vampir kaum hörbar zu, was Aro jedoch nur zu einem breiten Grinsen animierte. Marcus indes verzog keine Miene, obwohl ihm die Spannung zwischen den beiden Männern nicht entging. Vielmehr widmete sich der ältere Vampir seiner Tanzpartnerin, die er liebevoll anlächelte, als er zu ihr zurückkehrte und sie an der Hand fasste. Madame de Colignon erwiderte dieses Lächeln und die beiden sahen sich tief in die Augen.

Indessen gelang es Aro durch eine geschickte Drehung, die sich wie ein kleines Versehen ausnahm, sich an die Seite Marguerites zu schmuggeln, so dass sich der Baron als Agnes' Tanzpartner wiederfand. Das junge Mädchen war zunächst zwar genauso irritiert wie Lebrunne, kicherte dann aber, während Marguerite ihren Verehrer überrascht anstarrte. Als Aro sie an der Hand berührte, verzogen sich ihre Lippen unwillkürlich zu einem kleinen Lächeln.

"Ihr seid die Einzige, deretwegen ich dieses Fest hier genieße", raunte der schwarzhaarige Vampir ihr zu, womit ihm endlich gelang, ihre Eifersucht auf Agnes und ihr Misstrauen gegen ihn aufzulösen. Sie strahlte wieder, was den anderen aus ihrer Gruppe nicht entging und vor allem ihren Onkel maßlos ärgerte. Als Marguerite Agnes einen entschuldigenden Blick sandte, nickte diese ihr mit wissendem Lächeln zu, doch Lebrunne bedachte sie mit einem strengen Ausdruck in den Augen, den die Comtesse allerdings ignorierte. Jetzt, da sie sich der Zuneigung Aros sicher war, glaubte Marguerite, dass mit ihrer Liebe zu dem italienischen Grafen all die Hindernisse, die sich seit dem Erscheinen ihrer Tante in ihrem Leben aufgetürmt hatten, allmählich verschwinden würden...

***

Fournier tauchte eine Weile nach dem Tanz mit Louise mit einem gelassenen Lächeln und einem Glas Wein in der Hand erneut neben Rouven de Guignot auf und meinte vergnügt: "Gerade eben hat mich Baron de Lebrunne mit einem Conte Aro di Volturi bekannt gemacht, der jetzt gerade mit meiner Tochter tanzt."

"Freut mich für Eure Tochter", grummelte Rouven, der Zeuge davon gewesen war, wie Marguerite ihren Tänzer, bei dem es sich um den jüngeren Bruder Aros handelte, angestrahlt hatte. Zweifellos verstanden diese Italiener es, seine Angebetete um den Finger zu wickeln. Wenn nicht bald etwas geschah, würde er seine potenzielle Ehefrau an einen der Fremden verlieren.

"Oh kommt, Guignot, tragt Eure Niederlage mit Fassung!", drang die Stimme Fourniers an sein Ohr. "Ihr habt Euch nicht genügend um Agnes bemüht und dürft Euch daher nicht wundern, wenn sie anderen Männern den Vorzug gibt."

"Wie bitte?!"

"Nun ja, vorhin wolltet Ihr doch noch mit meiner Tochter tanzen, nicht wahr?"

"Richtig! Aber die Ereignisse hier finden rasch andere Wendungen, wie man sieht."

"Wendungen, gegen die ich nicht das Geringste habe. Schließlich möchte auch ich meine Tochter so vorteilhaft wie möglich verheiraten und gegen einen italienischen Grafen als Schwiegersohn ist nichts einzuwenden."

"Aber Ihr kennt den Conte di Volturi nicht, Fournier!"

"Mir ist bekannt, dass seine Brüder und er ein nobles Haus in einer sehr guten Gegend der Stadt gemietet und dieses bereits im Voraus bezahlt haben. Außerdem müsst Ihr doch nur mal die Kleidung der drei Herren betrachten und Ihr Benehmen beobachten. Die allerbeste Kinderstube, wenn Ihr mich fragt. Daher bin ich ebenso wie Madame de Colignon der Meinung, dass es sich bei den Contes um überaus noble Herren handelt."

"Nun, ich wünsche Eurer Tochter natürlich einen guten Ehegatten. Doch was ist mit dem jungen Mann, mit dem sie zuerst tanzte?"

"Ebenfalls eine gute Partie", erklärte Fournier zufrieden und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. "Wie es aussieht, findet meine Kleine in diesem Jahr gewiss noch einen Heiratskandidaten und ich sehe mit Freude dem Tag entgegen, in dem ich ihre Hochzeit in meinem Hause feiern darf, vermutlich im nächsten Frühjahr. Ihr seid selbstverständlich auch eingeladen, lieber Guignot."

"Besten Dank, zu gütig von Euch. Ich kann es kaum erwarten", antwortete Rouven missmutig. "Und Ihr glaubt also tatsächlich, dass dieser Conte Aro ernsthafte Absichten in Bezug auf Eure Tochter hegt?"

"Keine Ahnung, aber warum denn nicht? Agnes ist ein hübsches Mädchen und von überaus freundlichem Gemüt", meinte sein Gesprächspartner. "Um sie mache ich mir nicht die geringsten Sorgen. Vielmehr interessiert mich, wer die Mutter der schönen Comtesse Marguerite war, und ich versprach mir von einer kleinen Unterhaltung beim Tanz mit Mademoiselle Lefevre näheres darüber zu erfahren. Leider wusste meine geschätzte Tanzpartnerin auch nicht mehr als ich, versicherte mir jedoch, dass der verstorbene Comte de Rochefort die Mutter seines Kindes heimlich in Paris geheiratet hat, weshalb es auch keine Schwierigkeiten gab, seine Tochter als legitimes Kind und als Alleinerbin seines Vermögens anerkennen zu lassen."

"Marguerites Vater war mit ihrer Mutter also verheiratet?"

"So soll es der selige Gilbert meiner letzten Tanzpartnerin erzählt haben. Mademoiselle Lefevre ist im Übrigen ein überaus nettes und sehr gebildetes Mädchen. Sie ist eine Waise und Rochefort holte sie vor einigen Jahren ins Haus, um sie zusammen mit seiner Tochter erziehen zu lassen. Vermutlich entstammt sie der Familie eines seiner Bekannten aus verarmtem Adel und Rochefort wollte wohl sein schlechtes Gewissen damit beruhigen, nachdem sein Dienstherr dafür sorgte, hochstehende Familien in den Ruin zu treiben. Die Lebrunnes und ich gehören zu den wenigen, die sich davon wieder erholt haben, sonst besäße meine Agnes keinerlei Mitgift und hätte nicht die geringste Aussicht darauf, einen noblen Herrn zu ehelichen. Ihr seht also, Guignot, dass ich bezüglich meines Schwiegersohnes nicht allzu wählerisch sein darf, weshalb mir ein italienischer Graf ebenso recht ist wie ein französischer Edelmann. Hauptsache, meine Tochter ist gut versorgt."

"Tut mir sehr leid, falls ich Eure Illusion zerstöre, Fournier, aber für mich hat es den Anschein, als sei Conte Aro di Volturi hinter Comtesse de Rochefort her."

"Möglich. Sie ist ja auch ein sehr hübsches Kind mit einem stattlichen Erbe."

"Was? Es stört Euch gar nicht?"

"Nein, Conte Aro hat ja noch einen jüngeren Bruder - jedenfalls ist es von großem Vorteil, sich mit diesen Italienern gutzustellen. Meiner Frau gefallen sie auch, zumal Conte Aro es verstand, sie mit Liebenswürdigkeiten zu umgarnen. Von dem Mann kann man in Punkto Frauen bezirzen noch etwas lernen."

"Jedenfalls ist für mich ganz offensichtlich, dass nicht nur Comtesse de Rochefort und Eure Tochter völlig vernarrt in diese Italiener sind, sondern anscheinend auch Eure Gattin und Ihr. Verzeiht mir, wenn ich mir das nicht länger anhören mag, aber ich misstraue den Conte di Volturi zutiefst", gab Rouven zurück und ließ Fournier dann stehen, der dem bekannten Lebemann mit spöttischem Lächeln hinterher blickte.

***

Adrienne musste sehr an sich halten, um ihrem Mann keine Szene vor der Hofgesellschaft zu machen. Was fiel Roger ein, mit dem kleinen Bastard ihres Bruders vor aller Augen zu tanzen? Und wo war eigentlich Rouven, der von ihr doch den Auftrag hatte, Marguerite nach allen Regeln der Kunst zu umgarnen, zu verführen und verschwinden zu lassen?

Ärgerlich sah sie sich um und entdeckte ihren Liebhaber, dessen Miene große Verärgerung ausdrückte, im Gespräch mit diesem Fournier. Und wo war eigentlich der junge Conte di Volturi, der sie vorhin um diesen Tanz ersucht hatte? Vorhin drehte er sich noch mit Marguerite zur Allemande und wirkte überaus vergnügt dabei. Eine recht ärgerliche Sache, doch diese Italiener würden sicherlich bald wieder abreisen und störten daher ihre Pläne in keiner Weise. Zwar scharwenzelten zwei der Volturi-Brüder um ihre Nichte herum, aber das hatte nichts zu bedeuten. Auf einem großen Hofball geschah es oft, dass Männer mit jungen Mädchen flirteten und diese nach dem Fest wieder vergaßen. Doch was hatte es zu bedeuten, dass ihr Ehemann ihre Nichte zum Tanz aufforderte? Er sollte das Feld gefälligst Rouven überlassen, den ihre Nichte bisher kaum eines Blickes würdigte, obwohl sie ihrem Liebhaber heute recht deutlich die kalte Schulter gezeigt hatte. Wie war es möglich, dass dieser kleine Bastard dem Charme des für sie liebenswürdigsten aller Männer nicht erlag?

Adrienne sehnte sich danach, mit jemandem darüber zu sprechen, aber außer Rouven und Madame de Colignon vertraute sie keinem. Mit Rouven konnte sie jedoch heute Abend nicht sprechen, um ihren vermeintlichen Streit vor Marguerite aufrechtzuerhalten, und Madame de Colignon verbrachte diesen Abend überwiegend an der Seite dieses älteren Conte die Volturi, mit dem sie nun schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend tanzte. Ja, es hatte sogar den Anschein, als ob sie beiderseitig Gefallen aneinander fanden. Etwas, das Adrienne missbilligte. Die Witwe war ihrer Meinung nach schon zu alt, um noch einmal in den Hafen der Ehe einzulaufen, und der älteste der Volturi-Brüder war auch nicht mehr der Jüngste. Die Vorstellung, dass diese beiden ein Paar wurden, fand die Baronesse vollkommen absurd, ja geradezu grotesk. Wie sollte sie ohne den Beistand von Madame de Colignon nur mit ihrer eigenwilligen Nichte fertig werden?

"Entschuldigt mich", wandte sich Adrienne an ihre Bekannten, nahm ihr Weinglas vom Tisch und bewegte sich zu einer der Türen, die nach draußen führten, denn sie hatte das Gefühl, dringend frischer Luft zu bedürfen. Dankbar nickte sie den Dienern zu, die sie für sie öffneten, und huschte hinaus auf den leeren Flur. Von dort aus näherte sie sich zielstrebig einer der leicht offenstehenden Türen, die in den Garten führten, und ging hindurch. Sie merkte dabei gar nicht, dass Rouven ihr folgte, denn genau wie sie war er äußerst aufgebracht, da der Abend nicht so verlief, wie es sich vorgestellt hatte...

***

Caius lehnte im Schatten der Gartenmauer und ließ noch einmal in Gedanken sein Gespräch mit Marguerite im Inneren Revue passieren. Jetzt, da er die Comtesse näher kennengelernt hatte, fühlte er sich noch stärker als zuvor zu ihr hingezogen. Aber es war sinnlos, sich um sie zu bemühen, da ihr Herz eindeutig seinem Meister gehörte - er musste es gezwungenermaßen hinnehmen und versuchen, damit weiterzuleben, ohne Marguerite damit in irgendeiner Weise zu belasten, konnte sie doch am wenigstens dafür. Vielleicht sollte er sich an deren Freundin Louise halten, die er eigentlich auch ganz nett fand, da sie klug war und man sich gut mit ihr unterhalten konnte.

Der blonde Vampir schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, bedauerlicherweise war es nicht Louise, zu der er sich hingezogen fühlte, sondern Marguerite. Aber wenn die beiden Mädchen und wahrscheinlich auch Madame de Colignon, die unverkennbar Gefallen an der Gesellschaft von Marcus fand, bei ihnen in Volterra lebten, könnte er in Louise sicherlich eine gute Freundin finden, mit der er viel Zeit verbrachte. Die Vorstellung, dass er sie verwandelte und sie danach in allem unterwies, was ein Vampir wissen musste, um unbemerkt in der menschlichen Gesellschaft zu existieren, begann ihm zu gefallen. Es würde schön sein, sich mit Louise über Literatur und Musik auszutauschen und gemeinsam zu musizieren... aber Marguerite, die ebenfalls Musik liebte, wäre gewiss oft dabei...

Erneut erfüllte der Gedanke an die Comtesse, die für ihn unerreichbar war, sein Herz mit Trauer.

"Reiß dich zusammen, Caius", ermahnte sich der blonde Vampir selbst. "Du wirst lernen, den Anblick von Aro und seiner Gefährtin zu ertragen und Marguerite als neue Schwester anzuerkennen."

In diesem Moment hörte er, dass jemand aus dem Schloss in den Garten trat und richtete neugierig seinen Blick auf diese Person. Da er ein Vampir war, fiel es ihm nicht schwer, Marguerites Tante zu erkennen, die äußerst aufgebracht wirkte und hastig einige Schluck aus ihrem Weinglas nahm.

Ach richtig, er hatte diese Adrienne de Lebrunne vorhin um den nächsten Tanz gebeten, es dann jedoch vergessen, da seine Gefühle wegen Marguerite mit ihm durchzugehen versprachen. Ob die Baronesse deswegen dermaßen verärgert war? Jedenfalls kam sie ihm wie gerufen, um seine schlechte Laune an ihr auszulassen. Caius wollte seinen jetzigen Standort gerade verlassen, als noch eine Person den Garten betrat und sich sogleich zu der Baronesse gesellte. Es handelte sich dabei um den hakennasigen Rouven de Guignot, der ebenfalls hinter Marguerite her war, dem das Mädchen bisher allerdings kaum Beachtung geschenkt hatte. Gewiss wollten diese beiden Menschen ihr weiteres Vorgehen besprechen, weshalb Caius voller Aufmerksamkeit seine Ohren spitzte, damit ihm nichts von dieser Unterhaltung entging.

"Endlich können wir miteinander reden", begann Rouven. "Diese Komödie zwischen uns aufrechtzuerhalten bedarf doch mehr Mühe als ich annahm. Allerdings ist das Ergebnis gleich null, denn Eure Nichte behandelt mich wie Luft."

"Habt Ihr etwa erwartet, dass sie Euch gleich vertraut?", gab Adrienne ärgerlich zurück. "Sie weiß doch, dass Ihr ein guter Freund meines Mannes seid und ist selbstverständlich misstrauisch. Offenbar ist der kleine Bastard meines Bruders nicht so naiv wie ich dachte."

"Von Bastard kann bei Eurer Nichte kaum die Rede sein, denn wie ich von Fournier erfuhr, soll Euer Bruder die Mutter seines Kindes in Paris geehelicht haben."

"Lächerlich! Woher hat Fournier denn diesen Unsinn?"

"Mademoiselle Lefevre behauptet, es von Eurem Bruder selbst zu wissen."

"Nun... mag sein", murrte Adrienne. "Mein Bruder stand in Diensten Richelieus und war bei all seinen Handlungen sehr vorsichtig. Vermutlich wurde diese Ehe heimlich geschlossen, denn die besagte Dame liebte Geheimnisse und ich gehe stark davon aus, dass sie nicht von adliger Herkunft ist."

"Darum also heiratete er Marguerites Mutter heimlich - ich verstehe..."

"Eben darum will ich nicht, dass der Sprössling dieser Frau jemals in den Besitz des Rochefort'schen Vermögens kommt! Marguerites Herkunft ist nicht völlig unbefleckt..."

"Aber ich bitte Sie, meine Liebe, Eure Nichte ist das Kind Eures Bruders und ein unschuldiges Geschöpf!", fühlte sich Rouven veranlasst, das Objekt seiner Begierde zu verteidigen. "Und wenn Euer Bruder tatsächlich mit Marguerites Mutter verheiratet war, ist sie ein legitimer Spross aus der Linie der Rocheforts!"

Adrienne lachte kurz laut und trocken auf, nahm einen erneuten Schluck aus ihrem Glas und fuhr dann mit hasserfüllter Stimme fort: "Es spielt keine Rolle, ob Gilbert dieses Miststück geheiratet hat oder nicht - das heißt noch lange nicht, dass Marguerite tatsächlich sein Kind ist. Ihre Mutter war seinerzeit nämlich dafür bekannt, dass sie Männern den Kopf zu verdrehen verstand. Sie soll mehrere Affären gleichzeitig mit noblen Herren gehabt haben - und mein Bruder war nur einer von Vielen. Daher könnte Marguerites Vater auch ein anderer als Gilbert sein."

"Euer Bruder war doch kein Dummkopf, Madame!", entfuhr es Rouven heftig. "Gewiss war auch ihm der Ruf dieser Dame bekannt. Vielleicht tat man ihr ja unrecht und sie unterhielt in Wirklichkeit keine Affären, was Euer Bruder wusste. Er hätte Marguerite doch niemals als sein legitimes Kind anerkennen lassen, wenn er Zweifel an seiner Vaterschaft gehegt hätte."

"Wie ich Euch bereits sagte, verstand diese Frau es, Männern den Kopf zu verdrehen, und offensichtlich war mein Bruder einer davon", gab Adrienne sarkastisch zurück. "Er war völlig besessen von dieser blonden Hexe!"

"Sie muss eine sehr schöne Frau gewesen sein", mutmaßte Rouven, den die Beschreibung von Marguerites Mutter aus dem Munde seiner Geliebten neugierig auf diese Frau machte.

"Dazu kann ich nichts sagen, denn ich fand sie nie besonders anziehend - aber viele Männer von hohem Stand lagen ihr zu Füßen und sie war bei Hofe wohlgelitten. Selbst die Königin duldete sie, obwohl sie wusste, dass dieses undurchsichtige Weibsbild ein Protegé Richelieus war."

"Ein Protegé Richelieus, so, so... nun, dann wundert mich nicht, dass diese Dame und Euer Bruder sich näher kamen und verliebten. Sie dienten demselben Herren... vermutlich war diese geheimnisvolle Dame einer seiner heimlichen Spione, was erklären würde, warum sie sich in Bezug auf  ihre Person bedeckt hielt. Doch Euer Bruder wusste womöglich alles über ihre Herkunft und ihr wahres Wesen. Sie muss keinen schlechten Charakter gehabt haben."

"Ach, ich bitte Euch, Rouven! Alle, die Richelieu dienten, besaßen einen zwielichtigen Charakter - selbst mein Bruder. Und ich bereue es noch heute, meine Stellung als Hofdame der Königin und das Wohlwollen Ihrer Majestät verloren zu haben, weil ich mich von Gilbert dazu überreden ließ... Aber lassen wir das! Es ist geschehen und nicht mehr zu ändern."

"Wir sind doch ganz unter uns, Adrienne, und Ihr kennt meine Diskretion", wisperte ihr Rouven mit schmeichlerischer Stimme zu. "Wollt Ihr Euch Euren Kummer von damals nicht endlich von der Seele reden?"

"Nein! Darüber will ich nie wieder ein Wort verlieren!", entgegnete die Baronesse heftig. "Die Vergangenheit sollte Euch nicht kümmern, Rouven, und es wäre sehr viel besser, wenn Ihr wieder in den großen Saal zurückkehrt, um das Herz meiner Nichte zu gewinnen. Diese Italiener machen ihr ganz offensichtlich die Cour und ich bemerkte darüber hinaus, dass Marguerite in den Augen vieler der hohen Herrschaften Wohlgefallen erregt. Sogar mein eigener Ehemann scheint jetzt von ihr eingenommen zu sein, denn er führte sie soeben aufs Parkett, um mit ihr zu tanzen. Was sagt man dazu?!"

"Was das betrifft, kann ich Euch beruhigen, meine Liebe. Roger vertraute mir an, dass er diese Italiener nicht mag und es ihn überaus stört, dass sie um Marguerite herumscharwenzeln. Vermutlich hat er Eure Nichte nur aus diesem Grunde zum Tanz aufgefordert, ehe es einer der Conte di Volturi tut."

"So? Na, ich weiß nicht. Mein Mann strahlte den kleinen Bastard meines Bruders auf eine Weise an, die im Allgemeinen auf Verliebtheit schließen lässt. Vielleicht besitzt Marguerite das Talent ihrer Mutter, Männern den Kopf zu verdrehen, und womöglich ist Roger im Augenblick sehr empfänglich dafür..."

"Nicht doch, Adrienne!"

"Wir haben uns in letzter Zeit nur noch gestritten..."

"Ich kann Euch versichern, dass Roger kein Interesse an Marguerite hat. Vielmehr ermutigte er mich, ihr die Cour zu machen. Genau wie Ihr möchte er, dass Eure Nichte Sympathie und Zuneigung für mich entwickelt..."

"Tatsächlich?"

"Ja, und vermutlich nur aus dem Grund, weil er glaubt, ein verliebtes Mädchen ließe sich leichter lenken."

Über Adriennes Antlitz glitt ein breites Lächeln der Zufriedenheit.

"Sieh an, dann hatte Roger also die gleiche Idee wie ich. Wir stehen uns demnach immer noch nahe, so wie früher... meine Ehe scheint nicht ganz verloren..."

"Mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass Ihr Marguerite gern verschwinden lassen wollt, während Euer Gemahl mich ernsthaft ermutigt hat, mich um die Hand Eurer Nichte zu bemühen, in dem Glauben, dass eine Ehe zwischen Marguerite und mir es mir als ihrem Gatten ermöglicht, Eure Problem wegen der Erbschaftsangelenheiten zum Wohle von uns allen zu regeln."

"Ach ja, der gute Roger, er hat so ein einfaches Gemüt", meinte die Baronesse nachsichtig. "Aber wie Ihr wisst, werde ich erst zufrieden sein, wenn Marguerite spurlos verschwindet. In meinen Augen bleibt sie ein Bastard, dessen Vater niemand kennt und dem deshalb das Erbe der Rocheforts nicht zusteht. Also seht zu, dass ihr das kleine Biest bezirzt und entführt. Danach dürft Ihr mit dem Mädchen tun, was immer Euch gefällt. Verführt sie oder verkauft sie. Wie Ihr bereits sagtet, wird für eine hellhäutige, blonde Jungfrau in manchen Teilen der Welt ein hoher Preis bezahlt. Das ist doch ein schöner Anreiz für Euch, nicht wahr, denn Ihr dürft das ganze Geld für Euch behalten. Ich will nicht einmal wissen, was Ihr mit Marguerite gemacht habt. Hauptsache, sie verschwindet für immer aus meinem Leben!"

"Nun, ich tue, was ich kann", versprach Rouven.

Caius hatte diesem Gespräch mit wachsendem Hass auf Adrienne und Rouven, der der Handlanger dieser bösartigen Intrigantin zu sein schien, gelauscht, bemerkte nun allerdings erstaunt, dass der hakennasige Mann seinen Mund missmutig verzog, als die Baronesse davon sprach, dass er Marguerite verkaufen solle. Es hatte den Anschein, als ob Rouven dies gar nicht tun wolle... und Caius erinnerte sich plötzlich wieder an jenes Gespräch zwischen Guignot und seinem Freund Roger, in dem der hakennasige Mann von der Schönheit Marguerites geschwärmt hatte. Womöglich hegte dieser Mann gar nicht die Absicht, die junge Comtesse verschwinden zu lassen.

Der blonde Vampir grinste bei dieser Schlussfolgerung breit, auch wenn er noch nicht wusste, ob sie stimmte. Aber wozu hatte man einen Bruder wie Aro, der solche Sachen herauszufinden vermochte?

Danach richtete sich Caius' Blick jedoch wieder hasserfüllt auf die Baronesse de Lebrunne, deren Charakter sich als noch schändlicher erwies als der seiner Mutter. Im Gegensatz zu Letzterer befand sich Adrienne in keinerlei Notlage, die sie dazu zwang, eine Verwandte zu verkaufen oder gar 'verschwinden zu lassen', was nur ein anderes Wort für  'Mord'  war.

Die beiden intriganten Menschen kehrten jetzt wieder ins Schloss zurück und Caius folgte ihnen ein paar Sekunden später. Schließlich wurde es Zeit, dass er sich um die Baronesse de Lebrunne kümmerte...

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[1] Link zu L'Allemande: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cZWDrjLO7r4

[2] "Jemandem die Cour machen" = "Jemandem den Hof machen" (eine alte Redewendung!)

[3] Link zu 'Corante': https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KdYoW6lhf6A

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

**_Unschuld und Geheimnis haben niemals lange zusammengelebt._ **

_Aus Frankreich_

~~~~~

Als Caius den Ballsaal wieder betrat, war die Courante gerade beendet worden und Aro geleitete Marguerite an einen der Tische, um ein wenig mit ihr zu plaudern. Madame de Colignon und Marcus folgten ihnen, während Baron de Lebrunne so viel Anstand besaß, Agnes an den Tisch zu bringen, wo ihre Eltern mit einigen Bekannten beisammen saßen und ihn dazu einluden, sich zu ihnen zu setzen. Den Regeln der Höflichkeit folgend, nahm er ihre Einladung an, warf allerdings hin und wieder misstrauische Blicke zum Tisch, an dem Madame de Colignon mit seiner Nichte und den beiden italienischen Grafen saß. Dabei fragte er sich zum ersten Mal ernsthaft, ob Guignot mit seiner Vermutung, dass die alte Dame da irgendetwas eingefädelt hatte, nicht doch recht hatte.

Rouven und Adrienne hingegen taten bei ihrem Eintritt so, als ob sie immer noch im Streit miteinander lagen. Die Baronesse hatte gerade ihren Ehemann erspäht und schickte sich an, zu ihm zu gehen, als Caius sie einholte und sich ihr in den Weg stellte.

"Verzeiht mir, Gnädigste, dass ich nicht dazu kam, Euch beim letzten Tanz aufzufordern", sprach er sie mit einer Stimme an, in der sein vermeintlich ganzes Bedauern lag. "Der Grund dafür war ein dringendes, menschliches Bedürfnis, welches ich leider nicht länger zurückzuhalten vermochte."

"So?", fragte Adrienne mit hochgezogenen Brauen und musterte den jungen, blonden Mann vor ihr. Seinem bittenden Blick nicht widerstehen könnend, huschte unwillkürlich ein nachsichtiges Lächeln über ihr Gesicht und einen Moment später entgegnete sie in leicht amüsiert klingendem Ton: "Dann ist es ja kein Wunder, dass Ihr plötzlich nicht mehr zu sehen wart. Wirklich höchst bedauerlich, mein Lieber."

"In der Tat und niemand bedauert es mehr als ich", behauptete Caius mit zerknirschter Stimme und neigte seinen Kopf in demütiger Weise leicht vor ihr, bevor er fragte: "Würdet Ihr mir darum also den nächsten Tanz schenken?"

"Eigentlich fehlt mir dazu momentan die Lust", erwiderte die Baronesse, während sie kokett lächelte.

Der blonde Vampir musste sehr an sich halten, damit sich seine Miene nicht zu einem breiten Grinsen verzog, denn Marguerites Tante war auf dem besten Wege, seinem Charme zu erliegen, da sie deutlich alle Anzeichen dafür erkennen ließ, das Spiel der Verführung mitzuspielen.

"Ach, ich bitte Euch, Madame, seid nachsichtig mit mir", sagte er einschmeichelnd. "Der Gedanke, dass ich Euch kränke, lässt mir keine Ruhe, und Eure Abweisung, obwohl mein Benehmen durchaus Tadel verdient, schmerzt mich sehr. Daher lasst mich Euch noch einmal versichern, wie leid es mir tut, dass ich Euch vorhin beim Tanz versetzte. Aber ich zweifle keinen Augenblick daran, dass eine Dame von Welt wie Ihr die Größe besitzt, mir zu verzeihen und mir die Gunst Eurer Gesellschaft beim Tanze zu gewähren."

"Doch wer sagt mir, dass Euch nicht wieder ein dringendes, menschliche Bedürfnis überkommt und Ihr mich womöglich dann während des Tanzes verlasst? Auf solch eine Blamage kann ich gerne verzichten."

"Mein Wort darauf, teuerste Baronesse, dass dies nicht passiert", versprach Caius. "Bitte, erweist mir die Ehre des nächsten Tanzes."

"Also schön, dann will ich nachsichtig sein", erwiderte Adrienne lächelnd und reichte ihm die Hand. "Ich hoffe, ich bereue es nicht."

"Das werdet Ihr nicht, Ihr habt mein Wort!"

>La Bourrée!<  verkündete der Zeremonienmeister in diesem Augenblick und Caius zögerte nicht, die ihm dargereichte Hand der Baronesse zu ergreifen und sie aufs Parkett zu führen. [1] Die Musik erklang und sie begannen miteinander zu tanzen.

"Ihr macht mich überaus glücklich", wisperte Caius ihr zu, als sie sich nahe kamen, dann drehten sie sich wieder auseinander, wobei der blonde Vampir mit Zufriedenheit bemerkte, dass seine Worte nicht ohne Wirkung blieben. Auf den Wangen der Baronesse zeichnete sich ein leichter Rotton ab. Daher flüsterte er ihr bei der nächsten Annäherung zu: "Habt Ihr nicht bemerkt, wie sehr Ihr mir gefallt?"

Adrienne schüttelte leicht den Kopf, sie entfernten sich wieder voneinander und kamen nach einer weiteren Drehung wieder zusammen, wobei sie entgegnete: "Interessiert Ihr Euch nicht eher für meine Nichte?"

Drehung, sie entfernten sich wieder, näherten sich erneut an und er meinte: "Eure Nichte ist reizend, aber ich fühle mich mehr von Frauen mit einer gewissen Reife angezogen."

Nächste Drehung, Entfernung, Annäherung, wobei Caius fortfuhr: "Ihr seid überaus attraktiv. Die Schönheit liegt zweifellos in Eurer Familie."

Nun tanzten sie einen längeren Moment miteinander, so dass Adrienne genügend Zeit zum Antworten fand: "Ihr seid wirklich sehr charmant, aber Ihr solltet mich nicht mit Madame de Colignon verwechseln, die offensichtlich großen Gefallen an Eurem älteren Bruder findet und sich damit der Lächerlichkeit preisgibt."

"Zwei einsame Seelen, die sich endlich gefunden haben, sind keineswegs lächerlich. Marcus findet Madame de Colignon nämlich ebenfalls sympathisch und genießt offenbar Ihre Gesellschaft."

"Bei einem Mann ist das etwas ganz anderes, aber eine Frau in ihrem Alter sollte sich nicht so gehen lassen."

"Seid Ihr immer so streng, Madame?", erkundigte sich Caius spöttisch.

"Nun, gewisse gesellschaftliche Reglements sind durchaus sinnvoll und ich selbst halte mich daran."

"Wie schade, meine Liebe, dann darf ich wohl nicht darauf hoffen, dass  wir nach diesem Tanz noch weitere Zeit zusammen verbringen?"

"Aber warum denn nicht? Gegen gute Gespräche und angenehme Zerstreuungen ist doch nichts einzuwenden."

"Ganz meine Meinung, Baronesse... allerdings schwebte mir bei dem Zeitvertreib mit Euch etwas Besonderes vor, von dem ich annahm, es würde auch Euch Freude bereiten. Doch da Ihr dermaßen streng an gesellschaftlichen Reglements festhaltet, werde ich mich Euch nicht weiter aufdrängen. Entschuldigt, dass ich es wagte, mein Wohlgefallen an Euch so offen auszudrücken."

Dem Tanze gehorchend gingen sie wieder auseinander, wobei Caius der Baronesse ansah, wie wenig ihr seine Antwort gefiel, die nur aufgrund ihrer offenen Worte erfolgt war. Gewiss würde sie später Wachs in seinen Händen sein, wenn er sie dazu überredete, heimlich die Nacht mit ihm zu verbringen.

"Ihr habt mich missverstanden", wisperte sie ihm zu, als sie wieder nahe beieinander tanzten.

"Ach, tatsächlich?", fragte er in gespieltem Erstaunen scheinheilig und zog seine Brauen hoch. "Eigentlich war Eure Aussage recht eindeutig und ich werde Euch nicht weiter bedrängen."

"Können wir keine Freunde sein?"

"Ihr stört Euch doch daran!"

"Nun, ich habe mich gewiss falsch ausgedrückt, lieber Freund."

Die Musik verklang und der Tanz war zu Ende. Caius verneigte sich vor ihr, küsste ihre Hand und murmelte: "Das hoffe ich sehr."

Als Antwort drückte ihm Adrienne leicht die Hand, was den blonden Vampir die Gewissheit gab, dass sie heute Nacht ihm gehören und er sie unauffällig verschwinden lassen würde. Doch davon ahnte die Baronesse nicht das Geringste, sondern schien seine Gesellschaft überaus zu genießen. Caius schenkte ihr sein freundlichstes Lächeln und geleitete sie dann an den Tisch, wo seine Brüder mit ihren Tanzpartnerinnen saßen und sich unterhielten. Marcus'  Blick richtete sich dabei voller Ernst auf  Adrienne, die das unangenehme Gefühl überkam, durchleuchtet zu werden.

"Setzt Euch doch bitte, Baronesse!", bot Aro an, indem er sich erhob und auf seinen Platz wies.

"Vielen Dank", sagte sie und setzte sich, wobei sie sich sofort an Marguerite wandte. "Wo ist eigentlich Mademoiselle Lefevre?"

"Sie tanzt gerade mit einem der Herren", klärte die Comtesse ihre Tante auf.

"Es freut mich, dass das liebe Kind sich heute Abend gut zu amüsieren scheint", meinte Madame de Colignon zufrieden. "Da ich sehr zurückgezogen lebe, erhält Mademoiselle Lefevre kaum Gelegenheit, andere Menschen kennenzulernen."

"Aber offensichtlich seid Ihr eine Dame von Welt und genießt einen überaus guten Ruf", erwiderte Marcus verwundert. "Gewiss fehlt es Euch nicht an guten und auch einflussreichen Freunden und Bekannten, weshalb es erstaunlich ist, dass Ihr nur wenige Gesellschaften in Eurem Haus zu geben scheint. Ein wenig schade, wie ich finde."

"Sehr freundlich von Euch, Conte di Volturi, aber den Großteil des Jahres verbringe ich in meinem Haus auf dem Land; und da die meisten aus meinem Freundes- und Bekanntenkreis bei Hofe verkehren, fehlt ihnen oft die Zeit, mich auf meinem Gutshof zu besuchen. Der Weg dorthin ist doch ziemlich weit."

"Dann wäre es vielleicht günstig, eine Gesellschaft zu geben, so lange Ihr Euch in Paris aufhaltet, Madame de Colignon", schlug Aro vor, wobei sein Blick von der älteren Dame zu Marguerite glitt, die daraufhin errötete. Adrienne, der das nicht entging, zog ein saures Gesicht, schwieg jedoch. Nur Marcus lächelte etwas, richtete das Wort dann an Marguerite und fragte: "Darf ich um den nächsten Tanz bitten, Comtesse?"

"Gern", antwortete das Mädchen und erhob sich zusammen mit ihm vom Stuhl, um in die Mitte des Saals zu gehen, wo der Zeremonienmeister kurz darauf den nächsten Tanz verkündete: >La Bourgogne!< [2]

Madame de Colignon, Aro und Caius blickten ihnen lächelnd nach, was in Adrienne wieder Eifersucht auf ihre Nichte hervorrief.

"Euer Bruder ist wirklich überaus galant", meinte sie dann zu Aro, um die Aufmerksam auf sich zu ziehen.

"Oh ja, er weiß, was sich schickt", bestätigte der Angesprochene, der sich sofort an Adrienne wandte und ihr ein süßliches Lächeln schickte. "Für ihn ist dies auch eine willkommene Gelegenheit, unter Menschen zu gehen, Baronesse, denn Ihr müsst wissen, dass wir - wenn wir nicht gerade auf Reisen sind - äußerst zurückgezogen auf unserem Familienstammsitz leben. Ach, manchmal vermisse ich die Heimat."

"Dann werdet Ihr wohl nicht mehr allzu lange in Paris weilen?", erkundigte sich Adrienne neugierig.

"Unser Aufenthalt war ohnehin nur für kurze Zeit gedacht", erwiderte der schwarzhaarige Vampir und wandte sich dann an Caius: "Nicht wahr, du kannst es doch auch kaum erwarten, nach Hause zu kommen?"

"Das ist richtig", bestätigte der blonde Vampir, wobei seine Augen nun wieder das Antlitz der Baronesse streiften und ihr einen sehnsüchtigen Blick schenkten, während er fortfuhr: "Obwohl ich gerne längere Zeit in solch angenehmer Gesellschaft verweilen würde."

Da das Kompliment unverkennbar ihr galt, fühlte Adrienne sich geschmeichelt und senkte ihre Lider, so dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie Aro seinem jüngeren Bruder einen verwunderten Blick zuwarf. Caius nahm ihn an der Schulter und zog ihn leicht beiseite, während er sein Gesicht dem Ohr seines Meisters näherte und flüsternd fragte: "Hier, das habe ich soeben draußen im Garten mit angehört. Zweifellos führt die Baronesse de Lebrunne etwas Böses im Schilde. Was hältst du davon?"

"Da ich mit dieser Furie und ihrem Bettgenossen bereits Körperkontakt  hatte, kenne ich die Gedanken der beiden", wisperte ihm Aro kaum hörbar zu und grinste etwas. "Es besteht überhaupt kein Grund zur Besorgnis, Bruder, da sich dieses Problem bald von selbst erledigt haben wird. Guignot entschied sich nämlich zugunsten unserer kleinen Comtesse, die sein eitles Herz ganz und gar gefangennahm."

"Also doch!", entfuhr es Caius leise. "Dieser lüsterne..."

"Schschsch... nicht doch, Bruder, fasse dich. Genieße das Fest und erfreue andere Damen mit deinen Komplimenten. Bei Tante Lebrunne verschwendest du nur deine Zeit, denn Guignot plant selbst, sie verschwinden zu lassen... vor allem, nachdem sie ihm eröffnete, wie wenig sie von Marguerite hält. So etwas lässt kein verliebter Mann auf dem Mädchen, das er verehrt, sitzen."

"Du glaubst also wirklich, Guignot verehrt Marguerite?"

"Oh, ich weiß es! Selbst, wenn es im Moment nicht den Anschein hat, so steht der eitle Fatzke doch in Flammen und gedenkt ernsthaft, die kleine Comtesse zu seiner Ehefrau zu machen."

"WIE BITTE?! Besitzt dieser Kerl keinen Spiegel?!", fuhr Caius leise auf.

"Beherrsche dich bitte, Caius", ermahnte ihn Aro leise. "Da unser Freund Guignot überaus eitel ist, besitzt er natürlich Spiegel in seiner Wohnung und betrachtet sich oft und gerne darin, denn ihm gefällt, was er dort sieht. Außerdem solltest du nicht vergessen, dass er aufgrund eines gewissen Charmes bei vielen der adligen und gelangweilten Damen sehr beliebt ist und bei ihnen auch oft zum Ziel gelangt, was ihn zu der irrigen Schlussfolgerung verleitet, dass er unwiderstehlich sei. Gerade deshalb ist ihm unverständlich, dass Marguerite ihn nicht ausstehen kann und ihm daher kaum Beachtung schenkt."

"Es wäre sicherlich besser, Guignot und die bösartige Tante noch heute Nacht verschwinden zu lassen...", murrte Caius unzufrieden.

"Warum denn alles überstürzen, anstatt der ganzen Angelegenheit seinen Lauf zu lassen?", beschwichtigte ihn Aro, berührte den Arm seines jüngeren Bruders und sah ihm eindringlich in die Augen. "Intriganten verstehen es ganz wunderbar, sich selbst aus dem Weg zu räumen. Wir sollten dies mit Gelassenheit beobachten und genießen."

"Aber Marguerite ist in Gefahr, so lange ihre Tante noch lebt!"

"Keine Sorge, Bruder! Die heuchlerische Tante will sich auf keinen Fall selbst die Hände schmutzig machen, weshalb sie Guignot dazu angestachelt hat, damit weder auf ihren Ehemann noch auf sie ein Verdacht fällt, sollte Marguerite plötzlich verschwunden sein. Vergiss nicht, dass sie das Erbe ihrer Nichte für sich beansprucht, auch wenn dieses Vermögen aller Voraussicht nach an die Krone fällt, sollte ihrer Nichte tatsächlich etwas passieren."

Caius starrte seinen Meister überrascht an, dann fragte er zweifelnd: "Und der Baronesse ist wirklich nicht klar, dass das Familienerbe bei Marguerites Verschwinden nicht an sie geht, sondern dem königlichen Staatsschatz einverleibt wird.?"

"Nein, da sie sich genau wie ihr Gespiele Guignot für klug hält und glaubt, alle Fäden in der Hand zu halten, während dies in Wirklichkeit andere tun..."

"Ach, und wer?"

"Zum Beispiel drei italienische Brüder und, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht...", Aro ließ seinen Blick zu dem Thron gleiten, auf dem das Königspaar saß, zu dem sich nun ein Geistlicher im Kardinalsgewand gesellt hatte, der einige Worte mit der Königin tauschte. "...ich denke, Ihre Majestät stellt ebenfalls eigene Überlegungen bezüglich der Baronesse de Lebrunne an, welche sie oft beobachtete, ohne dass jene es bemerkte; und es sieht ganz so aus, als ob sie der Furie nicht besonders gewogen ist..."

Der schwarzhaarige Vampir ließ seine Augen wieder zu seinem jüngeren Bruder wandern und bat leise: "Versprich mir, nichts zu unternehmen, Caius!"

Der Angesprochene nickte leicht, obwohl sein Antlitz sehr ernst wirkte.

"Marguerite wird nichts passieren", wisperte Aro ihm noch einmal zu. "Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, achtet Madame de Colignon gut auf sie - und wir sind ja auch noch da."

"Lautet unser Gesetz nicht, unsere Existenz vor Menschen geheimzuhalten?", fragte Caius irritiert. "Wie können wir Marguerite beschützen, wenn wir unsere Kräfte nicht in vollem Umfang einsetzen dürfen?"

"Wer sagt, dass wir das müssen? Glaub mir, Bruder, Adrienne wird es nicht wagen, ihre Nichte anzutasten, ansonsten droht ihr Verhaftung und Todesstrafe, was sie um jeden Preis vermeiden will. Außerdem möchte die Furie ihren Ehemann nicht verlieren, so wenig sie ihn jetzt auch als Gatten zu schätzen weiß - und der Baron wiederum hat kein Interesse daran, Marguerite zu schaden, ganz im Gegenteil. Er findet es ausgesprochen vorteilhaft, mit ihr unter einem Dach leben zu können, so lange sie unter der Vormundschaft seiner Frau steht, und hat die Xanthippe sogar schon ermahnt, sich mit ihrer Nichte gutzustellen, damit sie beide bei ihr wohnen bleiben können. Außerdem schaut Lebrunne Marguerite gern an, da er sie ausgesprochen hübsch findet und deshalb Sympathie für sie zu hegen beginnt."

"Und warum nimmt er sie dann nicht vehement gegen seine Angetraute in Schutz?"

"Er tut, was er kann, Caius - aber... nun ja, er steht sehr unter dem Pantoffel seiner Gattin, nicht?"

"Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie du so ruhig sein kannst, Aro, wenn das Mädchen, das du liebst, in Gefahr schwebt!"

"Sagte ich dir nicht bereits, dass es keinen Anlass zur Sorge gibt, Lieber? Marguerite schwebt keineswegs in Gefahr - ihre Tante wird ihr kein Haar krümmen, weil ihr Interesse hauptsächlich dem Vermögen gilt und nicht dem Ableben ihrer Nichte. Sie will sie nur loswerden und hat zu diesem Zweck Guignot auf Marguerite angesetzt. Allerdings ist die Baronesse nicht auf die Idee gekommen, dass dieser Lüstling sich in ihre Nichte verlieben und den Wunsch hegen könnte, sie tatsächlich zur Frau zu nehmen. Aus diesem Grunde wird er Marguerite nichts tun. So fällt diese Intrige völlig in sich zusammen, aber Adrienne wird den Preis für ihr böses Ansinnen zahlen müssen."

"Du bist dir zu sicher, Aro."

"Vertrau mir, Bruder!"

Aus jahrhundertelanger Erfahrung wusste Caius, dass sein Meister aufgrund seiner Gabe, die Gedanken anderer lesen zu können, die Handlungen derselben recht gut einzuschätzen vermochte, und beruhigte sich ein wenig. Gewiss konnte er Aros Urteilskraft in dieser Angelegenheit vertrauen, denn jener würde sonst nicht so gelassen sein angesichts der Tatsache, dass er in Marguerite verliebt war und wahrscheinlich jeden eigenhändig umbringen würde, der eine Gefahr für das Mädchen darstellte.

Die beiden Vampire kehrten an den Tisch zu Madame de Colignon und Baronesse de Lebrunne zurück. Die Letztere wandte sich ihnen sogleich zu und erklärte: "War Euch eigentlich bekannt, dass es sich bei Mademoiselle Lefevre um die Gesellschafterin meiner Sitznachbarin handelt?"

"So wurde sie uns von Madame de Colignon vorgestellt", bestätigte Aro freundlich und nickte.

"Einige finden zwar nichts dabei, wenn es Dienstboten gestattet ist, an gesellschaftlichen Ereignissen ihrer Herrschaften teilzunehmen, aber im Grunde schickt es sich doch nicht. Wie ist Eure Meinung dazu?"

"Mademoiselle Lefevre, die eine gute Erziehung genoss und eine hohe Bildung besitzt, kann man schwerlich als Dienstbotin bezeichnen", entgegnete Caius in sachlichem Ton. "Da sie anscheinend selbst über kein großes Vermögen verfügt, ist sie gezwungen, ihren Lebensunterhalt selbst zu verdienen und was wäre da besser, als einer wohlhabenden Dame Gesellschaft zu leisten und diese auf angenehme Art zu unterhalten?"

"Wenn es sich hier um eine private Feier im Hause ihrer Dienstherrin handelte, würde ich ja nichts sagen, aber dies ist ein offizieller Hofball, bei dem sich junge Damen und Herren nach potenziellen Heiratskandidaten umschauen. Deshalb hat Mademoiselle Lefevre meiner Meinung nach hier nichts zu suchen."

"Warum denn nicht?", fragte Aro scheinheilig und lächelte breit. "Womöglich möchte Mademoiselle Lefevre auch gern heiraten und die Chance, auf dem heutigen Ball jemanden kennenzulernen, ist recht groß."

"Kein junger Edelmann nimmt ein mittelloses Mädchen zur Frau!", gab Adrienne verärgert zurück.

"Oh, da wäre ich nicht so sicher, meine Liebe. Wenn einer genug Geld hat, ist es ihm vielleicht egal, ob seine zukünftige Braut etwas in die Ehe mitbringt oder nicht. Mir zum Beispiel wäre das ganz gleich."

"Demnach seid Ihr also recht vermögend?", erkundigte sich die Baronesse neugierig und beäugte Aro nun mit vermehrtem Interesse, auch wenn sie ihn ansonsten nicht sehr einnehmend fand im Gegensatz zu seinem jüngeren Bruder, der ihr zuzwinkerte. Sie musste gegen ihren Willen lächeln und senkte erneut den Blick, worauf Aro einen warnenden Blick zu Caius schickte, sich dann jedoch gleich wieder an die Baronesse wandte und antwortete: "Es ist wahr, dass ich mir keinerlei Gedanken um Geld mache, meine Liebe, denn ich besitze genügend Vermögen."

"Sicherlich sehr beruhigend, ohne finanzielle Sorgen leben zu können", seufzte Adrienne sehnsüchtig.

"Besteht dazu bei Euch denn Anlass?", fragte Aro, obwohl er bereits alles über sie wusste.

"Nein, nicht mehr - aber es gab Zeiten... nun, die Glaubenskriege dürften auch Euch bekannt sein..."

"Ja, eine schwere Zeit für ganz Europa", stimmte der schwarzhaarige Vampir ihr seufzend zu. "Natürlich hoffe ich, dass das Schlimmste vorbei ist und sich die Länder mit der Zeit wieder einander annähern werden, um in Frieden zu leben."

"Diese Hoffnung teile ich völlig", antwortete Adrienne und nickte.

"Wir sollten heute Abend nicht über ein solch schwermütiges Thema sprechen", mischte sich Madame de Colignon da ein. "In ein paar Stunden beginnt das neue Jahr und ich hoffe, dass es ein gutes Jahr werden wird."

"Ihr habt recht, meine Liebe", nahm Aro den Faden der älteren Dame auf. "Wollen wir hoffen, dass das neue Jahr für uns alle nur Angenehmes bringen wird."

***

Marguerite indes tanzte mit Marcus und einigen anderen Paaren mitten im Saal zu den Klängen der Musiker.

"Ihr seid recht leichtfüßig", stellte die Comtesse bald mit leichtem Erstaunen fest.

"Danke, meine Liebe", erwiderte Marcus mit mildem Lächeln. "Selbst ich bin überrascht, wie gut ich noch zu tanzen vermag, obwohl ich nicht mehr der Jüngste bin."

"Verzeiht mir, ich wollte keineswegs respektlos sein", versicherte ihm Marguerite schnell und errötete erneut, da sie sich ihrer unbedachten Worte schämte.

"Aber das weiß ich doch", gab der Vampir in nachsichtigem Ton zurück. "Eure entzückende, natürliche Direktheit ist sehr erfrischend, wenn man es gewohnt ist, nur Schmeicheleien oder Demutsbekundungen zu hören. Ganz gewiss gehöre ich nicht zu denjenigen, die jugendliche Unbedarftheit verurteilen."

"Für Eure Freundlichkeit und Langmut mit mir danke ich Euch sehr, aber ich verdiene sie im Grunde nicht, Conte Marcus. Ich erhielt einst Etiketteunterricht und müsste wissen, wie man sich bei Hofe zu benehmen hat. Eigentlich wollte ich Euch ein Kompliment machen, aber offenbar habe ich mich ungeschickt ausgedrückt. Es tut mir leid."

"Seid nicht so verzagt, meine liebe Comtesse, mir tut es gar nicht leid, dass Ihr in der Kunst des höflichen Lügens nicht gewandt seid und wohl auch niemals sein werdet. Äußerst angenehm, einmal einem der seltenen Menschen zu begegnen, die offenbar nichts von höflichen Lügen halten."

"Nun, solche Ansichten werden nicht von vielen geteilt, fürchte ich."

"Aber gewiss doch von Madame de Colignon, nicht wahr?"

Marguerite lachte etwas und meinte: "Das könnte ich mir gut vorstellen, ja!"

"Sie scheint mir eine außergewöhnliche Frau zu sein."

"Ja, das finde ich auch. Ihr verstorbener Mann und sie waren gut mit meinem Vater befreundet und Madame de Colignon kümmerte sich oft um mich, seit ich mich erinnern kann. Dabei ist sie nicht einmal entfernt mit unserer Familie verwandt. Das ist wahrhaftig recht ungewöhnlich, aber vermutlich liegt es daran, dass sie eine überaus gütige Frau ist und stets freundlich zu jedermann."

"Sehr liebenswert, das ist wahr, und darüber hinaus scheint Madame de Colignon recht klug."

"Sie weiß oft guten Rat", bestätigte Marguerite, die erfreut das Lob über ihre mütterliche Freundin aus dem Munde von Aros älterem Bruder hörte, der sich offenbar sehr für sie interessierte.

"Sie scheint Euch sehr zu mögen, Comtesse, fast so, als sei sie doch eine nahe Angehörige. Seid Ihr sicher, dass nicht doch verwandtschaftliche Bindungen zwischen Madame de Colignon und Eurer Familie bestehen?"

"Verwandtschaftliche Bindungen haben nichts zu sagen, wie Ihr unzweifelhaft aus dem Verhalten meiner Tante mir gegenüber bemerkt haben dürftet. Ich bin ihre einzige, noch lebende Verwandte und dennoch hasst sie mich und versucht, mir das Leben schwerzumachen, wo sie kann."

"Das liegt einzig und allein daran, dass Eure Tante eifersüchtig auf Euch ist", meinte Marcus sanft.

"Ach nein, das glaube ich nicht! Sie ist nur nicht damit einverstanden, dass ich die Erbin meines Vaters bin."

"Das spielt gewiss auch eine Rolle, doch im Moment kocht Eure Tante vor Eifersucht. Die giftigen Blicke sprechen da eine eindeutige Sprache."

Marguerite warf einen Blick zu ihrer Tante und fand die Worte ihres Tanzpartners bestätigt. Irritiert wandte sie sich wieder Marcus zu und sagte: "Recht merkwürdig! Mir ist nicht aufgefallen, dass meine Tante sich für Eure Person interessiert."

"Tut sie nicht", gab Marcus schmunzelnd zurück. "Sie ist lediglich eifersüchtig auf Eure Jugend und Schönheit, da sie sich ebendies selbst zurückwünscht."

"Das verstehe ich nicht. Meine Tante hat vor vielen Jahren ihren Mann gefunden, weshalb Jugend und Schönheit für sie doch keine Rolle mehr spielen sollten."

"Manche Menschen brauchen viel Aufmerksamkeit, um zufrieden zu sein."

"Wenn Ihr mich fragt, dann ist es besser, meiner Tante nicht allzu viel Beachtung zu schenken. Sie ist hochmütig genug."

"Ihr jedenfalls macht auf mich ganz den Eindruck, baldmöglichst eigene Wege ohne Eure Verwandtschaft gehen zu wollen."

"Niemand, der meine Tante kennt, würde sich darüber wundern."

"Oh, ich verstehe Euch vollkommen, Comtesse, und natürlich kann ich mir vorstellen, dass mit einer so schwierigen Person wie Eurer Tante nicht leicht auszukommen ist. Selbstverständlich ist mir auch nicht entgangen, dass Ihr eine gewisse Neigung zu einem meiner Brüder gefasst habt."

Erneut errötete Marguerite und fragte dann schüchtern: "Ist dies so offensichtlich?"

Marcus nickte und lächelte freundlich.

"Missfällt Euch meine Zuneigung zu Eurem Bruder, Conte die Volturi?"

"Keineswegs, zumal er sie zu erwidern scheint. Meine Frage zielt vielmehr daraufhin, ob es Euch angenehm wäre, mit Madame de Colignon zusammenzuleben?"

"Ganz gewiss wäre es das. Sie ist einer der wenigen Menschen, denen ich vertraue - fast so wie eine Mutter, selbst wenn keine verwandtschaftlichen Bindungen zwischen uns bestehen."

"Das freut mich wirklich", meinte Marcus und wirkte überaus zufrieden. "Und was die verwandtschaftlichen Bande betrifft - nun, was nicht ist, könnte ja durchaus noch werden..."

Marguerite lächelte nun, denn sie hatte verstanden. Sie schien also nicht die Einzige zu sein, die sich in einen Mann verliebt hatte, der ihre Gefühle erwiderte - offenbar empfand auch Conte Marcus starke Zuneigung zu Madame de Colignon und trug sich mit Heiratsgedanken. Da sie wusste, dass ihre mütterliche Freundin den älteren Mann ebenfalls sympathisch fand, war nicht auszuschließen, dass sie seiner Werbung nachgab und erneut den Bund fürs Leben schloss. Dies war wahrhaftig ein Abend voller Überraschungen und womöglich gelang es sogar Louise, einen netten Ehemann für sich zu finden, obwohl sie nicht von Adel war. Aber offenbar störte das nicht jeden Edelmann hier im Saal, vor allem nicht Caius, ihren neuen Freund und zukünftigen Schwager. Dass er vorhin mit ihrer Tante getanzt hatte, lag vermutlich daran, sie bei guter Laune zu halten und von ihrer Person abzulenken, damit sie ungestört Zeit mit Aro verbringen konnte... wie wunderbar, solche Verbündeten zu haben...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[1] Link zu Bourrée: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VOo5xRjj-Yk&index=17&list=RDGjLTTgv5FUQ

[2] Link zu Bourgogne: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8o7aP76kh40

 

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

**_Hinter dem Hintergedanken liegt die Absicht._ **

_Erhard Horst Bellermann (*1937)_

_~~~~~~_

"Welch ein schönes Fest, Euer Majestät", meinte Kardinal Mazarin, als er vor das Königspaar trat und sich leicht verneigte.

"Freut mich, dass es Euch gefällt, Eminenz", erwiderte der König freundlich und nickte huldvoll. "Allerdings vermisse ich Euren Vorgänger, der erst kürzlich von uns ging. Eigentlich wollte ich den Ball in diesem Jahr ausfallen lassen, aber auf Bitten Ihrer Majestät findet er nun doch statt."

"Es wäre ganz im Sinne des Kardinals gewesen", erwiderte Mazarin und neigte seinen Kopf leicht in Richtung der Königin. "Wie Ihr wisst, war er ein Mann, der seine Pflichten über alles stellte."

Der König nickte, dann fuhr er fort: "Wie dem auch sei, es würde ihn sicherlich freuen, dass wir eine seiner Schutzbefohlenen heute Abend hier zu Gast haben. Gewiss erinnert Ihr Euch noch an den Comte de Rochefort, den früheren Hauptmann der roten Garde Seiner Eminenz?"

"Natürlich."

"Seine Tochter ist eine der Debütantinnen des heutigen Hofballs."

"Ja, davon hörte ich bereits."

"Wenn ich gewusst hätte, welch hübsches Kind sie ist, hätte ich ihrem Vater zu seinen Lebzeiten bereits befohlen, sie an den Hof zu bringen."

"Womöglich hätte der Comte de Rochefort seine Tochter schon früher bei Hofe eingeführt, wenn ihn nicht gesundheitliche Leiden daran gehindert hätten, Euer Majestät. Aus diesem Grunde lebte er doch die letzten Jahre sehr zurückgezogen auf seinem Landgut und man kann die junge Comtesse schwerlich tadeln, wenn sie unter diesen Umständen darauf verzichtete, eine Einladung bei Hofe anzunehmen."

"Selbstverständlich stimme ich Euch zu", antwortete der König lächelnd und nickte erneut. "Wie dem auch sei, nun ist die junge Rochefort jedenfalls in Paris und ich hoffe, dass sie nicht so schnell wieder abreisen wird."

"Es ist auch mein Wunsch, das junge Mädchen näher kennenzulernen", bekräftigte die Königin und erntete daraufhin einen erstaunten Blick ihres Mannes. Doch dann lächelte er und ließ sie fortfahren: "Ob die Comtesse jedoch länger hier verweilt, liegt ganz in den Händen Ihrer Tante, der Baronesse de Lebrunne. Wie ich hörte, übertrug man ihr die Vormundschaft, nachdem Seine Eminenz von uns ging."

Königin Anna sah Mazarin eindringlich an und fragte: "Wisst Ihr Näheres darüber, Eminenz?"

"Oh ja, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob dies der richtige Zeitpunkt ist, uns über diese Angelegenheit zu unterhalten, Eure Majestät", antwortete der Geistliche in demütigem Ton und ließ seine Augen zum König wandern.

"Ihr habt völlig recht, mein Lieber", meinte Louis jovial und winkte dann einen der Diener herbei, dem er etwas zuwisperte. Der Bedienstete entfernte sich kurz darauf und der König wandte sich seiner Gattin zu. "Verzeiht mir, Teuerste, aber ich werde jetzt mit einer Eurer Hofdamen tanzen. Dagegen habt Ihr doch keiner Einwände?"

"Keineswegs, Eure Majestät", versicherte ihm Anna in liebenswürdigem Ton. Sie lächelte immer noch, als ihr Mann sich gleich darauf erhob und zu einer der jungen Damen ging, die seit einiger Zeit eine Stellung bei ihr bekleidete. Dann wandte sie sich an Mazarin, der sich neben ihren Thron gesellte und vergnügt die Hofgesellschaft beobachtete.

"Stört es Euch wirklich nicht, Eure Majestät?", raunte er der Königin nach einiger Zeit zu, als Louis sich mit der besagten jungen Dame unter die Tanzenden mischte und dabei eine gut gelaunte Miene zeigte.

"Nein, es ist mir gleich", erwiderte sie leise, wobei sie ihr Lächeln beibehielt, während sie scheinbar interessiert die Gäste betrachtete. Dann wandte sie sich offen ihm zu und fragte in gedämpftem Ton: "Es ist also ein unpassender Zeitpunkt, um uns über die junge Rochefort zu unterhalten, mein lieber Giulio? Wie man munkelt, verdankt das Mädchen die Einladung bei Hofe vor allem Euch. Was habt Ihr mit ihr zu schaffen?"

"Die junge Dame war bis vor kurzem noch ein Mündel meines Freundes und Förderers und ich hatte angenommen, dass ich zu ihrem neuen Vormund ernannt würde, da die Comtesse noch minderjährig ist."

"Es wundert mich, dass Baronesse de Lebrunne die Vormundschaft über das Mädchen erhielt. Sicher wisst Ihr, dass diese Person mich einst auszuspionieren versuchte, und zwar im Auftrag Eures verstorbenen Freundes und Förderers, Giulio!"

"Seine Eminenz hatte dabei nur das Wohl Frankreichs im Sinne, Eure Majestät", gab Mazarin mit sanfter Stimme zurück und schenkte Anna einen liebenswürdigen Blick. "Er wollte lediglich sicher gehen, dass niemand Eure Gutmütigkeit ausnutzte - darauf sollte die Baronesse de Lebrunne achten. Sie hat das allerdings falsch verstanden. Es war niemals die Absicht meines verstorbenen Freundes, Euch auszuspionieren, Eure Majestät. Er hat Euch stets sehr verehrt."

Anna ließ ein leises, verächtliches Schnauben hören.

"Es schmerzt mich sehr, dass Ihr immer noch glaubt, dass er Euer Feind gewesen ist", murmelte Mazarin mit einem unverkennbaren Ausdruck des Bedauerns.

"Lassen wir das", erwiderte die Königin. "Kardinal Richelieu ist tot und er möge in Frieden ruhen. Allerdings bin ich wenig davon erbaut, dass Ihr Baronesse de Lebrunne und ihren Ehemann zu diesem Hofball eingeladen habt. Sie hat mein Vertrauen missbraucht und er hat Frankreich verraten."

"Er hat seine Strafe erhalten und wurde begnadigt. Seitdem hat sich der Baron nichts mehr zuschulden kommen lassen!"

"Trotzdem wünsche ich keinen Kontakt mit den Lebrunnes!", erklärte Anna hart.

"Selbstverständlich respektiere ich Euren Wunsch", sagte Mazarin. "Allerdings geht es mir nicht so sehr um die Lebrunnes, sondern um das Wohl von Comtesse de Rochefort. Sie ist ein junges Mädchen und gegen ihren Willen unter die Vormundschaft ihrer Tante gestellt worden. Deshalb suchte sie den Anwalt ihres Vaters auf, der bei mir vorsichtig anfragen ließ, ob es eine Möglichkeit gäbe, Baronesse de Lebrunne die Vormundschaft wieder zu entziehen."

Die Königin blickte den jungen Kardinal erstaunt an.

"Ja, auch ich war überaus verwundert über dieses Ansinnen", fuhr Mazarin fort. "Es scheint ganz so, als ob zwischen der Comtesse und ihrer Tante nicht gerade das beste Verhältnis herrscht."

"Das kann ich mir überaus gut vorstellen", meinte die Königin verärgert. "Habt Ihr den Wunsch der jungen Dame bereits meinem Mann vorgetragen?"

"Oh, ich würde es niemals wagen, Seine Majestät mit derlei Dingen zu belästigen. Den Antrag der Comtesse de Rochefort zu überprüfen ist Aufgabe anderer Personen, wobei ich fürchte, dass diese dem Wunsch der jungen Dame nicht stattgeben werden."

"Mit welcher Begründung möchte die Comtesse die Vormundschaft denn aufheben lassen?"

"Sie fürchtet, dass die Tante sie finanziell ruinieren wird - nun ja, der Familienanwalt der Rocheforts hat das natürlich sehr viel eleganter formuliert, wobei jedem klar sein dürfte, dass die Comtesse ihre Verwandtschaft der Verschwendung bezichtigt."

Königin Anna nickte und murmelte: "Natürlich kann ich mir das bei den Lebrunnes gut vorstellen, vor allem bei der Baronesse."

"Die Vorwürfe der jungen Dame scheinen dennoch nicht zuzutreffen", wandte Mazarin ein. "Wie es aussieht, halten sich die Ausgaben ihrer Tante in Grenzen."

"Es scheint, als seid Ihr über die Angelegenheiten von Rocheforts Tochter gut informiert, Giulio."

"Ich gebe Euch gegenüber gern zu, dass es mir ein großes Anliegen ist, der jungen Dame hilfreich zur Seite zu stehen, weil ihr Vater Frankreich loyal diente und zudem gut mit meinem Vorgänger befreundet war."

"Da die Baronesse de Lebrunne auf Wunsch ihres Bruders zum Vormund seiner Tochter bestimmt wurde, hat er ihr offenbar überaus vertraut."

"Der Comte de Rochefort war blind gegenüber den Fehlern seiner Schwester, sonst würde seine Tochter sich nicht in dieser für sie offensichtlich schwierigen Situation befinden. Natürlich bin ich geneigt, die Befürchtungen der jungen Dame hinsichtlich ihrer Tante ernstzunehmen, doch die Baronesse scheint klug genug zu sein, um sich vorsichtig zu verhalten. Sie gibt jedenfalls nur so viel Geld aus, wie nötig ist, um ihrer Nichte einen angemessenen Lebensstil zu ermöglichen. Dass sie und ihr Mann jetzt ebenfalls diesem Lebensstil frönen und auf Kosten der Comtesse leben, muss man hinnehmen. Aber alles hält sich in einem angemessenen Rahmen; nichts, was die Befürchtung der jungen Comtesse unterstützt, weshalb ihrer Tante die Vormundschaft wahrscheinlich nicht entzogen wird."

"Dann sollte die junge Dame sich möglichst rasch nach einem annehmbaren Ehemann umsehen, denn ich vermute, bei ihrer Heirat erlischt die Vormundschaft der Tante über sie, nicht wahr?"

"So ist es, Eure Majestät. Allerdings bedarf die Comtesse für eine Eheschließung der Zustimmung der Tante - der Fall stellt sich demnach als nicht ganz so einfach dar, wie er sein könnte."

"Es sei denn, die Comtesse findet die Gunst von jemandem, der mehr zu sagen hat als ihre Tante", meinte die Königin nachdenklich. Sie sah erneut zu Mazarin und murmelte: "Deshalb also habt Ihr dafür gesorgt, dass die junge Rochefort eine Einladung zum Hofball erhielt."

"Majestät haben mich vollkommen durchschaut", bestätigte der Geistliche lächelnd und neigte leicht sein Haupt ihr. "Bedauerlicherweise musste ich jedoch auch das Ehepaar Lebrunne einladen, da Comtesse de Rochefort unter der Vormundschaft ihrer Tante steht. Sie hätte der jungen Dame sonst nicht gestattet, nach Paris zu kommen."

"Alle Feinde der Baronesse de Lebrunne sind meine Freunde", murmelte Königin Anna und schaute wieder interessiert auf die Gäste des heutigen Balles, dabei nach Marguerite de Rochefort suchend, die sie in der Menge der Tanzenden fand. Sie hatte das junge Mädchen bereits einige Male mit verschiedenen Herren tanzen sehen und zweifelte keinen Augenblick daran, dass das hübsche, junge Ding bereits mehrere Herzen in Flammen gesetzt hatte. An Heiratsanträge würde es gewiss nicht fehlen, aber sie schätzte, dass die Baronesse de Lebrunne alle ablehnte, damit sie weiterhin ein Luxusleben auf Kosten ihrer Nichte führen konnte.

"Ich wünsche, die nähere Bekanntschaft von Comtesse de Rochefort zu machen", erklärte die Königin an Mazarin gewandt. "Allerdings ohne die Begleitung ihrer Verwandten, dafür werdet Ihr doch sorgen, Giulio?"

"Ich bin sicher, dass sich das einrichten lässt. Madame de Colignon wird die Comtesse begleiten, wenn es Euch recht ist, Majestät?"

"Es ist mir recht - und meinen Mann wird es sicherlich auch freuen, die junge Rochefort ein wenig näher kennenzulernen. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, könnte man durchaus etwas arrangieren, damit die Comtesse doch rasch einen Mann ihrer Wahl heiraten kann."

Mazarin neigte erneut seinen Kopf und lächelte breit.

 

***

 

Baronesse de Lebrunne, die nichts davon bemerkte, dass die Königin und Richelieus Nachfolger sie eine Zeitlang beobachteten, war es leid, noch länger bei Aro di Volturi und seinem jüngeren Bruder, der ihr zuvor die Cour gemacht hatte, zu verweilen, fand sie es doch unerträglich, mit welch bewundernden Blicken die beiden italienischen Adligen ihrer Nichte beim Tanzen zusahen. Gekränkt erhob sie sich, in der Absicht, zu ihrem Mann zu gehen. Doch dann bemerkte sie verwundert, dass jener sich nicht mehr bei den Eheleuten Fournier und deren Bekanntenkreis aufhielt. Sie sah sich im großen Saal auf, konnte ihren Ehemann jedoch nirgends mehr erblicken.

Himmel, wo trieb sich Roger nun wieder herum? Er würde doch wohl nicht ausgerechnet auf dem königlichen Ball ein Abenteuer suchen und sich mit einer der Damen oder einer Bediensteten heimlich in einem leeren Zimmer des Schlosses vergnügen!

Adrienne kannte ihren Mann gut genug, um zu wissen, dass dies kein abwegiger Gedanke war.

Schlecht gelaunt ging sie langsam im Saal umher, dabei hin und wieder einige ihrer Bekannten grüßend, während sie ihren Ehemann suchte. Ihr fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als sie Roger endlich im Gespräch mit einigen anderen Herren fand, die alle sehr dem Wein zusprachen. Nun, wenigstens war ihr Gemahl keinem Weiberrock erlegen, auch wenn es ihr nicht besonders gefiel, dass er allem Anschein nach inzwischen ziemlich viel getrunken haben musste.

Sie gesellte sich umgehend an die Seite ihres Mannes, der, kaum dass er sie sah, gut gelaunt begrüßte und den anderen Herren, die Adrienne unbekannt waren, als seine Gemahlin vorstellte.

Wie es sich für wohlerzogene Männer gehörte, neigten Rogers Gesprächspartner leicht das Haupt vor ihr und einer von ihnen versicherte ihr, sehr erfreut zu sein, sie kennenzulernen.

"Vielen Dank, meine Herren", gab sie zurück und verzog ihren Mund zu einem kühlen Lächeln. "Entschuldigt bitte, dass ich Euch der Gesellschaft meines Gatten beraube, aber ich muss dringend etwas Wichtiges mit ihm besprechen."

Rogers Gesprächspartner lächelten verständnisvoll, während der Baron von der Aussicht, dass seine Frau mit ihm reden wollte, nicht besonders erbaut war. Doch er ließ es zu, dass sich Adrienne in seinen Arm unterhakte und mit ihm den großen Saal durch eine der vielen Türen verließ. Sie traten auf den Flur hinaus.

"Nun?", fragte Lebrunne gereizt. "Was gibt es denn so Wichtiges?"

"Nicht hier!", gab seine Frau in gedämpftem Ton zurück und ließ ihre Blicke rasch zu den Dienstboten schweifen, die neben den Türen postiert waren. "Komm, lass uns irgendwohin gehen, wo wir uns ungestört unterhalten können."

"Warum musst du unbedingt jetzt ein Gespräch mit mir führen? Das hat doch sicher bis Morgen Zeit!"

"Nein, nicht für mich!"

Entschlossen führte Adrienne ihren Mann mit sich den Flur entlang, bis sie einen Nebengang entdeckte, der schwach beleuchtet und menschenleer war. Sie zerrte ihn mit sich dort hinein bis zu einer Stelle, an der sie ihn gerade noch erkennen konnte. Dann löste sie ihren Arm aus seinem und stellte sich im frontal gegenüber.

"Wie kommst du eigentlich dazu, vor aller Öffentlichkeit mit meiner Nichte, diesem kleinen Biest, zu tanzen?!", zischte sie ihn in gedämpften, jedoch vorwurfsvollen Ton an. "Was soll man denn davon halten?!"

"Da ist doch nichts dabei!", entgegnete Roger ärgerlich. "Wie du bereits sagtest, ist das Kind mit uns verwandt. Warum soll ein Onkel denn nicht mit seiner Nichte tanzen?"

Adrienne stieß ein wütendes Schnauben aus, was ihr Mann mit einem leichten Grinsen quittierte. Doch dann wurde er wieder ernst und fuhr fort: "Ich hielt es für angebracht, mit Marguerite zu tanzen, damit nicht wieder einer dieser aalglatten Italiener sie dazu auffordert. Es stört mich nämlich sehr, dass sie sich an deine Nichte heranmachen!"

"Sei unbesorgt, diese Herren hegen keine ernsthaften Absichten, sondern wollen sich lediglich auf dem Ball amüsieren", sagte Adrienne gelangweilt.

"Ach? Wie kommst du denn zu dieser Erkenntnis, holde Gattin?!"

"Conte Aro sprach davon, dass er sich danach sehnt, bald wieder in die Heimat zurückzukehren - und er wirkte dabei äußerst glaubhaft."

"Kann schon sein, aber er sprach nicht davon, dass er mit seinen Brüdern  _allein_   nach Italien zurückfahren will, oder?"

"Was soll das heißen?!", fuhr Adrienne erstaunt auf.

"Meiner Meinung nach ist vor allem dieser Aro sehr erpicht darauf, deine Nichte als Braut heimzuführen."

"Unsinn! Was veranlasst dich zu dieser Annahme?!"

Daraufhin berichtete Lebrunne seiner Frau, wie geschickt Aro es vorhin anstellte, sich als Tanzpartner an Marguerites Seite zu schmuggeln, während er selbst sich neben der kleinen Fournier wiederfand. Und auf seine leise Drohung gegenüber dem schwarzhaarigen Conte hätte ihm dieser nur ein spöttisches Grinsen gezeigt.

"Deine Nichte hingegen strahlte er an wie ein Honigkuchenpferd", beendete der Baron seine Ausführungen. "Glaub mir, er ist hinter ihr her!"

"Nun ja... könnte schon sein", murmelte Adrienne. "Doch vielleicht treibt dieser Mann auch nur seine Spielchen, ohne sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Schließlich sind wir hier auf einem Silvesterball, es ist der letzte Tag des Jahres und da will man sich vor allem amüsieren. Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Conte Aro wirklich heiraten will - schon gar nicht so ein launisches Geschöpf wie Marguerite, dieses kleine Biest."

"Immerhin hat dieses kleine Biest, wie du die Tochter deines Bruders zu nennen beliebst, wegen diesem Conte Aro meinem guten Freund Rouven einen Korb gegeben, als er sie um den ersten Tanz bat. Außerdem sieht es ganz so aus, als ob Marguerite die Gesellschaft dieses schmierigen Italieners genießt, denn sie strahlt ihn ebenfalls an und wirkt so, als würde sie bei ihm alles um sich herum vergessen."

"Das hat sicher nichts zu bedeuten! Die Volturi-Brüder scheinen sich mit dem Gedanken zu tragen, noch im Januar nach Italien zurückzufahren."

"Hat das einer dieser Italiener gesagt, mein Schatz?"

"Nicht so direkt, aber die Art, wie Conte Aro von seinem Heimweh sprach..."

"Dieser Mann besitzt eine schnelle Zunge, mit der er viel Gewäsch von sich gibt. Das meiste davon ist schwer zu fassen, doppelzüngig, um genau zu sein", unterbrach Lebrunne seine Frau. "Möglicherweise lag es tatsächlich nicht in seiner Absicht zu heiraten, als er mit seinen Brüder nach Paris kam, aber nun, da er deine Nichte kennt, trägt er sich bestimmt mit dem Gedanken, um ihre Hand anzuhalten. Schließlich scheint er überaus entzückt von ihr zu sein und sie ist darüber hinaus eine gute Partie."

"Man sagt, dass die Volturi-Brüder selbst eine überaus gute Partie sind", wandte Adrienne ein. "Sie haben es gewiss nicht nötig, sich nach einer reichen Ehefrau umzusehen..."

Die Baronin erinnerte sich bei diesen Worten an Caius, spürte die plötzliche Hitze auf ihren Wangen und war froh darüber, dass ihr Ehemann in dem abgedunkelten Teil des Schlosses nicht sehen konnte, dass sie rot wurde. Der junge Graf gefiel ihr recht gut und sie hätte nichts dagegen, sich einmal heimlich mit ihm zu treffen... der hübsche Caius, dessen Worte für sie eindeutig gewesen waren, hegte ganz gewiss noch keine Gedanken an eine ernsthafte Bindung, sondern wollte sich amüsieren, ob das Objekt seiner Begierde nun verheiratet oder ledig war.

"Die Leute können viel erzählen, wenn der Tag lang ist", erwiderte der Baron verächtlich. "Vielleicht haben die Volturi-Brüder dieses Gerücht um ihren angeblichen Reichtum selbst gestreut, damit niemand auf die Idee kommt, dass sie in Wahrheit  'Goldgräber'  sind. [1] Schließlich ist allgemein bekannt, dass man auf großen Bällen, vor allem wenn sie von den Herrschern gegeben werden, meistens viele junge, unverheiratete Damen kennenlernen kann - potenzielle Ehefrauen, die oft über eine stattliche Mitgift verfügen."

"Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass deine Einschätzung der Volturi-Brüder als 'Goldgräber' vollkommen falsch ist."

"Selbst, wenn sie tatsächlich sehr wohlhabende Männer sind, Adrienne, bin ich ganz und gar dagegen, dass einer von ihnen deine Nichte zur Frau nimmt!"

"Diese Meinung teile ich mit dir", pflichtete die Baronesse ihm bei. "Aber was sollen wir tun, Roger? Wir können Marguerite ja schlecht einsperren. Es würde auffallen, wenn sie in nächster Zeit Einladungen erhält und wir ihr verbieten auszugehen. Vermutlich hat das kleine Biest sogar schon seine Dienstboten-Freundin Lefevre darin instruiert, in diesem Falle herumzuerzählen, dass wir sie daran hindern. Das dürfte ein ganz schlechtes Licht auf uns werfen."

"Wer redet denn davon, dass Marguerite nicht mehr ausgehen darf? Wir werden sie natürlich immer begleiten, aber wir müssen nicht jede Einladung annehmen! Darüber wird sich niemand wundern, andere machen es auch so, wenn sie heiratsfähige Töchter haben."

"Nun gut, warum nicht? Dein Vorschlag klingt vernünftig."

"Es wäre mir auch sehr lieb, wenn du dich wieder mit Rouven versöhnst. Er kann unmöglich etwas gesagt oder getan haben, das dein abweisendes Verhalten ihm gegenüber rechtfertigt."

"Mein Verhalten ihm gegenüber resultiert vor allem aus deinem lächerlichen Verdacht, ich könnte dich mit ihm betrügen!"

"Tut mir leid, Adrienne, inzwischen habe ich eingesehen, dass meine Eifersucht unbegründet war", behauptete Lebrunne. "Bitte, lass deinen Ärger nicht an meinem Freund aus, der gar nichts dafür kann."

"Woher kommt diese plötzliche Einsicht?", fragte seine Frau misstrauisch.

"Bitte, meine Liebe, du weißt genau, wie empfindlich ich darauf reagiere, wenn du mir mit alten Geschichten kommst! Also lassen wir das!"

"Schön, aber ich sehe keinen Grund dafür, mein distanziertes Verhalten gegenüber deinem Freund Guignot aufzugeben."

"Er ist mein Freund und könnte gut zu unserem Verbündeten werden."

"Wie das?"

"Nun, Rouven ist ganz vernarrt in deine Nichte und angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie sehr eigenwillig ist, wäre es doch für uns alle eine gute Lösung, wenn wir Marguerite mit ihm verheiraten würden."

"WIE BITTE?!"

"Rouven interessiert sich hauptsächlich für Marguerite und sehnt sich danach, dies widerspenstige Geschöpf zu zähmen. Wenn wir ihm ihre Hand geben, wäre er uns sicher sehr dankbar und hätte auch gewiss nichts dagegen, wenn wir alle zusammen auf dem Landsitz eurer Familie leben würden."

"Warum sollte Rouven sich das Leben mit einem solchen Trotzkopf schwermachen, wo er doch einige andere heiratsfähige Mädchen kennt, die ein sehr viel angenehmeres Wesen als Marguerite haben?"

"Deine Nichte ist ausgesprochen hübsch und Rouven scheint verliebt zu sein."

"Nach allem, was ich heute Abend beobachten konnte, erwidert Marguerite die Gefühle deine Freundes für sie nicht."

"Mir wäre es auf jeden Fall lieber, wenn wir deine Nichte zu einer Heirat mit Rouven zwingen als dass sie sich mit diesem Aro di Volturi einlässt."

"Marguerite soll überhaupt nicht heiraten!"

"Dann wird in naher Zukunft einer der Gäste heute Abend bei dir um ihre Hand anhalten - und wie willst du eine Ablehnung gegenüber einem jungen Edelmann aus gutem Hause rechtfertigen? Das würde genauso auffallen wie ein Einsperren Marguerites. - Du solltest meinen Vorschlag wenigstens ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen und darüber nachdenken. Deine Nichte mit Rouven zu verheiraten wäre die beste Lösung für uns alle."

"Und wenn dein guter Freund uns nach der Heirat aus dem Schloss wirft?"

"Das wird er nicht tun, glaub mir", versicherte Roger.

"Woher nimmst du dein Vertrauen in deinen Freund?", fragte Adrienne irritiert.

"Es ist weniger das Vertrauen in meinen Freund als das Vertrauen in nicht ungefährliche Ingredienzien", meinte der Baron spöttisch. "Falls sich Rouven als falscher Freund erweist und uns loswerden will, wird er möglicherweise bald unpässlich und Marguerite hat alle Hände damit zu tun, ihren kranken Gemahl zu pflegen - wenn sie selbst nicht auch krank wird... Doch ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass ein unbedarftes junges Ding wie sie nach der Hochzeitsnacht ganz zahm sein wird... vor allem, wenn man sie gegen ihren Willen mit einem Mann verheiratet hat, der sie in der Brautnacht mit Gewalt nimmt, falls sie sich nicht fügt."

"Du hast wohl an alles gedacht, was?!", erkundigte sich Adrienne, die über die Worte ihres Mannes ein wenig erschrocken war. Zwar wollte sie selbst Marguerite auch gern loswerden, aber doch auf eine andere Art und vor allem ganz weit weg von ihr, so dass sie sich mit den Konsequenzen einer Entführung nicht auseinandersetzen musste.

"Hör zu, im Grunde möchte ich nicht, dass es so weit kommt, aber wir leben recht gut, seitdem du die Vormundschaft über deine Nichte hast. Wer weiß, wenn man sie mit Rouven verheiratet, kommt sie womöglich zur Besinnung und fügt sich. Schließlich kannst du bestimmen, wen sie zum Manne nimmt, nicht wahr?"

"Im Grunde hast du recht..."

"Bei manchen Mädchen kommt die Liebe während der Ehe - das könnte bei einem so unerfahrenen Ding wie Marguerite auch so sein. Da Rouven in sie verliebt ist und sie sicherlich verwöhnen wird, findet sie womöglich mit der Zeit auch Gefallen an ihm. Dann ist sie uns am Ende sogar dankbar, dass wir sie zu dieser Ehe zwangen."

"Das halte ich zwar für sehr unwahrscheinlich, aber wenn Rouven nach unseren Regeln mitspielt, hätten wir das kleine Biest als seine Ehefrau wenigstens unter Kontrolle. Niemand wird es Rouven verübeln, wenn er wenig Neigung zeigt, mit seiner jungen Frau auszugehen, sondern lieber mit ihr zurückgezogen auf dem Familiensitz der Rocheforts leben will. Alle Welt wird denken, dass sie ihre Liebe genießen."

"Ganz genau!"

"Es gibt da nur noch ein Problem, Roger: Wie halten wir unsere Nachbarin, die alte Madame de Colignon, von uns fern?"

"Indem wir jeglichen Kontakt deiner Nichte mit ihr unterbinden. Als Ehemann kann Rouven es seiner Frau verbieten."

"Hm... nun ja, möglicherweise erledigt sich dieses Problem auch von selbst."

"Wie meinst du das, Adrienne?"

"Marcus di Volturi scheint Madame de Colignon die Cour zu machen. Sieht ganz so aus, als trüge er sich mit dem Gedanken, sie zu heiraten - und unsere alte Nachbarin scheint dem nicht abgeneigt zu sein. Die beiden mögen sich offensichtlich - einfach lächerlich, nicht wahr?"

"Aber warum denn? Madame de Colignon ist Witwe und sicherlich oft einsam und diesem Conte Marcus geht es vielleicht ebenso. Soll er sie also heiraten und mit nach Italien nehmen, dann sind wir sie los!"

"Natürlich würde es mir gefallen, sie weit weg von uns zu wissen - aber im Grunde finde ich ihr Verhalten einfach skandalös. Sich in ihrem Alter noch die Cour machen zu lassen und das auf einem Ball vor aller Augen."

"Was kümmern dich die Angelegenheiten unserer Nachbarin? Gönn es der einsamen Witwe!", meinte ihr Mann und murmelte dann: "Jetzt begreife ich erst... Rouven hat das alles falsch verstanden..."

"Wovon redest du, Roger?", fragte Adrienne verständnislos.

"Rouven hegte die Vermutung, dass Madame de Colignon dein Vertrauen ausgenutzt habe, um Marguerite dabei behilflich zu sein, ihr quasi durch die Hintertür einen Ehemann zu besorgen. Er meinte, unsere Nachbarin hätte deine Nichte zu diesem Zweck mit den Volturi-Brüder bekannt gemacht."

"Wenn Madame de Colignon sie mit einem der Grafen verkuppeln will, sind diese Italiener ganz sicherlich sehr wohlhabende, angesehene Männer. Denn es ist offensichtlich, dass die alte Dame alles tut, damit es meiner Nichte gut geht - ganz im Sinne meines Bruders."

"Demnach hältst du es also für möglich, dass Rouven mit seiner Vermutung recht hat und die Colignon dein Vertrauen missbrauchte?"

"Vor allem versteht Rouven nicht, dass unsere Nachbarin eine Freundin meines Bruders ist und ihr Marguerites Wohl tatsächlich am Herzen liegt. Dasselbe dachte sie auch von mir und war gewiss der Meinung, in meinem Sinn zu handeln. Alles halb so schlimm. Dank ihr genieße ich nun wieder ein halbwegs gutes Ansehen - sicherlich haben wir es nur ihr zu verdanken, dass wir heute Abend eingeladen wurden."

"Wie auch immer, ich wünsche der alten Dame alles Gute in ihrer neuen Ehe!"

"Du bist wirklich unmöglich, Roger!"

Der Baron lachte verhalten und murmelte dann: "Versöhn dich möglichst rasch mit Rouven, damit wir bald wieder auf euren Familienstammsitz zurückkehren und die schmierigen Italiener vergessen können."

 

***

 

Marcus tanzte an diesem Abend noch zweimal mit Madame de Colignon, ehe er sich zu Aro gesellte, der es sich an einem der Tische in der Ecke gemütlich gemacht und sich ein Glas Rotwein eingeschenkt hatte.

"Du hegst doch nicht wirklich die Absicht, etwas davon zu trinken?", meinte er spöttisch und blickte den schwarzhaarigen Vampir belustigt an.

"Ganz und gar nicht", bestätigte Aro grinsend, während er seinen Blick unverwandt im Raum umherschweifen ließ, dabei Marguerite mit seinen Blicken verfolgend. "Allerdings ist es doch eine recht gute Tarnung."

"Was war eigentlich vorhin zwischen Caius und dir? Ich konnte starke Spannungen, ja sogar Hass spüren. Hat er irgendetwas angestellt?"

"Es handelte sich lediglich um ein Missverständnis, das wir inzwischen bereinigt haben."

"Ein Missverständnis - so, so...? Hat dieses Missverständnis womöglich etwas mit deiner kleinen Sirene zu tun?"

Jetzt erst schenkte Aro seinem Freund einen verwunderten Blick.

"Wie kommst du darauf, Marcus?"

"Caius findet auch großen Gefallen an Comtesse Marguerite, das war unverkennbar."

"Wem würde sie nicht gefallen? Sie ist doch wirklich sehr hübsch."

"Ja, und besitzt trotz allem ein angenehmes Wesen. Außerdem ist sie überaus in dich verliebt, Aro. Was soll daraus werden?"

"Was soll aus Madame de Colignon und dir werden, Marcus?"

"Möglicherweise haben wir beide dieselben Absichten, was die Frauen unserer Wahl betrifft. Allerdings weiß ich noch nicht, wie wir sie nach Volterra locken könnten, ohne dass es jemand aus ihrem Bekanntenkreis bemerkt."

"Nun... wir könnten einen Bericht lancieren von einem bedauerlichen Raubüberfall auf unsere Kutsche... oder wir teilen lediglich durch Eilboten mit, dass die Damen in den Stand der Ehe getreten sind und bei ihren Männern in Italien zu bleiben gedenken. Niemand wird daran Anstoß nehmen."

"Außer der Baronesse de Lebrunne und ihrem Ehemann... wir sollten dabei auch nicht diesen Guignot vergessen, den es wahnsinnig macht, dass Marguerite ihm die kalte Schulter zeigt und mit anderen Männern tanzt. Dich hasst die Hakennase ganz besonders, Aro, da ihm inzwischen klar ist, wem Marguerite ihr Herz geschenkt hat."

"Ja, ja, ich weiß... und ich genieße es, diesen Frauenheld leiden zu sehen. Kein Rock ist vor diesem Widerling sicher, der es sogar mit der Frau seines Freundes treibt. Selbst wenn ich nicht so verliebt in Marguerite wäre, würde ich sie diesem Kerl nicht in die Hände fallen lassen."

"Guignot hat nur Gefühle für Marguerite, die anderen Frauen hier sind ihm gleichgültig. Willst du etwas gegen deinen Konkurrenten unternehmen?"

"Nein, er hat genug damit zu tun, darauf zu achten, dass ihm Tante Lebrunne nicht in seine Pläne fuscht - damit ist er erst einmal beschäftigt und die Angelegenheit Guignot erledigt sich wahrscheinlich von selbst, wenn ihr Mann erstmal dahinterkommt, dass seine Frau tatsächlich eine heimliche Affäre mit ihm unterhält."

"Glaube kaum, dass ihn das stört. Lebrunne hält selbst nichts von ehelicher Treue. Mir ist allerdings aufgefallen, dass er sich sehr von Marguerite angezogen fühlt. Du solltest besser auch auf ihn ein Auge haben."

"Lebrunne ist harmlos - um ihn mache ich mir keine Sorgen", tat Aro es ab. "Aber sag mal, Marcus, findest du es nicht seltsam, dass sich die Königin so lange mit einem Geistlichen unterhält?"

"Er ist der Nachfolger des verstorbenen Ersten Ministers - die beiden mögen sich, was Ihrer Majestät sehr gut tut; bekommt sie doch wenig Aufmerksamkeit von ihrem Gemahl, der sie nicht liebt. Kein leichtes Leben für eine einsame Frau, die nur sehr wenige echte Freunde am Hofe hat."

"Von arrangierten Ehen habe ich noch nie etwas gehalten."

"Bisher hast du überhaupt nichts von engen Liebesbindungen gehalten, Aro."

"Das ist wahr, aber manche Dinge ändern sich."

"Im Übrigen war es sehr nett von Caius und dir, mit Mademoiselle Lefevre zu tanzen."

"Nun, ich tat es, um Marguerite eine Freude zu machen. Sie macht sich Sorgen um ihre Freundin. Allerdings ahnt meine Liebste nicht, dass Louise und der Verwalter von Schloss Rochefort sich lieben, aber bisher aus Rücksicht auf Marguerite noch nicht darum baten, heiraten zu dürfen."

"Marguerite hätte gewiss ihre Einwilligung dazu gegeben."

"Das denke ich auch, aber derzeit herrscht Tante Lebrunne auf Schloss Rochefort. Sie wird dem jungen Paar wohl keine Heiratserlaubnis geben."

"Eine sehr merkwürdige Frau", meinte Marcus und schüttelte den Kopf. "Wollen wir ihren Mann und sie nicht einfach verschwinden lassen?"

"Caius hatte dieselbe Idee, aber dann bekäme Marguerite einen neuen Vormund... nein, nein, lassen wir den Dingen ihren Lauf. Guignot selbst will die Tante verschwinden lassen und hofft dabei auf die Hilfe von Baron Lebrunne. Es interessiert mich außerordentlich, ob dieser ihm tatsächlich bei seinem Vorhaben helfen wird... und wenn das der Fall ist, sind wir Vampire im Vergleich zu diesen beiden Waisenknaben."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[1] Goldgräber = so bezeichnet man Männer, die eine reiche Frau heiraten wollen, weil sie selbst nicht über viel Geld verfügen oder gar nichts besitzen.

 

 


End file.
